Siete días contigo
by Las Inadaptadas
Summary: Alfred es un héroe en proceso con exceso de energía y despreocupación, Iván un chico incomprendido al cual le cuesta hacer amigos. ¿Cuál será la mezcla entre ellos dos? ¡Descúbrelo! ¡RusAme, GerIta,FrUk y muchas más!
1. Chapter 1

Siete días contigo

Summary: Alfred es un héroe en proceso con exceso de energía y despreocupación, Iván un chico incomprendido al cual le cuesta hacer amigos. ¿Cuál será la mezcla entre ellos dos? ¡Descúbrelo!

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)

Antes de que empieces a leer sólo queremos aclarar que este es nuestro primer fic en conjunto y que nos basamos en su mayoría en el canon de Agua y Aceite. ¡Criticas y tomatazos son bienvenidos!

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 01:

Lunes 7 de septiembre

Es la hora del almuerzo y los niños de la secundaria _Blue River_ corren hacia la cafetería, otros al jardín trasero y los más atrevidos a los pasillos o aulas. Pero sólo uno se dirige a los baños. Lleva una bolsa entre sus brazos y una mueca en el rostro que se puede catalogar como ansiedad o tristeza. La bufanda que lleva en el cuello se le enreda en los brazos con el paso apresurado.

Abre la puerta de uno de los pocos cubículos y se sienta. Piensa un poco en que le gustaría hacer esto en la cafetería rodeado de muchos amigos pero… No es fácil.

A los pocos minutos de estar allí, él que se llama Iván Braginsky, el único niño ruso de esa secundaria, escucha el ruido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe. Y a juzgar por este, era justo a su lado. Piensa que es raro que entren en ese baño tan alejado y a la vez se emociona, ya que podía ser su única oportunidad de hablar por fin con alguien.

Aun así no sabe qué decir, ¿no sería raro que alguien comenzara a hablarte desde el baño de al lado? Después del portazo la tapa de la taza suena como si fuese arrancada. Al instante, un ligero quejido resuena en el pequeño compartimento.

— _Gooosh_ —dice alguien en un susurro.

El oír la tapa le genera un poco de curiosidad al ruso, acercándose más a la pared del cubículo pero no escucha nada, sólo algunos resoplidos.

—Eh… —empieza pero sin decir nada más, la verdad, no sabe cómo hablar con alguien.

Los resoplidos continúan, sin haber escuchado al niño de junto. Alfred siempre había querido ser un héroe, pero le estaba costando si los villanos eran mucho más grandes que él. Y aun más si las chicas que salvaba salían huyendo a la menor oportunidad, dejándolo ante un tipo de segundo año sobre musculado y sus compinches de tercero. Ahora se estaba refugiando en un cubículo, aguantando como podía no llorar. Pero bueno, no todo iba a ser fácil en el camino que había elegido.

Iván no podía quedarse así, estaba a punto de ir a la preparatoria, debía poder conseguir un amigo, al menos uno. Toma aire profundamente y pregunta:

—¿Estás bien?

Alfred, acostumbrado a sufrir sus heridas de guerra en donde nadie le viera y escuchara, da un respingo, golpeándose la espalda contra la pared y soltando un "¡Ihh!" No podía ser que alguien le escuchara quejarse, ¡no podía dejar que escucharan su debilidad!

O peor... Él se había fijado bien en que no hubiese nadie en el lugar... Oh _god_...

— _GHOOOOST_! —chilla, apretujándose contra la pared contraria.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —pregunta Iván, malinterpretando el grito —, fantástico, mi primer amigo es un fantasma —dice con un tono entre ironía y decepción.

—Nononono... _You_! ¡Tú eres el fantasma! —se hace más bolita, obligándose a no salir corriendo y que toda la secundaria lo vea hacer el ridículo.

—No, yo no soy un fantasma, tú eres quien dijo que era un _ghost_.

— _Nooo_! ¡No soy un fantasma! —se levanta, subiéndose a la taza —. ¡¿Tú quien eres?! —intenta asomarse por arriba de la pared de cemento, aún un tanto asustado pero con curiosidad.

—Ya te dije, no soy un fantasma, soy una persona y… quizás no me conoces —Iván sigue con el oído pegado al cubículo, mirando hacia abajo, así que no nota las manos del chico arriba de la pared —. Yo soy Iván.

Alfred asoma la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo, a sus trece años aun no había dado el estirón. Así que, con los pies en punta, logra ver al chico a su lado. Lo que más le llama la atención de este, es la bolsa con un sándwich a medio terminar en su regazo.

—Eh, ¿y tú quien eres? —y se sorprende de haber cruzado más de dos palabras con alguien fuera de su familia.

—¿Iván qué? —le ignora el otro chico, intentando verle la cara, pero este está pegado prácticamente a la pared.

—Braginski, ¿y tú? —pregunta un poco asustado ya que no le responde, pensando que no está interesado y el otro niño casi encima para verlo.

—Pues... —se impulsa un poco porque se está resbalando y no le ve bien —. ¡A mí todos me conocen! ¡Soy el héroe de la secundaria!

Al oír el ruido del impulso y el sonido de la voz sobre su cabeza, Iván levanta la vista y ahí ojos azules y violetas se miran por primera vez. El ruso sí lucía un poco como fantasma pues su piel era muy pálida y tenía ojeras por los trabajos de la escuela... se queda callado con la mirada, pero intenta sonreír, algo que le salió sumamente aterrador.

El menor duda por un momento que en realidad no sea un fantasma, era muy pálido y sonreía raro y estaba en un baño haciendo algo que no se hace en uno... Bueno... Él mismo estaba ahí... Refugiándose, eh...

—¿Estás comiendo aquí? —le pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

—Eh, ah —se sonroja un poco porque sabe que es algo extraño —, mmm, ¿si acaso no lo notas?... —termina sonando muy rudo, avergonzado.

—Pues sí, pero quiero saber por qué, pero si no quieres decirme _ok_ —frunce el ceño, que es lo único que se le ve desde la perspectiva de Iván —. Igual y no me interesa.

Luego recuerda que no ha almorzando por estar en sus asombrosas labores para con la humanidad. Ve el sándwich con carita de anhelo. Iván nota la mirada fija y piensa que de seguro este niño también cree que él es extraño, luego se da cuenta que en realidad está mirando el sándwich.

—¿Lo quieres? Yo ya no tengo hambre —se lo tiende.

—¿Eh? —se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonroja, desviando la mirada —. Yo no... —le mira otra vez y el sándwich le llama, le hace ojitos —. ¿Estás seguro? –murmura, escondiéndose contra el muro, tímido de repente.

—Claro —duda un poco por la repentina timidez —, claro —repite con seguridad. Se levanta y le tiende el sándwich.

Alfred se impulsa con las piernas y estira los brazos para alcanzar la bolsita, porque no pensó en que podía salir de su cubículo e ir al otro, resbalándose y yéndose de cabeza sobre el ruso, muy cliché.

Y como Iván no se lo esperaba, el sándwich se le cae de la mano y ambos se golpean frente con frente, yendo a parar contra el suelo del cubículo. Iván se lastima la espalda y la cabeza pero al final logra atrapar al chico que se decía héroe, aunque ambos quedan en una posición muy incómoda, no salen muy lastimados.

Y con esa cercanía, si aun dudaba que era un fantasma, de seguro que ahora confirma que no.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? _Dude_! —se levanta un poco e intenta verle la cara al mayor.

El sándwich maldice su suerte y pasará el resto de sus días en una papelera. Ahí es donde nota que Iván Braginski no sólo es de carne y hueso, si no, que tiene una piel muy suave.

— _Niet_ , me duele la espalda, no pensé que caerías, quítate de encima —le mira fijamente ya que es lo único que tiene al frente.

Pero Al no se quita, mirándole ahora los ojos que son de un color extraño, pero bonito.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza? —le pregunta al ver que no hace nada y nota lo golpeado que está —. Tal vez debería llevarte a la enfermería.

El americano nota que le habla, entendiendo algo sobre la enfermería y poniéndose en guardia.

— _Nooo_! ¡A la enfermería no!

—Pero estás muy malherido, debiste golpearte más de lo que se ve en la caída, debemos ir —insiste.

—¡Estoy bien! _Really_! —aparta la mirada, apoyándose en Iván para levantarse. Al instante suelta un quejido. Una rodilla le sangra.

Iván también se queja un poco porque al apoyarse en él lo pone más contra la pared o lo que tenga en su espalda, pero se le pasa cuando ve la rodilla.

—Te lo dije, debemos ir o acaso...

—No quiero ir... —se sienta en la taza con algo de esfuerzo e Iván podrá notar que también tiene varios moretones.

—¿Te da miedo la enfermería? —no entiende por qué no quiere ir.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Un héroe no tiene miedo! Pero... —sus aun infantiles manos se aprietan en su camisa de _Spiderman_. Todo se resumía a su sentido del heroísmo. No podía dejar ver que le dolía...

—Pero... —le insta a seguir hablando, muy confundido con este chico, olvidando que están en un baño, que se hirieron y que ni sabe cómo se llama.

—Pero... —se muerde el labio y busca los anteojos que cayeron por allí —. Los héroes protegen a las personas y salen lastimados y luego aparece el súper villano y la batalla es épica y a pesar de todo salen impunes y el pueblo los aclama y se ven bien todo el tiempo...

Se pone los anteojos y mira al chico frente a él...

—No quiero ir... —le mira con ojitos de cordero —. Sólo quiero estar aquí un momento, _ok_?

—Está bien, este es un lugar tranquilo... ah, no entiendo cómo te golpeaste tanto si caíste sobre mí —dice el ruso que ya está sentado en el suelo del baño.

Alfred le mira sentarse y se pregunta si deberían salir de ahí... O hacerle espacio en la taza. Nota que Iván es muy grande y no cabrían... Ni siquiera sabe cómo es que están metidos ahí sin estar apretujados.

—Porque caí en ti es que no me golpeé más, _dude_ —le sonríe, sintiéndose torpe —. Gracias, _man_.

—Oh, ¿ya estabas golpeado? —no lo había notado a pesar que hablaba de eso de héroes y esas cosas.

—¡Es que no estoy taaaan golpeado! —ojos blanco pero sonríe —, es natural en mi posición... _OH MY GOSH_! —medio grita y se lleva las manos a la cara, típico gesto dramático.

El ruso lo mira descolocado porque en verdad no entiende qué pasa con este chico.

—¡No te dije mi nombre! —le extiende una mano —. ¡Soy Alfred Jones! Y me puedes llamar como quieras pero no de cualquier forma hehehehe. Y me puedes llamar para cuando necesites ayuda y cuando estés en problemas aunque seas así de grande, porque todos necesitan a alguien, ¿por qué estabas aquí con tu almuerzo?

—¿Llamarte como quiera pero no de cualquier forma? No lo comprenderlo. Además, ¿vas en serio con ser un héroe? —le toma la mano, vacilando.

—Pues me puedes llamar Alfred o Al, pero obvio no pastelito o así, _y'know_? —se ríe —. ¡Claro que soy serio! ¡¿Quien detendrá las injusticias sino?! ¡Pero no respondiste mi preguntaaaa!

—Ah, ahora entiendo. Bueno, siempre almuerzo aquí desde primer año.

Alfred levanta las cejas, aun estrechándole la mano con efusividad. No sabe cómo es que no se la ha arrancado.

—¿Eh? ¿Desde siempre? —Inclina la cabeza —. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Eh… —le suelta la mano de inmediato y se sonroja de nuevo, este tema siempre le ha dado vergüenza —. Sí, siempre y tengo 15, ¿cuántos años tienes tú?

—¡¿Quince?! —chilla incrédulo —, ¡Es que pareces de...! ¡Pareces más grande!

Luego piensa que él con sus trece años recién cumplidos ya debería tener una musculatura como la del Capitán América. De inmediato le da envidia.

—Tengo trece... —murmura con los mofletes inflados —, pero cuando tenga tu edad seré más grande que tú...

—Soy muy alto _da_ , pero no sé si en verdad quieras ser así de grande.

— _Why not_?! ¡Así puedes llegar más alto y verte más fuerte y muchas cosas!

—Pero le das más miedo a la gente y no puedes hacer amigos.

Alfred se le queda viendo fijamente, notando algo en esa frase pero sin saber qué.

—Tú eres alto y no me das miedo —declara, sintiendo que debía decirlo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta con quizás demasiada ilusión.

—¡Claro! —le sonríe ampliamente —, hace un rato recibiste un golpe por mí y aunque sonríes raro, te ves como un buen tipo.

—Eres el primero —le sonríe otra vez, esta vez no tan escalofriante.

El chico se queda sin habla durante un momento, esa sonrisa era muy diferente a la otra y... _oh god_.

—Si sonríes así, estoy seguro que nadie te encontrará escalofriante —sonríe también en espejo.

—No estoy seguro de ello, no soy bueno para hablar con las personas.

Al se cruza de brazos, a punto de decirle algo cuando escucha entrar a alguien más al baño. De inmediato sube las piernas a la taza y hala al ruso para que se ponga de pie, en pánico, dándose cuenta de lo raro que es dos chicos encerrados en un baño.

Iván no se percata de ello, abriendo la boca para preguntarle al americano qué pasa. Pero Alfred, al verle a punto de hablar, le tapa la boca con ambas manos.

—Sdfgng dnmm.

—Shhhh —le calla, callándose él también hasta notar que, los que llegaron no se van.

O salían por la puerta juntos o se las arreglaban de alguna forma. Para empeorar las cosas, el almuerzo estaba por terminar. Así que, luego de callar al ruso, Alfred intenta subir por la pared para caer dentro de su cubículo, pero Iván no lo deja.

—Espera —le dice bajito —, igual podrían verte. Escapar y que te vean sería peor que salir juntos. Cuando toquen la campana todos se irán y podremos salir en ese momento.

—Pero... —protesta porque quisiera escalar como _Spiderman_ , pero la idea del ruso es más... Madura. De inmediato odia estos baños que no son como los de otras escuelas que tienen una abertura en la parte baja de la pared —. Ok.

Aun subido en la taza, se inclina para pegar la oreja en la puerta, apoyándose en Iván.

—Aun están ahí —susurra.

—Espero que se vayan pronto —le dice sin importarle mucho que esté casi sobre él.

—Pues... —se echa hacia atrás y apoya la barbilla en la cabeza del ruso, muy confianzudo —, como nos encuentren aquí van a pensar muchas cosas que OBVIO no están pasando.

Y tienen algo de suerte porque los de afuera, que son tres chicos de tercer año, hacen más ruido que mercado. Así que no los escuchan ni notan que haya alguien en los cubículos.

Cuando ambos ya se habían relajado un poco sin hablar más para que no les descubrieran, suena la campana de la escuela. Y el americano da un respingo, porque estaba concentrado en escuchar a los de afuera y eso.

Uno de los tipos sale gritando algo de unos tomates y a Alfred le entra un poco la risa, porque es tonto. Mas uno de ellos cree escuchar algo, así que se queda allí, analizando la habitación con su _awesome_ intuición.

Iván, quien se había tensado por la risita, se relaja.

—¿Ves? Te dije que se irían.

— _Yeah_ —sonríe —. Oh, _dude_! ¡Ya debemos irnos! —grita sin enterarse que aun había alguien en el lugar.

—Sí, debemos ir rápido a clases —tampoco sabe que hay alguien fuera, y abre la puerta.

Alfred salta tras él y se choca un poco en su espalda, intentando apartarle para pasar adelante, riéndose un poquito.

El ruso se queda parado en la puerta, encontrándose a un chico albino que está viéndole fijamente, así que se mueve un poco para que no vea a Alfred. El albino entrecierra los ojos y cuando abre la boca para decir algo, un maestro que pasaba por allí les llama la atención.

Iván se despide en un susurro del chico que se autodenomina héroe, y espera en su interior que el otro tipo no lo haya visto, saliendo rápidamente de allí.

—Oye... —se queda Al con la palabra en la boca.

Unos minutos después, viendo hacia todos lados, sale del baño rumbo a su clase, aunque ya está llegando tarde. Espera poderse encontrar con el ruso de nuevo, arrepintiéndose de no haberle preguntado su número de teléfono, el _Facebook_ , el _Instagram_ y _WhatsApp_.

oxOXOxo

Al llegar al salón, Gilbert Beilschmidt no deja de echarle miradas al ruso, sin estar seguro si de verdad este estaba con alguien o fue su imaginación y sus amigos se habían ido rápido, entonces no sabe si preguntarles o no, además nadie hablaba con ese chico ya que todos le temen.

El chico francés de cabello largo, que se llama Francis y es amigo del albino, le mira interrogante. Su amigo nunca se quedaba callado por tanto tiempo.

—¿Pasa algo, Gil?

El ruso está sumido en su mundo, pensando que no le llegó a preguntar al niño si para mañana quería un sándwich ya que el de hoy se perdió, sin prestar atención a la clase.

—Es que creo que pasó algo en el baño pero no sé… —se sujeta la cabeza —, me pareció que habían más personas.

—Pues es un baño, raro que no hubiera nadie, _cherie_.

—Pero me refiero a… Mira, ¿vez al chico raro ese? Creo que estaba con alguien más en el baño, ¿entiendes?

— _Mon dieu_ , Gil! No creo que nadie quiera estar tan cerca de él y menos en un baño, juntos...

Antonio, el chico de los tomates, para la oreja, viendo a sus amigos con curiosidad.

—¿De qué están hablando chicos?

—Este muchacho que dice haber visto a Iván con alguien más en el baño —le explica el francés.

—¿Queeeeeee? ¡Eso es imposible! —grita tan fuerte que todo el salón lo mira y el maestro los regaña.

Francis, con las manos en las orejas, mira al profesor echar humo de la cabeza mientras Gil se ríe suavecito.

—No es algo seguro —sigue el francés bajando las manos —, Gilbert dice que le vio pero, a menos que estuviera ahogando a alguien en el retrete no creo que fuese cierto. ¿Lo has visto alguna vez molestar a alguien?

—La verdad no, es un chico extraño que siempre está solo, así que no veo con quien pudo haber estado —le responde el moreno.

—Pues... —vuelve a ver a Iván, que está fijo en la pizarra pero con la vista perdida —, a lo mejor Gil sí que lo imaginó.

En ese momento, Iván voltea a mirarlos fijamente como un acosador profesional, preguntándose si esos tres niños que lo están mirando, porque sí que los notó, descubrieron su secreto.

Francis, que es el único que lo ve en ese momento, da un respingo y aparta la mirada, susurrándole a Tony que los están observando. Antonio le mira también y se pregunta cómo es que no les ha hecho un agujero con esa mirada tan penetrante y que obvio nadie querría estar cerca de él por ser tan escalofriante.

Gilbert lo mira fijamente, retador, pero el ruso, que nota al profesor de malas, vuelve la mirada a la pizarra, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas._

xoXOXox

Capítulo 02:

Para cuando la campana suena de nuevo, ya es la hora de salida.

Alfred se la pasó parte de la tarde fuera de su aula porque ya no supo cómo entrar sin que le hicieran preguntas por sus moretones y raspones. Pero, aunque podía hacer novillos, decidió ir a la enfermería a pesar de todo. Unas banditas estarían bien.

La enfermera le sonrió al verle y conociéndole, le preguntó que cual batalla lo había dejado así. El menor le contó toda una historia fantástica, omitiendo la parte del baño, pero no al chico que había conocido. Ella le ayudó con la herida de la rodilla y le dejó estar ahí hasta la próxima clase.

No esperaba encontrarse a la chica que había salvado con su súper _awesone_ poder.

—Veee~, discúlpame por huir así, estaba muy asustada —se acerca a él, tímida.

—Eh... —se le queda viendo como buen héroe que no recuerda la cara de su pueblo, rascándose la mejilla. Emocionado eso sí, porque nunca le dan las gracias a pesar de que no debe esperarlas. Siente bonito —, nooo, está bien. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, veee~

— _Ok_! —le sonríe —, ¡recuerda que puedes llamarme cuando tengas problemas!

—Veee~, _gracie_... —no sabe si en verdad estaba o no en problemas.

Ludwig, en algún lugar de la secundaria, se da de topes en la cabeza por ser tan torpe.

Alfred le sonríe y se va, diciéndole que la ve otro día, que en el próximo periodo tiene clases y va tarde. La chica le sonríe de vuelta pero le sigue porque aparentemente van a la misma clase.

Alfred va corriendo como enajenado, imaginándose toda una persecución con el Guasón tras de él y todo, dando saltitos. Por algún motivo relacionado con el síndrome de persecución, voltea a ver y nota a Felicia a unos cuantos tras suyo.

—Jajaja, corres mucho.

—¡Tú también corres! —se ríe con ella.

—Creo que es mi especialidad, veee~ —se ríe.

— _Cool_! —y piensa que es una buena habilidad. Y ahí llegan al aula, donde se dan cuenta de que sus pupitres uno detrás del otro.

—Oh, ¿por qué nunca nos habíamos hablado antes? Mira que somos compañeros de sillas, veee~ —le dice tan animada.

—No lo sé —y en realidad no lo sabe, porque hasta esa mañana le habló —, ¡Pero ahora que sé que somos compañeros y estamos cerca puedes ser mi Robin!

— _Che cosa_?

—¿¡No sabes quién es Robin!? —se escandaliza y es que de seguro Felicia es una chica de la moda.

—No, en verdad no sé quien es Robin, pero sabes ayer salió una nueva moda de _Dolce e Gabanna_ —dice emocionada y moviendo las manos a todos los lados.

— _Dolce... e Gabanna_? —la mira como si le hubiera echado un conjuro —, ¿es algo de comer?

—¡Claroooo que no! ¿No conoces _Dolce e Gabanna_? ¡Es la mejor marca de ropa para hombres, siempre me ha gustado hacer ropa para hombres por eso sigo a todos los diseñadores!

—Y... ¿hacen trajes de súper héroes?

—No lo hacen, es algo anticuada, algún día espero mejorar esos trajes tan espantosos.

Al la ve impresionadísimo. Sólo falta que la quijada se le desmonte de la cara y completaría el cuadro.

—No dijiste eso...

—Es la pura verdad, ¿no crees que con unos trajes más modernos pueden mantener mejor su doble vida? Además, la dureza de las telas es importante para pelear y como ellos tratan con personas deben estar siempre lindos, ¿no?

—Mmmm —se mesa la barbilla, bajándosele la impresión —, tiene sentido.

Y lo que resta de la clase se la pasan hablando de trajes, de los cuatro Robin y moda. Hasta la hora de la salida. Al carajo las clases.

oxOXOxo

Suena la campana y un maremoto de niños amenazan con llevarse por delante a quien se les cruce.

Entre ese mar de chicos había uno en especial que caminaba despacio como pensando cada paso, sin prisa en llegar a casa. Piensa que hoy fue un gran día, sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan suya que asusta a todos los que le pasan cerca.

Se abre la marea de niños como el mar de Moisés al verle esa sonrisa. Así cierto héroe rubio que iba con la chica de la moda pudo divisarlo a lo lejos.

—Y así si le prendes fuego no se quema tanto y al rato puedes comértelo y aunque se ve feo sabe bien y... —le habla sin parar a la chica y cuando aparta la mirada ve al ruso. Sonríe al reconocerle —. ¡Oh! ¡Mira! —se lo señala a la italiana.

La chica se pone palidaaaa al verlo y prepara piernas para correr pero Alfred la agarra del brazo antes de que se pueda ir, sin enterarse de que lo que la chica iba a hacer. Empieza a correr con ella hacia el mayor.

—¡IIIIIVAAAAAN!

El mencionado se extraña que alguien le llame, así que gira la cabeza intentando localizar la voz y reconoce al chico del baño.

— _Privet_ —no grita, sólo mueve un poco las manos.

Al levanta la otra mano y la agita, él sí gritando. La chica no sabe qué hacer con todo este intercambio pero sigue pegada al de anteojos así que nada puede hacer. El ruso se queda parado esperando que lleguen, sin saber cómo actuar.

—¡Oye! ¡Te fuiste sin decir nada! —le dice al llegar donde él, con la chica aun agarrada.

—Lo siento, aun había alguien ahí, no sé si te vio —recuerda haberse despedido pero no está seguro si lo hizo en voz alta o no.

—Oh... —baja la mirada —, ¡Ah! ¡Mira! —le presenta a Felicia —. ¡Es Felicia!

—... —ella intenta hablar pero no le sale la voz con un gigante frente a ella. El ruso espera que hable ya que abrió la boca pero como no dice nada…

— _Privet_ —saluda él primero.

Alfred les mira, encantado.

— _Ciaooo~_ —le dice la chica al ver que no hace nada malo y que parece tímido a pesar que es tan grande. Le hace una venía luego y el ruso sólo sigue agitando sus manos.

El americano se siente orgulloso de unir vidas.

—¡Y él es Iván! Nos conocimos hoy en... Eh... —mira al ruso, pasándole la palabra.

—En un pasillo —termina, está bien que no tenga amigos pero si sentido común

—¡Ahí! —da un aplauso y un saltito, soltando a la chica de paso —. ¡Ella es a quien salvé antes! —agrega.

—¿Salvarme? ¡Ah! Cuando el chico de segundo y sus amigos de tercero intentaron hablarme. Sí, estaba aterrada y no sabía qué decir.

—¿Y se conocieron hoy también? —pregunta el ruso con curiosidad.

—¿Te estaban... hablando? —pone cara de _dafaq_ y voltea a ver al ruso, con la bocota abierta. Él sólo levanta los hombros porque no lo sabe.

—Sí, pero el chico de segundo da algo de miedo porque habla demasiado fuerte.

—Entonces... Argh —se da cuenta que él malinterpretó las cosas y se gira a Iván, haciendo un puchero porque se acaba de dar un golpe en el ego.

Al verle la cara, Iván se ríe suavemente con una sonrisa verdadera que no asusta. Felicia comienza a reír más fuerte, no sabe porque pero le dio gracia ver las caras de ambos.

Alfred infla los mofletes y los arrastra a ambos fuera de la escuela, tan digno. Cabe decir que más de uno está petrificado, temiendo por la vida de ese par de niños que van con el gigante de tercero. Y es que es un trío raro: la chica de la moda, el friki y el tenebroso.

—Oh, ¿y quieres un sándwich mañana? El de hoy se echó a perder —lo que le ha preocupado todo el día. El menor lo voltea a ver y asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— _Yeah_! ¡Y yo te doy el mío! ¿Y tú, Felicia? ¿Intercambias almuerzos con nosotros?

—Claro pero deben saber que yo soy demasiado estricta con la comida. Si no es nada gourmet, no como.

Al se muere de risa porque esta niña siempre habla de cosas que no entiende. Pobrecita, una hamburguesa se va a comer. O peor considerando el papá que este muchacho tiene.

—No me fío de ustedes y más si te ríes así —entrecierra los ojos la italiana —, mejor hago pasta para todos, de todas formas me gusta cocinar.

—Nah! —y lo que no sabe es que su hermano mayor le quita la comida del papá a escondidas y le da la que él prepara. Felicia se pone seria.

—Si no me traes algo bueno te daré un castigo —le cambia la cara a una feliz —. Veee~

— _Of course, girl_! —aunque igual la suelta de golpe.

—Eh… ¿y dónde nos veremos mañana? —pregunta el ruso que dudaba seguir hablando.

—Pues obvio que no en el ba... —se obliga a sí mismo a callarse —. ¡En la cafetería!

—¡¿Dónde?! —grita la italiana y el ruso al tiempo. Una por la parte del baño que medio entendió y el otro porque no suele estar en la cafetería frente a todos.

—¡A la cafetería! —repite sin entender el problema.

—Bien —dice la chica, pensando en si escuchó mal o no.

—Hmm… ¿puede ser en la parte más tranquila de la cafetería? —pregunta Iván, imaginando una mesa vacía en una esquina del recinto.

—¿Tranquila? —levanta una ceja el americano.

—¡FELICIAAAA! —grita una voz femenina a lo lejos.

— _Da_ , donde no estén los demás —mira alrededor que todos los observan. La chica se gira y ve que es su hermana

— _Ciaoooo_ —le agita la mano.

—¡Ven para acá YAAAAA! —chilla, asustada con la mole que tiene secuestrada a su hermana menor.

—Claroooo —le dice sin notar el enojo porque su hermana siempre está enojada —. Nos vemos mañana chicos.

— _Paka_ —se despide suavemente el ruso.

Chiara se desespera porque Felicia no va todo lo rápido que sabe que puede, así que corre hacia ella y se la lleva arrastrando, con el alma en la boca. La regaña de paso.

— _Byeeeeeeeee_! —grita Al.

—Espera Chiara, sorella, no me arrastres, veee~

—¡No me digas lo que hacer! ¡Mira que si te asesinan...! —y ya no se les escucha porque van lejos. Al mira al ruso y le sonríe, soltándole también.

—Es por esto que digo...

—¿Mmm?

—Que es mejor donde no haya tanta gente.

—¡Nah, qué va a ser! ¡Es más divertido cuando somos varios! —Le da un golpecito en la espalda —. Además, la comida sabe mejor cuando estás entre amigos —sonríe.

—Supongo… Ya debo irme, ¿nos vemos mañana? —quiere preguntarle qué camino toma para ir juntos pero no es capaz.

—¡No lo supongas! ¡Ah! —se detiene y lo agarra de nuevo del brazo. Sale corriendo otra vez.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Mira! ¡Allí está mi papá! —le señala un auto verde estacionado frente al lugar. El hombre que está dentro agita una mano.

—Oh —se deja arrastrar sin problemas.

—¡Alfred, no corras! —le regaña el hombre del auto, que tiene un par de cejas gruesas. El menor desacelera pero no deja de correr, llegando hasta él.

— _Dad_! ¡Mira! ¡Hoy salvé a una chica y ahora es mi amiga y él es Iván y tiene quince y también es mi amigo y mañana vamos a comer juntos con Felicia!

— _Privet_ —saluda al hombre al que le lleva un poco más de una cabeza.

El padre del chico inclina la cabeza en saludo y se vuelve al americano.

—¿Nos vamos?

Alfred dice que sí y le pregunta a Iván hacia donde queda su casa para ver si lo llevan también, tomando la decisión él solito. Arthur, el mayor, se resigna a decir nada porque acostumbrado está. Iván les dice su dirección y coincide que es cerca a su casa.

A Alfred le brillan los ojitos porque su nuevo amigo vive a un par de cuadras nada más. Y se suben al auto y todo el camino se la pasa parloteando. Iván sólo escucha sin responder mucho como cuando hablaron en el baño. Al sigue hable y que hable y casi que da saltos dentro del auto, sin el cinturón puesto. Arthur lo regaña cada cinco segundos y se pregunta si el "amiguito" de su hijo no será autista.

Al llegar a la casa este se baja, le da las gracias al padre del americano y se despide de este.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo.

— _Byeee_! —agita una mano, sacando la cabeza por una de las ventanas.

Arthur le grita que se meta o deja la cabeza en un poste esos de la electricidad. Iván se mete a la casa y sonríe recargado en la puerta. Al fin tenía un amigo.

oxOXOxo

Ludwing, que va dándose topes en la cabeza desde el almuerzo, sale de su aula y se encuentra a su hermano mayor que está espiando a saber qué.

— _Hey West_! ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¡Estoy en una misión súper _awesome!_

—¿A quién estás espiando? —porque él no tiene paciencia y menos ahora.

—Al gigante de mi clase. Es que bueno, hoy me pareció verlo con alguien en el baño y mis amigos no me creen. Míralo, allá va solo, como en las nubes.

El menor hace los ojos en blanco y bufa un poco, asomándose tras de él.

—Pues no me parece nada...

Cuando en ese momento escuchan el escándalo que hace Alfred mientras corre hacia el ruso, tomado de la mano de la chica.

— _Hey_ , parece que sí conoce a alguien —levanta las cejas es albino.

Lud se queda con la palabra en la boca, viendo a la niña de primer año con la que había intentado hablar en la mañana, de la mano del niño que llegó a joderle los planes. Se apoya en Gilbert para ver mejor.

Y es que ella le gusta desde principios de año, cuando la chica entró a esa secundaria. Siente no sé que con esa imagen.

—Ehh, ¿esa chica no es tu amiguitaaa? —le dice medio burloncillo —. Pero me estoy desenfocando del problema, ¡¿Cómo es que de la nada ese tonto habla con alguien!?

—Argh... —le da un zape a su hermano y levanta las cejas al notar que ambos niños, muy amigables, hablan con el ruso.

—¿Ves? Quizás sí estaba con alguien en el baño —dice el pruso, mirándolos fijamente e ignorando el zape. A este le duele más que no le crean que lo golpeen.

—¿Pero no era él quien... ? —y se queda callado, viendo como Felicia le sonríe a Iván. En su cabeza se empieza a maquinar un montón de tonterías.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien quiera hablarle a ese? No puedo perdonárselos, mañana seguro iré a averiguar más de cerca, es más, hablaré con esos niños.

Ludwing no dice nada, imaginándose que la chica está saliendo con el americano y que su hermano vio a alguien en el baño con Iván... Agita la cabeza, borrando todo eso.

—Vamos.

—¡ _Hey_ Lud, espera! ¡West, no me dejes aquí, eso no es _awesome_! Ya estás metido en esto, tú ayúdame con los niños, yo intentaré hablar con ese tío.

—Vámonos ya —pasa de lejos, viendo de reojo a Felicia.

Gilbert sigue a su hermano de mal humor porque este no quiere ayudarle hasta que escuchan a la otra italiana gritar. Ambos voltean a mirar (como media escuela) como la mayor se lleva a la pequeña de arrastras. Ludwing la mira y luego a su hermano.

—Esto es cada vez más raro —mira a su hermano fijamente —. Mañana me ayudarás lo quieras o no. Tony y Francis se darán cuenta que no me lo imaginé.

Ahí Lud sí acepta, encogiéndose de hombros.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Les está gustando? ¿Nos regalan un review? XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capitulo 03

Martes 8 de septiembre

Arthur se levanta temprano para preparar cuatro almuerzos porque su hijo menor se lo pidió y él es feliz de que tenga amigos. Así que con su delantal puesto maldice mientras se le quema el tocino, cuando el tomate no copera y se corta irregular, cuando el agua se le quema y el pan no se dora lo suficiente. Aún así, empaqueta el resultado (a eso no se le puede llamar de otra forma) y con una sonrisa, se limpia el sudor de la frente.

Su pequeño maleducado lo va a amar. Se quita el delantal y se va silbando muy contento algo de _Queen_ hasta su cuarto.

En ese momento, el mayor de los gemelos que se llama Mathew y va a una escuela diferente, se va a la cocina con andar ninja aunque no lo necesite mucho y cambia el contenido desastroso de la lonchera por algo que él mismo preparó antes que su padre. Y este es el pan de cada día.

— _Good morning_! —saluda Alfred desde atrás del mayor, listo para irse. Mathew da un brinco y casi deja caer los sándwiches.

— _H-Hi!_ —responde dándose vuelta con el corazón a punto detenerse y le pasa la lonchera esperando que no le haya visto —, ¿no vas a desayunar?

— _No_! ¡Debo ir por Iván! —mete la lonchera a su mochila y toma lo que ve por ahí, un par de galletas, un jugo del refrigerador y helado —. _Bye dad_!

Arthur grita "¡ _Mamaaaaa_!" desde su cuarto, súper entonado y feliz ahora gritando la canción y así se enteran que no le escuchó.

oxOXOxo

Felicia se levanta más temprano que Chiara y eso es sumamente raro siendo que ambas no madrugan por nada del mundo. Se recoge el pelo y con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño prepara sus ingredientes.

En la cocina sólo se escucha el típico repicar de cucharas sobre ollas y un aroma delicioso. Aroma que llama a la mayor de las hermanas, que aparece en la puerta totalmente perdida.

—Sorelaaaa~ miraa~ he hecho el almuerzo —le sonríe al verla —. Es genial, ¿no te parece? Es pasta Alfredo —le muestra los 5 almuerzos.

—¿Y para qué hiciste tantooo? —pregunta sin agresividad porque está medio dormida aún, metiendo un dedo en una de las almuerceras.

—Hoy voy a almorzar con los chicos y no confío que me lleven algo rico así que decidí hacer comida~

—Ah... —se da la vuelta por donde vino y no le presta más atención.

oxOXOxo

Por otro lado, Iván empaca en su lonchera los sándwich y las galletas que horneó su hermana mayor especialmente para ese día con una sensación extraña en el estomago. Ella llora de felicidad porque su dulce hermanito va a compartir las galletitas con otros niños.

Nataliya le mira con ansiedad e intenta saltarle encima.

—Hoy será un buen día —se dice para sí mismo, poniéndose su mochila y volviéndose a su llorosa hermana mayor. Mira con temor a la menor —. Nos vemos en la tarde hermana, gracias por las galletas.

—Qué te vaya bien, _Vanya_ —lo despide ella en la puerta, reteniendo a Nataliya para que no lo siga.

Iván asiente y sale corriendo para huir de la pequeña de la casa lo más pronto posible. Nataliya griiiiita que la lleve con él a la escuela, que se va a portar bien y que lo quiere mucho. Berrinche de niña de cinco años. Porque esos son los que tiene.

Alfred se detiene frente a la casa del ruso luego de una briosa caminata. Levanta las cejas ante los berridos de la niña y suelta un gritillo ahogado cuando Iván se lo pasa llevándoselo, más enfocado en huir que en quien estaba al frente. Se le agarra del abrigo para no caerse.

—¡No puedes venir, eres pequeña y debes ir a tu jardín! ¡Ah! —nota apenas al chico — Lo siento no te vi, ¿estás bien? —le pregunta con una real expresión de preocupación.

Alfred tiene el corazón en la boca porque sintió que lo arrollaba un autobús. Asiente y sonríe.

— _Dude_! ¡Casi me envías a mejor vida! No es que puedas, soy invencible, ¿Quién es ella? —señala a la niña que ahora está llorando.

—Ellas son mis hermanas, la que llora es Natalyia y la mayor es Katyusha —le dice mientras la mayor le sonríe a ambos chicos y se despide con las manos porque debe entrar a la pequeña que no dejará de llorar.

— _HELLO_ KATYUSHA _AND_ NATALIYA! ¡YO SOY ALFRED! —grita el menor, saludándolas con la mano también.

Nataliya le lanza una mirada asesina, nadie sabe por qué.

—Mejor vámonos o será insoportable —y la pobre niña es la única persona que lo adora con el alma y él la ignora. Toma a Al de la mano y sale casi corriendo hasta la esquina de la cuadra. Al se deja arrastrar, siguiéndole bien el ritmo.

—¡Vas muy rápido! —se ríe sin importarle mucho lo de la mano, porque no le parece raro, con su hermano dormían juntos hasta hace poco.

—Lamento eso, pero no sabes cómo es —le suelta y sigue caminando.

—¡Pero si es una niñitaaa!

—Es por eso, mi _sestra_ es demasiado apegada a mí, todas las mañanas es un problema ir a la escuela porque se me pega y no me deja salir. Llora, muerde, araña, patalea, hace lo que quiera con tal de ir conmigo. Y si mi hermana mayor la toma en brazos o cierra la puerta, se escapa por las ventanas o llora hasta que vuelvo —esta es la línea más larga que va a decir. El pobrecito necesita un tanque de oxígeno.

Al se impresiona por toda la frase y luego se echa a reír, divertido.

—Es que te quiere. Algún día la llevas y se dará cuenta de lo aburrido que es la secundaria. Así ya no hace más para ir contigo —luego se queda callado, pensando que a él le gustaría estudiar en la misma secundaria de su hermano gemelo y por eso entiende a la niña.

—Pero no puede llevarse, es pequeña —él también la quiere pero no puede con tanto amor.

—Cierto —asiente el menor —, aunque la puedes dejar en la enfermería o en un casillero —y se echa a reír el muy tonto.

—No creo que se separe de mí —ríe suavemente por las ideas del chico.

—Awwww —suelta Al, que obviamente NO sabe lo intensa que es Nataliya.

—Es insoportable… pero linda.

—Iván quiere a su hermanaaaaa —pica Alfred y saca un helado de su abrigo, empezando a comérselo.

—Eh… —se sorprende de que sacara un helado de ahí y se le queda mirando.

Al sigue en plan ñam ñam comiéndose ahora un segundo helado, debe tener varios porque son mini sándwich.

—¿Cómo haces para guardar todo ese helado ahí?

—¿Mmm? ¡Pero si es poco! —le voltea a ver, todo embadurnado de chocolate. Y es que con lo que corrieron le dio algo de sed y este es medio glotón —. ¿Quieres uno?

—Oh, _da_. Me gusta mucho el helado.

—Oh, _man_! ¡A mí también! —le pone dos en la mano —, me gusta mucho el de chocolate y el de vainilla, pero en mi casa siempre hay de ron con pasas, a mi papá le gusta ese, a mí hermano el de vainilla también, pero le pone mucha miel de maple y eso ya no parece un helado, ¿te gusta? —le pregunta, comiéndose ya un tercero.

—Me gusta el helado de chocolate —recibe los dos helados —. Mi _sestra_ también le gusta el helado de vainilla y la pequeña siempre come el mismo que yo.

—¡Hay muchos sabores! Tienes que probarlos todos, _dude_ , es una regla antes de moriiir —aire solemne, cuarto helado.

—Está bien, me gustan mucho los dulces —y diciendo esto llegan a la escuela.

Al sonríe y en un segundo, a lo lejos, se nota como un Masseratti o como se escriba, viene tan rápido que parece _Fast and Furious_ o que no tiene frenos. Siente como su vena heroica se activa así como el sentido arácnido y empuja a Iván, cayendo ambos al suelo. Con gritito y todo.

El auto derrapa y da un giro completo, quedando pulcramente estacionado junto a la entrada. De él se bajan las dos italianas, una con cara de felicidad y la otra muy seria. Pero ambas radiantes como si eso no acabase de pasar.

—¡Veee~, chicos! —grita Felicia al encontrarles. Chiara mira todo con desaprobación y temor.

Alfred tiene abrazado a Iván de los hombros, en el suelo, haciendo que llora y gritando que el ruso era muy joven para morir. Al escuchar a Felicia corta el drama y la saluda, sin soltar al mayor. El ruso aun no sabe qué ha pasado y se queda en los brazos de Al sin ningún problema.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen en el suelo?

—¡Es que casi lo atropellan! —exclama el Al, abrazándole más y meneándolo como si fueran unas maracas, no sé cómo no se ha vomitado el otro.

Chiara hace cara de asquillo mientras por fin Iván sale de su mundo, parpadeando y viendo a un montón de personas a su alrededor.

— _Privet_ , no sé qué paso.

—Jajajaja, eso no es cierto. ¡Nuestro abuelo maneja muy bien! —se ríe la menor de las italianas.

—¡Qué el abuelo de Felicia casi te atropella y yo te salvé! —le mira a la cara y se nota demasiado cerca. Se sonroja un poquito, sintiendo el aliento del mayor en su mejilla. Se separa.

—¡Mi abuelo conduce NORMAL! —chilla Chiara y se esconde tras Felicia.

—Ah, gracias por salvarme —agradece Iván, bajito, sólo para Alfred.

—Oh, vamos —Feli toma a su hermana del antebrazo, restándole importancia —, pero debemos entrar ya o llegaremos tarde, y que quede claro que mi abuelo es el mejor conductor que existe.

El ruso se levanta junto con el americano y los cuatro entran a la escuela. Alfred ni siquiera se detiene a protestar mientras que más adelante se ve a varias personas tiradas por un infarto próximo.

Mientras los chicos se alejan el abuelo de las italianas se despide con las manos haciendo drama porque sus niñas están muy grandes y van a la segundaria y ahí se queda unos buenos minutos antes de ir al trabajo.

oxOXOxo

Alfred siente una presencia desde que se separó de los mayores, mas no ve a nadie con su súper poder.

—No puedo creer que en verdad tenga amigos y todos son muy raros —le dice el albino a su hermano.

—Felicia no es... —y se calla, porque sí que se lo parece, pero quiere defenderla.

—Pero nunca antes lo había visto con alguien —sigue Gilbert, medio ignorándole —. Vamos a seguirlos West, ¡hasta que entremos a clases!

Y se van los dos en puntitas.

Al sigue con el trauma pero no se voltea, hablando animadamente con la italiana sobre el helado y que Iván es grandote y tiene dos hermanas.

—No parece de las personas que les gusta el dulce, veee~ —la chica suelta una risita — ¡Y se ve que quiere mucho a la pequeña según lo que me cuentas!

—¡¿Verdad?! Aunque sólo lo conocí ayer me parece... —y se queda callado al sentir la misma presencia. Se da la vuelta, distrayéndose —... adorable... —ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que dijo.

La italiana lo mira suspicaz, ella sí dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

—¿Lo oíste, West? ¿Apenas se conocieron ayer y le parece adorable? ¿Ese oso gigante? El caso es que seguramente estaban juntos en el baño, este _awesome_ ser no se equivoca nunca —infla el pecho.

— _What_? —Al no entiende la mirada de la chica.

Ludwing mira a su hermano y luego a los menores, le parece tonto y sin sentido que dos chicos estuvieran en un baño encerrados, hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Para qué rayos estarían ellos ahí? —porque es un chico muy serio y no tiene imaginación para esas cosas.

—Nada —le sonríe ella.

—Pues West, cuando dos personas se meten a un baño es para hacer _eso_ —dice con mucha seguridad pero luego agrega no muy seguro —, bueno eso es lo que me dicen Francis y Toño.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunta el que no sabe cómo hablar normalmente con una chica sin poner cara de ogro.

Alfred entrecierra los ojos y se echa a reír, entrando al aula.

—¡Pues _eso!_ —le responde como si fuera obvio —. ¡Maldición, ya entraron a clase! Deséame suerte _bru_ , iré a investigar más de cerca al gigante.

—¡No... ! ¡Argh!

Pero el albino no le escucha. Lud se pasa una mano por la cara y decide que luego hará algo, o que se rendirá, luego que él no es cobarde.

oxOXOxo

El albino entra silbando a clase como si nada pasara pero con su sed de respuestas y curiosidad activadas.

—¡Tony! ¡Francis! ¿Qué tal chicos?

—¡Hola tío! —lo saluda el moreno con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Francis, que está sentado en las piernas del español sin que nadie piense que es extraño, saluda también al alemán.

—¡A que no adivinan quien ha hecho un _awesome_ trabajo de espía!

—... ¿Tú? —le sonríe el francés.

—¡Claro! ¿Quién más? —ojos en blanco, pose orgullosa —. Encontré algo muy interesante.

—¿Qué encontraste esta vez? —pregunta el español. Francis abraza al moreno y le pone toda su atención al albino.

—El gigante sí que tiene amigos. Pensé que los extorsionaba o algo pero al parecer se unieron a él por su cuenta —dice muy seriamente —. Lo vi con un par de chicos de primero —asegura.

Fran mira a Gil con las cejas levantadas, se gira a Antonio y es que no lo cree.

—¿Estás seguro, _mon amour_?

—Claro que sí, ya que ustedes no me creyeron lo he estado espiando con West. Ayer a la salida muchos los vieron, estaban los tres hablando muy animadamente y esta mañana también venían juntos.

Se hace un silencio mientras asimilaban la información. Puede que todo el asunto sea muy tonto, tanto escándalo porque un niño esté haciendo amigos. Pero no se trata de cualquier niño. Sino de Braginski, que no habla con nadie y se desaparece en los almuerzos. Son tres años de verle así.

—Y... ¿conocemos a alguno? —pregunta el francés.

—Mmm… Está la chica italiana a la que siempre intenta hablarle West —no conoce nada del otro chico.

—Ah, ¿la chica que tiene una hermana ruda pero linda? —pregunta Antonio, feliz sólo de pensar en ella.

—La chicaaa rudaaa que le gusta a Toñoooo —pica Francis.

—Es muy mona —se ríe, sonrojado.

—Y le parece monaaaa —se levanta y abraza a Gil, haciéndole ojitos, imitando lo que hace Antonio al verla.

El alemán se pone nervioso porque no está acostumbrado al contacto a pesar de haber estado toda la escuela con este par.

—Pero en verdad es muy mona —sigue el español sin enterarse.

Francis se ríe de la cara de su amigo y se le repega más. Al instante se queda viendo hacia la puerta con una expresión de desconcierto.

Iván entra al salón porque hizo un desastre en su casillero y no pudo arreglarlo antes de que el pruso llegara. Tiene la típica sonrisa que aterra a todos; al parecer no a Alfred; y se sienta lentamente en su puesto.

—En verdad no puedo imaginar a alguien con él —dice el español, que se sentó recto al verlo. En su voz se reconoce un poco de lastima.

—Ni yo —murmura el rubio, viéndole evaluadoramente —, ¿y si le hablamos?

—¿Estás loco? —pregunta el español. Por más lástima que sienta por él, siempre está el hecho de que ese niño le pone los pelos de punta.

—Es una _awesome_ idea, por eso eres mi _awesome_ amigo —declara Gilbert, pero es otro que no irá solo, aunque lo niegue.

—Ya que fue tu idea, adelante —dice el moreno para Fran, suspirando.

Francis hace un mohín porque por lo general, es Tony quien le sigue a la primera y sin chistar, pero bueno, podía comprenderlo, el eslavo era de temer.

—Vamos —agarra a Gil del brazo, usándolo de escudo hacia el pupitre del ruso.

Ambos se van hacia el ruso y el español los sigue, pero se quedándose unos pasos más atrás que ellos.

— _Hey_ , Iván —lo llama el alemán con voz grave para infundir respeto, según él.

—Ah… —los mira fijamente a los tres.

El ambiente se pone tenso de la nada, haciendo a los tres amigos querer largarse de allí y salir de la aplastante mirada del eslavo. Se puede escuchar de fondo el _soundtrack_ de El bueno, el malo y el feo. Iván, por su lado, no entiende qué hacen frente a él esos chicos que nunca le hablan.

— _Privet_ —saluda al final y le sale muy serio.

—Eh... —el francés se acomoda aun más detrás de la mole llamada Gilbert —, _bonjour_.

— _Privet_ —saluda otra vez, poniéndose nervioso con ese asunto que es entablar una conversación.

—Me llamo Francis y este aquí —acaricia a Gil en la mejilla —, es Gilbert. Y el de aquí atrás, Antonio.

Al instante el francés se siente tonto. Han estado por lo menos esos tres años juntos y no habían hablado nunca. No deja de sonreír igual.

—Yo soy Iván —él obviamente sabía sus nombres, pero no distinguía cual era el de cual.

—Ah, sí, yo te llamé por tu nombre —aclara el alemán con una mano en la cabeza, queriendo gritarle que es un tonto y raro.

—Ah, es cierto —se sorprende, desviando la mirada al francés, descubriendo que tiene los ojos como los de su nuevo amigo. Se queda fijo en él.

Esto hace que le den escalofríos a Francis, sonriendo forzadamente.

—Eh... —Fran se gira al español y le hace una señal para que se acerque, carajo —, nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar... adecuadamente.

Nada que ver con que le tienen miedo, no señor, tampoco con que tengan ganas de chisme. Lo que pasa es que ellos son muy sociables.

— _Niet_ , no hemos hablado —se pregunta si este es el año en que podrá hablar con todos.

— _Alors_ , ¿cómo estás? —sale de detrás del albino y jala una silla, poniéndola al frente del ruso.

—Bien —responde el ruso sin saber qué quieren.

El pruso hace lo mismo que el galo y se sienta a su lado. Antonio se sienta con Francis y los tres quedan frente a él.

—Hola —le saluda el español que no se quería acercar hasta que vio como miró a su amigo francés. Instinto de protección.

— _Privet_ —y si no dicen más se quedarán en un bucle.

—Hemos notado que... has hecho nuevos amigos —no sólo "amigos", porque no quiere que se enoje.

—¡Ah! —se sonroja un poco —. _Da_.

Fran y Antonio levantan las cejas con el sonrojo. Gilbert no entiende por qué se sonroja pero le parece que es algo relacionado con el baño ya que a eso va. Y es lo más cercano a la realidad.

—Notamos también que son niños de primero... —sigue el francés. Antonio lo codea. Francis se ríe —. Y de segundo.

— _Da_ , son de primero —no recuerda si la chica es de segundo pero está seguro que Alfred sí es de primero.

—Oh... —mira a Gil a ver si va a preguntar algo, que estaba molestando mucho con lo del baño y está ahí sólo escuchando. Le pone una mano en la rodilla.

—Eh… ¡oh! —no sabe cómo abordar el tema así que le pregunta directamente —. Y dime, ¿estuviste ayer en el baño del tercer piso al lado del aula de historia?

El ruso se sonroja un poco más. Sabía que los había visto y sabía que era raro no sólo que comiera ahí si no que dos chicos estuvieran juntos y el americano no quería que supieran.

—Mmm... _niet_ —responde después de una laaarga pausa.

— _Niet_? —repite el francés.

— _Niet_ —vuelve a negar pero inevitablemente se sonroja de nuevo.

Antonio mira a Francis y es que no puede creerlo. Este asiente y le genera conflicto interno el no saber si se sonroja por hacer algo malo o por hacer algo muuuuuy bueno.

Para el alemán, que todo le parece muy simple, cree que el sonrojo es porque en verdad lo atraparon y estaba haciendo algo en el baño, pero para su mala suerte y la buena del ruso en ese instante entra el maestro. Y el profesor Zwingli es de temer.

—Oh, qué lástima, debemos irnos. Hablamos luego —Francis se levanta, llevándose a Toño y pensando que Gil sí que vio algo, pero de seguro NO lo que espera. Quiere averiguar más pero sin el nazi.

oxOXOxo

—Tengo hambre~ —se queja la italiana garabateando en su cuaderno.

Al se voltea un poquito y susurra que él tiene más, pero que tiene helado en el abrigo, que si quiere para mientras.

—Pero ya deben estar derretidos, a no ser de que tengas una nevera ahí dentro…

—Pues... —saca un par de papeles pegajosos que anteriormente tenían un relleno —. Ugh...

—No, en definitiva no voy a comer eso —mira los papeles con repugnancia y después con esperanza el reloj en la pared —. Sólo faltan diez minutos para el almuerzo…

—¡Pero si aun tiene! —se lleva el dedo gordo a la boca para chupárselo —, _cool_!

La chica se da cuenta que fue una buena idea hacer su propia comida. Aunque baba de él no va a encontrar en lo que prepararon. El buen Matt es muy pro. Al se chupa ahora el meñique y luego metiendo el anular en el abrigo para sacar más helado. Dolor de estómago le va a dar.

El pobre profesor que ya está harto de todo los deja salir cinco minutos antes, igual y no le están poniendo atención…

—… ¡Ya se pueden ir!

Y es como abrir las puertas del infierno. La jauría de adolescentes hormonales sale corriendo como si hubieran escuchado que se incendia el edificio. O que hay pizza para el almuerzo.

Al se levanta y con las manos pegajosas guarda sus libros, dejando todo perdido. Ni acata a lavárselas por irse con la chica a la cafetería, bromeando todo el camino y saludando a varias personas de camino.

Al llegar al concurrido lugar, deja su mochila y lonchera en una mesa apartada, hablando con la chica y buscando al eslavo con la mirada. Felicia busca a su hermana para que almuercen juntas. La encuentra a lo lejos, reticente.

—¡Veee~ _sorella!_ ¡Ven, ven! —le grita muy animada.

Chiara se tapa la cara y finge que no la escucha al principio, pero ahí se va hacia la mesa en cuestión.

—¡Deja de gritar! —grita.

—¡Pero si no estoy gritando! —y la escucha media escuela. Saca las 5 cajas de almuerzo, una para Alfred, otra para Iván, una para su hermana y dos para ella.

—¡Sí gritas! —pero ahí se va, porque con la pasta no se juega.

Alfred ve el almuerzo, ve a las chicas, sonríe y da las gracias pero no empieza porque Iván no ha llegado. Las italianas sí comienzan a comer, cuidado te dejan sin comida porque no lo parece, pero tragan igual que tú.

Por su parte Iván sale del salón con la bolsa de sándwich y galletas pero mientras camina a la cafetería su caminar se hace más lento. Recuerda la manera en que todos le miraron ayer, con horror y asombro por estar con alguien y las preguntas de sus compañeros, sabía que si iba sería el centro de atención y no estaba preparado para eso.

Entre tanto miedo, recuerda la manera en que Alfred le habla sin temor y eso lo impulsa a seguir adelante. Finalmente llega a la cafetería y todos, absolutamente todos lo miran. Se queda de pie en plena entrada, queriendo encogerse dentro de su abrigo y al sentirse intimidado los mira a todos con cara de psicópata desquiciado.

El lugar se queda totalmente en silencio y a lo lejos se escucha aterrizar una cucaracha en una cama de algodón. Al quiere echarse un bocado porque se ve muy rico y además Feli le dijo que llevaba su nombre, así que estaría muy bueno.

Ahí nota el silencio y voltea a todos lados. Nota a Iván en la entrada.

—¡Oyeeeeee! —le llama.

Él lo mira con su misma cara de asesino y se va derecho a la mesa. Al ver esa cara Felicia deja de comer piensa que está enojado y Chiara quiere salir corriendo. Pero con los tacones que lleva puestos no puede y tampoco quiere dejar la pasta ahí.

Al frunce el ceño y se pregunta por qué está tan enojado. Se levanta y pone los brazos en jarras.

— _What's up_?

El ruso mira arriba y responde:

—El techo.

Felicia se ríe sin poder evitarlo y eso le baja los nervios al ruso aunque este no entiende por qué se ríe. Al levanta una ceja y tampoco entiende, sin cambiar de postura.

—Eh, ¿no preguntas que hay arriba? —mira si no hay algo más que no haya visto. Felicia se sigue riendo como loca —. _Privet_ —los mira a todos y ve una chica que no conoce en la mesa.

—... Eh... _No, dude_! ¿Que qué pasa? —se echa a reír. Chiara nota la mirada y se encoge de la impresión, mas no deja de verle, desafiante.

—Ah… —se sienta en la mesa mirando a las italianas que están contra la pared dándole la espalda a sus problemas —, hay mucha gente.

—Pues no, lo normal —empieza a comer —, ¿tú qué trajiste? Felicia hizo pasta y lleva mi nombreeeee.

—... Veee~ sí, yo también vi esa mirada, ¡qué miedo! pero por lo que dijo quizás sólo esté muy tenso con la gente, ¿alguna vez lo habías visto antes por acá? —pregunta Feli hablando bajito con su hermana.

—Traje sándwiches y galletas. Las horneó mi hermana, son de chocolate y muy sabrosas.

—No, nunca lo había visto, ¿por qué crees que haya decidido venir?

— _Cookies_?! —ojitos de corazón.

—Ayer estaban hablando de un sándwich que se arruinó y Alfie tuvo la idea de intercambiar almuerzos supongo que es eso.

— _Da_ , las galletas y todo lo que cocina mi _sestra_ es maravilloso.

—¿Ayer? No los había visto hablar antes...

—Yo traje sándwiches también pero Felicia no quiere, así que vamos a comerlos sólo tú y yo.

—Ayer se conocieron, me lo contaron a la salida antes de que me llevaras.

— _Che_? ¡Pero parecen muy cercanos! —levanta las cejas y vuelve a ver.

Alfred le está dando un sándwich al ruso mientras le sonríe.

—¿Verdad que sí? —suelta una risita —, ¡Oh! ¡Y esta mañana Alfie dijo que Iván le parece adorable!

Iván le da una mordida y asiente, diciéndole que sabe bien pero que es mucha comida.

—Y creo que es cierto que lo ve adorable porque fue algo que dijo sin darse cuenta —sigue la italiana que ya va en su segunda caja de almuerzo. La mayor de las chicas está sin habla, vamos, que ellos no se ven así... Y es que es lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

—¡Es poca! Pero si quieres, puedes guardarla para más tarde —dice Al comiéndose el sándwich que le dio el mayor.

—¿Crees que... ? —dice Chiara, viendo a la menor con una mirada cargada de sentido.

—Sí, yo creo veee~ —responde metiéndose una gran cucharada de comida a la boca.

—Oh por San... —abre los ojos... Y es que Chiara no está escandalizada porque sean hombres... Que el amigo del chico que le gusta es bien, BIEN homo (hablamos de Francis.) Pero es que... Es Iván el aterrador y un pobre niñito de primero y...

Iván se ríe naturalmente cuando la boca de Alfred se queda toda embarrada de salsa después de darle un mordisco a su sándwich. Felicia mira su hermana y le dice en un susurro que el ruso es diferente cuando está con el americano.

Chiara es que desde que está en la secundaria, nunca lo ha visto sonreír y ahora está ahí viendo al niño como si fuera un cachorrito. Alfred se ríe con él, pero no se entera del porqué.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les esté gustando :3_

 _¿Nos dejan un review?_

 _¡Actualización cada domingo! aunque hoy es la exepción XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capítulo 04:

Mientras tanto el trío de amigos había decidido seguir al ruso, cada uno por diferentes motivos. Gilbert quería saber si hablaban algo del baño, Antonio ver a Chiara y Francis… bueno, él quería saber qué estaba pasando en realidad.

Así que ahí están los tres ridículos en una mesa cercana a los otros. Si fueran más "discretos" tendrían cada uno un periódico, un sombrero y anteojos oscuros. Alfred vuelve a sentir una presencia, pero la ignora por estar hablando con las chicas.

—¡Bien! ¡Es hora de espiar, el _awesome_ yo no se equivoca con lo que ve! Keseesesee.

—¡Aaaw, miren! Es tan seria, tan elegante al comer —el amor tiene cegado a Toño.

Fran los mira y sonríe, porque los quiere. A Chiara sólo le falta chuparse los dedos y eructar, pero es muy fina. Es que ellas se visten muy de moda pero aun así, comen como marranos gourmet. Siempre que sea pasta.

Justo en ese momento entra Ludwig a la cafetería, mirando a todos lados. El albino lo llama porque se supone que iba a ayudarlo.

—¡West, aquí! —y con esos gritos imposible que los otros cuatro no los vieran.

Hasta Iván que no quiere ni moverse por si lo notan de más se gira con el grito. Levanta las cejas al ver a sus compañeros.

—¡Ah! ¡Ese chico! —medio grita Felicia escondiéndose tras su hermana.

Lud se va a donde le llama su hermano mayor y siente la mirada de la italiana. Se sonroja hasta las uñas. Alfred y Chiara también escuchan los gritos y se vuelven a ellos. La mayor se sonroja al ver al español, pero justo cuando ella lo mira, él deja de mirarla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta al albino y asiente en saludo para los otros dos.

—Lo que esta mañana accediste a hacer, así que siéntate aquí y ayuda a tu _awesome bruder._

—Hay demasiada bulla aquí —le dice Iván a Alfred en un susurro.

El alemán pone cara de nazi derrotado y se sienta entre él y Tony, mirando de reojo al grupito de la otra mesa.

—Un poco, ¿qué quieres hacer? —pregunta Al.

—Es que no me gustan los lugares con mucha, mucha gente —le dice el ruso al cual no le cabe un bocado más. Al americano sí que le cabe, está esperando con ansias las galletitas.

—Vee~ _sorella_ , nos están mirando —susurra Feli detrás de la espalda de su hermana. Chiara me la ignora, "ignorando" a Tony, quien se muere por levantarse e ir donde ella.

—Miren muy bien como se secretean, eso explicaría el sonrojo —dice el albino.

—¡Ah! _No problem_! ¿A dónde vamos?

—El sonrojo no prueba nada —le dice el francés.

—No conozco muchos lugares de la escuela pero supongo que en el pasto del patio todo será más tranquilo.

—¿Cómo que no? Eso lo prueba todo —hace un mohín el alemán.

—Es cierto, no prueba nada —dice Toni hablándole al albino pero sin dejar de mirar a la italiana.

—Dime, ¿qué crees que pruebe? —pregunta Lud, estresado.

—Pues eres de tercero y... —empieza Al y luego piensa que si el ruso se la pasó tres años de las aulas a los baños... se pone pie —, ok, vamos.

—Eh Alfie, ¿a dónde vas?—le pregunta Feli haciendo una perfecta imitación de un avestruz.

—Prueba que mi teoría es cierta y que él estaba en el baño con uno de esos niños de primero —explica Gilbert.

—Eh... —se detiene —, Iván quiere ir a hacer cosas de hombres, ¡así que yo le voy a enseñar! —agarra al mayor del brazo, saluda a las chicas y sale corriendo. Obvio da las gracias por la comida. Tiene un papá muy educado.

Ludwing, que no quiere creer que Feli sea la del baño pero que tampoco imagina a dos hombres en eso, abre la boca para replicar. Se calla al ver a los dos chicos irse. La menor de las italianas mira a su hermana con cara de "OMG te lo dijee". Chiara asiente y bueno, se imagina toda clase de porquerías.

Iván se deja llevar por el chico, tomando las galletas que no alcanzó a abrir con una mano. Gilbert nota el silencio de su hermano y mira a los dos chicos irse y levanta las cejas. Antonio se gira para ver la cara de Chiara y también nota a los chicos irse solos. Le echa una miradita a Francis.

— _Oui_... —le mira también él, notándolo. Tiene el impulso de levantarse también pero decide mejor quedarse un momento más.

Lud no, ese sale corriendo por una puerta alterna hacia el patio. Gilbert lo sigue y es ahi cuando Francis también se va.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vamos? —pregunta incomodo con las miradas, aunque sean menos fuera de la cafetería. Los pobres estudiantes se largan igual ante la cara del eslavo.

—Al patio, ¿no? —levanta las cejas con la cantidad de gente que empieza a salir huyendo. Al volverse al ruso se da cuenta por qué —. _Dude_!

—¿Qué? —le responde seco.

—¡Parece que estás matándolos con la mirada!

Se detienen unos metros después para buscar un buen lugar. Desde ahí Iván no dice nada y se va mirando al suelo para no asustar a nadie.

—No tienes que dejar de mirarlos tampoooooco —le suelta y se sienta en un pequeño claro tras unos árboles —, sólo sonríe así como yo.

Sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes, incluso los picados por los dulces. Iván sonríe fingidamente como suele hacerlo pero queda con una cara rara, sólo le falta un aura morada para parecer un alma poseída.

Alfred se echa hacia atrás, no de miedo, jamás. Es que se ve raro. Se quita los anteojos y se rasca la mejilla. Pensando.

—Así no... —se vuelve a poner los anteojos y dudando un poco, le pone ambas manos en las mejillas.

Cuando le pone las manos encima, Iván se siente extraño. Es quizás porque Alfred es la única persona que lo toca además de sus hermanas, se sonroja un poco pero se deja hacer.

—¿Entonces cómo?

Al saca un poquito la lengua y le mete los pulgares en la boca, estirándola por las comisuras. El ruso siente al instante el sabor dulce de esos dedos llenos de helado y le gusta.

—¡Así, bien grande hay que sonreír!

—¿Noh esh un pohco rao? —"no es un poco raro" intenta decir.

—Nah! ¡Si sonríes todos verán que eres amable y querrán ser tus amigos! —le jala el labio inferior y se podría decir que se está limpiando el dulce.

Iván prácticamente relame los dedos del chico, porque él también es algo glotón y están muy dulces. Entrecierra los ojos.

—Es raro sonreír así, es demasiado —ve su pobre labio ser estirado, mas no le importa mucho.

El menor nota el movimiento de la lengua y lo que está haciendo él mismo. Aparta las manos, sintiéndose nervioso de repente sin tener idea del por que.

—No... No lo es... —se pone de pie, dándole la espalda.

Iván piensa que se enfadó por lo que le dijo ya que él siempre está riendo.

—A ti no se te ve raro, a mí sí —intenta arreglar el asunto.

Al no responde, aún un poco traumado por lo que NO sabe que acababa de pasar. Sintiendo la lengua del mayor en sus dedos y la cara que este puso mientras lo hacía. Y es que Al tiene trece años, tiene un padre que no le habla de sexualidad y cero acceso a estos temas...

—¿Ocurre algo ? —pareciéndole sumamente raro que no hable.

El americano le vuelve a ver y sonríe porque él no es de hacerse problemas y mejor se olvida de todo y sigue siendo feliz.

— _Yes_ —se sienta de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? —no se entera de nada.

Él sonríe y asiente, poniendo la barbilla en sus rodillas y viendo al mayor fijamente. Y no se puede detener de pensar en la vez que esa niña en la escuela le chupó un dedo y le desagradó tanto que la hizo llorar. Pero con Iván no sintió eso... Oh bueno, debe ser porque el ruso es su amigo.

Iván se queda mirándolo también fijamente sin saber qué pasa. En general él no entiende a la gente y la gente no lo entiende a él. Se quedan en silencio pero no se siente pesado. Al inclina la cabeza, manteniendo el contacto visual y sonriendo un poquito.

—Creo que sonreír te haría popular —suelta.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —le ve a los ojos y piensa que son más bonitos que los de Francis. De esos pensamientos que no tienen nada de raro para él.

— _Yeah_... —se le acerca unos centímetros, apoyándose en las manos y volviendo a recoger las rodillas.

Iván se queda quieto esperando a que haga algo y de pronto oye un ruido entre los arbustos y se da la vuelta. Alfred, que ya casi se ponía a batir las pestañas, da un salto y se vuelve también.

Gilbert, que está sobre excitado porque para él ese par había hecho más de un par de cosas en el baño, es detenido por Francis para que dejara de moverse o gritara algo. Ludwig a su lado está petrificado viendo a los otros dos con cara de asesinato.

Y los tres están hechos bolita, esperando que los descubran, ya que, al menos ya entendieron que con Feli, nada. Si no, Iván estaría con ella y no con el mocoso de primer año.

Antonio se quedó con las italianas, "investigando" por su cuenta.

Al entrecierra los ojos pero no se mueve, pensando que un fantasma se está manifestando ante ellos. Se hace bolita también. Por un impulso paternal, Iván lo abraza protectoramente como lo haría con Natalya.

— _Khorosho_ , shhshh —le arrulla cual si fuese un bebé.

Pero Al no es Nat. Porque Nat lo agarra como pulpo y lo ahorca de puro amor y le da besitos y todo. Katyusha tiene que llegar a quitársela. Lo que hace el menor es que se tensa e intenta soltarse, sintiendo mucho calor de repente. Obvio, con ese abrigo que lleva el ruso.

El ruso nota por los empujones que este no es su hermanita y suelta un tanto avergonzado.

—Lo siento, pensé que eras Natalya —se mira las manos —, ¿qué crees que fue ese ruido?

Gilbert y Francis se sorprenden que el ruso hable tanto y tan sueltamente con ese chico.

—... Es obvio que no soy Nataliya —murmura y se aparta. Aun así le da miedo que se vaya y se lo coma el fantasma y le deje solo —, no sé, ¡Pero no vayas!

Francis sí que nota como se siente el menor por el sonrojo. Toma a Gil y a Lud de los hombros.

—Vámonos —les susurra.

El ruso se levanta pero cuando el menor le dice que no vaya se queda de pie frente a él.

—Quizás es un animal, ¿no?

Gil al ver que se levanta le asiente a Francis y se empieza a alejar pero casi que le toca cargar a Lud que quedó en shock, es que son dos chicos. Y aunque no dijeran lo del baño... Pues no es con Feli. Está petrificado, pero feliz.

Así que ahí van arrastrándose como serpientes para que no les vean. Francis quiere ir YA por Antonio.

—¿Y si es un _ghost_? —se levanta él también, agarrándolo del abrigo.

—No lo creo —se acerca a fuente de ruido pero no ve nada.

Los espías están ya a tres años luz de allí.

— _Noooo_! —intenta detenerle pero más bien el mayor lo arrastra.

—Mira, no hay nada. No te preocupes, _da_? Quizás fue el viento.

Al deja de halarlo y se le esconde detrás, haciendo alarde de su valentía. Se asoma y en efecto, no hay nada. De hecho, puede que vayan pasando un par de conejos o ardillas, de esos que hasta se detienen para saludarte.

Muy Blancanieves y todo.

Iván le mira la cara al gringo de tensión y relajación y suelta una risita porque le causa una gracia que sea tan cobarde y se llame héroe. Alfred frunce el ceño y le suelta. De inmediato adopta una pose firme y segura.

—No es que tuviera miedo, es que te podía pasar algo y no estás acostumbrado al combate —todo jum.

Él deja de reír y si los otros tres no se hubieran ido, seguro se hubieran traumado.

—Bueno, no nos pasó nada malo.

Al sonríe al final y le pone de nuevo las manos en las comisuras.

—En serio... Deberías reír así siempre —inclina la cabeza y es que de verdad le parece... Ehm —... ¡Pero no te sigas burlando de mí!

— _Niet_ , debemos comer las galletas. Katyusha es buena horneando —saca las galletas y vuelve a sentarse en el mismo lugar.

Al se queda con las manos levantadas y se encoge de hombros. Se sienta también, sintiéndose bastante nervioso pero bueno, hay galletas. Tiene el deber moral de comerlas y... Al diablo. Dos de una vez.

—Mmm! —si no le da, pues se las saca de encima —, ¡Están muy buenas!

—Te lo dije —siguen comiendo hasta que tocan la campana para volver a clases.

oxOXOox

Francis va caminando todo lo rápido posible, porque correr no es elegante y se despeinaría, para llegar donde dejó a Tony. Ve a Chiara hecha un manojo de nervios rojo. Aun así intenta verse fastidiada.

—Miraaa, estás roja como un tomaticooo —dice el español como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño. Ella piensa en lo que le hace él a los tomates y...

—¡Cállate bastardo!

Francis sonríe porque le parece muy bonito el amor. Le pone una mano en el hombro a Felicia.

—Veee~ —se sobresalta porque no lo había notado

—Está bien, me callo —cinco segundos después —, pero de seguro te aburrirás —tres segundos después —. Te vez linda aburrida pero no tanto como cuando estás como un tomate.

—Shhh —Francis se pone un dedo sobre los labios y la abraza de los hombros, viendo a los otros dos coquetear.

Chiara está tan enfocada en "ignorar' al español que no se entera que están abrazando a su hermana. Aunque no debería preocuparse, a Fran sólo le gustan... Los niños.

—¡Oh por dios! —le lanza una servilleta en la cara a Tony. Este se ríe como siempre.

—Veee, eres tú —le sonríe bobamente. Y es que se deben conocer entre ellos desde que Tony coquetea con su hermana. Menos Ludwig que es muy vergonzoso.

—Oh, ¿a quién esperabas? —le sonríe, poniéndole la barbilla en el hombro.

A lo lejos se escuchan varios insultos en italiano.

—No imaginé que fueras a volver —nota que no están los germanos y se siente aliviada, aun así pregunta —, ¿y tus otros amigos?

—Es que está pasando algo con... —la suelta un poco para mirarla —, dios, a ti te tenía que preguntar de primero.

Y se gira a buscar a los otros dos. Lud está analizando los secretos del universo en un lugar indefinido. Los tortolos ni se enteran. Toño está muy ocupado coqueteando y Chiara está muy ocupada ignorándolo. Esta última esconde una risita con una mueca de asco. Vamos, que está encantada con todo.

Gil corrió como si lo siguiera el diablo. Nadie sabe qué fue de él.

Francis le hace a la chica una seña para alejarse un poco del par de tórtolos. Felicia le sigue, sabiendo que a su hermana nadie la va a sacar de "Antoniopolis".

—Mira —empieza, hablando bajito —, hemos notado que recientemente te estás juntando con este niño de tu clase e... Iván.

—Siii, son buenos chicos aunque cuanto vi a Iván me dio mucho miedo —le habla que parece gritando.

—Pues, a mí me sigue pareciendo... Temible —aunque en su mente recuerda lo relajado que estaba con el americano —. Este es el asunto: Gil ha estado muy excitado estos días porque cree haber visto a alguien en el baño con Iván. En el mismo cubículo.

— _Che_?! —completamente sorprendida, porque para ella se conocieron ayer, no antes. Francis levanta las cejas.

—Pero Gil no sabía con quien, aunque la primera opción eras tú.

—¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Cómo van a pensar eso? —se ríe en un tono mas parecido a su hermana —, ¿y quién es la otra opción? ¿Alfie?

—Sí, el niño de los anteojos —se sorprende un poco por lo directo.

—Bueno, es posible y no —le dice seria, un cambio total de personalidad —, parece que se gustan pero no lo han notado.

—Sí, no creo que se den cuenta, pero se nota que se llevan muy bien —movimiento de cejas —. Aun así no creo que hicieran nada en el baño.

—No lo creo tampoco, apenas se conocieron ayer según lo que sé, yo también les conocí ayer.

—Y si en realidad ahí hay algo, que sí que lo hay, no podemos permitir que Gilbo haga un desastre. Ya hasta involucró a Lud.

—¿Un desastre? ¿A quién?

—Es que... A él nunca le ha caído bien Iván y no sé si sólo quiere probar lo que vio o hacer escándalo —desvía la mirada —. Igual no creo pero...

Se muerde el labio pensando en su amigo y que él sabe de sus preferencias y que acusar a alguien más de ello por maldad sería... Como una cachetada para él. Vuelve a verla.

—Ya lo conociste ayer —le sonríe —, pobre niño. Él también creyó que eras tú y...

—¿Ayer? Ayer... —dedo en la boca pose pensativa —. ¡AYER! ¿Es el chico rubio? ¡Buaaaa! ¡Él me da miedo, no se parece en nada a su hermano!

Y seguro Francis piensa que esta es rara que es amiga de Iván y le da miedo de Lud. De hecho, Lud sólo es serio y malo para hablar, Iván te sonríe raro.

—Sí, es un buen chico. Deberías hablarle.

—Si tú lo crees entonces debemos evitar el desastre... —luego capta la otra parte de la oración —, ¿por qué debo hablarle? Él intentó agredirme, me gritó y habla fuerte ¡Y tiene esos musculotes, podría acabar conmigo!

—¡Es que no quiere hacerte daño Feli! Es un chico... Tímido. Ah~ recuerdo cuando Gil era así de lindo —sonrisa soñadora —. Le faltaba relajarse un poco.

—Que sea tímido no le da el derecho de ser así conmigo —y el miedo la influye también, lo ve más grande y aterrador que cualquiera —. Parecía querer golpearme.

—Sí, te creo. Pero no te lo pediría si supiera que te pondría en peligro. Mira —se apoya en la mesa —, si quieres te acompañamos en plan carabina.

—Está bien... —acepta porque igual confía en el porque le conoce hace rato por culpa de su hermana.

Fran sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla. En el instante suena la campana y ve pasar a Alfred con Iván, corriendo como si fuese el Armagedón.

—Debemos apoyarlos en secreto o algo.

—Supongo que sí, ambos son muy tontos como para saberlo —los mira sonriendo con ternura maternal —, nos vemos luego.

El francés también sonríe porque lo entiende y le ha tocado hacer de Cupido varias veces. Se despide de la chica y se vuelve a Tony. Este al notar que su amigo se pone de pie hace lo mismo.

—Adiós tomaticooo —se despide de la chica para ir con su amigo directo al salón de clases.

—¡Vete a la *censured*! —le lanza lo que le falte de lanzar. Puede ser hasta un zapato.

Él sólo se ríe y se va a su salón, claro, esquivando el zapato.

oxOXOxo

Gilbert está tirado en su pupitre con el cerebro revuelto. Iván hace rato que está allí y no le ha despegado el ojo, notando que sigue igual de asocial que siempre. Francis cruza el umbral de la mano de Antonio, bromeando.

—Tíooo —da un salto, yendo hacia Francis —, ¡¿viste eso, viste eso?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta el español.

—Espera —levanta una mano hacia el español, entrando al aula y sentándose en su lugar —. Primero tengo que preguntarte algo —le dice al alemán.

—Eh, ¿qué? —frunce el entrecejo.

—¿Qué harás con...? —se fija en que Iván no los note cuchichear —. ¿Qué harás con esa información?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Fran suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara.

—Lo que viste es... Lo del baño, tenías razón. Iván estaba con alguien y era el niño de primero —mira a Tony.

—¡Ha! Te lo dije, soy muy _awesome_. Ustedes no lo creían pero yo lo sé todo —para él zanjado el asunto, inocente de todo el drama que tenía el francés en la cabeza —. Este _awesome_ ser probó lo que vio.

El rubio aprieta los ojos y le mira de frente.

—Sabiendo que es cierto... ¿Qué planeas hacer? —y le duele pensar mal de su amigo pero...

—¿Qué planeo hacer de qué? —le mira el pruso sin entender qué es lo que quiere decir. Piensa que lo está incitando a que haga algo más con la información.

El español nota algo raro en esta conversación y le hubiera gustado que el francés le dijera algo antes de reunirse. Fran lo hubiera querido así, pero si no le aclaraba las cosas a Gil ese mismo momento, a saber qué haría.

—Eres mi amigo, Gilbert y sé que Iván no te agrada mucho... ¿Qué harás con esta información? ¿La esparcirás?

—Eso sería una idea _awesome_ —al cabo de unos segundos agrega —, necesito pruebas así me creerán —y suelta una risa de villano.

Antonio, que intuyó con esa última frase de Fran lo que pasaba, hace un _facepalm_ sabiendo que logró lo contrario. Francis abre la boca y se le escapa un gemido. Los ojos se le empañan. Toño le aprieta una mano.

—Gil...

—¿Eh? —no nota los ojos.

El rubio suelta otro gemidito y prácticamente se le lanza al moreno. El español lo abraza como le hace desde siempre, muy natural. El alemán le mira sin entender nada. Antonio nota la mirada de confusión de Gil y le sonríe un poco, diciéndole con una seña que no haga nada.

Fran se le deshace en los brazos, balbuceando que su amigo va a hacer algo que él NO le enseñó a hacer y que está muy triste.

Y estos o nunca tienen clase o nunca prestan atención. Ya no los deben regañar los profesores, nunca aprenden a comportarse. De hecho, la clase está calmada a excepción de ellos tres. El profesor Zwingli quiere asesinarlos.

Toño le da palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo y gil nota la mirada del maestro sobre ellos tres. El español también lo nota pero lo ignoran como siempre.

—Fran mi amor, creo que el asunto estaba zanjado y tú metiste esa estúpida idea en su cabecita —directo y sin anestesia.

—Es que no confié y... —se pasa las manos por la cara y hace más drama —, pensé que ya lo tenía en mente...

—Ahora debemos impedir que lo logre —le limpia las lagrimas.

— _Hey_ tío, no sé qué pasó pero lo siento —se agobia Gilbert.

Fran hace un gesto con la mano para el albino en plan "luego hablamos, que nos matan" y se suelta del español, acomodándose en su lugar.

oxOXOxo

 _¿Un review? :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capitulo 05:

—¡Veeeee Alfie, espérame! —grita Felicia luego que se fuera tras él.

Alfred la vuelve a ver pero no suelta a Iván ni deja de correr. Le hace una seña para que los alcance. A fin de mes todos van a tener unas piernas hermosas. Y ella que suele correr de todo ya tiene una velocidad envidiable.

—¡Chicos, _ciao_! ¿A dónde fueron así de repente?

— _Privet_ —saluda el ruso y le tiende la última galleta. Es increíble que esta viviera.

—¡Fuimos al patio y nos atacó un _alien_ pero yo defendí a Iván y comimos galletas y yo soy el _heroo_! —ve la galleta y se pregunta cómo demonios sobrevivió. Él recuerda haberlas eliminado a todas.

—¿Un _alien_? —es que a ella le parece escusa.

— _YES_! ¡Era así todo grande porque movió todos los árboles e Iván se me abrazó y yo lo defendí con mi _awesone power_!

—Ajá —lo mira sin creerle ni una pisca.

—Debo ir a mi clase, los veo luego —les dice el ruso soltándose de la mano del chico.

Al ve la mano y luego al mayor. Le sonríe y asiente, sin objetar contra la chica. Felicia entrecierra los ojos, creyendo que el ruso está huyendo del tema pero la verdad es que al mayor no le gusta llegar tarde a la clase del profesor Zwingli.

— _Byeee_! —se despide de él y sigue su camino junto la italiana.

—Y entonces, ¿que fuiste a enseñarle? —pregunta ella intentando conseguir información.

—¿Enseñarle qué? —distraído.

—Antes de irte dijiste que ibas a enseñarle no se qué a Iván.

Él la mira con cara de dafaq porque ni se acuerda. Sólo lo dijo por decir algo.

—Eh...

—Está bien no te presiones —lo hala dentro el salón mientras se ríe, divertida.

Él se deja llevar y se pone nervioso, acordándose del abrazo y que Iván le protegió y que fue el ruso quien le enseñó algo que... aun no entiende del todo.

—ESTÁN MUY BUENAS ESTAS GALLETAS —y si lo dice la gourmet, Katyusha debe darse por bien servida.

Al sale de su estupor y le dice que sí, que él se comió como diez. Pero en realidad fueron veinte.

—Veee~ ven —lo sienta en la silla —, ¿y qué más descubriste de él? —comienza operación que se dé cuenta de lo que siente. Alfred pone cara de de extrañeza porque la verdad...

—Eh... Creo que se lleva bien con los niños...

—Es extraño para alguien con su aura y su tamaño, podría confundirse —valora ella.

—Es que... estaba ahí abrazándome cuando lo del... _FUCK_! —se lleva las manos a la boca.

Todos en el aula lo voltean a ver, extrañados con la palabrota. Se ponen a murmurar de inmediato. Al se encoge ante esto y le dan ganas de meterse bajo la mesa, sonrojándose.

Feli es que se pone casi a _fangirlear_ porque el amor la hace muy feliz sean quienes sean y más si son sus nuevos amigos. Pero Al no sabe que eso sea amor. Sólo que le confunde el que Iván le parezca... adorable y que le abrace y que estaban casi mejilla con mejilla en el suelo y...

—¡ARGHHH!

—¡Calma, veee~ todos nos ven rarooo!

—Noooo!

—Shh, veee~ ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Él la ve como si fuera una araña. Una araña que lo va a enredar más de lo que ya está. Siente la necesidad de morder algo y de su pupitre saca un helado. Ella nota la mirada rara y que comienza a comer, intuye que se pasó un poco con las preguntas.

—En verdad no importa —ignora el helado y decide dejar esto así —, ¿sabes resolver esto? Yo no lo sé —le pasa un cuestionario de la materia que deben estar viendo ahora.

Es que no se pasó, este tonto sólo se puso a recordar y se sugestionó solito.

—Eh... no sé —toma el cuestionario y... nunca se lavó las manos. Te lo va a dejar como cama de Winnie the Poh. Diantre, y con babas de Iván —. Lo siento Feli...

—Si seguimos así reprobaremos seguro —mira la hoja —, pero no te preocupes, podemos con esto.

Toma la hoja de vuelta y se le queda pegada a los dedos...

—Creo que deberé escribirlo otra vez —seguro una gota de sudor recorre la frente de la chica.

Él se ve las manos y se nota torpe y se acuerda de la lengua de...

—¡Feliii! —lloriquea en voz bajita.

— _Cheeee_?! —se asusta la pobre.

—¡Es que yo no tengo problemas porque soy _awesome_ y todo lo resuelvo con mi inteligencia y mi encanto y...! —se calla y la ve como totalmente agobiado —. ¡Pero...!

La chica que está sentada delante de ellos los fulmina y los manda a callar. El pobre maestro, un lituano muy tímido, pide silencio. Y me lo ignoran.

—¿Peroo? —le insta a que siga sin importarle la fulminación.

—No sé... no sé que estoy sintiendo... —pone la cabeza en el pupitre y mira hacia un punto indefinido. Ella le soba la cabeza tiernamente.

—Bueno, al parecer no son cosas que se deban hablar en un salón de clase. ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos mejor después de clase?

—Seeee... —se adormece un poco con la caricia... Y así es como se inician los rumores, señores míos.

oXOXo

Tocan la campana y de nuevo la horda de niños corren libres a su casa, pero el mejor trío de amigos se queda en el salón para hablar de un tema muy serio. Antes de eso, incluso, todas las niñas del curso y menores, llegaron a preguntar qué le pasaba a Fran. Hasta cadena de oración creo que hicieron.

Fran está sentado en el regazo de Antonio, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo muy pulcro. Tony le acaricia la espalda y aunque está acostumbrado nota que esto es diferente.

—Eh, ¿y qué era lo que me iban a decir? —pregunta el alemán.

Fran le voltea a ver sin separarse del español, haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque. El albino se acerca como un cachorro regañado porque no sabe qué hizo pero su amigo está llorando.

El rubio se levanta, tomándole de las manos. La cara la tiene roja y apenas es que se le ven los ojos de tan hinchados. Toño le sonríe esperando que el alemán comprenda el mensaje. Francis lo hala con la poca fuerza que tiene y le abraza del cuello, dándole un besito en los labios.

Gilbert se tensa y abre mucho los ojos. Una cosa es saber que tu amigo es gay y verlo besarse con tu otro amigo o al menos saber que lo hace, y otra muy distinta es que te lo haga a ti. Empuja al francés con demasiada fuerza, la que nunca usa contra él.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —se aparta de él dando un salto.

Francis se escapa de caer pero el moreno lo apaña por atrás, asombrado de que Gil le haya tratado así. Se le vuelve a contorsionar el rostro. Toño frunce el ceño al ver que su amigo reaccionó muy bruscamente y le hizo más daño a Fran quien llora sin consuelo.

—¡¿Pero qué coño haces tú?! —le pregunta el español muy enojado.

—¡Pues tío, me besó! ¿Por qué hace esas cosas?

El francés se levanta, encarando al albino.

—¡Eres mi amigo, Gilbert! ¡Tú sabes cómo soy y lo que hago! ¿Sabes qué...? —se absorbe los mocos —, ¡Yo nunca pensé que serías así de cruel!

—¡Claro que se lo que haces! ¡Te conozco de toda la vida! ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a hacerlo a la fuerza conmigo!

—¡Porque intento probar un punto! —Y se queda callado, viéndole agitado.

—¡¿Y QUÉ QUIERES PROBAR!? ¿QUE ERES GAY? ¡Eso ya lo sé y no tiene nada que ver conmigo, tú sabes que yo no soy así!

A Toño lo enoja el tono y suelta tiernamente a Fran y toma de las solapas a Gil.

—¡Túuu! —no puede decirle nada más porque igual conoce a su amigo y sabe que así airado no entenderá nada.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —se suelta de Toño y se va dejándolos solos en el salón.

—¡Gilbert! —le llama Fran, más no recibe respuesta. Se deja caer sobre la silla y se lleva las manos a la cara —. No tenía que haber hecho eso Antoine...

—Él es una persona muy simple, creo que le debimos decir las cosas directas —hay un pequeño silencio —. Hey, pero no me terminaste de contar bien por todo este rollo, ¿en verdad Iván? —le cambia de tema para que se anime.

Francis piensa que sí, le tenía que haber dicho todo a como era y no esperar a que entendiera simbolismos.

—Oh, sí —sonríe, sintiéndose un poquito mejor —. Él y el niño estaban en el baño. Pero de seguro no hicieron nada que tú y yo sí —bromea.

—Eso me lo esperaba —se ríe —, me es como medio imposible. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cómo lo notaste?

—Es que... —sonríe de lado —, estaban ahí tan relajados el uno con el otro y de un momento a otro, el de primero le mete los dedos en la boca.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y no le da miedo que se los arranque?

—Pueeees —se le acerca, poniendo cara de pillín —, a juzgar por la cara que puso, no lo creo. ¡Tony, estaba todo rojo!

Fran fangirleando.

—Wow! ¿Enserio? —él también fangirlea.

—¡Es que...! ¡ES QUE SE NOTABA QUE LE LAMÍA LOS DEDOS! —en plan kyaaa.

—¡¿Qué?! Dios, jamás pensé eso de él. ¿Y escuchaste de qué hablaban?

—¡Ni yo! Oh, más o menos. Con Gilbert y Ludwig ahí fue difícil... —se le entristece la mirada. Se apoya en el hombro del moreno —. Él niño quería que sonriera...

—No te pongas así, sabes que Gilbert volverá luego de que aclare su mente. Eso es muy tierno de parte del niño de primero... ¿y si lo hizo, sonrió?

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien —no, no lo está —. Más o menos... Yo no sé Iván pero, el pequeñín está fijado con él. ¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —igual no le cree que está bien, ¿quién lo estaría?

—Hablé con Feli y accedió a tener un pequeño encuentro con Lud... Tenemos que hacer de chaperones, ambos.

—Oh, ¿enserio? Creo que Lud se pondrá muy feliz.

—Mientras no la asuste de nuevo... Pobre chico. Bueno, hay que avisarle, ¿le llamas tú?

—Se les nota que son hermanos —le dice con su gran sonrisa —. Claro, yo lo llamo.

Fran sonríe también y le pasa el celular.

—Gracias.

Toño le sonríe y le da un achuchón para consolarlo.

oxOXOxo

Ludwig llega a su casa con el cerebro hecho una maraña. Tiene ganas de gritar de la impresión y a la vez hacerse bolita en su cuarto. Y es que debe estar confundido porque pensó que Feli era la del baño y luego no, y vio a dos chicos así y luego escuchó los rumores de Feli y el de gafas, y encima su hermano no ha dicho una palabra.

Con esa maraña le suena el teléfono.

—¡Hola! —saluda la inconfundible voz del español.

—Antonio... Soy Ludwig, te confundiste de teléfono.

—¡No, claro que no! Te llamo a ti. Hay algo muy especial que debo decirte.

El alemán frunce el ceño y gira sobre sí mismo, buscando a su hermano. No lo encuentra.

—¿Le pasó algo a Gilbert?

—Eh… —hace una pausa larga —. No, sólo es algo que te conviene a ti.

Lud levanta una ceja y es que los amigos de su hermano mayor no le llaman al móvil para nada, a menos que Gil haya dejado el suyo tirado o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué es? —voz de me quiero morir, no me molestes.

—Bueno, estuvimos hablando seriamente con Feli y ella quiere hablarte —se inventa.

—... —y su corazoncito le empieza a latir mucho, pero luego recuerda al niño del otro día —. ¿Para qué querría ella hablarme? Ya recuerdas como se fue...

—Bueno, ella dijo que acepta hablar contigo, pero le gustaría que estuviéramos Fran y yo ya que no te conoce. Espera a que te conozca y verás —se ríe como siempre y no sé si eso genere mucha confianza.

—¿Que acepta hablar conmigo? —y no, la risa le destroza los pocos nervios que le quedan.

—Sip, así que mañana nos encontraremos los cuatro y podrán iniciar una conversación porque tío, ella no te conoce —aclara como si la intención de la reunión fuese otra.

—Eso se nota... —frunce el ceño —, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Primero huye y ahora quiere hablarme? ¿Qué hay del niño ese con el que está saliendo?

—Eh, ¿con quién está saliendo? —ni por enterado.

—¡Con el niño que se metió mientras intentaba hablarle! —medio grita.

—¿Eh? ¿El de gafas? —es que este habla con media escuela.

— _Ja_! —no entiende cómo es que no lo sabía. Y felicito al poblado estudiantil. El chisme se regó en una sola tarde.

—¡Ellos no están saliendo, él está saliendo con Iván el gigante!

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Puede salir con los dos!

—Yo no lo creo. Sabes Lud, deberías darte una oportunidad, lo más seguro es que no está saliendo con él. Además te comprendo, su hermana es un bombón. Seguro al ser hermanas ambas son unas bellezas, eso si no te atrevas a mirar a Chiara que es mía —y le mete un rollo de esos.

El menor se pone rojo, de la rabia, de la vergüenza. Muchas cosas en general.

—Está bien... —susurra.

—¡Qué bien! Entonces mañana en el almuerzo —y yo sé que Toño estará "cuerpo presente, mente en Chiara".

A lo mejor y Chiara se va de chaperona también. Ya sabes, a cuidar a su hermanita pequeñita, ejem.

Lud asiente y cuelga. Y se va igual a hacerse bolita a su cuarto. Al carajo el poquito de felicidad que está sintiendo. Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a meterse a su cuarto para lo que había planeado hacer todo el día, es que escucha unos golpes.

Se detiene frente la habitación de su hermano mayor.

—¡Pero cómo se atreve a hacer eso, no es nada _awesome_! —golpea algo en la cama. Sigue refunfuñando cosas que Lud no entiende, pero es algo relacionado a besos y traición.

El menor pega la oreja a la puerta y se plantea en entrar o no. Decide que bueno, alguien tiene que ver qué pasa. Abre la puerta un poquito y asoma un ojo. Ve a su hermano golpeando la cama y luego que simplemente se calma y se deja caer en ella.

—Pero es mi amigo, no debí empujarle… Seguro le rompí algo…

Ludwing frunce el ceño y decide mejor no entrar. Le da una última mirada a su hermano que parece ya calmadito y cierra con cuidado.

xoXOXox

 _¡Un abrazito para todas las chicas que nos han dado fav, follow y dejado reviews!_

 _¡Estamos muy felices y agradecidas por ello!_

 _¡Actualización cada domingo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capitulo 06:

A la salida del cole Iván no sabe si esperar a sus amigos ya que no acordaron nada cuando se vieron en el almuerzo. Mira a la chiquillada con ansiedad abandonar el recinto sin encontrarlos, levantándose en puntas por si pasaron a su lado y no se dio cuenta.

Se detiene de buscarles cuando a lo lejos ve varios autos estacionados y padres cariñosos recibiendo a sus hijos con abrazos y besos. Se retuerce las manos mientras su expresión cambia un momento a una cara llena de anhelo pero se fuerza a sonreír otra vez. Varios a su alrededor se infartan.

Continua un rato más pero al no encontrarles suspira y decide mejor irse rápido a casa como siempre, esquivando todas las miradas que para él son demasiado penetrantes. Cuando llega se encuentra a sus hermanas que acaban de llegar de hacer la compra semanal.

La mayor sonríe al verle.

—¡ _Vanyyaaa_! —forcejea la pequeñita para lanzársele a su hermano como si fuese Batman.

—¡Natalyaa! —protesta el chico mientras la atrapa en los aires.

A Katyusha se le caen un par de bolsas por intentar detenerla, pero como Iván la atrapa, aprovecha para recoger.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? —le sonríe dulcemente a su hermano menor.

—Muy bien, me divertí mucho —intenta alejarse a Natalya que intenta inundarle de besos. Pero es difícil porque le tiene enterradas las piernas en el estómago.

—Me encanta que te diviertas —y se le humedecen los ojos —, ¿es por tu nuevo amiguito? ¿Cuándo lo traes a jugar?

Y se le olvidó que Iván es un adolescente, no niño de kínder.

—No sé cuando quiera venir, pero vive cerca —a él no le importa que lo traten como a niño pequeño.

—Oh, eso es magnífico. Podemos irlo a invitar —propone desde ya haciendo planes.

Nataliya ahora le está jalando los mofletes porque no le corresponde los besos.

—Creo que le diré en la escuela, no lo quiero molestar —sonríe mientras sostiene en alto a la niña.

La mayor se encoge de hombros y se va a agarrar a Nat, quien hace drama y cara de asesina serial porque le quitaron a su futuro esposo.

—Ya, ya —le acaricia la cabeza —, Vanya tiene que ir a estudiar para ser un chico fuerte.

Nataliya hace un puchero y se calma lo necesario. Él lleva las bolsas de la compra a la cocina como buen niño educado y luego corre a su habitación porque sabe que su hermana menor se pondrá como loca.

oxOXOxo

Al salir Feli espera que Alfie esté más tranquilo. Guarda sus cosas con parsimonia, muy extraño en ella, mira si el chico está bien y a leguas se le nota que no, no lo está.

El pelo del chico está todo pegajoso después de que se pasara todo el resto de la tarde con las manos en él. Lo peor es que al sentir el tacto, se acordaba de donde estuvieron los dedos y... A chocar la cabeza contra el pupitre.

—Espera, espera te partirás la cabeza veeee~ —lo calma con cuidado poniéndole las manos en la espalda.

—No me la voy a partiiiir —se le escucha la voz ahogada —, es súper fuerte _like meeee_.

—Bueno, está bien, definitivamente vamos a hablar. Pero vamos lejos de aquí que te me agobias.

Al levanta la cabeza y se le nota toda roja la frente. Los anteojos le cuelgan de un lado.

— _Go_...

Felicia sale del salón con el americano detrás. Busca con la mirada a Iván para inventarle algo de por qué no se puede ir con Alfred hoy mas no lo encuentra. También busca a su hermana para decirle que llegará más tarde y a ella sí la ve junto a sus amigas del curso.

—¡ _Sorella_ , luego te alcanzo! —y se va con el chico. Chiara mira al chico y luego a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Qué... ! —y no alcanza a decir más porque la menor va con prisa.

Al la saluda con la mano, desganado. La italiana se lo lleva a un parque que es cercano a la escuela pero que en general los estudiantes no frecuentan.

—Veee~, llegamos. Ven, siéntate —deja su caro bolso en la banquita y se sienta ella de primero.

Al se sienta donde ella le dice y sí que nota la tranquilidad del lugar. La falta de personas. Aunque a lo lejos sí hay un grupo de tai chi.

—Bien, dime Alfie ¿qué es lo que te...? —se calla sin saber cómo terminar la frase para que él no se sienta atacado. Alfred la mira y levanta las cejas.

— _What's up_?

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —pregunta directa.

—Oh... —desvía la mirada.

¿Qué sentía? Ni idea. Había un torbellino en su mente y era la primera vez que le pasaba... Podía haber sentido algo remotamente igual cuando descubrió su vocación de héroe. O cuando su papá le compró el comic que quería aunque no le fascinara...

—Estoy... Me siento...

Mira a la chica y le pone un dedo en la comisura del labio. Ella se echa un poco para atrás con el gesto sin entender qué quiere decirle con ello y sabiendo que él seguro tampoco lo sabe.

Al frunce el ceño al ver que ella no le provoca... Bueno, lo que le haya provocado el ruso. Aparta la mano.

—Es la primera vez que me siento así... La primera vez que siento que no sé lo que siento —suelta una risita, nada alegre.

—Entiendo, vamos al principio, debe haber un detonante, una causa, ¿qué hay de nuevo que te ha hecho sentir confuso?

El americano piensa en la respiración de Iván en su mejilla, el abrazo y la lengua...

— _FUUUUUUCK_!

Es que nunca se ha enamorado y... No sabe lo que le pasa, vamos, hasta ahora estaba preocupado por las caricaturas y buscar a su hermano mayor que siempre se está escondiendo.

—Espera calma —le dice un poco más seria porque está perdiendo la paciencia con este niño —, sólo explícame lo confuso tal vez yo sepa qué pueda ser.

Él la mira como si fuera la luz al final del túnel... Pero sin morir.

—¡Es que...! Y mi corazón... ¡E Iván me abrazó y yo no sabía qué hacer pero yo lo abracé antes y su respiración y entonces mis dedos estaban en su boca y él los lamió y no sé por qué pero...! —respira —, _What the hell_ me pasa!

Ella _fangirlea_ internamente por la explicación del chico.

—¿Él lamió tus dedos? ¿Y cómo fue que se abrazaron? —lo que es el chisme.

—Es que... Fue una trampa y... El _alien_ nos atacó y... —no quiere admitir que, bueno, no fue tan valiente —. Me abrazó y... ¡Es que no sabe sonreír!

—Es muy cierto, no lo he visto sonreír mucho. ¿Pero sabes algo? Sólo lo veo sonreír si está contigo —ignora lo del _alien_ porque le parece tonto. El _alien_ te visitará en la noche por eso.

—Se ve _cute_... —sonríe.

"Esas cosas son las que necesito que te enteres que sientes, chico idiota" piensa para si la italiana.

—En realidad es aterrador —le confiesa —, a mí no me sonríe así —le pica un poco para ver su reacción.

—¡No lo es! —quita la expresión tontita.

—A ti no te lo parece porque le quieres —le suelta el disparo directo y sin morfina.

La bocota de Al se cae como gaveta.

—¡¿Querer?! —a los únicos que ha querido él han sido a su papá y a su hermano. A su mamá no la recuerda... A lo mejor entendió mal.

—sí, eso es lo que te sucede, tu le quieres, te gusta, no sé como mas decírtelo, acaso nunca has estado enamorado de alguien?

—¡¿ENAMORADO?! —chilla. Ese es otro concepto.

—Mmm, ¡así que ese es el problema inicial! ¿Nunca te has enamorado de nadie ni de un personaje ficticio de una novela o película?

—¡Enamorarse es de niñas! —está nervioso. Y a la mente se le viene Titania de los X-Men y... —. No es lo mismo —se quita los anteojos, poniéndolos a su lado…

—Sé que no es lo mismo pero creo que es un inicio, te ayuda a entenderlo —le dice la italiana otra vez relajada. Él recoge las piernas y la mira desde su bolita.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que es amor... ? —luego da un saltito —. ¡Pero es un chico! ¿Entre chicos se puede…?

—Obvio que se puede —pone los ojos en blanco.

Alfred levanta las cejas y la cara le cambia completamente... Tan sólo ayer le había conocido...

—... En el baño... Pero no le digas... —murmura.

—¿El baño? —no escucha bien pero recuerda las palabras de Francis —. ¿Estuviste con Iván en el baño? —pregunta aunque es una afirmación.

—¡Pero no le digas a nadie! ¡Y no estábamos haciendo nada de gente enamorada y eso! —arruga la cara, aunque con un nudo en el estómago.

—Claro que no estaban haciendo eso y menos si ni sabías que entre hombres se enamoran —se ríe, palmeándole una mano.

El americano se vuelve a hacer bolita porque bueno, eso salva su honor pero lo hace quedar como tonto. Y él no es tonto... Siente una punzada en el estomago.

—Él me habló...

—¿Podrías contarme todo? Te juro que no le diré a nadie.

—Ehh, ¡pues lo que hace uno en el baño, _y'know_! —jamás le va a decir que se estaba lamiendo las heridas después de defenderla a ella —. Y él estaba... Almorzando...

—¿Almorzando? —levanta las cejas —, anda, continua.

—Y me habló... —sonríe —. Por eso lo invité a comer a la cafetería... Él no tiene por qué estar en un baño para eso...

Piensa en cuando se cruzaron sus ojos y el dolor en el estómago se intensifica.

—¿Y por qué te habló si nunca le habla a nadie? —ignora la cara de dolor. Él la mira y... Es que es vergonzoso... Los fantasmas...

—A lo mejor y quería papel o algo. ¡Lo que importa es que ahora...! —se calla, porque si es amor... Decir amigo cuesta.

—¡Te dije que me contaras todo, no te estés guardando cosas! —le protesta porque le parece que sí sabe.

El chico pone cara de drama porque Feli, lo poquito que han hablado, no había usado ese tono. Baja la cabeza...

—Es que... No te rías...

—No me rio —lo promete pero creo que no lo cumplirá.

Alfred la mira, confiando en ella y pensando que las niñas son siempre muy unidas y esas cosas rosas. Así que será amable con él, como lo ha sido hasta ahora. Toma aire.

—Me asustó —suelta.

—Creo que es algo normal —le da la razón sin reírse.

— _Yeah... But. I'm a heroe_... Y no me asusto...

—¿Eh?

—¡Qué no me asusto! Pero... Cuando entré no había nadie... Y cuando me habló... —sonríe.

—Ah, entiendo. ¿Y siguieron hablando? —le ayuda porque este es leeento para hablar.

—Sí... Me dio de su sándwich pero se cayó...

—Y por eso acordamos lo del almuerzo hoy —completa ella.

— _Yes_ , me dijo que le daba miedo a la gente por ser así de grandote... Y me sorprendió porque sonrió muy _cute_...

—¿Y esa es la razón por la que almuerza en el baño? —pregunta con tristeza. Al asiente y tuerce el morro.

—Pero no le digas que te dije... No estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

—Sí, ¿entonces eres su primer amigo?

—Tú y yo —sonríe —. Es un muy alto, pero no me dio miedo... De hecho... —se sonroja.

—De hecho te gusta, es lindo, ¡te prometo que te ayudaré con todo esto! —lo toma de las manos muy emocionada. Al se pone más rojo aun y lanza un chillido, pero no la suelta.

— _Oh gosh..._ Me gusta... Debe ser hambre —siente pesado el estómago.

—Con todo lo que comes no me sorprende que tengas hambre, pero una cosa y la otra son distintas.

—Pues siento el estómago pesado, ¡pero quiero comer a la vez! —saca un chocolate de su mochila.

—Estás nervioso porque no te ha pasado antes en la vida real.

Él la mira con la cara toda embarrada de café, saca otro chocolate.

—Mmendkdlehal —con la bocota llena.

Ella le mira con un poco de asquito y le tiende una toallita húmeda. Entiéndelo, tiene trece y es NIÑO. Alfred la toma y se la pasa por toda la cara, se embarra más de lo que se limpia.

— _Thank you_ —sonríe. Ella _facepalm_ pero no dice nada.

—Y bien, ¿ahora qué quieres hacer ya que lo sabes?

—¡¿Tengo que hacer algo?! —saca un tercer chocolate, poniéndose nervioso otra vez.

—Pues si quieres —ella espera una hermosa confesión al atardecer muy a lo cuento Disney porque al fin y al cabo ella también es una niña.

Alfred se imagina vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y anteojos oscuros, peinado a lo Travolta, yendo donde el ruso y diciéndole que lo invita al baile de graduación... Que es, para él, en seis años. Se ahoga con el chocolate.

—Quizás más adelante, por ahora debemos saber qué es lo que él piensa —ella sigue con su rollo.

Alfred muere y nadie se da cuenta... Nah. Se recupera él solito, asustado por el pensamiento. Escucha lo que la chica dice.

—¿Lo que él piensa? —y ahí nota que sólo él es el que está sintiendo todo esto —, Feliiiii... ¿Y si le dices que yo y él no y ya no nos quiere hablar más?

—Es algo muy remoto, igual no pienso decirle directamente.

—¿Entonces... ?

—Pues pienso descubrirlo. O que lo él lo muestre o lo diga como tú —se encoge de hombros con desinterés.

—Mmm... —se lleva un dedo a la boca y sigue pensando que es hambre —, ok.

—Bueno, vamos a casa —sonríe —. Seguro Chiara se preocupa porque nunca me quedo tanto.

— _Yeah_ , te acompaño —se levanta.

— _Grazie_ — se va con él de la mano como es su costumbre.

Y repito, así se hacen los rumores. Al se sonroja un poquito, porque ella es bonita y amable, pero es su amiga. Así que hace más o menos drama con ello, caminando como robot.

oxOXOxo

Al llega a casa muy decaído como ha estado desde la conversación con Felicia. Pensando en Iván y su risa rara y que puede que no siente la misma hambre que él. Matthew le mira al entrar y se extraña que llegue tan callado y tarde.

—Al, _hi_... —le dice tímidamente pero parece no escucharle —. Al, _hiii_ —repite esta vez más fuerte.

El menor lleva una bolsa gigante de la cual saca cualquier cantidad de golosinas. Se sienta en el sillón y enciende la tv.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta aunque lo ignore.

—¡Al! —se para frente a él.

Alfred le ve con la mirada nublada y levanta las cejas al ver a su hermano.

—¡Mathi! —le sonríe y le pasa un pan relleno. Él lo recibe y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —abre la bolsita. Al saca dos panes más y un refresco. Los devora en segundos antes de responder.

—Tengo hambre.

— _Yeah_ , eso parece, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

—¡Sí! Sólo me termino esto —la bolsa va por la mitad.

Mathew le mira preocupado. Como gemelo, sabe al instante que algo no anda bien porque cuando su hermano come desesperadamente es que algo malo sucedió, tal vez algún brabucón o una mala nota en la escuela.

Alfred se come hasta la última cosita de la bolsa pero no siente el hueco ni el dolor desaparecer.

—¡Ya! —se lanza sobre el mayor para hacerle cosquillas, no queriendo pensar en el amor.

Mattie se ríe y se le olvida que estaba preocupado intentando huir de las manos de su hermano. Alfred saca un poquito la lengua y le ataca hasta que ya no puede respirar, porque al muy tonto también le da risa.

—¡Ya basta, Al! —se retuerce como babosa.

—Noooo! —hasta se le caen los anteojos.

Pelean entre carcajadas y golpes hasta que por fin caen en el sofá, cansados de tanto reír y con las mejillas encendidas del esfuerzo. Al, con la respiración acelerada, ve a su hermano de reojo. Le cambia la cara.

—Tengo hambre...

—Dame… un… segundo —pide aspirando con fuerza —. Ya haré la comida, pero prométeme que después de comer me contarás que tienes, ok? —le dice con su tono suave.

— _Yeah_ —se acomoda los anteojos.

Matt le sonríe y asiente, levantándose a preparar algo rico para comer. Y el menor se le va detrás, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina y apoyándose la cabeza en ella. Inevitablemente, recuerda su día y lo que habló con Felicia...

—Felicia dice que estoy enamorado pero yo aun sigo creyendo que es hambre así que me compré un montón de comida e Iván es un chico, pero tú no lo conoces.

A pesar de que Matt es más inteligente, ha sido criado de la misma manera que Al. No sabe tampoco nada de novias y amor, así que entiende que su hermano está enamorado de Feli y que un chico que no conoce que interfiere. Sonríe para que siga con lo que le está contando.

—Y entonces ella me va a ayudar a saber lo que piensa y aun sigo pensando que algo le pasa a mi estómago y ¿ya está la comida?

—Falta poco… ella te va a ayudar, ¿él también está enamorado?

Alfred sonríe con lo de la comida y con la pregunta deja de hacerlo, sintiéndose extraño al tener ese revoltijo de emociones nuevas.

—No lo sé... ¡Pero lo voy a averiguar!

—¿Y qué harás si es verdad?

—Pues... —se rasca la cabeza —, no sé qué se hace... ¿Qué harías tú?

—Eh... —otro que no sabe qué hacer —. Bueno, si los dos pelean por ella… creo que ella escoge, ¿no? —él con sus propios líos.

— _What_?! —cara de dafaq.

— _What_? —pregunta él también en reflejo.

—¡Yo no voy a pelear por Feli!

—Entonces... —no sabe de amor pero es inteligente sabe que tres menos uno... —, ¿te gusta... el chico? —espera no ofender a su hermano por insinuar eso.

Al se queda con la boca abierta, porque creía que Math ya le había entendido así que... Es poco violento el que se lo pregunte directamente.

—¡Feli dice que sí pero yo aun creo que es hambre! —suelta rapidísimo.

—Aaaah —lo mira pensando que tal vez... —. Deberías comer entonces así nos damos cuenta —sirve la comida con rapidez para probar el punto.

Alfred le mira agobiado, debatiéndose entre querer que sea hambre o no. Sacude la cabeza.

—¿Te ha... Gustado alguien alguna vez?

Matty deja su comida por un momento y piensa. Se da cuenta que en general ha sido más interés que enamoramiento, ¿o no?

—Mmm no, no lo creo.

—Mmm —asiente Al, comiendo el doble de omelette que el otro chico. El estómago le empieza a estar a tope, pero la fea sensación sigue ahí. Ve a su hermano con cara de circunstancias —. ¿Nunca?

—No —aunque se sonroja pensando en una chica de su clase.

Al, que es tontito, nota el sonrojo pero no lo asocia con una respuesta afirmativa, si no con vergüenza en general. Se encoge de hombros y se termina la cena.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capítulo 07:

Miércoles 09 de septiembre.

Nataliya se despierta antes que sus hermanos mayores, a eso de las 5:45 de la madrugada. La variedad de posibilidades de lo que podría hacer ahora que de seguro su hermana aún está dormida azota su infantil cabecita y con una sonrisa picara se baja de la cama. Cruza la puerta y sale al pasillo con el corazón desbocado.

No se escucha nada en toda la casa a excepción de algún grifo mal cerrado o los suaves suspiros de Katyusha. La pequeñita mira a todos lados y corre todo el corto camino hasta su destino. Al llegar a la puerta que quería da un mini saltito de emoción y la abre con todo el sigilo que puede. Que no es mucho.

Iván está tapado hasta el cuello con la cobija y no parece que se vaya a despertar pronto. Nat sonríe y va con pasitos quedos hasta la cama donde duerme la persona que más quiere en el mundo, subiéndose mientras monitorea que el chico no se despierte. Y tiene la suerte que el pobre es de sueño pesado. Le toca la cara y le da un besito en la frente para morirse de amor.

El mayor se revuelve y levanta una mano para tallarse la cara. Ella aprovecha y se le abraza como sanguijuela con los ojitos brillantes. Iván deja caer la mano cuando no encuentra nada qué quitar y por inercia aprieta el bulto en su costado. Nataliya se derrite. Y es que por lo general debe obligarlo… y… _best day ever_.

Se queda frita al instante.

La hermana mayor se levanta una hora después y lo primero que hace es ir por la pequeña, porque le conoce todas sus maromas. Camina hacia el cuarto pensando en la novela de la noche y la cena y que se olvidó de comprar algunas cosas. Rememora todas las cosas que tiene que hacer en el día y levanta las cejas cuando no encuentra a la niña.

Se va corriendo al cuarto del chico, imaginando a su pobre hermanito llorando por el acoso de Nat. Y ahí los encuentra, dormidos y abrazados. Sonríe ante la escena y... ¿por qué no? Se acuesta también, haciendo sándwich de niño.

Él feliz, porque se siente calentito y si nada los despierta no harán lo que deben hacer en el día. Pero sí, suenan las alarmas que pone Iván que le dice que es realmente tarde, se levanta bien rápido y casi las tira a ambas de la cama.

—¡Es tarde, es tarde! —se agobia recogiendo sus cosas.

Justo en ese momento, Alfred toca la puerta principal luego de pensarlo tanto y morirse de vergüenza. Se queda con la puerta pegada a la puerta cuando nota que no le abren. Katyusha se despierta con todo el ruido y el timbre. Ve al ruso correr por la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, es de mañana ya? —se sienta en la cama y toma en brazos a la menor.

—Es muy tarde —las saca a ambas de su cuarto para poder irse a bañar.

Katyusha se va a abrir la puerta con Nat pero esta se le suelta a medio camino, regresando al cuarto de su hermano y abrazándole otra vez.

—¡Suéltame ya, Natalya! No seas fastidiosa, se me hace tarde para la escuela —la regaña, algo muy extraño en él y se encierra en el baño.

La niña le suelta con ese tono de voz, haciendo un puchero y viéndole irse a punto de llorar.

Katyusha baja las escaleras con una paciencia desesperante y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con la cabeza del americano, quien la saluda muy sonriente y le dice que viene por Iván, que ya es tarde.

—Oh, él aún no está listo —mira hacia arriba. Alfred imagina que hacia donde debe estar la habitación del ruso —, pero pasa, ¿quieres desayunar?

—Yeah, claro! —emocionado.

Iván se arregla a contrarreloj y baja por su desayuno. No nota la ausencia de su pequeña acosadora por estar tan apurado. Al de anteojos sí, que está devorando todo lo que Kat le pone al frente. Nat se quedó llorando en el piso de su cuarto. Si abren la puerta, se inmunda la casa con el rio de lágrimas que está soltando; y es que su hermano mayor NUNCA le habla feo aunque lo esté agobiando mucho.

—¡Ah! Alfred, _privet_ —se sienta a su lado.

— _Hi_! —se sonroja al verle, riéndose como tonto.

—Lamento la demora —dice para la mayor, poniéndose a comer también.

Al le mira de reojo y sigue comiendo. Katyusha trabajando al triple.

—¿Y Nat? —pregunta ella.

—Creo que se quedó arriba —mira a todos lados, sorprendido —. Hay que aprovechar. _Paka_ , _sestra_ —se despide tomando a Al de la mano y sin terminar de comer. Salen corriendo a todo lo que dan.

Katyusha les dice adiós y se va por Nat. Nat R.I.P ya murió de desconsuelo. Al traga lo último y empieza a reírse. Ve la mano, ve al ruso y se incomoda con todo lo que está sintiendo. Hace un berrinche mental ya que al parecer ni la comida rusa le quitó el hambre, le toma la mano aun así y salen corriendo.

—¡Pobrecita! —exclama refiriéndose a Nat. El ruso le mira con eso.

—Ayer te dije como se pone —se siente culpable igual.

—Sí, pero si mi hermano me hiciera lo mismo me sentiría triste —y lo dice porque no la conoce —, deberías llevarla alguna vez.

—No creo, es muy pequeña —cruzan la calle a la siguiente cuadra.

—Bueeeeno, sí. ¿Pero sabes? Yo también soy el pequeño, ¡Pero sólo por unos minutos, eh! Así que la entiendo. Mattie siempre me incluye y es amable.

—No sabía que fueras un gemelo —levanta las cejas —. ¿Tú eres el menor?

—SEP! —se impulsa hacia arriba aprovechando que van de la mano, olvidándose que quería soltarlo y no a la vez. Iván levanta el brazo y lo hala para que vaya más arriba, sonriendo como si fuese con Nat.

Lo bueno es que Alfred aun está, digo, se ve pequeño. En un año van a estar casi del mismo tamaño y como sigan así... Serán el centro de atención. Y eso nos gusta.

Y así, agarrados de la mano llegan a la escuela.

Las hermanas italianas los esperan en la puerta del edificio escolar cada una con su celular en mano y coquetos anteojos de sol. Al divisarlos, Feli le sonríe al americano y le hace señas con las manos diciéndole que es un conquistador. Señas que seguro sólo su hermana entenderá.

Chiara está que se muere de la risa, aunque no se burla. Está feliz. Alfred ve las manos, ve las chicas y se suelta de un tirón, sonrojándose.

— _Sestra_ dice que crecí mucho por el azúcar —cuenta Iván y se sorprende un poco cuando Al le suelta tan de repente. No piensa mucho con ello al darse cuenta de que ya no hay mucha gente afuera.

—Eh… —mira de nuevo a las italianas y se ríe nerviosamente.

—Ya debemos irnos —señala al profesor que siempre está en la entrada y que cierra la entrada principal.

—Oh… _yeah_ —camina hacia las chicas —, ¿almorzamos en el jardín otra vez?

— _Da_ —el ruso sonríe con el plan.

xoXOXox

Iván mira a dos miembros del trío problemático nada más entrar, extrañado con el amplio espacio que hay entre ellos. Porque sí, puede que este niño sea asocial pero distingue más o menos cuando hay algo diferente en su entorno.

Francis mira a Gil de reojo desde una de las esquinas del salón, desconsolado y suspirando mas no va donde él. El albino sigue molesto esperando a que le hablen primero, muy digno él.

Tony, desde la puerta, se mete los dedos entre las hebras del cabello mirando a sus mejores amigos que sufren con la situación. Le sonríe al francés y se sienta junto a él. El muy traidor pensará el alemán pero, Fran es el que necesita más apoyo emocional.

—No me ha hablado —lloriquea el rubio —, ni siquiera me ha vuelto a ver…

El español se vuelve al albino y le encuentra viéndoles de reojo. Levanta las cejas dándose cuenta que no está tan molesto como parece.

—Voy a hablarle, no te preocupes —le da un beso al francés y se acerca a Gilbert con una sonrisa.

El alemán nota que se dirige a él y muy malote, se cruza de piernas y levanta la nariz.

—¡Hola, tío!

—Jum, ¿qué quieres? —se hace el duro pero por dentro se alegra.

—Saludarte —palmada en la espalda y se le sienta en la mesa —, ¿Cómo estás?

Gilbert refunfuña algo sin sentido y se frota un ojo con exasperación.

—¡Esta _awesomidad_ está súper bien como siempre! —saca su orgullo.

—Eso es bueno —sonríe el moreno y se muerde el labio. Le da una miradita a el francés —. Fran no lo está tanto.

—¡Y a mí qué me importa cómo está ese sinvergüenza! —grita y creo que esta es la versión _tsundere_ de Gil porque sí que notó los ojos hinchados.

A lo lejos se escucha a Fran lanzar un gemido. Antonio frunce el ceño y se le acerca mucho.

—Creí que ya habrías entendido lo que él intentaba decirte.

—¡¿Qué quería decirme?! ¡Odio cuando se comportan así chicos, no los entiendo! Siempre con sus misterios y abrazos y besos, ¡no me metan en eso que me agobian! — pero bien que le gusta hacer de Cupido.

—Gil... —vuelve a sonreír —, ¿no prefieres que él te lo diga?

Gil lo mira con cara de cachorro y es que hace rato no peleaban así. Ni desde el jardín de niños cuando conoció a los latinos.

—Creo que él debería decirle a esta _awesomidad_ que es lo que pretende —aprieta la quijada aunque hay que aclararlo ya; este es de los que le gustan que le rueguen pero si no le siguen la corriente, él mismo busca la atención.

Antonio pone la misma cara pero se abstiene de lanzársele, no quiere asustarlo más.

—Anda, está muy triste. Sería lindo si le hablas tú.

— _Nein_ , fue él el que hizo cosas raras…

—Oh... —se levanta de la mesa, confiando en su próximo movimiento —, está bien. Has como quieras.

Gilbert abre la boca y aprieta los puños, se levanta también con un estruendo. Antonio se gira a él y sonríe, contento de conocer al albino y sus ganas de hacer todo bien y primero que cualquiera. El alemán cruza el aula con su silla en brazos hasta donde Francis.

— _Hey!_ —pega el grito y todos le miran, a él no le importa. Pone la silla junto a Fran —, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué siempre en vez de decir las cosas las complicas más?

El francés levanta la cabeza y... Tiene unas ojeras de tres kilómetros y el pelo hecho un asco. Se echa a llorar al verle.

—O-oye —alarga los brazos hacia él, rígido y mira a Tony sin entender qué pasa si él fue el que le dijo que al galo le gustaría que le hablara.

Y sí, lo que pasa es que el francés está feliz porque en su cabeza dramática ya se había hecho a la idea que el albino ya no le iba a volver a hablar jamás y sería toda culpa suya. Tony se ríe de su expresión.

—Que está feliz, tío —aclara el moreno, relajándose al verle llorar.

—Gilbert… —lanza gemidito y lo abraza —, ¡Gil!

Él se deja abrazar algo incomodo. Toño le pone una mano a Francis en el hombro porque sabe que eso lo ocasionó todo.

—Lo siento... —se separa —. Gilbert, lo siento mucho por... Lo de ayer. No quería asustarte.

—Yo no estaba asustado —suelta como la mentira más cochina. Fran sonríe y levanta una mano para acariciarle una mejilla. La detiene y la agarra con la otra.

—Lo sé, _mon amour_. Yo sólo quería... Estaba triste.

—¿Y por qué estabas triste? —mira la mano y frunce los labios.

—Porque implanté una idea en ti. Algo que ni siquiera habías pensado hacer, Gil —se limpia los mocos.

—Una idea… —intenta recordar qué pero el trauma del beso fue peor. Fran suspira y Antonio se encoge de hombros.

—Mira a Iván —le pide. Gilbert lo hace, no sin rechistar como siempre que es algo con el ruso.

—¿Para qué debo mirarlo? —protesta.

—Sólo haaazlo —le pide el español.

Se queda mirando al eslavo mientras una pequeña vocecilla en su mente grita "¡te cae mal!"

—Es por… no sé si… ¿pero es por lo de las pruebas? ¿Y por qué te sientes triste si quiero hacerle daño a él?

—Me pone triste lo que harás para dañarle. Mira Gil... Él, puede que esté empezando algo con otro chico. Puede ir bien o mal. Eso sólo depende de él. Pero tú podrías quitarle la oportunidad regando que es gay. Y eso es como una cachetada para mí.

—¿Porque tú eres gay? ¿Qué con eso? —pone los ojos en blanco—. Él no nos importa.

—¡Porque si yo soy gay y atacas a otros por serlo, estarías atacando a tu propio amigo! —medio grita y le entra ganas de llorar de nuevo.

—Ah… —baja la cabeza, medio regañado —, no vuelvas a llorar por eso, no lo hare si no quieres.

—¡Pues claro que no quiero! —se le echa a los brazos ahora sí —, además, piensa en Lud.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto? —ahora menos que entiende. Francis lo abraza como mono araña, feliz y por otro lado sin saber cómo vincular esto. Le hace un gesto a Tony.

—Pues tú sabes que a Lud le gusta la niña que es amiga de Iván, la hermana de mi Chiara y no queremos que ella se enamore del chico de lentes. Es por eso que si lo de Iván funciona ella estará libre, por cierto ellos van a hablar hoy.

—Eso —complementa el francés.

—Ok, ¿entonces ayudaremos a West? —sonríe emocionado. Fran le sonríe y asiente.

—En la hora de almuerzo vamos a juntarlos, obvio te vienes, ¿no?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿No han visto como se pone mi hermanito? —dice el experto. Tony se ríe de eso y es que es tan notorio que hasta el albino lo nota. Pobre Lud. Nadie lo toma en serio. — se tensa un montón y empieza a gaguear es muy gracioso

—incluso Feli me contó que ella pensaba que la iba a golpear

—pero si west riega la baba por ella, kesesese ¡ él no le haría nada!

Y así es como peleas dramáticamente y arreglas las cosas de modo práctico. Los chicos bromean un rato más a costillas del menor de los alemanes y se sientan juntos otra vez, todo ok.

oxOXOxo

El ruso, que perdió el interés a la mitad de la discusión del trío y le estaba poniendo toda su atención al profesor, se sobresalta con la vibración y el tono de su móvil. Lo saca de su mochila con todo el cuidado que puedo y se sorprende un poco porque ella no suele llamarlo durante las clases.

—¡A ver! ¿Quién trae el móvil a…? —empieza a protestar el profesor ya listo para asestarle una tiza en la frente al culpable. Se detiene con la palabra en la boca cuando el gigante contesta.

— _Privet sestra_ … _Chto_!? —grita y medio salón se sobresalta. El resto se muere ahí mismo. Se levanta con una clara expresión de agobio para salir corriendo, dejando todas sus cosas allí.

De inmediato el lugar se llena de murmuros y ni el profesor sabe lo que pasa.

Iván cruza la salida del edificio, llamando la atención de varios alumnos y profesores a su camino. Sin hacerles mucho caso es que sale al jardín rumbo a la puerta principal, topándose con que el portón ya está cerrado.

—¿Qué está haciendo Iván? —pregunta Feli viendo hacia el jardín desde el segundo piso. Alfred da un salto al escuchar el nombre y se asoma. La curiosidad lo mata de inmediato.

—No lo sé —estira el cuello —, cúbreme, iré a ver.

—Oye… no… —intenta detenerle pero el de anteojos hace un acto de escapismo... Con tantos efectos de sonido que la mitad de la clase se entera. Menos el profe, porque es tonto.

Iván sigue frente al portón, desesperado buscando cómo salir. Alfred le ve a lo lejos y acelera la carrera, tropezándose un poquito con los cordones de los tenis pero sin caer. Llega donde el ruso, estrellándosele en la espalda.

—¡Iván!

—¡Ah! —grita porque estaba concentrado y no se lo esperaba, haciéndose un poco hacia adelante por la inercia —. ¡Al! Mi… mi… —se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

— _What's wrong_? —le nota la cara de agobio.

—Tú me dijiste que me ayudarías, ¿verdad? —y se le encharcan los ojos. Imagínense la escena un chico como de 2 metros haciendo pucheros casi a punto de llorar —. Nat… ¡Natalya está perdida y es mi culpa!

Y ahí sí se nos pone a llorar. Y como Al es medio lentito, se emboba viéndole la cara. Iván se ve tan adorable y él le... le encantaría con la punta de los dedos… a esas lagrimas…

— _Wait_! _The little one_? —sale de su estupor con varias sacudidas de la cabeza.

— _Da_ —asiente quitándose una lagrimita con el dorso de la mano.

— _Don't worry, dude_. ¡Seguro que la encontramos! —le aprieta un brazo —, ¡vamos!

—Pero el portón… —lo señala.

Alfred mira la estructura de metal, no deben de ser más de dos metros. Sonríe agachándose y colocando ambas manos entrecruzadas.

— _Come on_! ¡Cuando subas me ayudas a mí!

El ruso mira las pequeñas manos del americano con inseguridad mas se impulsa hasta quedar colgando de la orilla. Levanta una pierna con agilidad y se sienta en el portón como si fuese un caballo. Alfred se aguanta el tirón como todo un héroe y levanta ambos brazos para ser halado.

Iván lo sube y luego se deja caer al otro lado, con el niño detrás. Se lanza a correr en el momento que sus pies tocan el asfalto de la vía pública, gritando el nombre de la niña por todo el camino. La esperanza del ruso es que ella fuese a buscarlo al colegio, pero dos cuadras después y no había rastro de ella.

 _¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Les está gustando?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

 _Ante todo una gran disculpa por no publicar en dos semanas, surgió algo pero ya estamos de vuelta. Espero disfruten el capitulo._

xoXOXox

 _La esperanza del ruso es que ella fuese a buscarlo al colegio, pero dos cuadras después y no había rastro de ella._

Capítulo 08:

—No está, Katyusha me llamó y dijo que no la encontraba por ningún lado —se detiene frente un súper mercado con la respiración y el corazón agitados —, ¿crees… crees que le pasó algo?

Al se le apoya en la espalda, resoplando un poco.

—¡No lo creo! Además, no temas, ¡ya sabes que soy héroe y la encontraré! —y por dentro se siente un tanto villano, queriendo ver la cara llorosa del mayor. Se da un golpe en la frente —, ¡sigamos!

El ruso mira con extrañeza lo del golpe pero empieza a correr otra vez, recordando la carita lastimada de la niña esa mañana.

—¡Natalyaaa! —llama por enésima vez a la chica. Al grita también, cruzando a la otra acera y buscando debajo de objetos grandes.

Nataliya camina por un barrio donde nunca había estado antes, querría ir al principio donde su hermano pero este le gritó feo... Así que tomó otra dirección. Pero ahora está perdida y aunque quiere llorar, se aguanta, apretando un bolsito que alcanzó a llevar.

—¡Natalya, _izvinite_! ¡Regresa a casa, _pozhalyusta_! —pide casi que para sí el eslavo.

Al le mira y se siente mal por estar pensando en tonterías y… la cara desconsolada de Iván. Aprieta los ojos y decide irse en otra dirección, preguntando por Nat a todo el que se encuentra.

La pequeña llega a un parque donde hay muchos niños jugando en las estructuras de hierro y madera. Los mira durante un rato y luego se adentra pero no les habla, yéndose a sentar bajo un árbol y sacando sus cuchillitos de cocina. Empieza a cortar hojas, llorando ahora sí.

—Al… ¿donde más podemos buscar? —se gira a preguntarle y no le encuentra. Siente que se le seca la boca hasta que lo ve en la calle del frente preguntando por su hermanita, de algún modo se siente feliz entre su angustia.

Alfred asiente a algo que le dice una viejecita y se regresa a donde el mayor.

—No la han visto... —se seca la frente, empezando a desesperarse él también. Iván baja la mirada, asustado —. Pero es una niña, no se pudo ir tan leeeejos solita —intenta reconfortarle.

—Debemos continuar buscando —toma a americano de la mano y sigue caminando, y hasta ahora se da cuenta que eso le da más seguridad. Alfred asiente y pues qué va a hacer, camina a su lado, disfrutando todo y sintiéndose mal por ello.

—Más adelante hay un parque —le aprieta la mano —, ¿vamos? ¿Qué ha dicho tu hermana mayor?

—La ha buscado cerca de casa y en el jardín pero no está por ahí… —hace una pausa —, ella no sabe lo que pasó, yo… le grite a Natalya y por eso se fue —se le encharcan los ojos.

—Oh... —levanta las cejas, valorando si preguntar o no —, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Esta mañana se metió en mi cama, y por eso me quedé dormido más tiempo… ella no me soltaba así que le grité… le dije que era fastidiosa… Yo la quiero mucho pero a veces es muy intensa —se le quiebra la voz en plan "buaaaaa".

El americano se arrepiente de inmediato por preguntar, poniéndose sentimental él también. Le hala del brazo para detenerlo y le mira a los ojos.

—Tú no sabías que esto iba a pasar, Iván —intenta reconfortarle como haría Mathew con él —, no es tu culpa para nada, ok?

—Mmm —le sale una sonrisa medio forzada, medio triste. Obviamente sin creerle nada.

— _Don't cry_... ¡mira, ya llegamos! —señala el letrero del parque.

El ruso mira el parque desde afuera con expresión angustiada. Al lo empuja del brazo para entrar de una vez, encontrando a varios niños jugando en los columpios y sus madres cuidándolos desde las zonas verdes. Algunas de ellas cuchichean y señalan a otra madre que está de cuclillas a lo lejos.

Esta se gira a ellas encogiéndose de hombros, caminando hacia ellas y mirando de reojo de vez en cuando.

—Dice que no está perdida, que van a venir su hermano por ella o algo así —cuenta la mujer al llegar donde las otras madres.

—Pobrecita —dijo una de ellas, inclinándose para ver. Iván imita el gesto con la garganta seca de pura angustia.

—¡Natalyaaaa! —grita al verla.

Ella mira a todos lados reconociendo la voz de su hermano mayor. Deja en paz la carnicería vegana, su cuchillo y entre las lágrimas —que había reprimido para que esa mujer molesta se fuera de una vez— le ve. Se levanta y se echa a correr, olvidándose que está molesta.

—¡Vanya! —chilla.

Él corre también hacia ella y la carga en cuanto sus manos tocan los pequeños brazos de la niña. Sonríe con alivio al estrecharla contra él. Natalya le abraza de vuelta y le dice que ya no se va a meter a su cuarto pero que no la deje de querer, todo entre balbuceos e hipidos.

Es una escena conmovedora la que le toca ver a Alfred. De hecho, el americano sonríe con ello, limpiándose la mejilla de... Barro. Ajá.

—Vamos a casa, _sestra_ está muy preocupada —dice el ruso acariciando suavemente la cabeza a la niña. Ella asiente queriendo regresar a su casa y a la vez… querría pasar más tiempo con él.

Al se les acerca y le pone una mano en la cabeza a Nat sin detenerse a pensar que tal vez está rompiendo la atmosfera o algo. Ella le mira primero llorosa pensando en su amoroso hermano y después, al notar que no es él, se quita la mano de una palmada. Iván se tambalea un poco con la fuerza del manotazo.

—Nat! —le toma la manita sin agresividad —, él me ayudó a buscarte… no lo trates mal, _pozhalyusta_.

La niña hace un mohín contrariado y frunce el ceño hacia el americano. Este le saca la lengua en un gesto muy infantil sin estar enojado por el golpecito. Nataliya se lo toma a pecho y nunca en su vida se lo va a perdonar.

—Regresemos a mi casa, no creo que podamos ir a la escuela ya —decide el ruso pero Al no le escucha, molestando aun a Nat —. ¿Al?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Vamos —y piensa que sí, si regresan, los castigan. Y si los castigan, a él para ser precisos… Su papá… de seguro lo regañará.

Iván hace el amago de soltar a la pequeña, mas esta, reconociendo el gesto se le abraza del cuello y no le deja ir. Él sonríe incomodo pero no se la despega, dándole el gusto. La carga todo el camino hasta que en un momento suspira con fuerza.

— _What's going on?_ —levanta las cejas el de anteojos, que fue sacado de sus ensoñaciones.

—Me estaba ahorcando… —explica el ruso mientras se acaricia la nuca —. Se durmió.

—Mmm… —entrecierra los ojos —, ¿el amor duele?

El ruso suelta una pequeña risa, que hace sonreír a Alfred.

—Gracias, Al —Iván se detiene y extiende una mano hacia el menor.

—Eh… _Why_? —la toma sin pensarlo dos veces. Al instante la siente húmeda y pegajosa contra la del ruso.

—Por ayudarme, yo... yo solo no podía encontrarla…. _Spasibo_ —y la sonrisa que le regala es la más natural y bonita que ha puesto nunca. La boca de Alfred se abre en un vergonzoso "eh…". Iván inclina la cabeza porque no responde.

—Ya… Ya te había dicho que era mi deber —logra decir sonriéndole de vuelta, sonrojado.

oxOXOxo

—Vanya! Nataliya! —una muy llorosa Katyusha les abre la puerta al verles llegar desde la ventana.

Iván se queda viéndola culpable con la mano extendida hacia el picaporte. La chica, que está desquiciada de la preocupación, se les abraza como anaconda llorando más fuerte si es posible.

—Lo lamento, fue mi culpa _sestra_ —le dice él con pesar, siendo ahorcado otra vez. Alfred se queda detrás de ellos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas darles intimidad.

—Ay Vanya —le dice en el abrazo —, no te culpes. Ella está bien y tú estás bien y ya están en casa…

—Es que la traté mal —le pican los ojos —, no se hubiera ido…

—Ya, está bien —le mira y sonríe. Pone una mano en la mejilla de la pequeña —, llévala a su cama, debe estar muy cansada.

Iván asiente y se vuelve al americano.

—¿Me esperas un momento? —le señala un sillón en la sala.

— _Yeah! Don't worry_ —entra a la casa, sacando una galleta de su bolsillo. Se pone nervioso al ver como Kat detiene a su hermano antes de que se vaya para darle un beso en la frente.

Iván sonríe y se pierde en el altillo de las escaleras. Al se les queda viendo, tragándose otra galleta a pesar de que todas sus cosas están en la escuela. Katyusha se gira al menor en cuanto se quedan solos en la sala.

—Muchas gracias a ti también —le dice dulcemente, arrodillándose frente a él. Alfred se gana un beso también.

—No… Yo no hice nada… —replica modestamente, un poco incomodo porque en su casa no son gente de besos.

—Claro que sí, eres muy querido por mi Vanya —suelta como si nada, haciendo ahogarse al niño —. ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

Alfred asiente con la cara completamente roja al tiempo que Iván regresa, sentándose a su lado en el sillón y le mira con total agradecimiento. El menor suspira porque al parecer no van a dejar de agradecerle.

—Ya te dije —bocado —, que está bien.

— _Da_ …. —se mira las manos —. ¿Quieres… conocer la casa?

Al con media galleta en la boca se encoge de hombros y asiente. Agarra dos galletas más y se la tiende al mayor. El ruso la acepta y se van al recorrido como hámsteres, con los mofletes inflados.

Iván le muestra absolutamente toda la estancia y si es posible hasta la pelusa de debajo de los muebles, porque nadie nunca ha ido a visitarle y está emocionado. Al mira todo y le pregunta cosas, comiendo y dándole empujoncitos mientras se ríen como tontos. Al final entran al cuarto de ruso.

No hay mucho en realidad en él: la cama, un estante con libros, una computadora antigua reposando donde seguro es el escritorio de Iván y unos cuantos posters de bandas rusas en las paredes. Alfred reconoce apenas a t. y se detiene frente a otro que dice "The Slot". Sonríe y como buen curioso lo mira todo, dado saltitos hasta pegar la carrera hasta la cama. Da un clavado, riéndose.

El ruso lo mira y se sienta en la silla del escritorio, al parecer a todo el mundo le gusta su cama. No, no es la cama, es el dueño. Al se sienta, agarra una almohada y se la arroja en toda la cara. Se pone a reír como enajenado cuando Iván no la esquiva, parándose en la cama y empezando a saltar.

—Haaaa!

—Te cuidado, las tablas pueden caer —advierte mientras recoge la almohada. Sí, ya le ha pasado.

—¡Qué se van a caer!

Katyusha, en el primer piso, se pregunta si estará temblando.

—Sí se caen.

—¡Qué no! —y justo lo dice cuando las tablas se resbalan de sus posiciones por tanto salto. Se caen con todo y niño. Lanza un gritito, quedando todo torcido.

—¡Al! ¿Estás bien? —se acerca a él.

Katyusha está ya bajo una mesa pero luego escucha los gritos de los niños y se sale. Falsa alarma.

—Noooo...

El ruso lo revisa y se da cuenta que no tiene nada destrozado. Al le mira todo acelerado por el susto, le da la risa floja. Hace a levantarse del agujero dónde quedó pero por la risa no logra más que impulsarse hacia adelante y volverse caer. A Iván se le pega un poco la risa y le ayuda a levantarse.

—Siempre se salen, ¿por qué no me creíste?

—¡Es que se veía fuerte! —le sonríe, un poquito tontito con la risa del ruso.

— _Da_ , suele engañar a la gente, a Nat le pasa mucho. Y si me siento fuerte yo también me caigo —cuenta. Al se ríe de eso.

—Pues qué cama tan débil.

—Jugaba mucho en ella, así que la rompí —se pone un mano en los ojos, avergonzado.

—A mí papá no me deja, así que Mattie me cubre cuando quiero jugar —mira el gesto y le parece adorable.

—Parece un buen hermano —le cambia el rostro, recordando a Nat.

—Lo es —y le nota la cara, poniéndose nervioso —, _dude_! ¡Ahora que despierte jugamos con ella y la llevamos a la escuela otro día y a que conozco a Mattie! ¡Seguro le gusta!

—No puedo llevarla a la escuela, ella va al jardín y sería difícil de cuidar. Pero si podemos ir a conocer a tu hermano.

—Bueh —sonríe —, ¡y de paso vienes a jugar!

— _Da_ —y tienen como media hora de estar de pie a lado de la cama.

Al se sienta de nuevo, yéndose al hueco otra vez. Estalla en carcajadas porque es muy distraído.

—¡Hay que acomodar esto, Iván!

—Da, levántate.

El menor se ríe y estira las manos para que le ayude. Iván lo levanta como si nada porque no le pesa casi nada y se pone a arreglar la cama. Al se siente como un peluche de las máquinas esas para sacarlos. Se sienta en donde el mayor estaba antes.

—Aun tenemos que ir por las cosas a la escuela —cae en cuenta. El eslavo acomoda las sabanas y las almohadas y se sienta en el borde de la cama con sumo cuidado.

—Es cierto, ¿crees que no haya problema?

—Mmm... No lo sé... ¿y si nos castigan? —carita de perrito —, no quiero que me castiguen...

—No es bueno que te castiguen —frunce el ceño y después de un segundo mira de nuevo a su amigo —. Tal vez si se lo pedimos a mi _sestra_ …

—¿Crees que quiera?

—Ella siempre me ayuda, seguro que sí.

—Oh, bueno —sonríe y en un impulso, se levanta del escritorio sólo para ponerle ambas manos en las mejillas.

Iván se deja y sonríe pensando que es eso lo que le está pidiendo hacer. Y aunque no le estaba pidiendo nada, Alfred se siente feliz por ello. Mueve las manos en una torpe caricia y el estómago se le empieza a anudar.

El ruso parpadea porque el niño deja de sonreír, sintiendo algo distinto esta vez con la caricia pero sin entender qué. Se levanta de golpe, separándose del americano.

—Voy a decirle a Katyusha.

Al se queda con los brazos extendidas, un poco descolocado.

—Eh... _Yeah_... —se lleva las manos detrás de espalda.

oxOXOxo

 _¿Habían notado que el pequeño Alfred le gusta tocar?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo domingo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capítulo 09:

La mañana a Felicia se le pasa un poco larga sin Al pero bueno, no es como si todo el curso hubiese hablado con él. Y eso era triste porque era con el único que se hablaba en su clase. Las niñas y niños de su sección parecían tenerle una especie de cordial alejamiento: No la intimidaban pero tampoco se esforzaban en devolverle un saludo sincero. Chiara le decía que era por quien era su abuelo.

 _Como si fuera el abuelo quien viene a la escuela_ , pensaba siempre la italiana menor cada vez que escuchaba esa excusa. Al menos tenía verdaderas amigas en niveles diferentes, aunque no las podía ver mucho.

Se encoge de hombros mentalmente, desviando la atención al asunto que la tenía nerviosa desde el día anterior. La dichosa reunión. Con los chicos mayores. Y con Ludwig. Empieza a temblar y da un respingo cuando la campana del almuerzo suena alta y estruendosamente.

Sale del aula mirando a todos lados por si Alfred regresó. Mas a quien se encuentra de frente es a su hermana, que le da la bolsa del almuerzo.

—Vamos —la empuja hacia el comedor —, ¿hoy no vienen tus amigos los raros?

—No…. —gira la cabeza hacia atrás para hacer contacto visual —. Vee~ _sorella_ …

— _Che_?

—Hoy vamos a comer con Tony y los chicos —mejor y sin rodeos.

—Ah... ¡Espera! ¿Con quiénes? —le quita la manos de encima para buscar su espejito y maquillaje del bolso.

—Con Tony, Francis, Gilbert y... —automáticamente se pone nerviosa. La mayor se detiene de ponerse labial, notando la pausa.

—¿Con quién más? —levanta una ceja.

—Y... y el hermano de Gil —mira a otro lado queriendo escapar de su hermana, de la cita, de todo. Se le nota de lejos que empieza a temblar. Pero porque confía en Francis…

— _Che cosa_?! —la agarra de los hombros.

— _Veeee_! —se asusta por el grito.

—¿¡El imbécil que te asustó!? —la mueve violentamente.

—Sí, ayer estuve hablando con Francis, ¡me prometió que no dejaría que me hiciera nada malo porque es un buen chico y sólo está nervioso! —ni siquiera sabe por qué lo defiende.

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Le creíste? ¡Es amigo del...! ¡Del tonto ese! —del moreno hermoso...

—Claro que le creo, por eso necesito que vengas conmigo —replica bajito, perdiendo la seguridad. Chiara frunce el ceño y bueno, es una oportunidad... la suelta.

—Bien —levanta la nariz, concediéndole su presencia. Y sí, se va a idiotizar...

Felicia sonríe un poquito, con su hermana y los chicos no se iba a sentir tan aterrorizada. Así que siguen su camino muy tranquilas cuando a lo lejos se ve una mancha albina corriendo hacia ellas.

—¡Veeeee! —grita Feli al sentir como un brazo fuerte la toma de las piernas y es levantada del suelo con jodida facilidad. Francis, detrás de Gilbert, se ríe de la cara de Chiara.

—¡FELICIAAAA! —grita esta también tratando inútilmente de ir por ella, pero bueno, ya imagino quien la detiene.

—Hola, Tomatico —saluda Antonio con voz aterciopelada en su oído, sosteniéndola de la cintura. Ella se queda callada antes de empezar a golpearle donde pueda.

—¡¿A dónde demonios se llevaron a mi hermana esos imbéciles amigos tuyos?!

—Pues a hablar —esquiva los golpes lo mejor que puede —. No vamos a la cafetería, es que Lud es muy nervioso sabes, pero no creo que tenga la culpa pues si él se fijó en Feli conociendo los genes estoy seguro de que tiene buen gusto —cejas cejas.

Chiara se sonroja y la boca se le abre sin decir nada. Le da un golpecito menos bestia en el pecho. Él se ríe tontamente y ya los perdieron. Francis, estás solo en esto. No importa, esa era la misión del español.

—No jodas...

—Sólo digo la verdad, aunque déjame decirte que la mayor es más bonita.

—Cállate —frunce el ceño, encantada. Y así es como uno se olvida de un secuestro.

oxOXOxo

—Vee~ veee~ —va lloriqueando Felicia en el hombro de Gilbert. Este le sonríe sin detenerse a pensar en lo nada caballeroso que está siendo ni en que todo el estudiantado los mira como si fuera el circo.

—Kesesese, West está muy feliz de hablar contigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? —pregunta la chica mirando a Francis asustada.

—Ludwig, West es un lindo apodo que su hermano mayor le puso —aclara el galo. Gilbert se avergüenza de ello pero se ríe para ocultarlo.

—Ah~ —igual sigue asustada, ¿y qué pasa cuando se asusta y no puede correr? Comienza a parlotear.

Así que los dos minutos siguientes le sirven para contar todo el asunto de la mañana y como el americano se había largado y hasta ahora no se veían señas de él o Iván. Fran levanta las cejas porque sí que vio irse al ruso... Pero de que el niño estuviera incluido...

—¿Qué crees que estén haciendo? —ese toniiito.

—No lo sé, no creo que hagan mucho. Además Iván parecía buscar algo… —recuerda. Gilbert pone los ojos en blanco.

—Mmm —se lleva una mano a la liza barbilla, pensando en besos húmedos y crema chantillí —, pero no me cambies el tema, _mon amour_. ¿Estás lista?

La italiana se tensa de nuevo todo lo que se había podido relajar con la conversación. Se van hacia el otro lado del patio, donde están los asientos. Ahí los espera Lud, que está medio emocionado y enfufuruñado.

Gil, suelta a la chica casi que al frente de su hermano como si fuese mercancía o algún objeto.

—¡Mira Feli, te presento a mi _awesome_ hermano West! —y se queda ahí, sonriendo como tonto.

Este se levanta como con un resorte y se sonroja, viéndola fijamente. De paso quiere estrangular a su hermano porque es un adolescente y está en la etapa de avergonzarse por casi todo. Feli se para frente a él tensa como una tabla, no, como un muro de concreto.

Lud se pone más tieso aun, sudando e intentado no verse tan serio. Falla. Fran suspira, pero toma de la mano a Gil, le da un empujoncito a la chica y se lleva al albino de allí.

—¡Veee, tú dijiste que te quedarías! —le grita al verlos irse.

—¡Estaremos cerca! —y se sientan a unos buenos tres metros. La cuestión es darle a Lud privacidad pero no dejar de vigilarlos tampoco.

El alemán aprieta los ojos porque ella está asustada y siente que no debería estar allí.

—Siéntate —pide igual. La chica se sienta un poco alejada de él de manera robótica, sin mirarle de frente.

—Soy Fe-Felicia —opta por saludar. Él no la sigue, pero sí que se siente mal por alejarla. La mira a los ojos cuando le habla.

—Ludwig.

—Sí, ya me lo habían dicho. _Ciao_ —le saluda con una seña de la mano.

Él levanta la propia, se arrepiente y la baja. Piensa que él sabe su nombre desde hace más tiempo que ella.

—Eh, me han dicho que querías hablarme —comienza a jugar con el vuelo de su falda.

—A mí me dijeron que tú... —la señala y las ganas de matar a su hermano y a los idiotas de sus amigos estalla.

—A mí me dijeron que tú y yo quise hablarte porque también me dijeron que eras buena gente y yo le creo a Francis —y ahí la tienen otra vez parloteando —, ve~ ve~ no te enojes…

Él levanta las cejas porque bueno, al final sí está hablando con ella. Se le borra la expresión asesina.

—No me enojo —carraspea —. Eh... Pues. Yo quería disculparme... Por asustarte el otro día.

—Ah, está bien. Me asustaste mucho pero no sé —se hace un lío porque no sabe que decir —. Suelo asustarme casi por nada —lo observa por primera vez y no le encuentra parecido con su hermano. Él se sonroja un poquito con la mirada de ella y le parece muy bonita.

—Bueno yo, yo no suelo no poder hablar pero... Estaba nervioso.

—Aun estamos nerviosos, ¿no? —se ríe la italiana, olvidándose del miedo de poco en poco.

Ludwig sonríe un poquito de lado y asiente y en un revuelo saca algo de su mochila.

—Toma —es una florecita pequeñita de papel.

Ella recibe la florecita y sonríe, porque no se lo esperaba de ese muchacho tan grandote y serio.

— _Grazie_ —toca los pétalos con la punta del dedo anular —, me gusta mucho.

Y es que la hizo en los descansos mientras pensaba en ella y se la iba a dar antes... Pero ahora no está seguro.

—No creo que... No creo que a tu novio le guste...

Ella que la está metiendo en una libretita lo mira con expresión desconcertada.

—¿Novio?

—Sí, el... El que llegó a golpearme. Lo siento, yo no sabía que lo tenías.

—¿A golpearte? ¡Ah, Alfred! Él no es mi novio —se ríe por lo tonto que suena eso —, nos conocimos ese mismo día.

Ludwig levanta las cejas porque eso no es lo que ha escuchado.

—Te han visto... de la mano con él y eso explicaría que fuese a por mí cuando te hablé.

—Sí, estos días he estado todo el tiempo con él e Iván. Veee~ siempre estaba sola con mi _sorella_ y sus amigos, así que puedo decir que Alfred es mi primer amigo.

—Oh... —sonríe un poquito —, eso está bien... Digo, tener amigos —y se queda callado.

—Es muy divertido. Tú no estás con tu hermano, ¿verdad?

—No, estoy en un curso menor… Con tu hermana —agrega.

—Pero yo sí estoy con ella en los almuerzos y descansos —arruga el entrecejo sin entender porqué no sienta con Gilbert. Sonríe y se gira en busca de Chiara. Pero ni ella ni Tony están.

—Sí, pero Gilbert pasa con sus amigos... Ella me ve raro —mira hacia donde ella mira. Fran a lo lejos los saluda.

—Ella mira raro a todos, no te preocupes —saluda a Francis y luego a Gilbert —. Pero si quieres puedes ser amigos de ellos también, ¿no?

Él se encoge de hombros porque ni siquiera lo había pensado, tampoco le hacía falta. Era un chico inteligente al que le hablaban todos, cuando tienen problemas.

—¿En serio creíste que Al es mi novio? —le hace gracia el asunto y tiene que preguntar de nuevo. Lud levanta las cejas con el regreso a ese tema.

—Eh, sí.

Ella piensa si quizás Iván cree eso mismo y por eso Al no progresa mucho con él. Aunque hoy se escaparon juntos, piensa en preguntarle luego a Francis. Lo que no saben es que Iván no piensa en NADA.

—Es que... Ayer los vieron de la mano —agrega el alemán.

Felicia no lo sabe, ni Iván sabe que podría enamorarse.

—Ah —sale de sus pensamientos —, sí, solemos caminar así, es normal —mira las manos de Lud pero no cree ser capaz de tomarle las manos porque son muy grandes y siente que le quebrará las suyas.

Él nota la mirada, se mira sus manos, mira las de ella y la diferencia es enorme. Aparta la vista.

—¿Normal? —logra repetir.

—Sí, yo camino así con mis amigos. Con Al, Fran y Tony también. Aunque ahora ya no tanto porque a mi hermana no le gusta, no me lo dice pero se le nota.

—Oh —y piensa que él no quiere ser su amigo... ¿le podrá tomar la mano algún día?

—Eh… ¿y tú quieres ser mi amigo? —ya lleva mucho rato hablando ella sola y decide preguntarle ya que no le hecho nada malo.

—No.

—Ah…. —no entiende para qué quería hablar con ella entonces y mira a Francis en pánico, ¿entonces sí quería hacerle algo malo?

—Es que... ¡A mí me gustas! —y le empieza a salir humo de la cabeza.

— _CHEEEE_? —es que no lo esperaba en verdad.

—¡Por eso te hablé! ¡Y me voy a quedar sin tomarte de la mano porque no quiero ser tu amigo! —al menos es sincero.

Francis los mira, tensándose con esa confesión tan violenta. Gilbert se ríe con medio pan en la boca, orgulloso.

—Ahhhh —se echa un poquito hacia atrás, entre avergonzada y temblorosa — eso me halaga, pero… no te conozco, así que no puedo darte una respuesta —y ojo que no es un no rotundo. El alemán está ahí rojísimo y con una chimenea por cabeza.

—Lo entiendo... —se pasa una mano por la cara —. ¿Podría invitarte a un helado? Después de clases —y se siente tonto al instante por insistir. Él no entendió que no le estaba rechazando por completo. Ella suspira por lo fácil que lo aceptó, asiente.

—Pero mi hermana debe ir, casi nunca llegamos separadas a casa —y seguramente le pedirá también a Francis que los acompañe. Lud asiente, porque con todo y hermana, va a poder seguirle hablando.

—Claro.

—Ya casi se acaba el almuerzo y no he comido nada. ¿Vas a comer? Tengo hambre —se lamenta la chica, metiendo las manos en la bolsa del almuerzo. Y por el agobio ni nota que el de su hermana está ahí también.

—Eh, sí —saca un muy pulcro contenedor.

Ella comienza a comer muy incómoda por todo lo que acaba de pasar pero el hambre ataca. De vez en cuando ve al rubio y se pregunta cómo es que le puede gustar y porqué no se dio cuenta antes, con lo diestra que es para esos temas.

Francis les ve desde donde está y tuerce los labios. Le echa una mirada a Gil, que de seguro no va a entender. Efectivamente, Gil no entiende.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que está pasando —termina por poner en palabras lo que pensaba.

—¿Ves como hablan? Sabía que West necesitaba un empujoncito y su _awesome_ hermano lo ayudó, todo está bien.

Lo que no sabe es que igual y le está costando al pequeño alemán. Al menos tiene una cita con ella después. Pero Gil es feliz, porque hizo su buena acción del día.

Al menos uno de todos ahí se está divirtiendo.

Sí, hablo de Tony.

El está feliz de la vida porque ha estado todo el almuerzo solo con Chiara. Y quieeen sabe. Puede que ella se haya dejado tomar la mano. Todo se resume al momento y lugar indicados. Y ella le da vergüenza que le guste pero, de seguro que estuvo menos agresiva entre la preocupación y estar sola con él.

Tensa es lo que estaría.

Y así es como Francis une parejas, ya tiene tres a su alrededor. Sólo le falta Gil y se puede quedar él vistiendo santos para la eternidad.

Feli come con la esperanza de que se acabe pronto el tiempo del almuerzo porque está en medio de un silencio tenso y espera la salida más fácil. Lud en cambio no desea que se acabe el tiempo, pero sí la tensión y es que no sabe de qué hablar. Opta por seguir comiendo en silencio y cuando suena la campana saca su móvil con la angustia de que no le va a pedir esto nunca si sigue así.

—¿Me das tu número de teléfono? —se estira hacia ella.

—¿Vee~? Ah sí, está bien —recoge sus cosas y saca el móvil de su falda.

Lud se acerca para que le dicte el número y se va a su clase despidiéndose con un asentimiento de cabeza. Se queda un poquito desconsolado por ser tan... Él.

—¡Oh, le dio el numero! ¿Lo viste? Somos unos total y _awesomes_ Cupídos —dice Gil, tan feliz que el otro no puede negarlo.

— _Oui_ , somos _fantastiques_ —pero sabiendo obvio que es el esfuerzo de Lud.

Felicia le mira irse con expresión indescifrable y sale corriendo hacia Francis. El francés la atrapa y la abraza, haciéndole cariñitos en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo fue? —le pregunta el francés.

—Veee~ tenía miedo, eso fue raro —responde la chica repegándose un poco.

—Ay, pobrecita… pobrecita —ni que fuera bebé —, ¿no cambiaste ni un poquito de idea con respecto a él? Les vi intercambiar números.

—Bueno es que tuve mucho miedo al principio pero luego él me pareció, es tan raro… —resume sin hacer mucho sentido —. ¿Sabes? Pensaba que yo era novia de Al y luego se me declaró pero yo no le conozco veee~

Francis levanta las cejas, pensando que ese niño no tiene nada de sensibilidad para hacer las cosas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, fue muy raro y luego de la escuela iremos a comer helado, le pedí que mi hermana viniese, no dejes que Toni se la lleve y por favor protégeme esta veeeez.

Gilbert levanta las cejas e hincha el pecho, ya irá a molestar a su hermanito.

—¡Oh, gatita! ¡Vas a tener una cita con él!

—Noooo, ¡sólo iremos a comer helado! —y es que la está conquistando por el mejor camino, la comida y no lo quiere admitir. Lud ni idea, pero bien hecho.

—Si van juntos, aunque con un séquito de chaperones, es una cita Feli.

—Noooo, más importante —cambio de actitud —, ¿en verdad parecemos novios Al y yo? ¿Y si Iván piensa eso?

—Para mí que sé que sólo son amigos, no los veo como tal. Pero hoy en la mañana escuché de uds dos. ¿Tú qué opinas, Gil?

—Los rumores dicen que los vieron muy juntitos —se encoge de hombros el albino. Y ni le importa que la chica le dijera raro a su hermano, es que a él también se lo parece a veces.

—Tomados de la mano contra el atardecer —el drama —. Primero debemos averiguar qué piensa Iván.

—Yo investigaré que pasó hoy —decide la italiana, recordando que debe irse a clases —. ¡Debo irme!

— _Oui, oui_ , corre. Te llamaré luego —promete el francés y le sonríe.

Felicia se pierde a lo lejos sin ver atrás, apurada.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Así que se hablan por primera y ya tienen una cita? —silba el alemán, satisfecho. Fran sonríe y le da un besito en la mejilla, feliz del amoooor. Gil se tensa un poco de nuevo pero se relaja ya que ve que es algo corto y para nada como la otra vez.

—No sé si funcione pero se ven lindos juntos. Sólo necesitamos que tu hermano no esté tan rígido todo el tiempo.

—Hay que hacer que se relaje —asiente.

— _Oui_. Ven, hay que ir a interrogar al tercer gamberro.

El albino se ríe y se lo lleva arrastrando a la siguiente clase.

oxOXOxo

—¿Y cómo le fue a Lud? —saluda Antonio desde la puerta, llegando diez minutos tarde y cuando el profe está explicando algo. Francis y Gilbert se giran a él, cada uno con su almuerzo a medio terminar.

Almuerzo que no empezaron por estar de chismosos.

Ni qué decir… Llegan tarde, comen en clases, escenas amorosas, no ponen atención… ya el profesor ni los regaña.

—¡Mira tú quien regresó! —le saluda Fran desde su pupitre.

—Tenía miedo que Chiara pudiese interrumpirlos si la dejaba ir muy pronto, así que me la llevé… más lejos —se ríe culpable.

Fran entrecierra los ojos y le da un codacito al albino, empezando a reírse. El alemán también se ríe porque hasta él entiende las oscuras intenciones de Tony.

—¡Huy! Cuenta ya, ¿qué hicieron?

—¡No se lo imaginaaaaaaan! —súper feliz el ya sonriente español, hasta salen corazones voladores de fondo —, ¡se dejó tomar de la mano!

Y los otros dos hasta se levantan a abrazarle. Gil más que todo por seguir la corriente.

—¡Mi niño! —lloriquea Fran.

—Es muy monaaaa —y es que no se lavaría la mano si fuera posible. Se la veo en un mes toda brillante de lo cuidada que la tendría.

—Estoy feliz por ti.

—Gracias chicos —los aprieta contra sí antes de soltarlos, feliz —. Y dime, ¿cómo le fue a Lud? ¿La asustó?

—Sí, pero adivina —sonríe.

—Me lo imagino todo tieso, ¿pero le habló?

—Sí, ¡pero no me escuchaste, te dije que adivines! —las ganas de esparcir el chisme. Hasta Gil quiere que adivine.

—¿Enseriooo? ¿Y cuando saldrán? —sí, así de conectados están.

—Después de clase y tienes prohibido robarte a la niña otra vez. Feli la necesita.

—Pero… —hace pucherito —, ¿yo puedo ir con ellos?

—Eso sí, el problema es que te la lleves lejos. Vamos los cuatro con ellos.

—¡Qué bien, creo que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida! —ya se imagina lo que hará. El galo sonríe porque se alegra sinceramente por él —. ¿Y Feli te dijo algo de por qué el gigante se fue corriendo?

—No, pero al parecer, el pequeñín también se fue con él —miradita.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —*cejas cejas*

—Ajaaaa —le imita el cejas cejas.

—Quien lo iba a imaginar, después de tantos años ese niño misterioso encontró a alguien, es hasta bonito —alguien del fondo opina que no es como si Iván fuese un viejito de ochenta años.

—No lo creo, es tonto, ¿quien querría estar con él? —dice el alemán metiéndose siempre que se trata del grandote.

—¡Mira tú! ¡A Antoine le parece lindo el novio de Iván! —le molesta y levanta las cejas con lo que dice Gil.

—Calla tío, no le estoy diciendo lindo al chico sino a la situación —se ríe y le da un suave codazo a Francis.

—¡Pero en sí Iván no es lo que nos interesa , si no mi hermano con la chica asustadiza! —protesta el alemán.

—Ya lo sé, _mon amour_ —le dice el moreno y se vuelve al albino —, nos interesa porque la "chica asustadiza" es nuestra amiga. A los amigos se les ayuda. Además, ¡es posible que veamos algo adorable!

—Jum —el albino bufa un poco y jamás va a confesar que le da curiosidad. Fran le sonríe y le pone una mano en el brazo.

—Cuando te guste alguien, nosotros estaremos allí para apoyarte en todo.

Gilbert se sonroja un montón cosa que hace que los otros dos se rían un poco. Otro secreto más para sacarle, pero quizás luego, sus habilidades de Cupido no dan para tantos a la vez.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

 _Ahora en respuesta a sus preguntas. Lud no entro al cuarto porque cuando gil hace pataleta no lo escucha ni se deja escuchar y pensó ir cuando se calmara._

 _La historia se llama 7 dias contigo porque toda la historia se lleva a cabo en 7 días._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capitulo 10:

A eso de las tres de la tarde llaman a Katyusha de la escuela donde su hermano asiste, diciéndole que este se escapó de clases. La chica, entre lágrimas, les explica lo sucedido y les avisa que llegará en un rato a recoger las pertenencias del menor.

Así que después de dejar el almuerzo hecho y a los niños asegurados es que llega a la escuela, encontrándose a un hombre que parece estar muy enojado frente a la puerta de la dirección. Este refunfuña algo de que él no lo enseñó a hacer esas cosas y que no es de caballeros escapar y cosas así. Mira a la chica una vez de reojo.

Katyusha se asusta un poquito pero se pone a su lado y toca la puerta donde descansa una gran "PRINCIPAL". A los pocos segundos sale la secretaria del director y la saluda con un "Ah, dame un segundo" y se va a por la mochila de su hermano.

—¿También se le escapó? —pregunta Arthur sin agregar "su hijo" porque la ve muy joven para ser madre, más no imposible.

—Oh, no. Bueno sí. Pero por una buena causa.

Arthur frunce el ceño y suelta una "¡Ha!" sarcástico. Kat da un saltito y llega la secretaria.

—Aquí está, gracias por venir hasta acá —le entrega el articulo.

—Gracias —le sonríe. La secretaria le devuelve la sonrisa y se vuelve al inglés.

—La mochila de su hijo está dentro, pero el director quiere hablar antes con usted —le hace un gesto para que pase a la oficina, entrando ella de primera.

Arthur chasquea la lengua y se gira a Katyusha.

—Nunca hay buenas causas para escapar de la escuela, _see you later lady_ —se despide eso sí muy educado como es él, entrando a la oficina.

Ella, a pesar de ser muy calmada, se molesta un poquito. Decide sentarse en la banquita que está a la par de la puerta a esperarlo. En eso suena la campana de salida y un tumulto de niños inunda los pasillos.

Katyusha los mira, nostálgica.

—¡Mira! —le señala Francis a Antonio, Gilbert y Felicia, quien fue debidamente secuestrada en la salida de su aula —, la hermana de Iván.

—Anda, es verdad —dice Antonio mirando a donde señala su amigo. Gil se sonroja y sus ojos se van, sí, directamente a sus pechos. No es raro es un chico en plena pubertad.

—¿Nos acercamos?

—Quizás Feli pueda saludarla ya que es amiga de su hermano, ¿no? —opina el español, pasándole la batuta a alguien más.

—Vee, ¿yo? —mira a la chica que se ve tan tierna y maternal.

—¡Claro, se ve amable! —Fran la empuja un poquito. La italiana sonríe forzadamente y se acerca lentamente a la otra chica. Se le siente al lado.

— _Ciaooo_ , ¿eres la hermana de Iván? —pregunta antes, no sea que ellos la estén confundiendo. Aunque igual y el trío se le va detrás. Ellos sólo querían ver el chisme.

—¡Oh!, hola. Sí.

—¡Ah! Mucho gusto soy Felicia, soy amiga de Iván.

—¿En serio? —se le humedecen los ojos —, me hace muy feliz. Yo soy Katyusha.

—Ka-katysa —intenta pronunciarlo y falla —, eh… Vee~ lo siento, ¿puedo llamarte Kat?

—Claro —sonríe con calidez.

— _Grazie_ , bueno hoy vi a Iván correr fuera de la escuela y no dijo nada… ¿ha pasado algo malo?

—Eso... Bueno, es que nuestra hermana menor se escapó y... —se le vuelven a humedecer los ojos —, yo no podía dejar la casa por si ella volvía. Así que Iván fue por ella...

Francis levanta las cejas al escuchar eso.

—¿Por eso se fue a media clase? —pregunta él de la nada. Katyusha asiente, sin saber quién sea.

—¿Y Alfred se fue a buscarla con él? —pregunta Felicia y ya tienen encima al trío del mal. La mayor se vuelve a ella y sonríe.

—Sí, eso fue muy lindo de su parte. Me gusta mucho que Iván tenga tan buenos amigos que se preocupen por él —se vuelve a los malosos —, ¿ustedes también son amigos de mi hermano?

Ellos se miran entre sí con expresiones de "ehhhh".

—Somos compañeros de clase —decide Tony antes de que Gilbert empiece a gritar que lo odian. El albino bufa, haciendo reír a los otros dos mosqueteros.

La chica no entiende la risa pero es feliz de saber que hay mucha gente que se preocupa por su hermanito.

oxOXOxo

Mientras en la oficina del director, Arthur toma asiento frente al hombre de traje elegante y rostro severo.

—Sabe, su hijo hoy tuvo un comportamiento inusual. No es el mejor de la clase pero no es de los que escapan, ¿sabe qué pudo haber pasado? —empieza sin rodeos.

—Mi hijo es un chico excelente, no tengo idea de por qué se escapó. Pero de seguro no fue por decisión propia.

—Debe ponerle más cuidado, ¿sabe quiénes son sus amigos? Usted sabe cómo está de mal esta sociedad y su hijo es un preadolescente. Es posible que sea vulnerable a las opiniones de los demás, debe cuidar que todas sus decisiones sean propias y no hechas para encajar. ¿Entiende?

—Y lo hago, no me ofenda usted. Alfred sabe bien qué puede y no puede hacer. No es de dejarse llevar por cosas malas.

—¿Y entonces puede explicarme porque se salió de la escuela casi que al inicio de la jornada sin sus pertenencias?

—No, no puedo. Pero debe haber una explicación.

El director suspira.

—Bueno, como le digo, él es un buen chico y esto jamás había pasado antes, así que en general sólo le afectará en el trabajo cotidiano, debe conseguir pronto los apuntes de hoy. Tome las cosas de su hijo y espero no tener que llamarlo de nuevo para algo de esta índole, señor Kirkland.

Arthur toma el bolso del Capitán América y se levanta, murmurando por lo bajo cosas nada amables.

— _Good evening_ —púdrase, es lo que él quería decir.

—Buenas tardes —se despide formalmente el director.

Al salir de la oficina, Arthur se sorprende un poco de ver que la chica sigue allí y ahora rodeada de mucha gente. Ella aun está hablando con los chicos, así que no le nota en un principio.

Es Francis el que vuelca toda su atención en él, al rostro malhumorado del mayor. Katyusha sonríe con algo y por fin nota al inglés que está a punto de marcharse.

—Tengo algo que aclararle —se pone de pie frente a él, cortándole el paso. Los chicos también se ponen de pie, sorprendidos con el cambio de actitud y el tono de voz.

—¿Qué cosa? —se enoja más por la manera de referirse a él —, qué juventud más maleducada hay en estos tiempos.

—Me molestó lo que dijo antes —tiembla un poquito, pero sigue firme —. Mi pequeño hermano no se escapó de la escuela, fue en mi ayuda.

¿Pequeño hermano?, Arthur le mira descolocado, abriendo la boca para replicar per siendo interrumpido por Felicia.

—¡Oh, ese es el bolso de Al! —grita señalando el bolso. Katyusha mira el bolso y luego al hombre.

—¿Es usted el padre de Alfred?

Francis se acerca a por más chisme.

— _Yes_ , ¿y usted es? —no logra ubicarla de ningún lugar. Aunque si la observaba bien se parece en algo al chico ese que parecía autista.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, no lo sabía. Alfred fue de mucha ayuda para mis hermanos y para mí —le empieza a escocer la nariz y toma de las manos al inglés —, soy la hermana de Iván, es amiguito de su hijo.

Mi bebé Iván pequeñito chiquitito.

Antonio ahoga una carcajada con toda esa descripción y Gil ni se molesta en disimular, si algún molesta al ruso con algo será con todo esto. En eso llega Lud que los esperaba en la entrada pero como nunca llegaron, fue a buscarlos.

—¿De mucha ayuda? —pregunta Arthur sin entender si esta chica es ciega o si sólo para él el ruso era demasiado grande.

—Alfred hizo una buena obra, es un buen chico —interviene Feli notando el enojo del mayor. Esto molesta de nuevo a Lud, quien frunce el ceño porque la italiana está alagando a ese mocoso.

—Sí —dice Katyusha y le sonríe a la italiana —, mi hermana se perdió y su hijo y mi pequeño fueron a buscarla.

—Entiendo, pero eso no le da motivos para irse sin avisar —igual se le baja la agresividad, sintiéndose avergonzado por cómo le habló antes.

—Ah, West, ¿hace mucho estás aquí? —el albino nota a su hermano.

—A lo mejor, pero fue por una causa noble —le sonríe Kat, relajándose.

Ludwing asiente y le recuerda discretamente lo de la cita que más bien es una salida grupal. Francis está comentándole a Tony algo sobre unas cejas y que saque el móvil sin que nadie lo vea.

El español con buena habilidad saca su móvil y toma varias fotos con semblante desinteresado.

—A ver chicos, debemos irnos, tenemos cosas muy _awesome_ que hacer —los apresura Gilbert ya que su hermano llegó, llevándoselo por delante. Lud gruñe pero lo sigue.

—Claro, claro. Vamos Feli, tu hermana te estará esperando —la toma de los hombros súper emocionado.

La chica suspira recordando su salida para esta tarde y aun se pregunta porque acepto, poniéndose nerviosa y mirando por última vez a los dos adultos.

—Eh sí, debo irme ya vee~. Denle mis saludos a Iván y a Alfred por favor —se despide con la mano.

—¡Hasta pronto! —se despide el español arrastrándola más de lo necesario.

—Ah, gracias por todo —los saluda Kat.

Francis, el último en irse, levanta la vista del celular. Ve al padre del chico primero de reojito hasta que llama su atención y le guiña un ojo, dándose le vuelta para irse con paso de modelo. Arthur se sonroja furiosamente y se pone a refunfuñar.

—¡La juventud de hoy en día! —levanta los brazos, enojado otra vez. Katyusha se echa hacia atrás con los ojos lagrimosos, así que él se obliga a calmarse —. _I'm sorry_ , es que ese mocoso maleducado…

—Eh… —se encoge, habiendo visto el guiño pero sin encontrarle el problema.

— _Nothing, nothing_ —suspira, concentrándose en lo importante —, mi hijo está en su casa, ¿verdad?

—Ah sí, los dejé almorzando. Pobrecitos, estaban muy cansados —toma su bolso de la banquita y se pone pálida —. ¡No los regañe!

—No se preocupe, señorita —miente a medias —, venga, la guio hasta mi auto.

Katyusha asiente y atraviesan el pasillo principal hasta el estacionamiento en completo silencio, mas Arthur comiéndose la cabeza sabiendo que debía disculparse.

—Lo siento, al parecer sí hay buenos motivos para escapar, espero que mi hijo no te haya causado muchos problemas.

—Al contrario, nos ayudó mucho, sobre todo a mi Iván. Me hace muy feliz el que sea su amigo.

—¿Enserio? Y qué fue lo que ocurrió si puedo preguntar.

—Mi hermana Nataliya se escapó, no sé porqué pero, yo no podía ir a buscarla, usted sabe, por si volvía —le empieza a contar —. Sabe, ella tiene sólo cinco años y se fue solita —hace un puchero —. Llamé a Iván y con Alfred la buscaron por mucho rato.

—Entiendo, mi hijo siempre ha tenido una obsesión con los héroes así que le gusta ayudar, es algo bueno pero siempre termina metiéndose en problemas —y decide que mejor no pregunta por los padres de estos niños, podría ser maleducado. Llega hasta el auto y lo abre con el mando.

—Es un chico muy alegre —sonríe —, no lo regañe, por favor.

—Debo decirle igual que debió llamarme o seguirán pasando cosas como esta en la escuela —se mete al auto.

—Bueno, yo creo que era una emergencia... Y no había tiempo para avisar —toma el asiento del copiloto.

—En eso tienes un punto —le responde él, ahora un poco más relajado sabiendo que su hijo no hizo nada malo.

oxOXOxo

Chiara espera a su hermana en la salida junto al auto de su abuelo, mas él no está conduciendo esta vez si no un chofer. Revisa algunos tweets hasta que ve a la menor con toda la caravana. Se acerca a ellos, frunciendo el ceño desde ya.

—Veee~ _sorella_ , vamos a comer un helado —la saluda Felicia, tomándola del brazo.

Ludwing va un poquito mosqueado por el hecho de que la niña que le gusta defendió a su amigo y bueno, eso hacen los amigos. Pero es inevitable el que le den celos. Chiara hace cara de asco con la idea, mas a nota a Antonio en el grupo y se interesa de inmediato.

—Pues no vas a ir con ellos... Sola —y ve a Lud —, sobre todo con él.

Lud ni la nota, pensando.

—Claro que no por eso vamos todos, veee~ —en especial por Lud, piensa ella.

—Está bien —frunce el ceño.

Francis ni se entera, viendo las fotos y analizándolas como sólo él sabe. Tony se ríe y lo mira sin entender qué le vio a ese sujeto que está viejo y se emboba cuando mira a Chiara. El francés le dice algo de un trasero pero tampoco es como que le importe mucho si su amigo no le está haciendo caso. Entiende que la italiana está ahí.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta Francis a la italiana, tomándola de la mano y arrebatándosela a la mayor. Feli asiente muy feliz porque confía un poco más en Fran que en su hermana en el asunto de cuidarla sin distraerse.

Gil que ve a su hermano muy calmado y alejado de la chica, se acerca a él.

—West, ¿qué te pasa? Vamos, acércate a tu chica.

Él se sorprende un poco porque ni le había notado. Ve a Felicia que va del brazo con Francis y le hace una mueca de que no hay oportunidad a su hermano.

—Va con él.

—Claro que no, Francis nunca saldría con ella, ¿sabes? Acércate, él te dejará ir con ella, no te apenes.

—No quise decir eso... Argh —hace lo que dice el mayor.

Feli nota que Lud se le acerca y le aprieta un poco más la mano a Francis. Este no lo entiende, ido con las fotos. Otro que te falla, Felicia.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Él me está mirando y se está acercandoooo veee~ —se le repega.

—Oh... —mira al alemán —, pobre niño, no sabe cómo hacerlo...

Feli voltea a buscar a su hermana en busca de ayuda pero ella ya está "peleando" con Tony. Coqueteo descarado le dirán otros.

Lud se le pone a la par sin decir nada, viéndola un poquito de reojo para según él no asustarla. Felicia da un brinco y le mira de lleno despegándose un poco de Francis, ¡y que alguien haga algo! Le mira de arriba abajo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando Fran la suelta.

Pero el rubio no la deja sola, haciéndole una seña a Gil para que lo acompañe a él, que no quiere ser la tercera rueda, pero sin dejar de cuidarla. El albino se le acerca con ganas de chisme, ¡al fin su hermanito era un hombre!

El francés le toma de la mano y se le acerca a contarle algo de un trasero. A Gil no le interesa mucho pero lo escucha, no quiere el mismo drama de ayer.

Chiara le da un empujón al español, sonriendo de lado para disimular que está emocionada con esta salida.

Al final es la misma Feli la que debe arreglar todo.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hasta aquí! ¿Les está gustando?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capítulo 11:

—Veee~... eh, ¿qué sabores de helados te gustan? —le pregunta al alemán después de repasarlo totalmente.

—Vainilla... ¿y a ti? —pregunta él, rojo hasta las raíces del pelo. Francis nota que se hablan y opta por alejarse un poquito de ellos, dándoles una intimidad segura.

—Me gusta el de fresa —sonríe.

—Ese es... bueno —y ya no sabe qué decir. Al menos ya casi están llegando.

—¿Y con qué los combinas? Yo suelo combinarlo con frutas, es muy delicioso.

—No lo sé... no lo combino... —le señala el bonito puesto junto a la calle y hace a tomarle del brazo pero se arrepiente enseguida, no queriendo asustarla.

—Oh —la niña gourmet se decepciona por eso.

—Tal vez... me ayudes a escoger uno —intento de sonrisa. Felicia se pone nerviosa con la sonrisa tan torcida, recordando la de Iván que era peor. Se ríe un poquito.

—¡Está bien! —y no sabes en lo que te metiste.

El alemán suspira con su risa, queriendo darse un golpe en la frente por no saber hacer esto. Acelera los últimos pasos hasta el local. Felicia le sigue sin problema, pensando desde ya en todos los ingredientes que podría llevar su helado. Mira de reojo a Chiara para que se les acerque, haciéndole una seña y murmurando " _sorellaaaa_ ~".

Ella se separa un momento de su complicadísima conversación con el español al sentir la mirada de la menor y se va hacia allá con media sonrisita, dejando a Antonio con la palabra en la boca. Este sonríe también, adorándola. Un masoquista dirán que es.

El chico que atiende el puesto, que es al menos cinco años mayor que todos los presentes, les sonríe cuando llegan al frente. En especial a las hermanas italianas.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —ofrece amablemente.

Ludwig frunce el entrecejo con la sonrisa y se gira a las chicas para que escojan ellas. Chiara se ríe cruelmente con la expresión del rubio y junto a su hermana deciden qué elegir, pidiendo no unos simples conos sino copas de helado con diferentes combinaciones de frutas frescas, frutos secos, toppings y cuanta cosa podían echarle que modificara el sabor.

—¡A mí deme un batido! —pide Antonio señalando el de Chiara y abrazándola por detrás. Ella se gira, roja como tomate y le da un golpe en la cabeza que el otro ni siente —, ¡Ay, yo pago!

—¡No idiota, que pague él! —señala a Ludwig y se va a una de las preciosas mesitas que disponen para el público. La más alejada.

Tony se ríe y le da el dinero igual, pagando el suyo y el de la italiana mayor. Ahí llega Francis con Gilbert. El francés mira alrededor y se queda de una vez en las mesitas, perdido en el móvil. El español pasa al lado de Fran y le guiña un ojo, yendo a sentarse con Chiara. Ella hace cara de asco con esto, secretamente feliz.

—Gil, cariño ¿me traes una crepé? —le pide el rubio sonriendo un poquito.

El albino asiente y se va corriendo donde aún está su hermano. El menor está con cara de completo asombro porque nunca en su vida había visto cosas tan extravagantes en un helado, aunque la cantidad no era un problema. Con su hermano se comían un tarro grande en verano.

Gilbert le palmea la espalda a Lud antes de que este se vaya con Feli a otra mesa y pide la crepé, llevándosela de una vez al francés.

—Ah, gracias Gil —toma el postre.

Lud, ya en la mesita junto a la chica, ve la cosa colorida y le da un bocado.

—Mmmm... Está bueno —le sonríe a Feli.

—¿Verdad? Intenta probarlo primero con una fruta diferente, y así te darás cuenta que combinación te gusta más, mira que hay frutas ácidas y helados muy dulces. Esos me gustan más.

Él asiente y se come una uva... arruga la cara porque está muy dulce. Pero la granola le parece bien.

—Este me gusta —le enseña un poco en la cuchara.

Ella le sonríe con eso porque no hay nada que la haga más feliz que la comida y enseñarle el mundo de la buena comida a los demás.

—Te podías haber ido a sentar con los idiotas —le dice Chiara al español.

—Nooo, ellos tenían mucho de qué hablar. Ayer se pelearon —mira de reojo a los chicos que están riéndose de algo que ven en el teléfono.

—Ah, ¿sí? —levanta una ceja —, ¿qué les pasó?

—Tonterías, tú sabes, malos entendidos. Tienen que arreglar esas cosas —se pregunta si se dejará tomar de nuevo la mano y las mira. Pero inevitablemente parece que está mirando el helado de ella.

La italiana lo ve a él, ve el helado. Lo aparta.

—No te voy a dar —y piensa que si le insiste de rodillas le podría dar en la boca.

Él lo interpreta como "no te voy a dar la mano" y aun así le toma la izquierda porque con ella es todo al contrario, y le sonríe muy coqueto. Chiara se escapa de un infarto, poniéndose histérica, pero no aparta la mano. Eso sí, se le cae el helado.

Tony mira el helado en el suelo y le da pena. Ella… ella lo ve también pero no hace tanto drama, enfocada en la mano que el chico le está tomando y como de agarrotada la siente.

—Tomatico, ¿quieres un poco del mío? —y aunque no lo crean y aunque suene así, no es doble sentido.

La chica le ve azorada y niega, apartando la vista.

—No quiero... Suéltame.

Antonio afloja el apretón de la mano pero la deja suavemente sobre la suya.

—Está rico, es de tomate de árbol —le ofrece otra vez, divertido con las expresiones de la italiana. Ella frunce el ceño porque obvio no quería que la soltara.

—No me gusta. Pero dame —Sí que le gusta.

Antonio sonríe y sostiene el vaso mientras apunta el popote hacia los labios de la chica. Ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada, tomando el vaso y dándole una probada. La sonrisa satisfecha del chico la hace estrellarle el contenedor en la camisa.

El español se mira la camisa, importándole muy poco porque es su mano está el popote y eso es como… ¡un beso indirecto! Lo sostiene con los dientes, feliz de estar vivo.

Feli, que empezó a ver el intercambio desde que el helado fue asesinado, sonríe con la escena tratando de incluir al alemán.

—Veee~, _sorella_ está feliz —dice en voz alta y Lud ni siquiera se molesta en ver a nadie más que no sea Felicia. Sólo piensa en lo linda que se ve sonriendo —. ¡Mírala!

El alemán termina por mirarla y no cree que esté… feliz.

—¡Lo siento, _cazzo_! —le suelta de la mano y busca una caja de pañuelos desechables que siempre lleva consigo.

Tony prácticamente hace más desastre porque le parece muy lindo que se preocupe de darle un pañuelo y está pensando cómo hacer que lo limpie un poco. Pues no hay que hacer mucho, ella misma le pasa el pañuelo por el desastre de helado.

Felicia deja de ver a la pareja para notar ahora sí la mirada azul fija en ella. Se encoge en el asiento y levanta un dedo.

—Si no comes te vas a quedar sin helado, se está volviendo liquido —le medio regaña.

—Ah... —sigue comiendo y viéndola igual —, ¿qué te gusta... aparte del helado?

—Veee~, en general la comida italiana. Paaaastaaaa, me gusta mucho con salsa Alfredo, y macarrones y algún día debes probar la pizza que hacen mi _sorella_ y mi _nonno_.

—Me gustaría —le sonríe, llevándose a la boca la última cucharada.

—Algún día te traeré —se pone realmente feliz la italiana porque le encanta que la gente coma lo que cocina su abuelo.

Gil y Francis casi no han comido nada por estar mirando a la mesa de al lado y chismeando sobre la vida ajena.

—Mi hermano sigue hablándole pero ella no hace más que mirar a su hermana y a Tony, ¡lo están dañando todo! —protesta Gil muy indignado.

—No lo creo, no es fluido pero están hablando... —Francis inclina la cabeza —. Hay que entenderlos, hasta hoy no habían hablado.

—Bueno, sí es un gran avance que estén hablando —acepta Gil.

Francis se ríe y le da un bocado a la crepe, viendo otra vez las fotos y analizándolas con el albino. Al que de seguro no le podrían interesar menos.

—¡Gracias Tomatico, ¿te gustó el batido? —pregunta Antonio con su gran sonrisa.

—No —le contesta y se levanta para ir a una de las piletas del parque, ya que las manos las siente pegajosas.

Lud asiente y se limpia la boca con una servilleta.

—Te traje... Otra —le extiende otra florcita.

Felicia toma la florecilla notando que esta tiene mejores acabados que la anterior y es incluso hecha con dos tipos de papel. Sonríe sinceramente y la guarda en la misma libreta que tiene las demás. Y es que el alemán se esforzó porque estaba feliz de esta oportunidad.

—Y bien, ¿qué haremos ahora? —ya todos habían terminado, excepto Gil y Francis que aun seguían riéndose de algunas cosas y pasando como una parejita más. Lo que hacen por no desentonar.

—No lo sé, ¿puedes quedarte más tiempo?

—Bueno, sólo un poco más —dice ella que le gusta mucho estar al aire libre.

—Hablemos un poco más.

Chiara se está lavando las manos con una parsimonia nerviosa, acordándose de la mano del español y entre feliz y asustada.

—¿Y de qué hablamos? —pregunta Feli, queriendo agregar que en realidad no hablaron nada todo el rato.

Mientras tanto Gil y Francis terminan sus crepes, este ultimo monitoreando a las chicas sin ser obvio.

—Eh —se aclara la garganta —, ¿de ti?

—¿De mí? —le mira con evidente nerviosismo —... no lo creo

Tony espía un poco a Chiara detrás de las piletas. Si alguien lo ve de fijo que se crea un malentendido. Ella ni lo nota, haciéndose un embrolla mental.

—¿Por qué? —el alemán levanta las cejas con esto.

—No hay mucho que hablar, ¿o acaso te gusta hablar de ti? —le responde ella.

—Pues no —se encoge de hombros y piensa que esto no lo sabe hacer. Se queda callado.

Francis se levanta de su asiento y Gil le sigue, caminado hacia la parejita. Felicia se retuerce las manos, incomoda con el silencio. Se le iluminan los ojos al ver al francés, queriendo acabar con esto ya.

—Francis veee~, ¿por qué tan alejados? —le grita para cambiar de tema.

Fran levanta una ceja porque sólo iba a avisarles que se iba y dejaba a Gil y a Tony. Le sonríe entendiendo más o menos lo que pasa.

—No queríamos incomodar —se le sienta a la par y Lud sí que se incomoda.

—Es muy divertido si estamos todos juntos —le dice ella para que no se vaya más.

Tony, desde su puesto de acosador, sonríe. Francis inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño, sin dejar de sonreír. Le pregunta a la chica que qué pasa sólo con los labios.

Chiara regresa a su lugar junto a Tony y nota la congregación.

—¿Qué está pasando allí? —le pregunta al moreno.

—Nervios —responde ella también sólo con los labios.

—¡Nada! Ya todos terminaron de comer, ¿vamos, Tomatico? —la toma de la mano y la lleva con ellos.

El francés levanta las cejas y con la nariz señala discretamente al chico, preguntando que si por él. Ludwing desde hace rato que no dice nada.

—Yo no —le responde ella pero bueno, la ha tomado de la mano dos veces, eso es mejor que el helado en este momento.

—Un poco, pero no es porque sea malo —no sé cómo pueden hablar tanto sin hablar y que no lo noten.

Lud sí lo debe notar, pero no entiende nada, igual que Gil. Ahí llega la otra pareja.

—Ah, Antoine —le saluda Fran mirándole significativamente.

Tony sabe que si le llama por su nombre completo hay algo mal así que comienza a poner un tema random.

—¡Hola! ¿Vieron la película de ayer en el canal nacional? ¡Fue muy buena!

El francés se hace el desentendido, ya luego hablarán.

oxOXOxo

La pequeña Nataliya se despierta de su siesta, sintiéndose bien y descansada y recordando un poquito la cara de tristeza de su hermano. Mira a todos lados como esperando que alguien estuviese allí con ella. Se frota la cara con los puños y de un salto se baja de la cama.

Toma el bolsito con sus juguetes y se va a buscar a Iván. Tal vez quiera jugar con ella.

Iván está en su cuarto con Alfred jugando a la play después de haber almorzado. El americano prácticamente está gritando, dando saltos y riéndose como loco.

Ella no reconoce la voz y se asusta un poquito, pero no para de caminar, sacando su cuchillo del bolsito. Iván pelea contra el menor en el juego y no escucha a Nat acercarse.

Alfred le dice algo de que lo va a destrozar y se ríe malignamente. Nat se impresiona con eso y empieza a correr por la vida de su hermano, abre la puerta de un golpazo justo en el momento que Al le da un abracito amistoso de machos al ruso.

Iván se ríe con suavidad.

—Pues yo te gano —y le muestra la pantalla.

—¡No! —chilla la niña, arrojándose contra el americano, pasándose por encima de su hermano.

Ambos se asuntan con el grito de guerra de la niña sin esperarse el ataque aéreo.

—¡Nataliya! —intenta el ruso detenerla.

Ella no le pone atención, blandiendo el cuchillo de juguete contra el de anteojos, quien está asustado por el asunto del factor sorpresa.

—¡Deja a mi hermano, es sólo mío! —le grita en la cara.

—¿Natalya, qué pasa? —sigue Iván pero ella no le responde, enajenada.

Alfred se sonroja con eso y se levanta, teniendo que apartarla un poco.

—¿Nataliya? ¿Aun estás dormida? —le pregunta porque no entiende por qué ataca a su amigo.

Ahora sí le ve porque el niño que abrazaba a su hermano se le escapó.

—¡Ese tonto te estaba abrazando, Vanya! ¡No me gusta! ¡Vanya se va a casar conmigo, no con él! —le dice, agarrándole de la camiseta.

Alfred pone cara de "wtf" con todo eso.

—Pero Natalya, él es mi amigo y no puedo casarme contigo, ¡eres mi hermana!

Alfred, que miraba a la niña, se vuelve al ruso. Siente que el nudo en el estomago se le estruja y no de forma tan placentera.

—Oh... —susurra, entendiendo que no se iba a casar con él porque era su amigo.

En cambio Nat empieza a llorar porque siempre le dice lo mismo y siempre tiene la esperanza que le diga que "tal vez". Hasta le puede decir que más tarde. Y no un "no".

—No llores Nat, por favor, tú sabes que te quiero porque eres mi hermanita —y sí, con todo el revuelo la niña les desconectó el aparato.

Al se sienta de nuevo y le da un poquito de envidia la nena. Tuerce la boca y se acerca al mayor hasta pegar los brazos. Nat aprovecha que le dice cosas bonitas para llorar más y que la consuele y abrazarle.

Iván que no quiere que se vuelva a escapar la abraza y le soba la cabeza ignorando un poco a su amigo.

—¿Me quieres mucho? —le pregunta la niña.

— _Da_.

—¿Puedo quedarme a jugar?

—Pero tú no sabes jugar, pero puedes quedarte aquí —la sienta en una silla. Todos se lo hemos hecho a un niño.

Ella se baja de la silla y la acerca hasta su hermano, si no puede jugar, al menos va a vigilar al tonto ese que está ahí desde las alturas. Alfred le mira y siente un escalofrío. Se acerca al televisor a conectar de nuevo el play.

—¿Qué jugamos ahora?

—¿Seguimos con las peleas? —es su juego favorito.

— _Yeah_!

Alfred encienda el play, toma el control y se vuelve a pegar a Iván. La niña le mira fijamente, abrazando a su hermano del cuello desde la silla. E Iván queda en un sanduchito, sin notar los celos ni nada, sólo sintiéndose muy estrecho.

—Nat, si te pegas así harás que tu hermano pierda —se la intenta quitar de encima.

Ella deja de ver a Al y le suelta más o menos, porque tampoco quiere hacerle perder. La niña complaciente.

—Mi hermano te va a ganaaar —le susurra a Alfred por detrás de la cabeza del ruso.

Al la mira, mira al mayor y hace a ignorarla. Iván se saca el poder especial y Alfred lo detiene.

—No es justo, no detengas mis poderes —y creo que esta es la primera vez que el segundo control es usado en esta casa.

Al le sonríe de ladito y es que en casa siempre hace papilla a Mathew.

—No es justo dejarse ganar porque sí —le responde, intentando hacer un combo.

Pero Iván no lo deja y se da cuenta que es más difícil luchar contra él que con el pc. Al piensa lo mismo, pero en vez de pc, piensa en su hermano.

El americano se ríe y vuelve a intentar hacer el combo, apretando todos los botones existentes y haciendo algo raro que no logra cuajar igual.

Nataliya está ida en la pantalla.

Iván también comienza a jugar a la desesperada, intentando ganar de cualquier forma. Y es que van a destrozar los controles. Pero así son los buenos ratos. Al grita y patalea y se ríe porque no están jugando nada en serio y él es feliz.

El ruso es menos ruidoso pero sí se mueve, con todo y niña encima.

Al le da un empujón con el hombro y se ríe porque está medio ganando, medio perdiendo y estar enamorado es de niñas y él es el héroe. Seguro esos empujones no le gustan a Nat pero ella está idiotizada viendo la pantalla, Iván lo estruja un poco de vuelta.

Obvio que no, la distrae. Les mira en modo asesino. Pero no por mucho, viendo la pantalla otra vez.

Alfred sonríe entre la masacre y le aprieta contra la silla. Y no es mucho porque la diferencia de fuerza es... Mucha. Queda como intentando aplastar una pared.

— _Net_ , no ganas —intenta tirar un nuevo poder.

Al hace fuerza con las piernas para intentar aplastarle sin mucho éxito a la vez que aprieta más botones. Su personaje le dispara al de Iván una bola de fuego.

—¡Haaaa!

El ruso no puede esquivarla y pierde.

—No es justo, no la esquivé porque estabas sobre mí.

—¡No estaba sobre ti! —medio grita —, ¡esto es estar sobre ti! —y lo hace, haciéndole cosquillas como si fuese a Mathew.

El ruso se ríe casi a carcajadas y creo que es la primera vez que le hacen cosquillas así.

—¡Sí estabas sobre mí y no pude ganar por eso! —sigue en su terquedad, sin aire.

—¡No seas mal perdedor!

—¡No soy mal perdedor! —intenta hacerle cosquillas pero no sé si lo hiere más de lo que intenta hacerlo reír.

Al medio se retuerce del dolor medio de la risa porque Iván es más grande y no se mide. Y él no se va a rendir. Nataliya está viendo cómo lanzárseles encima y causar el mayor daño posible. Claro, al caído hay que caerle.

Y se lanza como luchador de la WWE y porque es pequeña no los hace puré.

oxOXOxo

 _¡¿Les gustó el capítulo?! ¡Regálenos un review!_

 _En respuesta para "P-san" que nos dejó su review hace un par de semanas y no le respondimos ;u;_

 _Alfred e Iván no pasaron por un conflicto en este fic como en la mayoría de los RusAme. Sólo nos fuimos por la característica de Iván de ser malo para hacer amigos y el poder de Alfred para hacerlos cada cinco minutos. Y de ahí salió todo esto. Y creo que también es culpa de Vicky que esto sea tan kawaii, ella es muy dulce XD Josita no jajaja_

 _¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

 **Capítulo 12:**

Y pasan exactamente dos segundos para que la cara de Alfred se descomponga en cámara lenta mientras las rodillas de la pequeña hermana de Iván se le entierran en el estomago. El ruso intenta apañarla antes de la colisión, extendiendo las manos hacia ambos y fallando al recibir las manos de la niña en la cara.

Nataliya, con expresión de maldad pura, sonríe al escuchar un quejido ahogado salir de la boca del americano y este ve por un momento lucecitas. Alfred, con el golpe y las cosquillas que ya lo habían dejado moreteado, agarra a la niña de la cintura y la aparta como puede. Ella chilla agarrándose a Iván porque al parecer no pueden ser civilizados por un rato.

Y es que ella no es nada frágil pero si para Katyusha Iván lo es, para Iván Nat es de porcelana. Aunque esté fingiendo la muy gamberra.

—No le hagas daño a Nataliya —pide el ruso con un tono de voz diferente al que nunca había usado con él.

Alfred levanta la vista de la mocosa infernal y se le abre la boca de la impresión. Ese no era el Iván de hace un rato. Con la mirada fija en él, los ojos vacíos y un aura severa, el mayor se veía listo para defender a su hermana de cualquier tormenta. Traga con fuerza.

—¡No se lo hago! —replica a pesar del shock, frunciendo el ceño y sin entender este cambio tan repentino. Ella hace un pucherito abrazando a su hermano, pretendiendo estar asustada.

—Es pequeña y delicada, debes tratarla mejor —sigue el chico con voz suave, sin notar que lo están manipulando ni que está comportándose extraño.

—¡Pero si no le hice nada, Iván! —se pone de pie, desconsolado porque le crea el villano.

La niña sonríe maliciosamente desde el cuello de su hermano, sintiendo al ruso perfectamente normal. Iván deja que prácticamente lo ahorque en el abrazo, acariciándole la espalda. Mira al americano fijamente por lo que parece una eternidad antes de relajarse y soltar a la pequeña. Sonríe otra vez.

—Ven siéntate, escoge un personaje y Nataliya déjame jugar, ahora sí ganaré —deja a Nat en su silla y toma los controles del piso, extendiéndole uno a Alfred.

Al no se sienta, dolido con el regaño y es el héroe y no lo regañan... lo alaban, entienden por qué se defiende, ¡no lo regañan! Y sobre todo porque este es Iván e Iván es _cute_ , no... Mira el control y se cruza de brazos.

—No...

—¿Alfred? —levanta las cejas y baja un poco la mano.

— _No_! —y es que sabe que está siendo infantil pero... Se quiere ir. Se pasa el antebrazo por los ojos y de un salto pasa a los hermanos, saliendo del cuarto rápidamente.

El ruso se levanta con la necesidad de seguirle con un nudo en la garganta, pensando que hizo algo mal y no sabe qué. A lo mejor y fue por el juego.

—¿Alfred? —le llama pero el otro no se detiene.

Alfred baja las escaleras a prisa y cruza la sala. No está llorando porque es demasiado _cool_ para eso, pero sí que se siente traicionado. Luego se reirá de esto cuando por fin asocie la traición con otro sentimiento, pero no ahora.

—¿Por qué no quieres jugar si tú vas ganando? —baja las escaleras, quedando a pocos pasos de él.

Nat se va detrás pero se queda en la sala, a una distancia prudente. Ya hizo mucho de las suyas, tampoco quiere que su hermano la deje de querer otra vez. Alfred se detiene con la mano en la puerta, comiéndose el cerebro para inventar una buena excusa que no lo deje como tonto y dramático.

Se gira despacio hacia el mayor, sin mirarle.

—Es que... Ya me voy... _I mean_ , ya me tengo que ir —se muerde el labio.

—Pero es temprano, se darán cuenta que te saltaste la escuela —y el tono de voz es perfecto para decir "no quiero que te vayas".

—Y-ya diré algo —sigue sin mirarle.

—Ah —mira a Nataliya y luego al suelo, sintiendo ahora sí definitivamente que hizo algo mal y por eso Alfred se quiere ir y ya no serán amigos. Pero entiende que debe irse, ¿qué iba a pasar sino? ¿Amarrarlo a la pata de la cama para que no se fuera? —, pues, está bien; ¿nos vemos mañana en la escuela?

Al le mira la cara y se le aprieta el estómago. Tampoco quiere irse y ya está notando que fue una tontería enojarse porque el ruso prefería a... _Fuck_. ¿Esos eran celos? Rayos, se ríe mentalmente de sí mismo, encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose al mayor unos pasitos.

El ruso se acerca también y piensa que es para despedirse, con el americano nunca se sabe. Al se acerca más sin comprender lo que está sintiendo en su totalidad, si celos o tristeza o si es lo mismo. Le pone el dedo índice en la mano al chico frente a él.

Iván mira el dedo, curioso por lo que hará ya que en poco tiempo, Al siempre lo sorprende con algo. Además le gusta su tacto, es diferente a sus hermanas que le hastía, Al es suave y cálido, natural.

El americano lo quita, porque antes lo llevó de la mano y para él fue especial porque no le parecía dar vergüenza... El dedo ahora se lo pone en la nariz, dando otro pasito. El ruso lo mira fijamente con esa cara de acosador profesional que tiene y sin darse cuenta le coloca una mano en el hombro.

Al se pone de puntas porque sigue siendo muy pequeño y tiembla un poquito con la mano. Pone una propia en el antebrazo del mayor y se inclina hacia él...

—Deben estar jugando —suena la voz de Katyusha en la puerta justo también cuando Nataliya se lanza contra Alfred otra vez.

Iván, que lo estaba mirando fijamente y no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, da un salto cuando el chico que estaba muy cerca de su rostro sale de su campo de visión como un borrón. Así, como magia se le esfuma. Parpadea y lo busca con la mirada, encontrándolo en el suelo y con la niña encima.

—¡Natalyaa! —protesta el eslavo intentando quitarla de encima del chico y ahí termina de abrir la puerta Kat, que ni le sorprende la horrorosa escena de masacre sino que corre hasta su hermano.

El americano esta vez no se la quita de encima, acepta su destino mientras se pregunta qué rayos estaba por hacer. Se pone las manos en la cara.

—¡Vanya! —le abraza la mayor, casi ahogándole con el pecho. Iván suelta a la pequeña por la impresión, siendo arrollado. RIP Iván.

—¿Alfred? —pregunta su padre metiendo sólo la cabeza por la entrada al verlo en el suelo con la niña encima, pensando que está jugando con ella... a algo muy violento por cierto.

Nataliya le estrella las manos en puños en el pecho repetidamente y da un respingo con la voz extraña. El chico palidece, levantando la vista y estúpidamente pensando que lo descubrieron haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y no en que se escapó de la escuela.

— _Dad_?! —se levanta de golpe.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Alfred? De seguro estás molestando a la niñita —le riñe inevitablemente, molesto con el asunto de la escuela.

—No! ¡No iba a besa-! —se calla solito, rojo hasta la punta de los dedos y ahí va Kat y le quita a Nataliya, permitiéndole levantarse —, no le estaba haciendo nada...

—Mmm… Tenemos que hablar jovencito —se despide de la chica con un asentimiento y se da media vuelta —, tengo tus cosas en el auto.

Al agacha la cabeza y siente que el camino frente a él fuera directo al paredón, sabiendo desde YA el regaño y el inminente castigo que se va a ganar. Se detiene un momento.

— _Bye_... — cabizbajo se despide de los hermanos y se va hacia el auto.

Iván le mira irse, desconsolado.

—¿Llamaste a su papá? ¿Va a regañar a mi amigo? —pregunta a su hermana mayor.

—No, a él también lo llamó el director —le dice bajito —. Le pedí que no lo hiciera pero no sé que vaya a pasar —agrega la chica.

El ruso mira a la chica con pesar y sale de la casa justo para ver el auto arrancar.

oxOXOxo

Arthur mira a su hijo abrir la puerta del copiloto y pese a sus creencias de que los trapos sucios se lavan en casa, decide hablar ya.

—Me llamó el director... —empieza, modulando la voz.

Al se sienta y se hace bolita, esperando el regaño. Aunque no hizo nada malo, piensa. Y no importa mucho que la damisela en peligro fuera en realidad un monstruo pequeñito, él la había salvado.

—Estaba muy enojado, y más por lo que me dijo el señor director, ¡insinuó que no sé nada de ti! Y cuando salí de la oficina, esa chica me dijo que los ayudaste.

El menor le mira a los ojos un segundo, sintiendo mucho aprecio por la hermana de su amigo.

—Al, sé que te gusta ser el héroe, pero en casos como estos debes decirme, ¿qué tal que te pasara algo y yo pensando que estás en la escuela?

— _Sorry dad_ , sé que estuvo mal pero... Iván necesitaba ayuda —miente porque sólo por verlo se le fue detrás.

—Estaba muy enojado jovencito —y este es otro que está mintiendo, porque la mitad de su enojo es para el director que le dijo que no cuidaba bien a su hijo.

Alfred aparta la mirada.

—Cuando me dijeron que te fuiste de la escuela pensé que te habían molestado los mismos que te golpearon la otra vez —sí, que no crea que no le vio los moretones, pero cae en el problema de todo papá —. Si fueras un poco más calmado como Mathew esto no pasaría…

El menor aprieta los ojos con eso, tomándolo igual o peor que una bofetada.

—¡Ya sé que Mattie es el gemelo bueno! ¡Que sólo te causo problemas! —y ahora no puede evitar llorar, porque aunque ame a su hermano, le molesta ser comparado con él.

—¡No me refería a eso! Ambos son muy problemáticos cuando se lo proponen, pero siempre me llaman por ti, quizás eres más travieso, pero eres mi hijo. No es como que no te quiera, ¡Deja de llorar, _bloddy hell_!

—¡Pues siempre me estás comparando con él! —balbucea —, ¡todo lo que hago no son más que problemas para ti!

—¡Alfred! —grita y lo mira no es capaz de continuar. Sabe que suele compararlos pero no que le pudiera afectar tanto. Se limpia el sudor de la frente y suspira —. Alfred, cuando llegues a casa busca como ponerte al día y has tus deberes.

Al no le contesta y espera a que su padre encienda el auto para irse ya. Se cubre la cara con la mochila, avergonzado de llorar. Arthur enciende su auto y el camino es en silencio hasta llegar a casa.

Mientras mira hacia afuera, Al intenta con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en nada. Quiere a su papá y no se puede enojar con él. Bueno, no mucho. Le duele que no entienda el camino que eligió. Piensa también en que Math no tiene la culpa pero que igual se ha llevado una parte mala de todo esto.

Y no quiere lastimarlo sólo porque se siente menos. Él es un súper héroe y los héroes afrontan todo con firmeza.

Arthur estaciona el auto en la cochera y entra a la casa sin mirar otra vez al menor, terriblemente necesitado de un café. Es en estos momentos que extraña a su mujer y piensa que ya sus pequeños están entrando a la adolescencia y que no sabe cómo evitar estas cosas.

Alfred le sigue sin decir nada y a pesar de que lo agradece, le hubiera gustado un abrazo. Se va a su cuarto.

oxOXOox

Nataliya se retuerce como serpiente para que Katyusha la deje ir, extrañando acosar a su hermano. Esta la suelta en el piso y se va a empezar con la cena. Iván sigue de pie en la entrada y ella le toma de la mano, viéndola fijamente como si no fuese una mano.

Él no se mueve, ni la siente, pensando aun que van a regañar a Alfred y no dejarán que sea su amigo y estará solo de nuevo, cada uno con sus dramas. Nat le abre la mano, la pone en varios ángulos y por fin termina poniendo un dedo como vio que el niño raro hizo.

Cuando por fin nota a la niña se da cuenta también que esta caricia no tiene nada que ver con la Al hace un rato. Nataliya sólo lo está revisando y tocándolo con curiosidad, en cambio con su amigo, con Alfred había sentido… calor. Hay algo raro con él, ¿se sentía triste? Le acaricia un poco la cabeza a la niña.

—Nat por favor, estoy cansado —se suelta por completo de la niña y se encierra en su cuarto.

Nataliya se queda ahí viéndolo raro pero prefiere, por esta vez, estar con Kat.

Iván se acuesta en su cama y se pregunta por qué está triste o si está enfermo, decide que más tarde le preguntara a su _sestra._ Así que después de la cena y que Katyusha durmiera a Nataliya, Iván se sienta con ella en la sala.

— _Sestra_ , hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Mmm? —dice ella, desviando la atención de la novela de la noche.

— _Sestra_ , ¿crees que estoy enfermo? —así tan directo y sin explicarse.

—No lo creo. ¿Te sientes mal?

—Me siento… mal —no sabe cómo explicar —. Es que Alfred se puso raro mientras jugábamos y se quería ir, pero luego se acercó mucho a mí, me tocó la mano y me dolió el estomago muy raro. Luego llegaron ustedes y entonces él no será más mi amigo.

La chica se voltea completamente hacia él y le pone una mano en el estómago.

—Pobrecito, ¿te sigue doliendo? —le toma las manos a ver si está herido o algo.

—No, pero si te hablo me duele —en realidad lo que le duele es decir que no va a ser más amigo del americano.

—¡Ay no! —se preocupa ahora sí y lo hala a la cocina, buscando cosas para un té y un termómetro —. Abre le boca.

Él la abre y se preocupa porque no le gusta el té, tal vez no debió preguntar. Katyusha le mete el termómetro y pone a calentar el agua.

—No tienes nada en las manos, ¿por qué te tocó? —los que no están acostumbrados que gente del exterior los toque.

—No sé, él es así siempre me toca —y eso suena supremamente mal. La chica levanta las cejas con eso y le saca el termómetro.

—No tienes fiebre —mira el artilugio y lo pone por ahí —, ¿te toca siempre?

—Ah, qué bien —sonríe con lo de no tener fiebre —, _da_ , siempre me toca.

Ella inclina la cabeza y pone ambas manos en la mesa frente al menor.

—¿Y eso te agrada? —se preocupa. El menor se lo piensa un poco y asiente.

— _Da_ , no me molesta.

—Oh, entonces no te está haciendo algo malo —sonríe y se va por una taza y el agua caliente. Le pone una bolsita y cinco cucharadas de azúcar, sin tomar en cuenta que eso ya no es con sentido médico.

El chico se toma el té porque está dulce y así sí le gusta, mientras da sorbos le responde.

— _Niet_ , no es algo malo.

—Es un buen niño —se sienta frente a él, preparándose ella también un té —, ¿hizo algo más?

Iván piensa justo en el momento que estaban con los videojuegos y por algún motivo no quiere decirlo.

— _Da_ , jugamos con Nataliya.

—Nataliya estaba muy cansada —asiente la chica, dando un sorbo —, es bonito que tengas un buen amigo.

—También tengo una amiga —levanta las cejas y es que le parece toda una hazaña —. Se llama Felicia y tiene una hermana pero casi no hablamos.

—¡Felicia! —exclama Kat —, la conocí antes, qué niña tan dulce. Tráela a jugar también —imaginándose desde ya algunas cosas. Esta chica ve muchas novelas.

—Ah, ¿en serio? Espero que no la regañen también —se termina el té.

—Yo también —le toma de la mano, contenta —, invítalos siempre que quieras.

Iván asiente y ya no se siente tan agobiado, ni triste ni enfermo, sólo le tocaba esperar hasta mañana.

oxOXOox

 _Primero que todo, ¡una disculpa por estas dos semanas sin actualización! Dx_

 _Segundo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, han sido tan bonitos y constructivos que nos dan fuerza para seguir mejorando. ¡Muchas gracias! :3_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

 _lamentamos la demora en estos capitulos, ustedes saben, la universidad, el trabajo y muchaaaas cosas quieren impedirnos publicar pero aqui estamos_

xoXOXox

Capítulo 13:

Jueves 10 de septiembre.

A la mañana siguiente, Alfred despierta con un revoltijo mental de esos que sólo le daban cuando no lograba pasar un video juego difícil o cuando el adorable Matty hacía esa cara de molestia y él no entendía porqué...

Le estaba perforando el estómago el estar enojado con su papá, el sentirse regañado por Iván (y su mirada perdida) y no entender bien qué carajo había intentado hacer con él antes de que los interrumpieran.

Matty, extrañado por la falta de su hermano en el desayuno, toca la puerta del cuarto de este.

—¿Al? —abre la puerta un poco igual, preocupado.

Alfred escucha el rechinido de la puerta, aun en la cama. Mira a todos lados y se echa la cobija encima porque no quiere verle ahora. El mayor abre del todo y es como si se hubiese tele-transportado al más allá, al mundo de las almas en pena. Entre la penumbra depresiva causada por las cortinas cerradas se encuentra una bolita hecha de sabanas que se llama Alfred.

— _Whaaaat_...

— _Bro_ , ¿qué pasa? —piensa que se le va a morir, sentándose en su cama y buscando la cabeza de la bolita.

—Nada... —se escucha todo ahogado y da un respingo cuando le tocan los pies.

—¡Te peleaste con papá otra vez! Ayer lo vi muy mal… —cuando llegó de la escuela vio a su padre medio borracho, alegándole a su esposa muerta y a Alfred y pues como siempre lo confunde lo regañó a él también.

— _Sorry_... —se hace más bolita, sabiendo bien que su hermano siempre acababa en fuego cruzado.

—No, no te preocupes —baja el tono al verlo tan mal.

— _No... Really... Sorry_ —se le escucha la voz quebrada, porque es injusto que su hermano sea tan bueno y él lo culpe de cosas.

—¡Vamos Al, alégrate! —intenta hablar con el tono enérgico que no suele usar —. Si me dices qué pasó prometo comprarte un pastel.

— _Really_?! —saca la cabeza por un lugar inesperado, recobrando los ánimos como Math esperaba con la propuesta.

— _Yes_ —y le duele su mesada. Al le sonríe y es que sí que va a querer algo grande —. ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunta tan fraternal.

—Papá me volvió a comparar contigo... —se vuelve a cubrir la cabeza, dejando sólo a la vista la nariz.

—Oh —asiente y pues a él suele pasarle, más comúnmente que al mismo Alfred. Intenta reírse de ello —. Papá tiene problemas distinguiendo las personas.

—Sí, pero... No es confundir... Es comparar —le mira —, eres mi hermano y me caes bien y eso, _but_... Pero soy una persona aparte, no puedo parecerme a ti sólo porque el rostro sea el mismo...

—Ambos somos personas completamente diferentes, sabes que padre no lo hace con malas intenciones, tú deberías ser el único que esté seguro de ello sin importar lo que digan los demás. Tú eres tú y no puedes ser lo que no quieras ser —y es un concejo de aquel que suele ser confundido y comparado más a menudo.

—Tal vez... Pero aún así no es agradable que no me quiera como soy... —se quita la sabana y se le acerca —, me duele el estómago...

El mayor le pone una mano en la cabeza.

—Porque ayer no cenaste, vamos a comer algo —le cepilla el pelo con los dedos y se levanta.

—No es hambre —y se impresiona a sí mismo con eso. Y aunque no cenó, el buró que tiene junto a la cama está lleno de golosinas. Igual se va detrás del mayor.

Mathew se extraña por esa pequeña frase y le mira raro. Por eso, porque es simplemente raro que no tenga hambre.

—¿Algo más pasó? —le pregunta al llegar a la cocina, alarmado.

Al se sienta en la mesa y pone la cabeza en la superficie de esta. Piensa en Iván y su hermanita... en lo cerca que estaban…

—¿Qué pueden hacer dos personas cuando se acercan mucho? —suelta.

—¿Cuando se acercan cómo? ¿Acercarse mentalmente? Ya sabes, como dice papá de nosotros. ¿O físicamente?—frunce el ceño, intentando comprender.

—Así —le agarra una mano y se la pone a sí mismo en el hombro como lo hizo el ruso. No lo siente para nada igual —. Eh... ¿físicamente? —le quita la mano.

Matty lo mira, mira a todas partes si no está su padre y habla bajito.

—¿Es por lo que me contaste ayer con ese chico? ¿Se te acercó?

Al mira a donde mira su hermano también y le parece todo muy secreto como de espías y se levanta las cejas con la pregunta.

—No... —se lleva una mano a la cabeza —, bueno sí, es sobre él pero... No...

—Ah… ¿entonces?

—Yo fui quien se le acercó... —y la cara se le pone rojo brillante. Math se sonroja a juego y ni sabe porqué.

—¡Ahhhh! ¿Y… y qué pasó? —es que todo esto le da mucha curiosidad.

—¡Ni sé qué estaba pasando! —choca la cabeza contra la mesa.

— _Wait_! ¡No te golpees! —le levanta la cabeza y le pone un pan de _hotdog_ de cojín —, ¿y él que hizo?

Al le mira con ojos de cachorrito y con la frente roja.

—Esto —le vuelve a tomar la mano y ponérsela en el hombro y se le acerca como a Iván —, y esto.

El color en la cara de Math se vuelve más brillante, igualando casi al rojo manzana de su hermano. Aparta la mirada, no queriendo preguntar.

—… ¿y luego?

— _Nothing_! —le suelta de golpe.

—¿En... serio? —es que sólo le parece raro y le da algo de envidia que su hermano tenga su primer amor. No le importa nada que sea un hombre. El menor se encoge de hombros y se quita los anteojos.

—¿Qué intentaba hacer, Mattie? —porque le gusta un chico pero los besos no son algo en lo que haya pensando mucho.

—Yo creo, pero no estoy seguro —se calla y no sabe si es verdad porque ellos son un desastre con esto. Mira a su hermano —. Creo que iban a darse un beso.

— _WHAAAAT_! —chilla y se levanta de un salto. Mattie salta por el salto, vamos, una reacción nerviosa.

—¡Te dije que eso creo pero puede no ser verdad!

—¡MATTIE! —es que aun no lo concibe... La imagen no le parece tan descabellada —, hoy no voy a la escuela.

—¡No, no puedes faltar! —es que él es el nerd.

—¡Sí puedo! —se levanta y se encamina a las escaleras, —, ¡Y me debes un pastel!

—Pero... —mira a su hermano irse sin más remedio. Debía comprar un pastel e inventar una escusa para que pudiera faltar.

Arthur se levanta con todo el ruido y sale de su cuarto para entrar al baño, así que no se encuentra a su hijo cuando entra a su cuarto con la cara roja. Mattie sigue comiéndose el cerebro a la vez que termina de preparar el desayuno, mirando con preocupación hacia las escaleras. Al no había desayunado y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—Buenos días Al... Mathew —se corrige bostezando y sin darle mucha importancia en no atinar a la primera.

— _Dad_! _Good morning_ —le saluda Math, disimulando el susto que le acababa de dar.

—¡Estás haciendo el desayuno! _I'm sorry_ , debí levantarme más temprano —se rasca la cabeza, la cual siente pesada.

—No, no, está bien —le hace un gestito para que se siente y le sirve café, que debe saber a petróleo de tan fuerte. A ver si se le baja la resaca.

— _Thank you_ —se toma el café a sorbos, notando la falta del otro gemelo de inmediato —. ¿Tu hermano no ha bajado a desayunar?

Mathew se pone rígido y es que no se le da mentir... Pero Alfred estaba tan mal...

—¡Está enfermo!

—¿Enfermo? Pero ayer no se veía tan mal —deja la taza en la mesa y se queda viendo al niño y luego piensa que tal vez está mal por la pequeña discusión. Se mira las manos, culpable.

—No quiso cenar y tampoco desayunar —le mira de reojo, incómodo.

—Iré a ver cómo está. Lo siento Mathew, ¿podrías hacer hoy tu propio almuerzo? Lamento no poder cocinar para ti hoy pero es muy raro que tu hermano no coma —el inocente que no sabe que su hijo cocina los almuerzos cuando él aun duerme.

—¿Eh? Ah, no. No hay problema —esconde su almuerzo ya hecho y el de Al.

—Eres un buen chico —se acerca a él cuando pone la taza en el fregadero y le da una palmadita en la espalda.

Mattie sonríe y asiente, viendo a su padre irse para seguirle con el almuerzo de Al en brazos. Arthur golpea la puerta del cuarto de su hijo pero entra de todos modos al no escuchar una respuesta.

Alfred está hecho bolita otra vez, pensando en besos y muriéndose de vergüenza. Cuando escucha que tocan se hace el dormido.

—Alfred, _son, what happened_?

El menor aprieta los ojos ya que creía que era su hermano. No le contesta.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —y su aliento aun apesta un poco a alcohol muy a pesar del café.

Lo bueno es que Al no lo siente, con la sábana cubriéndolo totalmente. Le dan ganas de contestarle que sí, que está molesto. Pero no quiere discutir más con él. Arthur da un fuerte suspiro y le toca la cabeza entre las sabanas.

—No sé qué pasa contigo, quizás las rabietas de adolescente te darán a ti antes que a tu hermano o... bueno, eso no es lo importante. Sin importar como seas, siempre seré tu padre —no crean que le es fácil decir esto.

Al asoma un ojo y se vuelve a cubrir antes de ser descubierto.

—Sé que a veces me equivoco, ¿pero sabes? Los hijos no vienen con manual de instrucciones. A veces es difícil saber lo que piensas y no sé qué hacer como padre, no me extrañaría que pronto traigas una novia —se ríe amargamente —, sólo... me es duro verlos crecer.

—¡Iván no es mi... ! —chilla, quitándose la sabana a empujones.

Mattie, en la puerta, se da con la mano en la frente.

Arthur frunce el ceño sin entender lo que su hijo dijo y este se queda con la boca abierta, atrapado. Se vuelve a echar la cobija, como si ya no le hubiera visto que está despierto.

—¿Iván? —en verdad no le importa porque no entendió —. ¿Qué tiene que ver él, _son_? ¿Estás bien? Matt dice que no desayunaste, ayer tampoco cenaste. Y mira nada más como te metes en las cobijas.

—No tengo hambre —susurra y eso no puede ser más que una vil mentira cochina. Arthur le pone una mano en la frente, entre las cobijas.

—No tienes fiebre, pero sí es un mal síntoma que no comas.

—Me siento mal... —está molesto con él pero... No puede evitarle. A Iván sí.

—Es muy extraño que te enfermes, así que te creo. Espero que hoy en la noche estés mejor y recuerda ponerte al día con tus clases —le da unas palmaditas donde cree están sus hombros.

Al se indigna un poco porque esperaba algo más... Suplicante. Pero bueno. Asiente. Arthur sale de cuarto de su hijo y se va a arreglar para el trabajo no sin antes echarle una mirada preocupada. Se encuentra al mayor de sus hijos en la puerta y le sonríe.

Mathew se sonroja, atrapado y le deja pasar para luego correr hacia Alfred.

— _Bro_ , te dejaré esto aquí, escóndelo —es el almuerzo que había hecho —, cómelo cuando tengas hambre.

No ha terminado de decir "hambre" cuando ya se lo quitó de las manos.

— _Thank you_ —primer bocado ansioso. Math se ríe.

—No dejes que _father_ se dé cuenta, que se enfada —da la vuelta para salir pero luego vuelve a mirarlo —. Debes arreglar el asunto con ese chico Iván o se te saldrá algo de nuevo, menos mal papá no lo entendió.

El menor le mira con los mofletes inflados de comida y dice algo en la línea de "Cállate", sonrojado.

—Creo que es muy bonito, _i mean_ , encontrar alguien que te guste —le responde con su tono de micro decibeles. Al levanta una ceja con eso.

—No es como si... —"lo hubiese pedido", pero se detiene y sonríe.

Se termina su almuerzo-desayuno, pensando que no está viendo lo bonito de todo esto. Hasta va a faltar a la escuela por ello.

Se siente cobarde pero... No lo puede evitar.

oxOXOxo

Feli estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a la escuela después de probar su enésimo conjunto cuando escucha la voz de su hermana.

— _Sorella_! —le llama Chiara desde el cuarto contiguo —, ¡ven!

Con parsimonia deja sus accesorios y va al cuarto de la mayor.

—Veee~, ¿qué pasa? —si Feli se estaba cambiando mucho, Chiara tiene todo el closet en la cama. Y no es poco.

—¿Qué te parece este vestido? —le muestra, sosteniendo la prenda en su cintura y hombros.

—Es muy _out_ , no sale para esta temporada. Podrías ponerte ese —le señala uno prácticamente igual, pero con una diferencia que sólo ellas notarían. Debe tener una florcita de más o algo por el estilo.

—Oh, sí. Qué tonta... No sé donde tengo la cabeza —dice sinceramente.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —y este es el motivo por el que nunca llegan más temprano a la escuela. Y si no llegan tarde es porque su abuelo maneja a 150km.

—No... —pero cambia de opinión, poniéndose el vestido —, ¿crees que le guste a… Antonio? —y esto es un milagro. Hoy se acaba el mundo seguro.

—¿Veee? —cara de felicidad y sorpresa —, ¡claro que le gustará, te dirá que estás hermosa!

La menor de las italianas corre por algo y saca un dije de tomate para pulsera, es muy pequeño.

—Póntelo, de seguro que lo notará —sonríe.

—¡No es que quiera gustarle! —aparta la cara pero le extiende la mano. Feli se le pone, divertida.

—¿Y qué tal me veo hoy? —da una vuelta sobre sí misma con gracia. La mayor inclina la cabeza con aire crítico y asiente.

—Digna hermana mía —da una palmadita —, vámonos.

—Veee~ —le agrada escuchar eso y se va súper contenta a ponerse los accesorios para luego ir a la escuela.

—¡Ah! ¡Un momento! —la sigue al otro cuarto. Ella la mira y se va poniendo los aretes.

— _Che cosa_?

—¿Estás arreglándote más por el tonto alemán? —cuál si ella no estuviera haciendo lo mismo para Tony. La menor la mira y se sonroja un poco porque no pensaba que fuera obvio.

—Bueno… él no es mala persona, sólo malo para hablar —mira al suelo y sí, sus accesorios son de flores.

—Sí, es muy serio —se cruza de brazos —. No me gusta como te mira.

—¿Cómo me mira? —y es que en verdad no lo ha notado por estar tensa e incómoda.

—¡Como si en cualquier momento te fuera a saltar encima! —la exagerada, poniendo nerviosa a la otra chica —. ¡No me gusta nada!

Feli mira hacia otro lado.

—Es agradable aunque sea difícil de hablar con él y me pone nerviosa.

Chiara relaja los brazos, con una oleada de simpatía por su hermanita.

—No me gusta pero... No creo que sea peligroso —toma uno de los tantos frascos de perfume, echándole a Feli en la muñeca.

—Soy muy feliz de que estés aquí —sonríe feliz, abrazándola fuertemente.

—¿Dónde más iba a estar? —le devuelve el abrazo —, ya, vamos al auto.

Felicia asiente y se la lleva corriendo. Chiara medio grita pero es feliz con su hermana y todo esto que le hace ilusión, _tsundere_ o no.

oxOXOxo

Mucho más temprano de la hora para entrar a la escuela los hermanos alemanes se levantan y entrenan un poco. Salen a trotar y hacer saltos y levantar pesas, esas cosas de hombres.

Al llegar a casa Lud se va directo a su cuarto, ha seguido haciendo flores, en secreto de su hermano pues le apena que lo vea haciéndolas, ahora le salen más bonitas. Piensa en darle unas a Felicia que vio en un libro que son más complicadas que las que hace ahora. Después de que Gilbert haga un escándalo en la ducha mientras se baña, él también se arregla y así ambos van puntuales a la escuela. Estos son los más tranquilos de todos.

oxOXOxo

Esperamos que les esté gustando como va todo


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capítulo 14:

Cuando las italianas llegan a la escuela lo primero que ven al salir del auto es al trío del mal. A Alfred definitivamente no lo verán hoy e Iván llegó muy temprano.

—¡Tomaticoooo! —la inconfundible voz.

Chiara se tensa al instante y adopta una pose toda rígida, nada que ver con lo que tenía en mente. Los tres chicos se acercan a ellas, haciendo un espectáculo en cámara lenta. No, sólo Francis.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la chica más hermosa del planeta?—ya muchos quisieran ser así de despreocupados con su vida. Chiara se sonroja con el piropo y pierde la capacidad de hablar.

—Vee~ _ciaoo_ —saluda la menor a los otros dos que sí le harán caso.

— _Bonjour_ , Feli —Fran le da un beso en la mejilla.

— _Gutenmorgenschwester_ —saluda el albino con una sonrisa de lado.

Feli se sonroja con ese saludo y también se tensa como una tabla porque la familia no se pierde. Fran le sonríe y se le repega a Gil, encantado con las hermanas Vargas.

—Saludaría a tu hermana también pero creo que será hasta el día de la boda —se ríe, encantado.

—Ve, ve, vee~ —ella ya ni sabe qué decir tan roja y nerviosa.

El español nota el dije en la mano de la italiana mayor y sonríe.

—¿Así que a mi tomatico le gustan los tomatitos?

—¡No me gustan! ¡Felicia me obligó! —atina a chillar.

—Ven, dejémosles solos un rato —Fran se lleva a la chica y a Gil —, ¿dónde está el amiguito tuyo?

—No lo sé, casi siempre llegamos a la misma hora, en clase lo buscaré —le dice ella a Francis mientras mira como su hermana le patalea a Antonio y este sólo se ríe y la halaga más.

—Mmm —le responde el francés, viendo hacia la entrada porque le hacía ilusión ver de nuevo al hombre de las cejas —, en realidad no hablaba de él, pero gracias por la información —sonríe mientras le pasa una mano por los hombros.

—¿Eh?¿Entonces Iván? Él debe estar en tu clase, es más fácil que lo sepas tú —y es que aun no sabe que es el alemán porque él mismo le dijo que no quería ser su amigo entonces nada. Fran niega con la cabeza y la bendice mentalmente.

—Ludwiiiig —canta.

—¡Ah! —suspira—, no lo sé, es aún muy extraño. Él no quiere ser mi amigo, no es un mal chico pero es extraño, no lo entiendo —mira al francés que es su única ayuda en este caso.

—¿Eso te dijo? ¡Es que es…! —suspira —, es el mejor de su clase y aun así no sabe expresarse.

—Eso lo noté ayer, era algo incomodo.

—¡Pero West no es un mal chico! Si tú comienzas los temas él te seguirá hablando, no es grosero como para no contestarte —se mete Gil que tampoco es como que le guste que hablen mal de su hermanito.

—Eso puedes hacer —asiente el francés —, tal vez no sepa cómo llegar a ti por los nervios.

—¿Pero sobre qué podría hablar con él? —los mira a ambos pidiendo pistas.

—Eh... —ahí sí que Francis no sabe mucho, puesto que no le conoce tanto como a su hermano —, ¿Gilbert?

—Eh… —les mira, no tan acostumbrado a ser el foco de atención —. Bueno, a él le gusta mucho hablar de autos aunque también puedes hablarle de papas, tiene una huerta donde las cultiva, ¿sabían?, Futbol… ¡si le hablas de cualquier tema te responderá! —aunque si le habla de moda seguro la escuchara pero no dirá nada.

—¿Ves? —le dice el rubio —, siempre hay una manera.

Ella los mira y es que en verdad no sabe de autos más que de los que le habla su abuelo aunque no cree que sirva á con las papas.

—Tranquila, ¿quieres que te acompañemos de nuevo?

La italiana se lo piensa un poco y niega, ya no le da miedo sólo incomodidad y piensa que el alemán se siente incomodo con ellos.

—No es necesario, pero deja el teléfono encendido —le pide a Francis y luego se da cuenta de algo —, ¡Dame tu numero!

Francis se ríe de la torpeza, sacando su propio móvil.

—A ver... —se lo pasa por _bluetooth_ —, ¿listo?

—¡Sí! ¡Debo irme, gracias! —se va corriendo a su salón porque quiere hablar con Al sobre su asunto para ya dejar de pensar en los de ella.

Fran la saluda y se lleva a Gil, que Tony llegue solo, ya está grandecito.

Ella llega al salón pero no encuentra a su amigo en ningún lado. Cuando le encuentre va a ser otro que le pida el número de teléfono. Aunque Alfred sólo lo usa para instalar juegos. Lo tiene de pisapapeles en alguna parte.

Y el de Iván también.

oxOXOxo

Antonio llega a clase después de dejar a Chiara a su salón. Entiéndase, él detrás de ella y la italiana gritándole que deje de seguirla, encantada.

—¡Antoine! —Fran le hace una seña para que se acerque rápido. El español se sienta junto a él y les sonríe preguntándoles cómo están… como si no los hubiera visto hace rato.

—¡Ha! Esa chica quiere hablar a solas con mi hermanito, kesesese —le cuenta el primero ya que le parece un gran logro y por lo tanto algo de qué presumir.

—Aquí contentos con los avances —le contesta Fran —, Gil está feliz por su hermanito.

—¡Anda! ¡Qué buena noticia!—Toño le palmea la espalda al alemán —. ¿Entonces todo terminó bien ayer?

—No tanto... Felicia estaba muy incómoda y él muy rígido. Al menos se hablarán otra vez... Y sin nosotros —sonrisa francesa.

—Ella es asustadiza, ¡no es como su hermana que es muy fuerte y decidida! —sí claro, lo que hace el amor.

—Sí, son diferentes —Francis dándole por su lado —, ¿y tú?

—Yo estoy muy contento, ¡¿viste?!¡Tenía un dije de tomate! —súper feliz con ese pequeño detalle.

—¡Le gustas tanto!

—¡Siiii!¡Es lo más maravilloso de mi vidaaa!

—¡¿Qué?! —se ofende de mentira el rubio y se abraza al alemán —, ¡Gilbert!

—¿Qué, qué?¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el albino saliendo de su mundo.

—¡Ya no soy maravilloso para Antoine! —finge un sollocito y le sonríe al español.

—¿Ah? —les mira sin entender —, ¿se están peleando?

—¡Bueno, ustedes ya no cuentan porque es muy obvio que son maravillosos! —les abraza el moreno, riendo.

Fran le abraza también, riéndose y feliz como siempre. Es ahí cuando de reojo ve a Iván, que no lo parece , no lo está, hoy su amigo no ha aparecido y piensa que ya no son ás le duele mucho el estomago y el pecho.

Quizás sí está enfermo.

El francés frunce el ceño con la cara que está poniendo y que no es nada a como la de a sus amigos para darle un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y discretamente le escribe un mensaje a la italiana.

"¿El pequeñín llegó a clases?"

"No, no está aquí, ¿qué le habrá pasado? ¿Iván está ahí?"

"Aquí está y no se ve bien" le echa otra miradita, preocupado.

"¿Crees que se hayan peleado o algo?"

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Gil que lo ve texteando.

—Feli me cuenta algo interesante... —le sonríe y le responde a la chica "No lo sé, tiene pinta de pero... ¿Quieres que le hable?"

"¿Hablará cómodamente con ustedes?"

Tony mira a Iván que fue lo último que Francis vio antes de textear. Nota lo mismo que su amigo. Fran asiente para el español, comunicándose con sólo eso.

"No, la verdad no. Nunca le hemos hablado de hecho. No como buenos amigos por lo menos"

"Intenta hablarle pero no lo abrumen"

Tony le pregunta con la mirada qué le pasa. Gil también mira a Iván porque los otros no son muy disimulados y sonríe un poco para sí.

"Lo intentaré. A.R"

—El niño no vino —le dice al español sin notar la cara del otro chico.

—Debe estar enfermo, ¿no?

—¡Era de suponer que nadie aguantaría más de una semana con él —se burla el alemán, sin importarle si es escuchado o no.

—No seas malo Gil —le da una palmadita en un brazo. Gilbert hace un "jum" —, pero eso no explicaría por qué este está tan apagado. Feli tampoco sabe. ¿Le hablamos?

—Podríamos intentarlo,¡aunque es tan difícil hablar con él! —levanta los brazos el español en señal de frustración.

—Sí, pero... —se muerde un labio, desconsolado porque él sabe reconocer algo bonito cuando está formándose y no quiere que se eche a perder —, vamos.

Y hace rato que sonó la campana pero a estos les importa tres cominos y una berenjena.

—Gil porfavor, recuerda que aunque no te cae bien queremos ayudarlo para que Feli se sienta feliz y tu hermano también de un solo tiro —le dice el español a Gilbert que suele no cooperar si se trata del ruso.

—Sí, sí como sea —se levanta, acercándose de primero al otro chico con cara de pocos amigos pero curioso.

Los otros dos también se acercan a Iván, sonriendo un poco culpablemente con el chantaje emocional. Francis se pasa una mano por el pelo y le pone una mano al ruso en el hombro.

— _Bonjour_ —sonrisa Colgate. Iván mira la mano en su hombro y luego a Francis.

— _Privet_.

—¡Hola, Iván, hoy te veo diferente!¿Cambiaste de peinado? —le pregunta el español con una sonrisa igual de deslumbrante.

—Sí, te ves diferente —secunda el francés.

— _Net_ —responde el ruso seco pero poniéndose una mano igual en la cabeza, preocupado por si Nataliya le hizo algo muy raro a su cabello. Aparta la mirada.

—Jum, ya me lo esperaba —protesta Gil de mal humor. Tony traga saliva.

—Ya, así no es la forma —suspira Francis y acomoda una silla a su lado —. Mira, somos amigos de Feli también, ella está preocupada por ti.

Iván le mira y piensa que ella también quiere dejar de ser su amiga.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta pero su voz suena más diferente, decaída.

—Bueno, eso es porque le dije que parecías mal y... —no le gusta admitir que se está metiendo —, tu pequeño amigo no vino hoy. Ella está preocupada, cree que pelearon.

Iván se queda mirándolocomo si tuviera tres cabezas o algo. Es que no sabe lo que pasó, no sabe si están peleando o algo, es que todo es muy extraño.

—Pareces confundido —le dice el español, sentándose en la mesa del eslavo.

—¿Pelearon?

—No... sé, pero no quiere ser mi amigo porque fue mi culpa —y es tan vago lo que dice que ni él entiende.

— _Mondieu_ —el que se está imaginando a Alfred en una cuneta —, ¿quieres contarme qué pasó?

Y mira a Tony, haciéndole una mueca para que se lleve a Gil. No está seguro de que sea buena idea con él ahí. El español asiente y le sonríe inocente al alemán.

—¡Hey, Gil!¡Ven, debemos pensar de qué hablarán Feli y Lud! —se lo lleva lejos y sólo se escucha al albino protestar.

Fran le sonríe en agradecimiento, ya le contará más tarde.

El ruso los mira irse con la boca abierta y con un suspirito que pasa desapercibido empieza a contarle al francés todos los acontecimientos del día anterior a ver si le puede explicar algo. Lo que sea.

Desde cuando se escaparon de la escuela hasta con el asunto de la _play_ , le cuenta todo.

—Comimos lo que mi _sestra_ nos preparó y otras cosas que Al llevaba en sus bolsillos. Y jugamos a pelear y él siempre me bloqueaba y yo perdí porque me hizo trampa y se tiro sobre mí.

Fran piensa que son unos glotones y que sí que se golpearon los muy brutos. Casi se atraganta con el "beso" que estuvieron a punto de darse. ¿Qué tan despistado es este niño?

E Iván le cuenta todoporque Francis tiene ese no sé qué que hace que todos confíen en él. El francés está dando grititos en su mente, con una sonrisa de haber entendido lo que entendió.

—Pobre niño, está avergonzado —suspira con ternura.

Iván no lo escucha aun con su lío mental.

—No está enojado, _monamour_ —sigue el francés —, sólo se siente... Confundido. Lo estaría cualquiera en su estado.

—¿Confundido? —y se me confunde más él, aunque el dolor en su pecho desaparece.

—Ajá —se le acerca más en plan confidencial —, ¿no lo estarías tú si hicieses algo impulsado por un sentimiento que nunca habías tenido antes?

—¿Confundido es cuando no entiendes, verdad?

— _Oui_.

—Yo estoy confundido —y creo que es la primera vez que Francis ve se carita de cachorro abandonado del ruso —. ¿Pero él sí es mi amigo entonces?

Fran levanta ambas cejas con la carita y es que esto es lo que él hace, esparcir el amor.

—Estoy seguro de que... —y no sabe si decirle que el americano lo quería besar y no es precisamente de amigos —, no está enojado contigo, te estima mucho. ¿Qué te confunde?

Delante de ellos, Tony y Gil tienen una lista más larga que un papel higiénico. Francis sonríe al verles divertirse.

—Que no sé si quiere ser mi amigo o no, y que...—se calla de repente y le toma las manos a Francis —. Es raro, cuando me toca no es igual.

Francis mira las manos y luego al ruso, para nada molesto con el contacto. Bueno sí, algo asustadillo.

—Claro que no lo es, él no soy yo —le suelta —, él es especial, _non_?

— _Da_ , es diferente —responde sin pensarlo mucho.

—Por supuesto que lo es —sonríe y se le ocurre una idea —, deberías visitarle, después de la escuela.

—¿Y si no me abre la puerta? —carita de desconsuelo.

—¡Vamos! No creo que no te reciba —segunda parte de la idea, risa picara —, también puedo acompañarte, ya sabes, si quieres.

—Está bien —no le parece importante ir solo o acompañado.

— _Fantastique_ —casi que da palmas —, entonces a la salida, sabes donde vive, _non_?

— _Da_ , es cerca de mi casa.

—Bien —se levanta —, nos vemos.

— _Paka_ —se despide y de repente se siente muy feliz.

oxOXOxo

Fran se le sienta en el regazo al españolcuando regresa y le abraza, tremendamente emocionado.

—¡Se gustan, Tony! ¡Se gustan!

—¡¿En serio?!—le abraza también, sorprendido igual por ser capaz de sacarle información a la mole rusa.

—No es increíble _awesome_ , si no increíble raro —dice Gil que le muestra la lista a Fran.

—No lo es Gilbert —toma la lista —, es magnífico estar enamorado.

—¿Te lo contó? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —Tony quiere el chisme completo.

Fran sonríe con la mitad de las cosas escritas en el papel que van desde autos hasta recetas de cocina.

— _Oui_ , es bastante sencillo hablarle si se le pregunta lo exacto —se gira a Gil —, déjame apuntar esta receta de aquí.

—¡Claro, si la haces debes darme a probar!—le dice el albino.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Así que es fácil hablarle! —dice Toni, mirando a Iván escribir y seguro con él no hablaría fácil porque divaga demasiado.

—Tú sabes que sí —le dice al albino y es que va a contar todo y le va a poner mucha emoción y van a terminar llorando cuando les diga que se va con el ruso en reconocimiento.

—¡Québonito, no me imaginaba todo esto!¡Es su primer amor! —llora Antonio.

—¡Lo es! —otro que está llorando —, ay Tony... ¿estarás bien si mí?

—¡Te voy a extrañar mucho, pero debes acompañarlo! —y es que a veces es tan inocente que no relaciona al chico con el cejón de ayer.

Es que Francis ni ha tenido tiempo de contarle bien. Sólo se dio la oportunidad.

— _Oui_ , además, estarás ocupado —cejas cejas.

—¡Es cierto, mi tomatico de tomaticos está hermosa hoy!

El francés le sonríe y asiente.

—Además hay que darle la lista a Felicia —y no crean que Gilbert no escuchó atentamente toda la historia y hasta le dio un poco de envidia porque él no ha tenido su primer amor.

—Se la damos en el almuerzo —le dice Fran.

—¿Y ella no irá a almorzar con el gigante? —pregunta el albino.

—Ah... No lo sé, igual se la puedes dar, aun no ha quedado con Lud otra vez, así que puede ser en cualquier momento.

—Oh —mira feo al ruso —, está bien.

—Y no seas malo —le regaña en broma —, el pobrecito necesita mucha ayuda y tú siempre nos tendrás a nosotros.

Él sonríe porque sabe que eso es completamente cierto y ahí es cuando el profesor se harta y los manda a callar o los enviará con el saca de nuevo el móvil, a escondidas y le pone otro mensaje a Felicia.

"Casi se besan. Iván no lo entendió. Estoy seguro que Alfred no vino porque siente vergüenza"

Felicia se muere al otro lado de la línea, lanzando un gritito y siendo regañada otra vez.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capítulo 15:

Llega la ansiada hora del almuerzo y con ella, una jauría de niños que les importa poco dejar con la palabra en la boca a los profesores. Pasan con la nota mínima en todo, qué mal ejemplo.

Ludwig mira de reojo al estudiantado salir corriendo, aún sentado en su pupitre. No entiende por qué debe soportar tanta indisciplina, ¡si él fuera el presidente de la clase estas cosas no pasarían! ¿Por qué elegirían al niño raro ese polaco? Sólo se hace las uñas y se ríe como tonto con las niñas del grupo.

El alemán suspira con la imagen del profesor Galante. De pie ante la pizarra y con una expresión nerviosa, que parece querer lanzarse por la ventana. Pobre hombre. Seguro antes tenia mejor porte pero con el paso del tiempo enloqueció un poco.

Se levanta por fin y antes de guardar sus cosas una italiana pasa al frente de la puerta de su aula. Al carajo el orden del que estaba presumiendo, mete todas sus cosas a su mochila, haciendo un desastre de hojas, cuadernos y lapiceros.

Felicia mira a todos lados buscando a Iván con cara de completa felicidad y como no sabe lo del baño es el último lugar en pensar que estaría. Más él no está ahí, aunque sí que pensó en ir allí, y como no se atreve tampoco ir al comedor, se quedó deambulando en los pasillos sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Felicia! —le llama el alemán con su vocesota ronca mientras cruza el lindel.

Ella se asusta con eso pero se gira al origen de esa terrorífica voz sin dejar de correr.

—¡Vee~, Ludwig! _Ciao_! —se detiene al darse cuenta de que es él.

— _Hallo_ —da unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a su lado y se sonroja al verla más bonita que nunca —, te ves feliz.

Ella le mira por un momento la cara sonrojada que trae pero la ignora un poco, incomoda con "ese asunto".

—Sí, me siento feliz —sonríe —, ¡mis amigos están experimentando algo tan bonito!

—¿Tus amigos? —levanta las cejas, imaginando quien sabe qué.

—¡Sí! —y es que pone todo su cuerpo de una manera soñadora. Le sale hasta un fondo con rositas y corazones y todo.

—Eso es... Genial —se aclara la garganta —, déjame aclarar algo... ¿Con amigo te refieres a tu... compañero de clase?

—Sí y a Iván, ellos son mis amigos —le dice igual de feliz y es que casi enmarca el texto que le envió Fran. Y de cierta manera mientras habla con el chico, se mueve haciendo tintinear sus accesorios de flores.

Lud nota los pendientes y las flores en general y hace una mueca de sonrisa. De uno de los bolsillos saca una flor del tamaño de su mano.

—Felicia —le llama, tendiéndosela.

Ella lo mira y mira la flor en repetidas ocasiones, tomándola con mucho cuidado e incluso dejando de caminar.

— _Grazie_ —le sonríe muy sinceramente porque es una de sus favoritas.

Él asiente y aparta la mirada. Ahí nota al ruso, que está sentado en una esquina, viendo al vacío.

—¿Ese no es tu amigo? —señala con la cabeza.

—¿Eh? —mira hacia la dirección que le muestra —, ¡ah, es cierto!

Toma a Lud de la mano como haría con Al aunque no puede arrastrarlo. Lud camina ya que le nota el esfuerzo por llevarlo a esa dirección. Mas bien no camina, se deja arrastrar, moviendo los pies como si el piso fuese de hielo. La cara la debe tener roja y una columna de humo le sale de la cabeza.

—¡Vee~ Iván! —le grita ella, o sea, habla en su tono natural.

Y es que sus manos son muy suavecitas y él no se lo esperaba, dejándose llevar hasta el baño de niñas si es que ese fuera el destino.

—¡¿Iván, cómo estás? —y es que está tan emocionada que suelta al alemán y se va a abrazar al ruso, quien se tensa con el tacto.

Al alemán se le abre la boca con ese movimiento, sintiendo rompérsele el corazón porque sólo eso faltaba. Iván le pone las manos en los brazos a la chica, buscando como resumir todo su enredo mental.

—Estoy bien —le pone la cabeza en el hombro, mas por inercia que por ser ella. No se le nota mucho el que lo esté, hasta el alemán que no es muy diestro en estas cosas nota que no se ve bien.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Francis me dijo que te veías muy decaído —pregunta la italiana, haciéndole un masajito en la espalda y olvidándosele por completo que le tiene miedo a esta mole.

—Estaba triste pero ya estoy feliz —y la cara no debe ayudarle mucho, pero bueno.

—Te puedes venir a almorzar con nosotros —le invita Lud, que ni siquiera le había dicho a Feli. Pero bueno... No se va a quedar ahí como tonto y ser ignorado.

Iván los mira a ambos y se le nota de inmediato la ilusión que le causa la invitación, ahora tiene muchos amigos.

— _Da_ —sonríe un poco mientras Felicia le suelta —, pero no en la cafetería…

—Oh, ¿entonces donde? —pregunta la italiana, dispuesta a complacerlo en esto.

"¿Dónde entonces?" se pregunta Ludwig que no ve por qué deberían comer en otra parte que no sea ese.

—En el patio de atrás —susurra el ruso y sólo Felicia le escucha.

oxOXOxo

Alfred se la ha pasado todo el día jugando a la _play_ , comiendo frituras y recorriendo la casa en busca de algo nuevo. Aburrido. Tan aburrido que más de una vez ha tenido que agitar furiosamente la cabeza para dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias.

Y por estar pensando todas esas cosas es que no se percata de la hora ni de que el timbre de su casa ha sonado tres veces. Sí, es a la cuarta cuando por fin se entera, dando un salto y entrando en pánico al instante.

Corre hacia su cama y se estruja ambas mejillas para verse como alguien con fiebre. Luego recuerda que ni su papá ni hermano tocan el timbre porque VIVEN ALLÍ. Se hace _facepalm_ a sí mismo mientras se va a abrir por fin la puerta con la sabana en la cabeza.

Iván está frente a la puerta esperando a que le abra mirándola fijamente. Francis se está arreglando el pelo con ayuda de un espejito. Cuando ve que es Alfred, le medio saluda y sigue en lo suyo.

— _Privet_ —saluda el ruso, un tanto inseguro.

El americano se queda de piedra con Iván al frente, quien es al único que ha visto. No atina a responder nada, agarrando la sabana como si fuese la espada del rey Arturo. El mayor se siente mal de nuevo con la cara del de anteojos, sintiendo que Francis le mintió.

— _Hey_... —le sale la voz apenas.

—He venido a verte —denle el premio a la obviedad.

—Eh... Sí —y no se mueve ni nada, poniéndose aun más nervioso con este ataque frontal.

—¿Podemos pasar? —les interrumpe el francés, que ve esto no avanza.

Al lo nota por primera vez y se aparta, dejándole pasar, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Iván. Francis se sienta lejos, dispuesto a darles intimidad. Iván pasa también a la casa viéndola súper acogedora, luego mira a Alfred y le nota los cachetes colorados. Le pone la mano en la frente como lo hace su hermana.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

—No tengo fiebre —murmura, sintiendo un escalofrío y poniendo su mano en la del ruso.

—Es que estás colorado, _sestra_ dice que así se ve si tienes fiebre —quiere quitar la mano pero la otra sobre la de él no lo deja.

—Pero no tengo —no le suelta y en un desafortunado movimiento, le mira los labios. Ahí sí que parece bombilla.

—¿Entonces no estás enfermo?

—¡Qué no! —grita con los nervios alterados.

Iván mira al suelo porque el americano está actuando igual que las personas que huyen de él, pensando seriamente que no quiere ser su amigo y teniendo un poco de razón.

—Ah… qué bueno que estés bien —dice el ruso suavemente, recuperando su mano y apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

Al se arrepiente al instante, aunque no lo haya hecho con intención, lo hirió.

Francis se está dando de golpes con el intercambio.

— _I'm sorry_... No quería gritar... Es sólo que...

El ruso lo mira pero no dice nada esperando a que hable. Alfred le toma la mano otra vez y la manteniéndola entre las propias.

—Me haces... Cosas...

—¿Qué cosas? —y piensa que no le ha hecho nada, que él recuerde por lo menos.

—Me confundes...

—Ah —silencio corto —, ¿porque a veces hablo en ruso y no entiendes?

 _Facepalm_ de Alfred. Francis se quiere morir.

— _No, dude_! —aprieta los ojos y le agarra de la camiseta con agresividad.

Iván aprieta los puños y su cara se vuelve tal como el día anterior, fría y terrorífica ya que cree que va a ser golpeado. Al frunce el ceño porque no le estaba haciendo nada y le suelta de golpe. Francis, que los estaba grabando con el móvil, suelta un quejido y llama a Tony en un susurro.

—¡Hola! —saluda el moreno al otro lado de la línea y poniendo el alta voz para que Gilbert no moleste.

—¡Se van a mataaaar! —chilla con un hilo de voz.

— _What's up_?! —le pregunta el niño al ruso, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quienes se van a matar?

—¡Seguro que el ruso va a matar a Francis! —suelta el alemán.

—¿Vas a golpearme? —pregunta con voz glacial Iván.

— _Ouiiiii_! —y agarra un cojín, dispuesto a arrojárselos.

— _What_?! _No_! —relaja el ceño, poniendo cara de dafaq.

—Ah… —se relaja completamente el ruso —, ¿Entonces aun eres mi amigo?

El menor se relaja también, sonriendo un poquito sin estar feliz ni cómodo del todo.

—Pues... Sí —se encoge de hombros.

Francis respira otra vez y le dice a Tony que todo está bien, que es pura tensión y cuelga.

—Y... ¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta Al.

El ruso le sonríe y este es el final del problema para él.

—¿Vamos a jugar? ¿O quieres hablar? ¿De verdad no estás enfermo?

—Eh... Estoy fingiendo que lo estoy, pero estoy bien —se agarra bien la sabana y camina hacia la escalera —, pero no le digas a nadie.

—Está bien —le sigue.

Francis se queda en el sillón como... "¿Hola?"

—Tengo un Wii y una play 4 que comparto con mi hermano, ¿cual prefieres? —le pregunta, decidiendo hacer de lado los nervios.

—Un wii, nunca he jugado con wii —y hace una breve imagen mental de los juegos que siempre ha querido tener pero que nunca ha podido comprar porque son muy caros.

— _Ok_! Tengo el _Street Fighters_ , el _Dance Dance Revolution_ y _Fruit Ninja_ —llegan arriba y caminan en el pasillo hasta el cuarto.

— _Dance Dance Revolution —_ elige con emoción, siendo este uno de los principales juegos en su mente. Al abre la boca porque en ese juego todos le ganan pero... mal perdedor es.

— _Good_! _I gonna kick you_!

oxOXOxo

esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo ;)


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capítulo 16:

El americano abre la puerta del cuarto y debe haber un desastre... Desastre que le importaría a Francis o a Felicia pero no a Iván, que entra súper feliz con la idea de jugar con su amigo.

Alfred enciende el televisor y el aparato, tiene todo conectado desde que tiene memoria así que es un trámite rápido. Mira al ruso de reojo y sin pensar mucho ya en sus problemas, se sonroja.

—¡Ven! —da una palmada al suelo.

El más alto se acerca pero no se sienta, porque debe jugarse de pie, vamos. Al se le queda viendo y se pregunta por qué rayos no se sienta. Hasta que se acuerda de lo que van a jugar. Se levanta, tosiendo para disimular la vergüenza pero el rojo de la cara lo delata.

—Eh... sí... —se quiere meter bajo la cama, pero tiene orgullo. Iván sonríe un poquito y le da un par de golpecitos en la cabeza y nunca le va a decir, pero el que Al sea pequeñito le hace mucha gracia.

—Vamos, juguemos —se pone a escoger entre las canciones disponibles mientras Al se aplasta el pelo con una mano, riéndose.

Y ahí comienza a sonar la última canción que pensaría el chico que el ruso iba a escoger: _All about that bass_ de Meghan Trainor, que es bastante suave y… sensualona. Alfred levanta las cejas y se muerde un labio, preocupado porque lo de él son los saltos y lo espontáneo. Pero no se deja intimidar fácilmente.

El ruso ni se entera y se pone a bailar cuando comienza la música y todo le sale en _perfect,_ moviéndose muy bien para alguien que no tiene el juego en casa _._ Alfred se esfuerza y creo que es lo único notable que se puede decir, fallando en la mayoría de los paso pero riéndose a carcajadas porque moverse le hace feliz.

Abajo, Francis está revisando sus mensajes, aburrido de esperar y no haber visto la acción que quería. No nota a Mathew cuando este llega. Y lo peor es que lo tiene al frente, preguntándose quién es este chico que está tan cómodo en su sala.

Francis sólo levanta la vista un segundo, sintiendo una presencia y volviendo a su móvil, tranquilo.

Alfred mira a su amigo y sonríe, aunque lo estén humillando vergonzosamente. Se está divirtiendo mucho y no puede evitar mirarle de reojo durante todo el baile. Al terminar la canción, Iván resopla pero sonríe.

— _Dude_! ¡Eres tan bueno como yo! —le "alaga" Alfred.

—Eres un desastre —replica el mayor con voz agitada, más en serio que en broma.

— _What_?! —se escandaliza, lanzándose hacia él para vengarse.

El eslavo abre los brazos para atraparle en lo que obviamente no es una posición agresiva, sino en plan " _da_ , juguemos". Alfred se le estrella como jugador de futbol americano y ambos caen inevitablemente o mejor dicho, gracias al cielo que caen en la cama y se quedan allí, riendo.

Al se detiene la panza, que le duele pero no le hace mucho caso, rodando de encima del ruso. Se sienta y le mira.

—Me alegra que estés bien, me preocupé porque si te regañaban —le mira Iván, agitado. Al menor se le borra la sonrisa, recordando a su papá y todo el asunto. Se deja caer otra vez.

—Me regañaron... —le mira a los ojos, a su lado.

—Oh… Fue por mi culpa…

— _No_! —se sienta en la cama de un salto —, ¡No fue por tu culpa, Iván!

—No era tu obligación —se asusta con el salto —, sólo te metí en problemas…

— _Of course yes_! Soy un héroe, _remember_?

— _Da_ , eres un héroe.

Esta vez la punzadita es el corazón. Siente que las mejillas se le encienden y sólo puede sonreír como tonto.

—¿En realidad lo crees? —se inclina hacia él.

—Tú encontraste a Nataliya, yo no hice más que asustarme —asiente, parpadeando con la proximidad pero sin asociarla con algo malo.

—Supongo que es normal —le pone una mano a un lado de la cabeza para apoyarse, viéndole desde arriba —, era tu hermanita pequeña.

Y ese es el momento en que ambos se vuelven a embelesar con la mirada del otro, como el primer día, sin hablar, ignorando todo alrededor.

—Eh, _hi_! —decide saludar Mathew después de ser ignorado por una rato ya. Francis da un respingo con la voz y deja caer el aparato. Frunce el ceño al chico frente a él.

—Hola... ¿E Iván? —se levanta a ver si está por ahí.

Al se inclina más sobre él. Aquí no hay niñitas asesinas ni adultos que interrumpan. Es su cuarto. Su teeeemplo.

—¿Eh? ¿Está Iván aquí? —pregunta Math al francés.

— _Oui_ , contigo en... —y ahí nota que no es Alfred, es otro chico que se parece mucho pero... Tan diferente —, soy Francis, mucho gusto.

—Yo soy Mathew, el hermano mayor de Alfred —se presenta tímidamente.

—¡Ah, de ahí el parecido! —le extiende una mano —, perdón por confundirte, pero ahora que te veo bien son muy diferentes.

—No te preocupes —le sonríe, tomándole la mano y pensando que el confundirlos es pan de cada día. Fran sonríe y le suelta para recoger el móvil —. Así que… ¿Mi hermano e Iván te dejaron aquí solo?

—Ah, _oui_ —se lamenta —, subieron y me ignoraron —pero no importa mucho si puedo ver a tu padre, piensa para sí.

—¡Ah, lo siento mucho! Al es muy distraído, ¿quieres que los busque?

Fran se muerde el labio y piensa que deben estar arreglándose o algo. Niega.

— _Non_ , en un rato me voy —le sonríe.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? De seguro mi hermano no te ofreció nada —ofrece el americano educadamente, notando a la vez que Francis es… apuesto.

El francés asiente y se va con él a la cocina. Es mejor hablar con alguien que seguir en la sala en completa soledad… el muy dramático.

Iván tiene a Alfred prácticamente sobre él y comienza a sentir mucho calor, se pregunta si se está enfermando pero no se siente mal en absoluto. Respira más profundo de repente.

El menor se apoya en un codo, intentando hacer esto sin sufrir una taquicardia y la otra mano va a dar al pelo del ruso. Exhala, muy nervioso. En un reflejo, Iván aparta algunos mechones que caen sobre el rostro del niño.

El americano entre abre los labios, fijo en los del mayor y se acerca del todo. Iván deja que se le acerque todo lo que quiera, nada molesto con el contacto. Alfred toma el que no se aparte como que está de acuerdo. Siente que el corazón le va a estallar, cierra los ojos...

Y el primer beso para muchos fue algo... Mágico. Alfred sólo siente en un segundo la suavidad de los labios del mayor, a como sus dientes chocan sin compasión. Se separa totalmente avergonzado, mirando un segundo la cara roja del ruso y pensando que la propia debe estar igual o peor.

Iván se lleva las manos a la boca porque el choque le destempló sus dientes, rojo como si hubiera pasado todo el día bajo el sol… porque esto… lo había visto alguna vez en las novelas de su hermana mayor. Y experimentado con una hermana menor que a la menor oportunidad lo deja lleno de babas.

Alfred le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y se gira hacia el otro lado, llevándose las manos a la boca.

— _Fuuuuuck_... —susurra Al.

El americano no se puede creer el haberse atrevido, y mucho menos el haberlo hecho tan mal. Es la primera vez que lo hace pero sabe perfectamente que estuvo terrible. Ni siquiera sabe qué está pensando Iván que no dice nada, se le aprieta el estómago.

Iván… bueno, puede que no sea muy sociable pero sí sabe que eso fue un beso, se pregunta porqué no le molesta que lo haya hecho.

—Esto es... —empieza Al con un hilillo de voz —, lo que intentaba hacer ayer... _Fuck_.

—Eh… Eres un desastre, Al —atina a decir pues el otro chico esta híper nervioso, híper avergonzado y pues no fue el mejor beso.

Este se vuelve a él medio picado con eso, vamos que ya es mucho fallar y todavía que te lo digan...

—Supongo que has recibido mejores —no son celos, es puro sarcasmo.

— _Net_ —se queda mirándole —, ese fue mi primer beso… así.

—El mío también —susurra y se hace bolita, echándose la cobija encima.

Se quedan en un silencio incomodo sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde están ni mirarse. Pero bueno, Al asoma la cabeza porque no se puede estar quieto y le mira, rascándose los ojos.

Iván lleva un rato mirándolo, así que el menor se lleva un susto.

— _What_? —se le acerca sin quitarse la manta. El ruso frunce el ceño, con la cabeza hecha un lío.

—Es que es diferente a cuando se besan en las novelas de mi _sestra._

Al se sonroja con eso y piensa en alguna novela que haya visto y no se acuerda de ninguna. Porque nunca ha visto una.

—¿Cómo es? —tiene que preguntar.

—El beso dura mucho y luego de eso los dos se miran a los ojos fijamente y se ríen y lloran, y luego se juran amor eterno —lo único que entendió de la escena, aunque ahora no recuerda si eran los de la novela o su hermana los que lloraban.

— _Whaaaat_?! —y se muere de risa. Pero una risa nerviosa —, ¡Me gustas pero no voy a...!

Da un salto, quitándose le manta y arrojándosela al ruso. Saquemos estrés a punta de violencia. Iván deja que la manta le caiga encima, ¿por qué no? Y es que en realidad ambos son un desastre. Pero al menos se divierten ¿no?.

Al se ríe de él y se le lanza una almohada en donde va la cabeza, yendo a buscar más. El mayor sonríe y comienza a buscar cojines también y creo que con el ruido y las risas Math y Francis los escuchan.

Gracias a Dios, porque Francis ya estaba pensando muuuy mal.

El americano se sube a la cama y le lanza otra almohada, da un salto hasta caer al suelo y se mete debajo de la cama. El ruso esquiva la almohada moviéndose como si bailara y va y busca otra para lanzarla.

—Espero que mi hermano no dañe otro tv. Debo ir —dice Mathew que ya sabe cómo estaba su padre ayer.

—Ah, claro —sonríe el francés y se gira a la puerta cuando esta suena.

Al se ríe como pillo debajo de la cama, viendo cual es buen momento para atacar. El ruso está calculando como hacer que la almohada le dé aun bajo la cama a la vez que Mathie sube las escaleras sin notar la puerta.

Al se asoma un poquito por un lado.

Francis levanta las cejas al ver Arthur abrir la puerta. Se acomoda el pelo, se revisa el aliento y se levanta, yendo hacia él. Arthur prácticamente viene de mal humor, habiendo escuchado el ruido desde la calle y está de mal humor porque siente que su hijo le mintió.

— _Ça va_? —le saluda Francis, casual.

Arthur sale de todos sus pensamientos al ver a un chico de colegio solo en su casa, pero imagina que es un amigo de Alfred que cada día tiene un amigo nuevo.

— _Good afternoon_ —le saluda muy formal.

—¿Se acuerda de mí? —le sonríe.

—Eh —entrecierra los ojos —, _sorry_ , no lo recuerdo.

Mathew llega al cuarto de su hermano y justo cuando abre la puerta Iván esquiva una almohada y le da de lleno en la cara tumbándole las gafas. Al se pone a reír y corre hacia él.

—¡Mattie! —le abraza. Ni le ayuda a recoger las gafas, halándole hacia Iván —. _Look_! ¡Él es mi hermano Mattie!

Mattie no sabe que camión le golpeó y luego voltea a ver a Iván y casi sale corriendo al verlo tan grande.

— _Privet_ —saluda Iván todo agitado por estar jugando (eso, ignoren los problemas). Al asiente ante el intercambio.

—¡Y él es Iván! —este niño no sabe presentar bien. Suelta una risita y mira a su hermano buscando complicidad.

—¿Es I-Iván...? —pregunta viendo un poco borroso y se pregunta qué clase de gustos tendrá su hermano.

— _Yeeees_ —tonito de "siii, quien tú sabes". Y se agacha a por la almohada "sigilosamente" y ve los anteojos. Los junta y se los pone bestialmente a su gemelo.

—¡Ah! —le mira ahora sí en HD y con temorcillo —, mucho gusto.

—Sí, sí, ¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS! —le vuelve a estrellar la misma almohada a Mathew.

Y ahí se ponen a hacer ruido de nuevo y Mathie a intenta huir inútilmente. Nadie lo va a dejar huir, entre los dos lo acribillan.

Arthur que intenta recordar quién es el chico pero se distrae con todo el ruido.

—¿Por qué estás aquí solo? ¿Donde están mis hijos?

—Eh... Vine con Iván a visitarlo, pobrecito, tan enfermo —se inventa sobre la marcha recordando que el niño se está haciendo el enfermo —, pero no quería agobiarlo mucho, así que yo iba a subir después.

—Entiendo, iré a ver porque están haciendo tanto ruido.

—¡No! —le agarra del antebrazo —, ejem, digo, ¿en serio no me recuerda?

El hombre nota la insistencia y piensa que algo ha pasado pero no quiere ser descortés con el chico.

— _Maybe_ … ¿nos hemos visto en la escuela?

— _Oui_ , ayer —afloja el agarre y le hace una muy evidente caricia.

Arthur nota la caricia y se aparta como si quemara, pero luego piensa que quizás es paranoia. Este es un chico de colegio, no puede estar haciendo eso y mucho menos a él que es hombre y de paso mayor. Francis se queda con la mano en el aire, descolocado. La recoge suavemente y le sonríe, no va a dejar que le vea confundido.

— _Pardon_ —se pasa un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja —, creo que voy yendo algo rápido sin decir lo que pretendo.

oxOXOxo


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

xoXOXox

Capítulo 17:

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —el adulto frunce el ceño, preguntándose seriamente qué asuntos tendría este niño con él. Fran levanta las cejas y es que... la caricia debería darle una pista al menos.

—Ayer me pareció que usted era muy... Interesante —se le acerca e inclina la cabeza, intentando sonar adulto.

Y sí, mas Arthur no quiere pensar lo que está pensando pero es inevitable con las cosas que dice este chico. Hace un " _bloody hell_ " mental. Francis sonríe con la cara de desconcierto del padre Alfred, acercándosele incómodamente y una mano repta por el pecho del inglés.

—Tenía que venir a verte —susurra y su mano se une a la otra detrás del cuello de Arthur. Cero sutilezas.

— _What the hell_! —chilla el mayor mientras empuja al chico —, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡No deberías jugar de esa manera con la gente!

Francis trastabilla un poco pero se le agarra de la camisa para no caerse, un poco asustado.

—No tienes que ser tan brusco —se impulsa de nuevo, decidido a hacer esto ya y sacarse de dudas de una vez —, _mon amour_...

—¿Q-que es lo que estás haciendo? —intenta apartar al chico pero este no le da escapatoria, acortando la distancia hasta que es ínfima.

—Eres adorable —murmura contra sus labios, estampándolos contra él.

Francis al principio se esfuerza para que este beso sea bueno y le ponga la mente en blanco a Arthur, aunque con la práctica que ha tenido no es mucho lo que tiene que hacer. El problema es cuando el inglés, estando aún sorprendido y reticente, abre ligeramente los labios, correspondiendo al chico por completo.

El menor se pierde con ello, abrazándole y poniendo un poquito de fuerza, llevándoselo hasta la puerta. Creyendo por completo que Arthur está de acuerdo con su invasiva forma de abordarlo.

Es cuando chocan contra la puerta que Arthur reacciona y le aparta del todo. Tiene la respiración agitada y la moral por los suelos. ¿Cómo es que pudo él…? El francés se relame, seguro ahora sí de que le gusta este hombre tan mayor.

— _Mon dieu_ —suspira el francés, mirándole como si hubiera encontrado por fin algo perdido.

El mayor se queda perplejo unos segundos y su cara pasa de pálido a rojo profundo en segundos. Y así de rápido es que su paciencia se acaba.

— _Look, young man!_ ¡No sé qué valores le enseñan en su casa, pero usted no puede andar besando a cualquiera por el mundo! ¡Mucho menos a un hombre, mayor, que es padre de dos hijos, de los cuales uno es su amigo conocido o compañero de clase, no lo sé! _Bloody hell_ , ¡¿En qué rayos estás pensando, niño?!

Y cada vez se enoja más, no sólo porque este joven desconocido lo besó si no que… llevaba tanto tiempo sin conocer a alguien y mucho menos compartir algo como un beso, que sabe que le ha gustado el beso y es inconcebible porque es un chico… Está más enojado consigo mismo que con el mocoso.

Francis, que iba a por más, se queda de piedra con todo el regaño.

—¡Fuera de mi casa! _Now!_ —lo agarra de la ropa y lo lleva hasta la puerta —. _Good bye_ , no vuelvas por aquí.

—¡Lo hice porque me gusta! —chilla mientras lo va arrastrando y ahí Alfred escucha que hay gente. Mira a su hermano y a Iván y se le va el color de la cara.

— _Dad!_

Mattie se tensa con la voz de su padre, sabiendo bien la que se va a armar si los descubre jugando. Iván mira al menor de los gemelos, preocupado por el regaño que seguro los chicos de la casa se van a llevar. Empieza a juntar las almohadas y Mathew le ayuda en cuanto nota lo que hace.

Al da saltitos y no les ayuda mucho por los nervios. Se mete a la cama de un salto, hasta se da en la cabecera.

—¡Alfred y Mathew, los quiero aquí abajo! _NOW!_ —grita Arthur, histérico y cerrando la puerta del frente de un portazo y con Fran afuera.

El francés se queda desolado frente a la puerta, sin saber qué carajo pasó cuando creía que el mayor estaba correspondiendo sus besos. ¡Y cómo lo hizo! Hasta se le había olvidado el nombre. Se sorbe los mocos y llama al chofer su casa para que lo vaya a recoger, ya irá a llorarle a Antonio.

Al siente todas las alarmas de su cuerpo activarse con el tono del adulto, mira a su hermano y suspira. Un poco mareado con el golpe se pone de pie.

—Creo que deberías irte —le dice al ruso, haciendo un puchero.

Iván asiente pero no está seguro de que sea lo mejor, nada acostumbrado con los regaños. Katyusha nunca le levantaba la voz, ni a él ni a Nataliya.

Mathew mira a su gemelo y al instante se siente mal por él, por la carita que está poniendo. Es el primero en salir del cuarto. Los otros dos le siguen, callados y arrastrando un poco los pies. Como si estuvieran recorriendo el camino a la horca.

Qué lástima, tan divertido que estaba... Aunque Mattie la pasó más mal que bien pero bueno...

Al bajar las escaleras, Arthur los recibe con una cara de asesino en serie muy similar a la de Iván cuando se molesta. Pero peor, porque es Arthur y es su padre.

—Tú, ve a tu casa —mira a los ojos al ruso mientras señala la puerta.

El eslavo mira a Al y se nota que no está feliz por irse. Pero aun así sale no sin antes levantar la mano en un torpe saludo que no viene a cuento. El adulto espera a que deje la casa para volverse a sus hijos.

—Ustedes dos están castigados, no hay mas discusión —dice tajante.

Al mira a su amigo con cara de desconsuelo y después a su padre con lo del castigo.

— _Daaaad!_

—¡Sin discusión! —chilla totalmente rojo. Y no, no es del enojo. Arthur debería ir a un grupo focal para padres, vamos, para manejar la ira y no regañar a sus hijos sólo porque está enojado.

Los niños se encogen y sí que es injusto para ambos que dirija su ira contra ellos. Más contra Mattie que NO ha hecho nada.

—Si tienen hambre coman y luego a dormir. Nada de videojuegos —y es que él lo sabe, lo injusto que está siendo con sus pequeños. Hoy será otra noche difícil con su botella de whiskey.

Al quiere replicar pero sabe que sí tiene la culpa, aunque no sabe que su papá está enojado por otra cosa. Ni tampoco sabe que Arthur no sabe que tenía una guerra de almohadas en su cuarto. Por otro lado no quiere que Mattie se vea implicado, mucho. De paso le duele la cabeza por el golpe. Mathew suspira. Siempre termina metido en problemas cuando no hace nada.

Alfred le toma la mano y se lo lleva a la cocina a preparar algo. Cualquier cosa. Y salir corriendo después a sus habitaciones... Pero a como está Alfred, le pide a su gemelo que hoy duerma con él. Gemelo que accede.

Pues se la van a pasar la noche hablando hasta quedar dormidos.

Arthur por su lado se encierra en su propio cuarto, acostándose en su cama a mirar el techo con copa en mano. Siempre había pensado que él no es un buen padre y bueno todo era más fácil cuando eran pequeños y su esposa aun estaba con él. Ahora eran preadolescentes. En unos años más se irían de casa y él ya no podría cuidarles.

Y está el asunto de ese chico. Sabía que era una broma porque no tenía otra explicación. O sea, ¿qué adolescente se metía con un adulto por puro gusto pudiendo compartir con alguien de su edad? Era realmente tonto si creía que iba a caer. Pero luego estaba lo "otro".

Con ese beso –caliente y sexy beso– se había dando cuenta de la cantidad ridícula de tiempo que había pasado sin una pareja. Sin un amante. De lo mucho que disfrutaba el abrazar a alguien y entregar todo su ser. ¡Pero era inconcebible! ¡Él era un chico y menor de edad! La culpa era toda de la abstinencia. De su luto sin final.

De seguro mucho tiempo, ni siquiera ha salido o tenido un amorío de una noche en una fiesta o en bar. Y es que no había sentido esa necesidad hasta hoy. Estaba muy enfocado en ser un buen padre y ejemplo pero bueno...

Incomodo y asustado con su recién revivido cuerpo, se queda dormido poco a poco.

oxOXOxo

En el cuarto de Alfred este se rueda en la cama sin poder dormir. Mathew sin embargo, ya llevaba unos buenos minutos soñando. El menor lo empuja de la espalda para despertarle, porque sí, porque es un egoísta que no quiso contarle su tarde con Iván cuando conversaban pero ahora sí. Math se retuerce como gusano pero no se despierta.

—Mattiiiiiie —le mueve un hombro.

—Mmm —protesta.

—¿Estás dormido? —la pregunta idiota del día. Mathew suspira, entreabriendo los ojos con dificultad.

—Ya no…

—¡Ah! —sonríe, porque le despertó —, tengo que contarte algo.

A tres kilómetros de aquí, una hermana mayor va a escuchar esta misma historia al igual que Mathew, quien se queda con la boca abierta todo el relato.

—¿En serio se besaron? —pregunta un Mattie muy sonrojado y sorprendido. Y es que conociendo a su hermano, o la contó diferente o le agregó mucha fantasía.

— _Ye-yeah_ —risita nerviosa.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Entonces… —se acomoda mejor frente a su hermano, aunque dudo que lo vea porque está oscuro. Y no lleva anteojos —, ¿ahora son novios?

— _Whaaaat?!_ —y ahora sí que se ríe a carcajadas —, _no!_ Ni siquiera me respondió cuando le dije que me gustaba —se calma, y es que no se lo dijo propiamente, aunque piense que sí.

—Oh —sabe que aunque se ría, está afectado por ello —, ¿crees que no le gusten los chicos?

—Pues no se molestó... Creo. ¡MATTIE! —le abraza. Mathew le abraza también.

—Bueno, no parecía molesto. Además estaban jugando, quizás él también estaba nervioso.

—No lo parecía —cierra los ojos.

—Si no se enojó contigo quiere decir que tienes una oportunidad, ¿no?

—No lo sé. Mañana le preguntaré —sonríe un poquito.

—¿Ves? Entonces está bien —le dice volviendo a dormir.

— _Yeah_...

oxOXOxo

Katyusha retira los platos de la mesa y mira a sus hermanos con una sonrisa maternal. Ambos, llenitos con la deliciosa comida de su hermana mayor, le devuelven la sonrisa. No, que lo de Nat es más como una mueca y de paso está toda embadurnada de comida.

Kat se le acerca con una servilleta de papel pero la chiquita se la quita, estrellándosela a Iván en el pecho. Este está como en otro mundo pero con el golpecito nota los gritos de la niña. Le limpia la boca automáticamente, pensando en su día.

En lo que le dijo Francis.

Lo que pasó con Alfred y el regaño de su padre.

No hacía más que darle problemas. Y esos problemas lo confundían a él también. ¿Por qué le besó? ¿No era eso amor? ¿Él sentía amor por Alfred? Mira a su hermana mayor con la máxima expresión de confusión que logró hacer.

Ella le sonríe desde la cocina, vamos, que no tiene poderes mentales como Antonio y Francis.

—Vanyaaa —Nat le jalonea la bufanda y parece que ya lleva rato diciéndole algo, siendo totalmente ignorada.

Kat inclina la cabeza con la mirada. Su hermano había llegado agobiado a la casa pero había decidido esperar a que él le contara. Pero sólo estaba allí viéndola como cachorrito. Él no le va a contar nada con Nataliya al lado, no si quería que la próxima vez que viera a Al este saliera herido. El exagerado.

—La pequeña Nati quiere que la arropes —le dice ella, a ver si así terminan rápido.

El ruso mira a Nat y levanta las cejas. La pequeña sonríe esta vez sí con los ojitos brillantes porque se imagina que van a dormir juntos.

—Ah, _da_ —se levanta y la toma de la mano.

Y la pelea va a durar más de media hora. Entre que no le deja ir, quiere jugar y contarle sus cosas, Nataliya logra que su futuro esposo se acueste con ella en la mini camita. Iván respira otra vez cuando por fin queda dormida.

Katyusha abre los brazos al verle llegar a la sala. Él se le mente entre los brazos, haciéndose mucho bolita porque es más grande que ella. La chica lo aprieta fuertemente por un par de minutos, sin decir nada hasta que él rompe el silencio.

— _Sestra_ , hoy pasó algo muy raro —y le cuenta toooda la historia. Gracias al cielo. Ella levanta las cejas mucho y en otras partes sonríe y asiente.

—Yo no sabía que le gustabas —le suelta.

—Yo tampoco… ¿él me gusta? —pregunta tan tierno.

—Si te da un beso es porque le gustas, ¿no? Así suele ser en las novelas —le sonríe y se los imagina en el "beso". Ni siquiera ha pensado que son chicos ambos —. No sé si te gusta, Vanya, pero es un buen niño. Deberías preguntarle.

Y no es "deberías preguntarle si te gusta" si no, "deberías preguntarle si le gustas. "

Obvio él no lo entiende así y va a preguntarle mañana si a él le gusta.

"Alfred, ¿Tú me gustas?" le dirá a penas lo vea y frente a quien sea.

oxOXOxo

Francis llega hecho un desastre lloroso a su casa. Claro que sí, sólo entrar al auto estalló, llorando todo el camino. Llama el español apenas pone un pie en su habitación.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se mataron? —Le contesta todo feliz como es él sin imaginar lo que pasó.

—Es que... Y entonces... —logra decir con la voz quebrada. A Antonio se le borra la felicidad y lo inunda un aura de preocupación.

—¿Te hicieron algo a ti? ¿Te han golpeado? ¡Dime y los golpeo yo! —se levanta de su cama a buscar algo para ayudarse.

—Noooo —se suena los mocos y se mete una cucharada de helado —, ¡me rechazoooó, Tonyyy!

—¿Eh? —y ahí se pierde, ¿no era Iván el que iba a confesarse? Aun así no se lo cree, que alguien se atreva a rechazar a su amigo —, ¿Quién lo hizo?

—El _papa_ del niño —buuuua.

—El papá... —y recuerda todas las fotos que le hizo tomar y ese repentino interés por ayudar a Iván y al niño.

— _Ouiiii_...

—Anda, cuéntame qué pasó.

—Es que lo besé —sorbo —, y me besó, pero me regañó después de apartarme —otro sorbo —, y me echoooó.

—¡Pero te respondió el beso! —y es que a él desde el principio le pareció un señor muy malhumorado y con esas cejas todas feas. No sabía porqué su amigo le había echado el ojo.

—¡Sí, lo hizo! —cucharada de helado —, pero no le gustan los hombres y al parecer mi edad es un problema.

—Supongo que se entiende lo de la edad, pero ¿qué problema hay con que seas un chico? —y es que la juventud de ahora es muy liberal —. No entiendo cómo pudo echarte luego de un beso, seguro podemos hacer algo con eso.

Fran sonríe y deja el tarro de helado en la mesita que tiene al frente.

— _Oui!_ —recupera la convicción —, sólo debo verle otra vez, va a ser difícil porque no creo que quiera pero no me interesa.

—Bueno, tenemos la puerta de entrada al cejón —refiriéndose a Alfred. Y querido Arthur, te has ganado un enemigo.

— _Oui_ —y ya se ve mañana abordando al niño.

Y yo me imagino el día del niño, enojado con su papá, luego llega Iván y le hace esa maravillosa pregunta y luego Francis metiendo sus narices.

Se le cae todo encima y en vez de héroe se hace villano.

Pero él es fuerte y saldrá de esta.

Se reirá de todo.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola a todos! Y muchas gracias por sus review. Aunque nos pone un poquito triste que en el cap anterior no hayamos recibido ni uno… y eso que era el beso… ¡Oh, bueno! Hay que ser fuertes como el héroe y sonreír._

 _¿Les está gustando? ¿Alguna duda? :3_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 18:

Viernes 11 de septiembre

Son las ocho de la mañana y Alfred camina con una lentitud desconcertante hacia la casa de Iván. Mientras mira a varios niños de primaria corriendo con figuras de acción en sus manos piensa en el acto de escapismo que tuvo que hacer para salir de su casa, dejando a Mattie sólo para no tener ver a su padre en el desayuno.

Se arrepiente de ello pero no iba a quedarse a recibir otro regaño. Pobre Mathew, ya le recompensará. No llegó a verle la cara a Arthur pero, de seguro que iba a estar todo gruñón.

Es Katyusha la que le abre la puerta al llegar a su destino y aunque está muy apurada con los problemas matutinos, le invita a pasar amablemente.

—Vanya está terminando de preparar a Nataliya, ya no tarda —sonríe pero en su interior hay una revolución de sentimientos, ¿interrogarlo o no? Es que quiere ayudar a su pequeño y adorable hermanito que no entiende nada.

— _Ah, sure_! —se sienta en la sala a esperar, auto sugestionándose porque es medio masoquista. Saca de su mochila una galleta del tamaño de su cara y se la come con todo la ansiedad que un adolescente podría tener.

Cerca de cinco minutos después y casi sin respiración es que aparece Iván desde las escaleras. La niña del mal le cuelga del cuello con una fuerza sobrehumana. Hasta se diría que es la hija de Hulk.

— _Privet!_ —saluda al americano, sacándose a la niña de encima. Ella mira a Alfred y de inmediato se enoja porque ese niño malo está ahí.

— _H-hey_ … —se levanta torpe y no puede evitar recordar los dientes chocando. Se muere, rojísimo. Nataliya es ignorada.

—Ya terminé de arreglar a Nat —le dice a la mayor como señal de "ahora tómala y llévala lejos para que no nos siga a la escuela". Se vuelve a Al —. ¿Nos vamos?

Alfred asiente y le da un trozo de galleta. El ruso sonríe y toma el obsequio con una mano mientras que con la otra se encarga de apartar a su hermana pequeña. Ya es un profesional en ello. Katyusha toma a la pequeña en brazos.

—Vayan con cuidado —se despide de ellos, yéndose a buscar su bolso con Nat.

Iván sale corriendo de la casa para ahorrarse los gritos de la niña, riendo un poco con la boca llena. Alfred le sigue y se le pega la risa, empujándolo un poco de un costado y dando saltos alrededor del mayor. Han derrotado a la bestia. _Level up_.

Unos metros más adelante se detienen a recuperar el aliento, Iván jadeando y usando una punta de su adorada bufanda para secarse el sudor de la frente. Esto es un secreto, Katyusha nos lo regaña. Al le palmea la espalda en plan "¡Mira qué débil!".

El eslavo le devuelve las palmadas cuando ya se ha puesto vertical otra vez, sonriendo para nada inocente habiendo notado la condescendencia en el menor. Alfred se aguanta la manota como todo un campeón. Allí es cuando el ruso recuerda algo.

—¿Alfred? —le picha una costilla, ni idea de porqué.

—¿Mmm? _Hey!_ —se retuerce, chillando masculinamente.

—Quería preguntarte algo pero no en casa porque Nat se pone violenta —y la calle es el mejor lugar, claro —... ¿Tú… me gustas?

El menor, que iba a preguntarle casi lo mismo, pero más razonable y en otro lugar, se detiene hasta casi de respirar.

— _Whaaaat_?! —le mira como si le hubiera dicho que su cajita feliz no tiene juguete. Pero vergonzoso —, ¡Iván!

— _Net_? —la sensación de decepción le sorprende.

—¡Es que no puedes preguntarme eso! —se le oprime el estómago —, no sé lo que sientes Iván... Apenas si pude enterarme de lo que sentía yo...

—Ah… ¿Y tú qué sientes? —y es que no se entera. Al, Francis y Feli querrían matarlo —. Mi _sestra_ me dijo que yo te gustaba, ¿es verdad?

Feli lo agarraría de los brazos y Francis lo golpea, pero como Iván es GRAAANDE, no va a pasar.

Alfred se pasa una mano por la cara y le mira de reojo.

—¿El beso no te dijo nada? —suspira —, me gustas... Pero si te digo todo lo que siento y tú no sientes lo mismo... —"sería vergonzoso" completa en su mente.

—Las personas se besan porque se quieren y nosotros nos besamos entonces nos queremos —lógica infalible y aristotélica.

La cara del menor se pone roja y le da una palmada en la espalda de puro nervios.

— _Dude!_ —se quita los anteojos y se le adelanta. Iván le mira irse sin entender nada. O sea, como siempre.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No es así?

—Pues... No, creo —se vuelve a él —, ¿nunca viste esta serie donde la chica tuvo que besar al villano para hacerle creer que lo quería y así poder escapar?

—No. Nunca la he visto —pero pregúntale por la novela, esa sí te la puede contar.

—Eh... —se rasca la cabeza y es que no tiene otro ejemplo —, _i mean_ , porque la gente se bese no es necesariamente por amor...

—Pero en las novelas y las películas siempre se besan los que se gustan —él nunca vio esa peli. De seguro su hermana mayor pensó que era muy _hardcore_ para su bebé.

—Oh... Yo te bes... Yo lo hice por eso —se agarra de las asas de su mochila —, tú... No lo sé.

—Yo tampoco sé qué es gustarse ¿Que me gusta estar contigo?

—Creo que es algo importante, ¿no? —se mese la barbilla —, pero la gente que se gusta se toma de la mano y se besan y salen a comer —al menos lo básico lo ha visto.

—¡Nosotros hacemos todo eso! —lo mira aun desde atrás y sonríe.

—¡No nos besamos! —se voltea —, ¡chocamos los dientes! —y se muere de la vergüenza a media calle.

—Entonces besémonos ahora — _it's easy_.

— _WHAAAAT_?! —este niño muere el día de hoy.

— _Da_ , así nos gustamos ahora —y es que en su mentecita esto es un sí le gusta y es lo último que falta.

Para Al no es un problema, pero le costó mucho ayer y ahora Iván lo dice así no más y están a media calle. Además... ¿Y si se besaban bien esta vez y el mayor decidía que no le gustaba?

— _Ok, let's do it_ —se encoge de hombros, no tan feliz ahora.

Ambos se acercan el uno al otro. Iván se agacha un poco pero no sabe cómo empezar un beso, así que sólo le pone las manos en los hombros. Alfred, que es un héroe experimentado y todo eso, le pone las manos en la cara y la diferencia de estatura lo pone de mal humor. Se pone en puntas.

El más alto se acerca hasta que juntan sus labios suave pero un poco torpemente, cerrando los ojos porque eso se hace en las novelas y punto. Él sólo lo recordó de casualidad.

Es un beso cortito inexperto. Aun así, el americano siente un vacío en el estómago y la piel se le eriza. Iván siente algo inexplicable y se separa al sentirse raro aun más que ayer. No, ayer lo que sintió fue dolor.

Al ni alcanza a cerrar los ojos, viéndole azorado y con los labios paraditos. Pero no le quita las manos, queriendo ir a por más. El ruso se le queda mirando fijamente, no en plan acosador, sino con los ojos de par en par. Esto fue muy diferente a ayer, en realidad sentía algo en el pecho, una especie de apretón y mucho calor en sus mejillas.

Alfred se sonroja por espejo, saliendo del trance y soltándole ahora sí. El mayor no dice nada, reacio a soltarle, pero bueno.

El americano empieza a caminar otra vez, no sin antes tocarle la mano con un dedo.

— _Come on_...

Iván siente el dedo y comienza a caminar tras él mirando al suelo. Al va pensando que así quería que fuera ayer y no ese desastre... Pero a la vez, el ruso no dice nada y eso le está poniendo nervioso.

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunta a pesar de que eso lo hace ver inseguro. Iván deja de verse la mano como tontito e inclina la cabeza.

—Aun no entiendo, siento muchas cosas raras.

— _Me too_... Pero esas cosas me gustan... —sonríe un poquito. El ruso hace un intento de sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos.

— _Da_ , a mí también.

Al se ríe de la mueca y el mundo se le acomoda un poco. Le mete un empujón. Iván trastabilla y es que no se lo esperaba. El menor es más bajito pero tiene más fuerza bruta que algunos. Esta vez Alfred suelta una carcajada, orgulloso.

— _Dude!_ —le agarra del codo.

—Eres fuerte —se ríe Iván, sintiendo que nunca había reído tanto en su vida y sólo le pasaba con este chiquillo ruidoso.

Alfred se le queda viendo como idiota y sólo atina a asentir. Ni siquiera sabe qué fue lo que le dijiste.

A lo lejos ya se ve la escuela y van a llegar tarde porque van caminando como tortugas y deteniéndose a hacer cosas. Y seguro las italianas llegaron primero que ellos como nunca antes en la historia. Sí, Feli ya debe estar en el aula. Pero Chiara es otra cosa.

Antonio decidió, como todos, que hoy era un buen día para robarle un beso.

El pobrecito español se ganó muchos insultos, golpes y un beso de vuelta entre murmullos. Estos nunca serán escuchados por nadie más y van en la línea de "te tardaste, estúpido". Chiara lo negará todo.

Y es que a ella se le va a olvidar que están en plena entrada y frente a personas, porque estos no son Al ni Iván que se dan besitos castos así de niños chiquitos.

Alfred, que decidió correr de un momento a otro, riéndose con Iván, frena en seco, viendo a la pareja con cara de _dafaq_. Iván también se detiene (echando chispas de los zapatos para no atropellar a nadie) mirándoles con su cara de siempre.

La boca de Al se abre como el doble y mira a Iván para que le diga algo, cualquier cosa. El otro va en su propia nube.

—Al parecer ellos también se gustan —y ojo al "también".

El menor está pensado en algo como "¿eso se podía hacer? Dafaq! ¿Esas son las leng…? Iugh!" y cuando escucha a Iván no puede evitar sonreír y si no fuera porque se emboba, ya lo habría abrazado o algo.

—Entonces... ¿Te gusto? —bien, frente a la escuela.

— _Da_ , esas cosas raras que sentí es que me gustas —y lo dice súper convencido.

—... _Sure_? —se gira totalmente a él.

— _Da_. Estaba triste porque no querías estar más conmigo, te volviste alguien que me mostró muchas cosas nuevas, siempre nos tomamos de la mano y comemos juntos —el mundo de este niño es bien simple.

—Sí que quería estar contigo, sólo estaba... Confundido. ¡Pero ya no! —sonríe.

Iván le sonríe. Chiara y Antonio ya no existen para él. Aunque parados ahí frente a ellos como tontitos los hace parecer unos acosadores. O lo que son, inexpertos con curiosidad. Al menos Alfred.

—Gosh! —suelta el menor cuando suena la campana —, ¡vamos!

Ambos salen corriendo con esa energía que tienen quién sabe dónde, a sus respectivos salones.

Yo sí sé: galletas, helado y amor.

oxOXOxo

 _Sí, dos meses después, ¡hemos regresado! XD_

 _Han sido unas largas vacaciones las que nos tomamos jojojo ya ni siquiera tiene sentido el desear Feliz navidad y año nuevo. Ya deben estar hartas de escucharlo jajjaa Pero sí, se los deseamos igual._

 _Aquí les traemos un cap cortito pero lleno de azúcar, ¡esperamos les guste!_

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!_

 _Estamos felices porque han llegado más mensajitos besos._


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de las Inadaptadas (Vicky y Josita en este caso.)_

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 19:

La tierna Chiara hala el pelo del español para separarle de ella, metiéndole de paso una cachetada de muerte y empujándole. No por maldad, ni enojo. Es que le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Se lleva las manos a la cara roja como el tomate que el moreno se empeña en llamarla.

Y como no, por el beso también. No ha sido el primero, pero el que al parecer –está muy segura- tampoco sea el de Toño, ha hecho que sea el mejor de su vida. Aunque duda mucho que la reacción hubiese sido la misma de besarse con otro chico experimentado. Ay no, ha estado tan ida en los labios ibéricos que apenas si ha notado a los niños pasando junto a ellos.

Antonio se queda con los labios en pose de beso, pensando si en sobarse la mejilla o el cuero cabelludo. Hasta debe tener un mechón menos. Mira a la chica con el ceño fruncido, intentando entender el cambio repentino cuando creía que estaba yendo todo muy bien.

—Estamos en... Todos nos ven —dice con una desconcertante timidez que patea al comportamiento violento anterior.

—Estamos... ¡Ah! —recuerda donde están parados, sonriendo otra vez e ignorando con facilidad las miradas abochornadas de los niños de cursos menores —. ¡Ese sí que fue un gran beso, Tomatico!

La italiana aprieta los dientes y le da otra cachetada para salir corriendo con un chillido avergonzado. El español abre la boca y sale corriendo tras ella cuando al ver que, enojada o no, Chiara le voltea a ver si le sigue con unos ojitos muy esperanzados.

Y estos sí que no van a ir a clases y nadie sabrá qué les pasó… hasta que Alfred e Iván vayan de chismosos.

oxOXOxo

Francis, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo amarrado en un moño, espera a que Antonio regrese de donde sea que se haya ido. La campana ya había sonado dos veces y nada. Bueno, qué se le iba a hacer. Ni siquiera el profesor parecía querer empezar las clases.

Ni él prestar atención.

Sólo bastó un pequeño momento del día anterior para que su confianza auto fundada se desvaneciera como sus revistas de "Doctora Corazón". En todas ellas le prometían éxito total cuando se lo propusiera pero… No había sido así.

¡Pero había seguido todos los pasos con exactitud! ¡Fue una estafa total! Y Arthur se había enojado… ¿O es que el beso no le gustó? Imposible, Antoine nunca le mentiría. A lo mejor y… ¡Bah! A lo mejor y nunca había ayudado a nadie también…

—Ah —la gran figura del ruso entrando al aula llama su atención.

Iván se acomoda en su lugar pesadamente sin importarle mucho la hora, deja sus libros en el pupitre y mira sonriente todo el lugar. Francis se gira a Gilbert que está adherido a su PSP.

—Ya vengo, Gilber —le dice, aunque el alemán no le vaya a poner atención.

Sabe que justo ahora no es la preocupación lo que lo está moviendo, si no el egoísmo. Su orgullo herido. Su deseo de saber si todo lo que ha aprendido ha sido en vano e inútil.

—Ah, _privet_ —le saluda Iván en cuanto el francés se sienta a su lado.

— _Bonjour_ —le sonríe —, ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Muy bien —incluso tiene una sonrisita. Fran se echa un poco hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—Eso es bueno, ¿puedo saber por qué?

—Porque Alfred no quería ser mi amigo, y sí pero él no lo sabía y nos besamos y ya somos amigos otra vez y nos dimos cuenta que nos gustamos porque vamos de las manos, comemos juntos y sentimos cosas raras cuando pasa.

—Oh... ¿Son amigos...? —y en su mente está chillando que no, novios deberían ser. Pero no lo dirá.

— _Da_ —él tan feliz y es que terminaron su conversación muy rápido.

—Mmm... ¿Cómo estuvo el beso? —pone los codos en la mesa y se apoya en las manos, hablando más bajo.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cómo que cuál? ¿Cuántas veces pasó, pícaro? —sonríe, muy interesado.

—Dos veces, uno ayer y otro hoy —cuenta con los dedos y Francis, eres oficialmente la tercera persona con la que este niño habla tanto. El francés levanta las cejas, pensando en algo así como que ya lo manejan bien todo el asunto.

—Eso es estupendo, ¿Cómo estuvo? —no se le va a olvidar la pregunta.

—Mal y bien —no especifica cual, hablándole de ambos.

—¿No te gustaron? —inclina la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable de sentirse menos mal porque no sólo a él no le hayan salido las cosas bien.

Y podrían estar hablando de cosas porno pero con el ruido que hay en esa aula... Mira qué lindo todos esos niños gritando, chateando y jugando mientras el profesor Laurinatis está llorando en un rincón. No debió seguir la carrera de educación… él quería ser músico….

— _Da_ , el primero fue mal porque nos chocamos y nos dolió. Y el otro fue bien, juntamos nuestros labios así —junta las puntas de sus dedos —, pero fue diferente al de tu amigo.

—¿Eh? —se queda perplejo —, ¿qué amigo?

—El de cabello café con la hermana de Felicia.

—¡Antoine! —se ríe —, mira el muy...

—Da, estaban en la puerta y era un beso muy diferente. no sé cómo explicarlo.

—No, no. Ya me imagino cómo era —sabiéndolo muy bien. Saca su móvil y entra a _Youtube_ –, ¿algo así?

Le pone el móvil al frente donde se puede ver alguna escena de alguna película cualquiera donde una pareja se está besando en un crucero. Se abrazan, sus bocas se abren sutilmente y algunos gemidos pueden ser escuchados. Ni hablar de lo que están haciendo sus lenguas. Demos gracias por el desastre que hay en el aula.

—Ah, _da_ —y tiene la misma cara de póker que tenía en la entrada. Si fuera Alfred, tendría la cabeza enterrada en la tierra. Francis asiente, mandando un mensaje está vez.

—Asumiré entonces que tu beso fue bastante... Casto —se acuerda del suyo con Arthur y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué es casto? ¿Es algo malo? —agrega al verle apretar los ojos.

—Sólo me acordaba de... —le mira también y niega —, casto es... Inocente, nuevo, no como el de mi amigo y el del video que te mostré. Pero eso no significa que el tuyo esté mal, de hecho, es bastante tierno —sonríe otra vez, olvidándose de sus problemas.

Iván suelta una pequeña sonrisa otra vez, contento con todo esto.

—¿Puedo contarte algo? —se inclina un poco hacia el ruso.

— _Da_.

—Me gusta el _papa_ de Alfred —suspira.

—Oh —es una expresión de sorpresa sin mucho tono de sorpresa.

—Sí... —ni lo nota —, ayer lo besé mientras ustedes estaban arriba.

—¿Entonces ustedes se gustan? —frunce el ceño intentando comprender por sí mismo sin preguntar mucho.

—Sí… No, no —se ríe para nada feliz —, me gritó muy feo por besarle.

—¿Se enojó por besarlo? —recuerda la mirada que le dio cuando lo echó de la casa y se sorprende también de que un beso pueda enojar a alguien cuando a él le hizo sentir… bien.

— _Oui_ —carita triste —, y me echó.

—Ah, a mí también.

—¿En serio? Es un gruñón —se cruza de brazos.

—Regañó a Alfred —también a Mathew, pero no creo que le importara mucho.

El pobre Math sobrevivirá.

—Ah... —suspira —, puede que sea mi culpa...

—¿Y si no sabes que le gustas? Yo me di cuenta la segunda vez… ¡Ah! ¿Y ya has ido a comer con él tomados de las manos? —la voz de la experiencia hablando.

—Se lo dije —levanta las cejas —, no... No hemos ido. No le di tiempo de nada, sólo le besé y ya. No me creyó.

—Eso es lo que falta —tan seguro. Y como a Fran no le están saliendo las cosas bieeeen, le cree.

—Debería cocinarle algo... —asiente, sumergiéndose en la idea.

—Es una buena idea —imagina a su amigo comiendo y riendo y sonriéndole. Sí, es una buena idea.

—¿Me puedes ayudar también con distraer a los gemelos? —le sonríe, emocionado ahora.

— _Da_ —y lo hará aunque no se dé cuenta, con que a uno lo paraliza del miedo y al otro lo pone tonto…

oxOXOxo

—Hey, ¡a almorzar! —Gilbert deja la PSP en la mesa al oír la campanada del almuerzo. Mas se queda buscando a sus amigos, confundido. Los que se suponen deberían estar en los pupitres junto a él.

Se gira en su asiento y se encuentra a Francis viendo algo en el móvil junto al gigante. Oh, bien. A esto se le llama traición. Y toda traición merece una venganza.

El francés se ríe de algo y apunta alguna cosa en una hoja, relajado. Renovado y con nuevas esperanzas. Hasta que siente la fría humedad del agua empaparle la cabeza y la ropa. Se muere allí mismo, lanzando un grito de diva derrotada.

—¿Pero qué... ? —se vuelve al culpable y levanta las cejas al ver a Gil —, ¿Gilbert?

—¡Traidor! —le grita y le saca la lengua. Les presento al Gilbert de primaria. Deja caer la mano donde sostenía la botella del delito.

— _Quoi_?!

—¡¿Por qué estás con ese?! —cualquiera pensaría que está celoso por otra cosa.

—¡Porque me estaba ayudando en algo! —se pasa una mano por el pelo, sacándose el agua.

—Jum —bufa un poco —, ¿y vas a almorzar con ese? ¿Donde está Tony?

Iván se pregunta por primera vez en su vida por qué Gilbert siempre se comporta así cuando está él involucrado. Se le olvida a los dos segundos. Francis fulmina al albino y no puede creer que le esté preguntando eso cuando su ropa está hecha un desastre. Sí sabe dónde está el español, pero no se lo dirá.

—¡Estoy todo mojado por tu culpa! ¿Crees que me voy a presentar así frente todo el mundo?

—Podemos comer aquí —propone Gil que por fin notó lo enojado que está su amigo.

— _Non!_ ¡No me la voy a pasar el resto del día mojado! ¡Me vas a llevar a mi casa para que pueda cambiarme! —le ordena.

—¿Eh?

—¡Nada de "eh"! ¡Ve por tu motocicleta! —toma la hoja de la mesa del ruso y se va por su mochila, evaporando el agua de su pelo con sólo el enojo.

Iván se despide de ellos con la mano, tomando también su mochila y caminando tranquilo en plan "lalalala".

oxOXOxo

Alfred, que quería hacerse el interesante y no contar nada, fue obligado igualmente.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Por qué no llegabas?! —le grita Feli justo cuando le ve entrar. Los niños presentes también lo miran y hasta el profesor hace un _facepalm_ —, ¿por qué Iván estaba deprimido? ¿Por qué te ocultabas? ¿Qué paso? ¡Debes darme tu número de celular!

El americano corre hasta ella, saludando a todos de paso. "Aquí no hay nada que veeer."

—Yaaaa, tranquilaaaa —la sujeta de los hombros y saca el móvil —, no hay explicación, todo tenía un propósito —pose _cool_.

—¿Entonces cual era el plan? ¿Matarnos a todos de los nervios? —se envía un mensaje desde el móvil del americano.

—Es que ya te dije... —sonríe y la mueca enfadada de la chica lo detiene —, ven, sentemos.

—Escúpelo todo —la delicadeza italiana.

—Pues... —prepárate para una historia distorsionada con explosiones, carreras de autos e Iván acostado en la playa recibiendo un súper sensual beso de telenovela —. Y chocamos los dientes.

—¡Ay no! ¿Y él qué dijo? —se ríe, importándole poco todo lo exagerado del asunto.

—¡Nada! —y ahora no le parece mal ello —, pero antes, cuando veníamos hacia acá…

Le cuenta en el oído... muy tonto porque contó todo lo anterior gritando. Ya media escuela lo sabe. El profesor tose y se sonroja.

— _Che cosa?!_ ¡Qué hermosoooo! —emocionada.

Todo el pueblito debe de haberlos visto, vamos. Pero no creo que nadie se burle de ellos siendo Iván uno de los involucrados.

— _Yeeeees_ —él también se emociona y luego cae en cuenta de algo —, ¿Cómo que matarlos de los nervios?

—¡A todos! Francis ayer habló conmigo, me dijo que Iván estaba triste y faltaste a clase. Pensé que se habían peleado o que él te había dicho que no le gustabas.

Alfred no sabe quién sea Francis, ni que lo vio ayer.

—No peleamos... Y no falté por gusto, estaba... Eh... Meditando. Los héroes lo hacen.

—¡Ah, claro! Veee~, ¡entonces por eso llegaste tan tarde hoy!

—¡No era tan tarde! —se ríe.

—¡Claro que sí era muy tarde! ¿No ves que yo llegué más temprano que tú?

Los ojos de Al se ensanchan con esa información.

— _Faq!_ ¡Es cierto! —y se muere de risa.

—¡¿Te das cuenta?!

esperamos que le guste ;) ¿que creen que hará Francis?


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic a las inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capitulo 20:

Alfred saca una bolsa de golosinas de su casillero con una mano mientras que con la otra sujeta su almuerzo, resoplando porque Feli aun estaba en el aula haciendo cosas de chicas y nada que aparecía. Pues nada, se come un par de chocolates y piensa en Iván. No habían quedado para almorzar, pero de seguro que sí lo hacían. Sonríe.

Un grupo de niñas de tercero pasan a su lado y se ríen bajito al verle. El menor pone cara de extrañeza y las saluda con la mano, creyendo que es eso que quieren. Una de las chicas lanza un chillido de emoción y desata una reacción en cadena en las otras.

— _Da faq_ … —susurra Al. A lo mejor y por fin su fama como héroe se estaba expandiendo. _Cool_. Se come un último dulce cuando por fin escucha la voz de su amiga.

—Sí, sé que te gustan y… —se escucha también otra voz.

El americano para la oreja y con un escalofrío cierra la puerta de su casillero sólo para encontrarse al estudiante alemán que lo golpeó, hablando "amigablemente" con su amiga. ¡Qué amigablemente ni qué nada! ¡La pobre Feli hasta encogida está! ¡Tiene que salvarla!

Se pone en posición defensiva, pensando racionalmente en su movimiento. No, de hecho, ni siquiera llega a hacerlo. Se le lanza en la espalda de una, colgándole del cuello con un grito vikingo de fondo.

A Ludwig se le caen las flores pequeñiiiitas que estaba sacando de su mochila, soltando un quejido de sorpresa pero creyendo que es el gracioso de su hermano. Así que sólo frunce el ceño, listo para regañarlo.

—¡Al, espera! —grita enojada la italiana.

—¡Huye Feliiiiciaaa! ¡YO LO DETENGO! —escala al mayor poniéndole los pies en las caderas. Lud le toma de los brazos, dispuesto a aventarlo contra una pared o algo ya que no es el tonto de Gilbert como pensaba.

—¡No no, deténganse! —les grita ahora desesperada, buscando a alguien que la ayude.

Es que el americano ni la oye por estar tan metido en su personaje, digo, por rescatarla. El alemán aprovecha la oportunidad para desquitarse todos los celos del principio, y que al parecer nunca superó, así como el que le haya interrumpido una segunda vez. Lleva sus manos hacia atrás, dispuesto estrellarse contra la pared, el muy animal.

—Ay, no… —Feli extiende una mano hacia los chicos sabiendo igual que no va a poder detenerlos. Mas en ese momento, como en cámara lenta, llega Iván y hala a Alfred, dándole de paso un empujón a Lud.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi…? —"¿Alfred, novio, amigo?", el ruso se detiene de hablar, cargando al americano y protegiéndolo con sus brazos.

Ludwig trastabilla pero como buen macho orgulloso logra mantenerse en pie, sólo para encontrarse de frente el aura asesina del compañero de su hermano. Da un respingo pero no se echa hacia atrás. Al se queda moviendo como lagartija porque Feli aún está en peligro.

—¡Suéltame! ¡VA A MATAR A FELII! —y aun así le da chance de medio abrazarle también. Lud se pasa una mano por la cara, estresándose con ese niño que siempre llega a interrumpir todo.

—¡No voy a matarla! —ladra, estresándose aun más con el grupo de niños que lo rodean y que hasta ahora notó.

—Alfred, él es Ludvi y es un amigo. Ayer almorzamos juntos los tres porque no estabas —le cuenta Iván sin ningún ápice de maldad ahora que le habla a Alfred. Este lo mira raro.

El alemán siente un tic en el ojo con la mala pronunciación de su nombre. Feli suspira aliviada, estaba más tensa que una cuerda pensando que se iban a matar entre los tres.

—¡Pero Iván! ¡Él estaba amenazando a Felicia el día que...! —te conocí, completa en su mente. Se gira en el abrazo y se lo dice al oído.

—Oh —asiente el ruso y le sigue susurrando ahora él. Felicia no sabe si fangirlear, ahuyentar a las masas o calmar a Ludwig —, pero ayer estaban hablando muy felices.

Vamos, Felicia hablando animada y los otros dos callados, escuchándola como estatuas.

—Nah... La debe estar amenazando, ¿no? —susurra Alfred y Ludwig lo fulmina. Iván levanta las cejas con eso.

—¿Él te amenaza para que le hables? —pregunta el ruso a la chica.

—¡No! —responde inmediatamente ella —, ¡lo de la otra vez fue un malentendido!

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta Al esta vez.

—Sí, muy segura —y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Mmm... —la mira escéptico. De seguro que la está amenazando.

—Ese día quería hablarle y tú te interpusiste —dice el alemán, dando un paso hacia el americano.

—¡Ajá, sí claro! —Alfred intenta despegarse del ruso, pero este no le deja, girándolo para protegerlo con su cuerpo. Lud se veía muy enojado —. ¡Nooo! —se revuelve.

Lud aprieta un puño pero se obliga a calmarse. No puede estar así de celoso cuando sabe que ambos chicos frente a él... Pues... Se gustan. Y es que es taaaan obvio. Míralos ahí abrazados. Hasta Felicia parecía disfrutarlo.

Mierda, él también quería fascinarla de esa manera pero con ese par de tontos... Chasquea la lengua y se agacha a recoger sus flores de papel. Alfred frunce el ceño y se pone a halarle las mejillas al eslavo, ignorando al alemán.

Ahí es cuando Feli nota el aura depresiva de Lud. Suspira y se agacha junto a él, tomándole la mano.

—Lud, espera —toma ella un par de flores y le mira a los ojos —, _per favore_ , no te enojes con mis amigos.

El alemán ve la mano, ve la chica y asiente. Así de fácil y sin derramamiento de sangre. Todos contentos y felices. Alfred lo mira con la boca abierta pero bueno, no parece estarla lastimando. Se revuelve para que Iván le suelte.

Iván reniega un poco a soltarlo pero al final lo hace.

—Ayer no pude contarte —se disculpa Iván, refiriéndose al almuerzo.

—No te preocupes, _dude_ —se acomoda la camiseta y junta del piso la bolsa de las golosinas y su almuerzo. Este está hecho un desastre.

Todos están hechos un desastre hoy.

—¿Y cómo estuvo? —agrega Al mientras que Lud pone el resto de los papelitos en la mano de la italiana.

—Al principio estaba solo y no sabía dónde comer porque tú no estabas. Ella vino corriendo con él —señala al alemán —, y nos fuimos al patio. Hablamos mucho.

Aquí es donde la fantasía se mezcla con la realidad. Si Ludwig estuviera escuchando diría que Felicia habló sola toda la hora y él casi muere de escalofríos con el ruso allí.

—Ahora tienes otro amigo entonces —le sonríe y le pasa la bolsa de las golosinas —, aunque no me caiga bien.

— _Spasibo_. Ah, _da_ , ya tengo muchos amigos —toma la bolsa.

Al se ríe y al instante pone cara de completo asco. Dentro de la lonchera hay una masa irreconocible de todas las cosas que llevaba. O esa vez fue su padre quien cocinó. Nunca lo sabremos. Cierra el contenedor tan rápido como lo abrió, abrazándolo contra sí y buscando un basurero.

— _Dudeee_ —murmura.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi comiiiida —le enseña la aberración con ojos de perrito regañado —, ¿eh? ¿Y Feli?

—Anda, aquí estaban —levanta las cejas el mayor y mete la mano en la lonchera, sin importarle más el otro asunto —, ¿qué le hiciste?

—¡Yo nada! Seguro cuando se me cayó... —hace un puchero y tira al basurero el contenido.

—Podemos compartir el mío.

— _Really?!_ —le brillan los ojitos.

—Da —le sonríe.

— _Yeah!_ —da una palmada.

oxOXOxo

Felicia ya debe estar llena de flores a este paso. Va con Lud de la mano y sus cosas en la otra, se pregunta donde estarán todos los demás. No Alfred e Iván, que esos se pierden en su mundo y prefirió dejarlos solos.

—Vee~ Lud, ¿sabes dónde está mi _sorella_?

—No la he visto —y "sólo a ti te veo" quisiera agregar, pero no le da para ser tan romántico.

—Qué raro, ¿y tu hermano? Se me hace extraño no verlos —le dice así súper relajada con él.

—Lo vi irse con Francis —se encoge de hombros, caminando como un robot —. A Antonio no lo he visto.

—Ah, ¿a dónde habrán ido? De seguro mi _sorella_ y Antonio están juntos.

—No lo sé, aunque si son novios es posible.

—No son novios, bueno según ellos, todos sabemos que se gustan.

—Mmm... —la mira de reojo y sonríe un poco de lado.

Alfred, que está buscando dónde sentarse con Iván, lo fulmina a lo lejos. ¿Rivalidad eterna? Por más que sea "amigo" de su amiga, desde la paliza quedó catalogado como villano. ¡Y Felicia lo defiende!

—Ven —le hace una seña al ruso para que le siga, fulminando aún a Lud. Iván le sigue como pollito a gallina —. No me gusta él... —le dice mientras se sienta en el suelo. El más alto mira al alemán.

—No es tan malo —se sienta también.

—Pues es un villano —levanta los brazos en protesta —, me... Me...

Y esto es algo difícil de decir.

—Me venció... ¡PERO HE MADURADO Y LE PUEDO GANAR AHORA!

— _Da_ , yo creo que puedes, pero no hace nada malo —y es que parecen que están hablando de un cachorro o algo así.

—No... Por ahora —lo fulmina otra vez y saca una galleta de la bolsa —, ¿en serio lo crees?

—Da, mira, está hablando con Feli.

—Nooo _dudeee_ —se ríe, sonrojándose —, que si crees que puedo ganarle.

—¡Ah! —se ríe suavemente —, _da_ , eres muy fuerte. Hoy casi me tumbáis.

—¡Soy más fuerte que tú! —suelta una carcajada y le mete un dulce en la boca —, ¡comida!

Iván se escapa de ahogarse pero al final se lo come feliz. Alfred se le acerca más, chocando su brazo con el del mayor e inclinándose para tomar el almuerzo del eslavo. Así de confianzudo es.

—¿Tienes tu cuchara? —pregunta el ruso, relamiéndose el azúcar.

—Mmm... _Yeah_... Pero no la lavé —la saca de la lonchera con la punta de los dedos, haciendo una mueca de asco. Se pone de pie —, ya vuelvo.

Al levanta una mano y la agita un poco, corriendo hacia la toma de agua más cercana. Y como están en el patio, le va a tocar dar una vuelta hasta la cancha de futbol. A medio camino se le ocurre que podría haber usado la cuchara del ruso y ya... Se quiere dar de topes por no ocurrírsele antes.

Y aun más cuando se da cuenta de que lo que quiere es un beso, más o menos como el que se están dando la hermana de Feli y ese chico moreno que no conoce.

Sí, están ahí, en medio lugar besándose. El americano carraspea para que le den lugar, pero estos no parecen notarle mucho que digamos.

— _Faaaq_ —murmura y se tapa la cara, avergonzado.

Y es que deben hasta estar haciendo soniditos de placer lo que lo hace sonrojarse más. Hace un "whaaaat" interno y, con las manos aun en la cara, intenta empujar al chico sutilmente para alcanzar el grifo.

En ese momento Antonio repega a la italiana contra la pared e intenta subir sus manos por debajo de la falda. Logra llegar bastante arriba en la zona de peligro cuando Chiara, que estaba idiotizada, sale del trance y lo separa de un empujón, roja como el tomate que es.

Alfred está lavando la cuchara tan rápido como puede.

— _Che!? ¿Cómo te…?_

—Lo siento, lo siento —dice el español muerto de risa.

Ella infla los mofletes y no le cree. Se cruza de brazos y en un movimiento espontáneo, ve detrás del español a alguien más. Se queda helada. Alfred la mira también por reflejo, le sonríe y sale corriendo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Tomatico? —le pone una mano en el hombro al verla pálida.

Iván ve a Alfred corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡El mocoso ese amigo de Feli! —lo señala pero ni rastro de este.

Alfred llega a su destino en segundos. Y no es que esté avergonzado por ver a alguien besándose, si no que él se pone en su lugar y... Le da envidia.

—Ivaaaaan —y la voz le sale como la de Smeagle, el del señor de los anillos (o como se escriba.)

—¿Qué mocoso? —pregunta Antonio y es que hoy me lo tienen más tonto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Alfred? ¿Alguien te sigue? —Iván se gira a la dirección que vino el niño.

—¡El novio del gigante! Y te vio t-tocarme —se muere.

Al se detiene frente a él, poniéndose las manos en las rodillas y recuperando el aliento.

—La... Hermana de... FELICIAAAA —sigue con la voz rara por el esfuerzo.

—Ah, ¿estás segura? Yo no vi nada —Toño busca alrededor.

Iván lo mira extraño esperando a que hable.

—¡Siiii! —chilla ella y vuelve su color y se sonroja mas de lo que estaba con los besos.

Alfred se sienta a su lado otra vez, blandiendo la cuchara de manera nerviosa.

—Se estaban besando auuuun —susurra contra el hombro del mayor.

—No creo que nos haya visto —dice el moreno, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad. Ella sigue el movimiento con una sonrisa a medias.

—Eres un pervertido —suelta.

—¿Tú crees? —tan orgulloso el latino.

—Eso es mucho tiempo —le responde Iván, imaginado a los niños besándose desde cuando los encontraron en la mañana hasta ahora. Sin respirar.

—¡Lo creo, tonto! —le agarra de la cintura para que la abrace.

Alfred se encoge de hombros, metiendo la cuchara en el tupper.

—Pues... Era un beso como el de la mañana pero... —y no sabe qué adjetivo ponerle.

Él obvio la abraza y quiere tocarla y besarla y acariciarla y es que está como loco. Es que a este las hormonas lo tienen amarrado, pero Chiara tiene catorce años y... Es su primer novio y se siente incómoda con tanto roce. Aunque le guste.

—Francis me habló de eso. Me mostró videos, son muy extraños —recuerda el ruso.

—Cálmate... —le detiene Chiara y la expresión no debe ser muy feliz.

—¿Mmm? —se mete la cuchara a la boca —, ¿videos de qué?

—Lo siento —se detiene al verla tan agobiada y seria —, en verdad lo siento. Te quiero mucho, Tomatico.

—De gente besándose y eso porque no sabía explicarle lo que hacía su amigo y él me mostró que habían muchos besos diferentes

—A mí... A mí... —Chiara se sonroja y le pone la cabeza en el pecho "delicadamente".

Alfred se escapa de escupir la comida y se echa a reír. Así reacciona ante este tipo de cosas.

— _Whaaaat?!_ —se sigue riendo.

Antonio se aguanta el golpe como todo un macho y le soba la cabeza.

—Ajá —asiente Iván sin entender la reacción.

— _Really?!_ —se calma un poco y se mete otra cucharada.

—Sí, eran muy raros y yo no entendí por qué él se veía tan emocionado con eso.

—Mmm —le mira, masticando. Ni siquiera sabe quién es Francis —, ¿me lo enseñarás después?

Y esto es lo más atrevido que ha dicho en su vida... Después de cuando dijo que se podía comer diez hamburguesas sin problema.

—Está bien —acepta el ruso, pensando que se refiere a los vídeos.

Al se ríe y le aprieta el brazo, pensando obviamente en los besos que le va a enseñar a dar.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola a todoooos!_

 _¿Les gustó el capitulo? ¡Háganoslo saber con un review! ¿Siiii?_

 _¿Soy la única que pensó que Alfred agarraba "otro" grifo? Jojojo_

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic a las inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capitulo 21:

Francis le mete los dedos en las costillas a su amigo para que se apure ya que están llegando tarde a la escuela y aunque no hagan NADA en clases, debe cuidar su asistencia perfecta. Nah, mentira. Necesita ponerse al tanto con Antonio.

—¡Si sigues haciendo eso nos caeremos! —protesta Gilbert, el cual hace algunas maniobras consideradas peligrosas e ilegales para evitar estrellarse contra un auto que viene en la vía contraria.

—¡Apúrate! —asustado como está, intenta con todas sus fuerzas no gritar como nena de película de terror.

El alemán pisa el acelerador y puede que lleguen a la escuela en muchísimo menos tiempo de lo normal, derrapando en la entrada principal. Francis aprieta la mandíbula en una maniobra desesperada, aferrándose a la cintura del albino con fuerza y el cabello le queda como el de un troll cuando se quita el casco al llegar. Daños colaterales.

— _Kesesesese!_ —se ríe Gil al bajarse de la motocicleta y notar el cabello de su amigo.

El francés se lo aplaca con las manos, ya se lo peinará en el aula.

—¡Gilbert! —sisea, aun está molesto con él, rodando marcadamente la "r" del final.

—Tú me dijiste que fuera más rápido —y está feliz porque se le quitaron los celos.

—¡Pero mi cabello es más importante! —le pellizca la espalda.

—¡Pero no puedo ir más rápido y cuidar tu cabello! —replica mientras se contorsiona exageradamente. Fran sonríe ante eso.

—Lo sé, ¿te quiero, sabes?

Gil, que iba a darle un golpecito en el hombro al francés, se detiene a sí mismo de volver a hacer enojar a su amigo. En cambio le pasa la mano por los hombros.

—¡Ha! Claro que sí, somos el mejor trío desde siempre.

—Aunque el otro no aparezca —tuerce la boca.

—¿Dónde está Tony? —cae en cuenta que Fran no le respondió.

—Con su "tomatito" —mirada cargada de sentido —, al menos eso dijo Iván.

—Ah… Es la primera vez que pasan tanto tiempo juntos —asiente y se le dibuja al instante una sonrisa picara.

— _Nooon!_ —palmada en el culo —, están muy pequeñitos para eso.

—Nunca lo sabrás, kesesese —da un salto, incomodo. Y de seguro que él es de los que habla mucho pero hace poco.

— _Non_ , pero sé que _Antoine_ no es un salido —sonríe con el brinco —, ah... ¿Cuándo me vas a traer una novia?

—No... no... ¿Novia? —casi se ahoga su propia saliva, sonrojándose con la idea.

— _Oui! Maman_ quiere ver a sus hijos felices. ¡Oh! ¿O lo que quieres es un novio? Como quieras, nadie te juzga —bromea.

—¡¿Novio?! ¡¿Estás loco?! —le suelta del abrazo, haciendo una cara de sorpresa que a Antonio le hubiera encantado. No crean mal, no le parece mal que los chicos tengan novios, pero para él no se lo imagina.

—¡Por eso dije novia primero! No te alteres, _pettite_.

—Es pronto, muy pronto —ignora el tema, caminando un poco más rápido.

Fran suspira y levanta las manos en derrota. En realidad no es que le esté presionando, pero siempre es difícil hablar con él de esos temas. Y él quiere tener más complicidad con él. Mira a Gilbert irse y se le ensombrece la mirada, no es como si pudiera ayudarlo tampoco.

Gilbert sigue su camino hacia el aula, rojo como Chiara y lo peor es que a él sí que se le nota. Se lleva una mano a la cara y piensa en… No, ella no.

Bueno, al menos nos damos cuenta de que el tema sí le afecta.

oxOXOxo

Antonio, en la entrada de la escuela, mira pasar a toda la chiquillada al final del día. La cara de tonto que se carga nadie se la va a quitar en un buen tiempo y los primeros que la notan son la mayoría de sus conocidos.

Chiara ya se había ido hace rato, desde poco después del almuerzo, un poco sofocada después de que el americano los encontrara con las manos en la… en lo que fuera. Así que ahora el español esperaba a sus amigos, no tan calmado como para haberse reunido con ellos antes. El primero en verle es Gil, que al parecer tiene radar cuando de encontrar una víctima para molestar se trata.

—¡Mira quién aparece! —codea al francés —, ¡Pero qué cara, ahora debes confesar todo!

—No lo agobies... Mucho —le pide Fran, caminando hacia él también.

—Hey, tíos —les saluda feliz Antonio. Francis le abraza fuertemente y le besa en la mejilla.

—¡Te fuiste todo el día! —le medio reclama.

—¡HOY FUE EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA! —les cuenta súper feliz, como si no se le notara.

—¡Cuéntanos! —Fran los empuja hacia el estacionamiento, unos cuantos metros de ahí.

—Hoy decidí darle un beso a mi tomatico —la sonrisa tonta se maximiza —, luego de eso todo fue mejor.

—Oh —miradita maliciosa más un codacito —, aquí Gilbert estaba diciendo algo parecido pero tienes que desmentirlo.

—Sé lo que estabas haciendo —declara el alemán, orgulloso.

—No seas tonto, ¡nos besamos todo el día y me dejó abrazarla! —sonríe y fuera de cuento agrega —, ¡golpea tan fuerte!

—¡Eso es hermoso! —le felicita el francés, no tan seguro de que la italiana lo puede dejar noqueado por accidente sea bueno —, ¿cuando la traerás a casa para conocerla?

—Le preguntaré, me gustaría mucho que puedas conocerla —asiente.

—Sabes bien que si te gusta no importa lo demás, Tony. Soy feliz por ti —le abraza y llegan hasta la motocicleta del albino.

Antonio le devuelve el abrazo y me pregunto si no le duelen las mejillas de sonreír tanto. Qué va, hasta dormido lo va a hacer.

—Eres todo un hombre ahora —sigue picando Gil.

—¡ _Maman_ está orgullosa de su hombrecito! —le secunda Francis.

—¡Ya tíos, van a hacer que me sonroje! —les replica Tony muy serio y luego los tres mueren de la risa.

Fran se apoya en el albino para reírse sin perder el equilibrio.

—Los quiero a los dos —sonríe —, ¿nos vamos?

—Nosotros también te queremos —responde el español, incluyendo al alemán en la oración ya que él no dirá nada por vergonzoso.

oxOXOxo

Justo cuando el auto que recoge a Francis llega por él, Alfred e Iván salen de la escuela cada uno con una bolsita de ositos de goma. El francés levanta las cejas y sonríe, saludando al ruso con la mano.

—¡Es que es en serio, _dude!_ —grita Al con la boca llena —, ¡Ese Ludwig es un villano! Sólo debes ver lo muuuucho que se parece con otros de su banda.

Iván asiente a lo que el menor le dice, comiendo lentamente como si con eso cada palabra que dijera Alfred se pudiera quedar grabada en su mente. El americano se ríe con media bolsa de gomitas en la boca y aun así continúa hablando. El ruso sale de su letargo con Francis, devolviéndole el saludo a lo lejos.

El americano nota el movimiento y mira hacia atrás, curioso.

—¿Y ese quién es? —pregunta sin malicia.

—Es Francis —responde el mayor sin pensar que Al esté celoso o algo.

—¡Ah! —se detiene y grita —, ¡Adiós Francis!

El francés se sobresalta un poco con el grito pero se despide también, haciendo cara de extrañeza porque el día anterior Alfred ni lo notó. El americano se ríe de la expresión de Fran y corre un poco para alcanzar a Iván.

—¿Ese fue el que te enseñó los vídeos, no?

— _Da_ , también fue quien me dijo que no estabas enojado y me acompañó a tu casa ayer.

—Mmm... No me acuerdo... No estaba muy concentrado ayer —aunque nunca lo está. Asiente y saca otra bolsita, pero esta vez de frituras —. ¿Quieres ir a jugar a mi casa hoy? —pregunta de la nada.

— _Da_ , ¿no hay problema? —recuerda la mirada asesina del padre de Al.

—Nooo —frunce el ceño, pensando ahora a su papá —, no creo.

—Bueno, llamaré a mi _sestra_ —saca su celular y marca a Katyusha —. _Privet, sestra_. Me voy a quedar en casa de Alfred.

El americano se ríe por el tono, "no me esperes despierta" agrega en su mente.

— _Ah, privet Vanya! ¿A dormir?_ —pregunta la chica, nada preocupada porque su hermanito se sabe cuidar bien.

—Net, no sé si se pueda, sólo vamos a jugar.

Al levanta las cejas con eso.

—¿Te quieres quedar a dormir? —no le está invitando, pregunta sólo si quiere, sorprendido.

Iván sí que quiere, es algo que siempre ha deseado, quedarse a dormir en casa de un amigo pero… Podría haber problemas de nuevo y había que ir al día siguiente a la escuela…

—¿Mmm? —insiste el de anteojos mientras Kat aguarda pacientemente al otro lado de la línea.

— _Net_ —responde inseguro.

—Oh... —baja la mirada, decepcionado.

Iván se arrepiente, sabiendo que debió decir que sí pero es que… No quiere crear problemas. Al le mira de reojo y no quiere sonar desesperado, pero debe preguntar.

—¿Porque no quieres o porque no puedes?

—No se puede.

— _Mañana tienes escuela, si te vas a quedar debes venir por tus cosas_ —dice Kat que aun sigue al teléfono. Pero obvio Al no la escucha.

—Ah... _Ok_ —sonríe el americano —. Será otro día —se encoge de hombros el menor, salvándole del dilema.

— _¿Te quedarás?_ —pregunta su hermana que ya está haciéndole una mochila.

—Net —responde el ruso y mira a su amigo —, otro día.

— _Oh, bien. Regresas con cuidado. Nataliya te envía besos_ —mas de fondo se escucha a la pequeña llorar —. _Paka!_

Iván cuelga y mete la mano en la bolsita de frituras de Al.

— _Let's go!_ —se ríe Al, quitando la bolsa antes que pueda el ruso agarrar algo. El más alto frunce el ceño e intenta de nuevo.

—Quiero papas.

—¡Alcánzame si puedes! —le reta Alfred, corriendo hacia su casa.

oxOXOxo

A llegar a la casa Alfred piensa que si esto es una confabulación o algo parecido. ¡No hay nadie! Pero recuerda que su hermano llega bastante después ya que su secundaria es más lejos. Deja la mochila en la mesa de la cocina que es su primera parada y abre el refrigerador.

—¡¿Quieres algo de comer?! —le pregunta al ruso —. Aun falta para la cena.

— _Da_.

Alfred es el que traga, el pobre de Iván se deja llevar nada más. A estos niños es mejor vestirlos que alimentarlos, sale muchísimo más barato.

—¿Quieres cereal? ¿O un sándwich? Tenemos helado —le ofrece.

—Cereal —hasta le brillan los ojos, en su casa no lo come muy a menudo y sin embargo lo adora. Pero entiende que su hermana no pueda comprárselo.

—¡En un minuto! —le pone un bol grande al frente, una caja de leche y tres cajas de cereales y él se va por el helado —. Chocolate, fresa y frutas, elige el que quieras.

El eslavo escoge el de chocolate, haciendo de tripas el corazón para no tomar los tres y hacer un revoltijo.

—¿Listo? —toma una cuchara y planea llevarse todo el tarro.

— _Da_ —mira su cereal como si este brillara.

—¡Vamos a mi cuarto! —y se detiene —, ¡no para hacer nada de lo que piensas! —agrega, delatándose a sí mismo.

Iván, que pensaba en jugar _Dance Dance,_ se le queda mirando con carita de "¿Por quéee?". Puchero incluido.

—Sólo jugaremos al _Dance Dance_ y comeremos —el muy tonto repartiendo esperanza e interpreta la carita como que Iván sí quería besarle. Se muere del sonrojo.

—Ah —el ruso sonríe y se ve algo tétrico, es que no sabe que estaba pensando Alfred pero bueno. Él sólo quiere competir. Al inclina la cabeza con esa sonrisa y se va hacia las escaleras.

—Ayer sólo jugamos una canción, ¡hoy tenemos que bailarlas todas!

—Claro y te voy a ganar —dice muy animado desde ya.

—¡Ajá! —abre la puerta de su cuarto y entra corriendo. Al parecer, dejó todo conectado, así que sólo enciende el televisor y el juego los saluda.

Bueno, no como saludaría Kortana… Pero sí. Iván se va detrás, comiendo su cereal.

—¡Ahora yo escojo! _Let it go!_ —chilla —, ¿viste la película? _Is awesone!_

— _Da_ , sí me la vi.

— _Awesone!_ ¡Yo soy Elsa! —se la pide antes que alguien más lo haga. Que ese alguien más sólo podía ser Iván y sí, él la quería.

El mayor le mira desconsolado pero no queda de otra, escoge a Anna y baila con mucha gracia y agilidad. Alfred hace las partes del coro bien pero luego se pone a cantar y parece que está jugando a los _Powers Rangers_.

— _LEEEET IT GOOOO!_

— _Leet it goooo tha perfecr girl is goooonnn_ —canta el ruso también, pronunciando mal algunas palabras pero importándole poco.

Al se ríe sinceramente y se le olvida de salvar su orgullo. Toma a mano de Iván y hace un paso que no debía pero que se le antojó. Y sólo consiste en darle una vueltita. El mayor se deja dar la vuelta y se ve gracioso por la diferencia de altura.

Alfred se ríe y le hace dar otra.

—¡Ves, soy muy bueno en esto! —tan orgulloso.

Iván que no sabe que le mata las ilusiones, deja de dar vueltas y pone a Al a dar vueltas con gracia y facilidad y terminan haciendo pasos súper complicados. El americano da un par de saltos y con las vueltas se ríe mucho, maravillado con el mayor y sintiendo la panza calentita.

El eslavo se siente muy feliz porque le gusta bailar y Alfred es fácil de manejar. El menor le hace dar vueltas, tomados de las manos y terminan chocando un poquito con las cosas de los alrededores, mas no les importa mucho.

En un impulso de valor, del mucho que tiene, Alfred le abraza.

—¿Me enseñarás lo de los vídeos? —le dice contra el pecho. Iván sólo es capaz de verle la coronilla.

—Pero no sé cómo se llaman los videos —le abraza de vuelta, sintiendo al chico agradablemente calentito.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué importa? —levanta la cabeza.

—No puedo mostrarte el video —responde.

—¿Cuál vídeo? —no entiende qué tiene que ver.

—El de los besos.

—¡Noooo, Iván! —se ríe.

—¿No qué? —frunce el ceño, empezando a confundirse. Con Alfred le pasa a cada rato.

—¡Los vídeos no! —le empuja pero sin apartarle —, yo hablaba de que... Me enseñaras lo de los vídeos...

—¡Ah! —misteriosamente, se sonroja cuando lo entiende —, podríamos intentarlo pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Al americano se le abre la boca, sorprendido y se ríe por la expectativa.

—Bueno... —le pone las manos en los hombros —, así subimos de nivel.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Apuestas!_

 _¿Cuánto a que esto sale mal? ¿Cuánto a que sale bien? ¿En quién cree que pensó Gilbert?_

 _Nah XD sólo queremos saber sus opiniones._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews pasados, nos hicieron muy felices :3_

 _¡Hasta el próximo domingo!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic a las inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capitulo 22:

El ruso intenta recordar lo que pasaba en los videos; roces de lenguas, labios húmedos y gemidos. Se abstiene de decir sacar el móvil y buscar los vídeos a toda costa, amparándose en que ya lo había hecho dos veces. Hala al menor y se le acerca lentamente.

Al le pasa los brazos por detrás del cuello y queda colgando, con los pies en puntillas. Y como es impaciente, le estrella los labios en la barbilla. Iván se ríe, no por lo torpe si no porque le hizo cosquillas y Alfred se quiere morir de vergüenza, pero se relaja con la risa.

— _Dudeeee_ —susurra, soltándole y poniéndole una mano en la mejilla para pedirle algo que va a negar por el resto de su vida —, siéntate, _please_...

Iván le hace caso, buscando a tientas la cama del americano para poder sentarse sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El menor está pensado que en un futuro, muy pero muy cercano, será más alto que él y lo verá desde arriba. Le toma la mano, esperando que el otro haga algo. Lo que sea.

El ruso vuelve a acercarse y él sí logra algo que Alfred nunca podrá hacer, ser suave. El beso no es taaaaan distinto a los anteriores, pero el que sea más largo es otro asunto. Al aprieta la mano que le sostiene, cerrando los ojos y temblando un poco, asustándose con la sensación. Pero contradiciendo al miedo, se acerca más al mayor y se gira completamente hacia él.

El ruso rodea con sus brazos al menor al sentirle moverse, creyendo que se quiere separar. No quiere que lo haga, quiere sentirle tan cerca como están ahora. El menor da un respingo y a su vez, le abraza fuertemente, sujetándose de la camiseta del mayor. Pero en algún punto, tiene que separarse con una gran exhalación.

Y eso que no fue un gran beso, simplemente una suave, muy suave presión de sus labios. Aun así, Alfred siente sus manos dormidas y el estomago retorcido. Intenta decir algo pero no le sale la voz, en su lugar, le pone ambas manos en los hombros y se arrodilla en la cama.

Iván tampoco tiene nada que decir y no sabe si lo hizo bien o mal, sólo que se sintió morir, el exagerado. Al se inclina y le da un besito en un pómulo, sintiéndose súper atrevido.

—Me gustas —le dice al segundo beso, esta vez en el otro pómulo. Iván le abraza con más fuerza, tomando esas palabras como algo mucho más valioso que el beso en sí, pero no desprestigiándolo tampoco.

—No sé si lo hice bien pero a mí me gustó mucho —y eso significa algo en la línea de "también te quiero, no dejes de quererme", pero no se atreve a decirlo. O más bien no lo entiende.

Alfred se ríe y asiente. Y no, no sabe si así era o no, pero también le gustó y mucho.

—A mí también —le abraza de vuelta.

Iván recuesta su cabeza en el hombro del americano, oliendo su piel y encontrándolo calmante. Al se ríe bajito con las cosquillas que le causan la respiración del mayor, quedándose así por tanto tiempo que casi no nota el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

Alfred se separa no sin antes sonreírle.

—Debe ser Mattie —se baja de la cama y se sienta en el piso —, no que sea un problema ni nada —se apresura a aclarar, halándole de un pierna del pantalón.

El ruso le mira con los ojos entrecerrados por el adormilamiento, sintiendo el tirón.

—¡Ven aquí! —le hala más mientras recupera su helado, que ya debe estar derretido así como los cereales de Iván súper inflados.

El más alto se le sienta al lado, pareciera que se le acabó la energía con la que funciona. Al se lleva el tarro a la boca y se lo toma como refresco, viendo hacia la puerta.

— _Hey bro!_ ¿Dónde estás? —grita el mayor de los gemelos desde la cocina, recogiendo los bolsos de los tortolos.

— _I'm here!_ —grita Alfred desde la habitación

—¡Dejaste tus cosas en la cocina! —intenta que suena como un regaño pero por lo suave de su voz sólo suena como un aviso. Abre la puerta del cuarto y se encuentra a su hermano y su…. Eh, Iván —. _Hi_ …

— _Privet_ —saluda el ruso en automático.

—¿Quieres helado? —pregunta Alfred dándole un último trago a la sopa dulce.

— _Yes!_ ¡Dame! —con el helado no se juega. Se lanza a por él. Iván se encoge contra Alfred cuando lo ve saltar así, teniendo un obvio deja vú con Nataliya.

—¡Pero sólo hay un poco! —se ríe, extiendo el tarro hacia él.

Mathew mete los dedos en el tarro y se los lleva a la boca. ¿Es que se hermano no usaba cuchara? Y si la trajo, ¿Dónde la dejó? La busca con la vista y a tientas. Alfred se ríe de la cara del ruso y abre la boca para que le dé cereal. Mattie sigue todo el proceso.

Iván se queda mirando a Alfred y le da cereal, sonrojándose de nuevo y ni idea de por qué. El menor lo nota y se sonroja a juego, pensando en lo que estaban haciendo antes. Mastica y abre la boca otra vez. Mattie debe estar raspando el tarro del helado, ignorando al par de tontos, rojo también.

Iván vuelve a darle otra cucharada ahora con un poco más de cereales.

—Esto está muy suave, _dude_ —se ríe y se le repega. El ruso asiente, acercándose a él también —. Sabe bien —le dice en un intento seducción infantil que sólo su hermano va a entender.

Mattie se gira a su hermano escandalizado y es que no sabe hasta dónde han llegado en su relación. Aunque no mucho en un día... Quién sabe, estos no son Francis, pero para él todo es un avance.

Alfred le mira de la misma forma y luego a Iván. Este no se entera que pasa, pero por alguna razón el corazón se le acelera.

—¡Mathew! —lo regaña Al, riéndose.

Math se ríe, un poco perturbado pero feliz por Al. No lo había visto antes así, tan… lindo.

—¡Estábamos jugando al _Dance Dance!_ —le cuenta cuando le ve reírse —. ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy? —agrega.

—¿Macarrones con queso? Puedo hacer lo que quieran si hay ingredientes —se levanta para ir a la cocina.

—¡Macarrones! —él es feliz mientras sea su gemelo el que cocine. El mayor asiente y se va, echándoles una última miradita tímida.

—A mí también me gustan los macarrones —confiesa el ruso en cuanto Mathew desaparece —, cuando vinimos de Rusia era pocas las cosas que nos podíamos permitir comer. Pero mi _sestra_ nos preparó a Nataliya y a mí un plato grande a cada uno cuando obtuvo su primer trabajo.

—¿Macarrones con queso? —levanta las cejas Al, sintiendo no sé qué con esa información —, ¿no tenían comida…?

—Son deliciosos, me gustan mucho con queso derretido —se le ensombrece la mirada, recordando cosas que no desearía y además, la nostalgia derritiéndole desde adentro. No responde la pregunta del menor.

— _Y-yeah!_ Yo a veces le echo mayonesa —le agarra la mano con mucha necesidad. Iván pestañea dos veces rápidamente y sonríe como si nada.

—Con mostaza también sabe bien.

—¡Mostaza! —cara de asco —, ¡la mostaza es para los _Hot dog_ , Iván!

—Pero la mostaza es rica con los macarrones, deberías probarla.

—Mmm... —no tan convencido, levantándose —, ya veremos... ¿Vamos con Mattie?

— _Da_.

— _Good!_ —le arrastra hacia la cocina, corriendo.

Y Mattie, ahí los tendrás todo el rato que cocines, hablando de cosas asquerosas y gritando muertos de risa.

Pobre Mathew menos mal ha vivido 13 años con su hermano, si no, querría lanzarle la olla de macarrones encima. Y luego ir a por todos quienes lo molestan por ser tan tímido y declararse a la chica que le gusta. Pero eso nunca pasará y Arthur lo agradece porque su hijo el mayor es muy sensato.

oxOXOxo

En la mañana del jueves, Francis se despierta con una fabulosa idea y necesita poder italiano para poder hacerla andar. Con los ojos aun entrecerrados del sueño, busca su móvil y le envía un mensaje a Feli para quedar antes de entrar a clases.

Ella también está dormida y la despierta el sonido del celular pero antes de leerlo se duerme otra vez. Obvio que el francés ni enterado, se levanta con esfuerzos a escoger su ropa del día. Es Chiara quien, después de una media hora, la despierta.

—Feliciaaa —la mueve de un hombro.

— _Cheee?_ —le contesta perezosa.

—Levántate...

—Ya voy —se levanta y medio dormida mira el texto —, ¡Debo irme urgente!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Aún es temprano! _Il nonno_ hizo el desayuno.

—¡Francis dice que debe verme urgentemente antes de empezar las clases! —y ojo con el drama, él nunca escribió eso de urgente.

— _Che?!_ ¿Antonio está bien? —la otra del drama.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No me dijo! —se mete corriendo al baño, pensando lo peor. Chiara sale del cuarto en una carrera por la vida, o sea, a por su móvil.

—¡Bastardo! —chilla.

En la cocina de la esplendorosa casa, el abuelo de las italianas se pregunta qué les pasa ahora a estas niñas.

oxOXOxo

El francés se acomoda el cabello con ayuda del reflejo de su móvil. De seguro que estaba exagerando con las hora que citó a su amiga. Pobrecita, ni siquiera era para alarmarse tanto, piensa cuando la ve llegar. Le sonríe y guarda el móvil con un movimiento fluido.

Pero sí, su problema era para alarmarse. El otro dramático.

—¡Ay, Fran! ¿No llego tarde? —jadea la chica, apoyándose en el chico para respirar profundamente.

— _Non_ , acabo de llegar también —cliché de película romántica. Saca un pañuelo y le seca la cara.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasó?!

—Que luego no te veo en el resto del día —le acomoda algún mechón rebelde y le hace vientito, cayendo en cuenta que no le ha contado NADA —, tuve una idea fantástica.

—¿Una idea fantástica para qué?

—Mira, antier fui a casa de Alfred con Iván —le empieza a contar.

—Ah, sí ellos se reconciliaron —asiente ella, necesitando saber aún porqué están en la escuela tan temprano.

—Sí, pero... —se muerde el labio —, no fui sólo a eso.

—¿Entonces?

Francis suspira y sonríe de lado, sintiéndose entre feliz y triste. Y rechazado.

—Me gusta el _papa_ de Alfred.

— _CHE COSAAAAAA!_ —casi se va de espaldas.

— _Oui!_ —grita él también, bajando la mano con el pañuelo —, pero no me creyó cuando se lo dije y me rechazó.

—Lo siento mucho —le pone una mano en el hombro —, pero… ¿en verdad te gusta?

—Claro que sí, al principio pensé que sólo me gustaba por su culo pero… —indaga —, cuando me respondió al beso fue tan... ¡Perfecto!

—¡¿Lo besaste?!

—¡¿Crees que fui muy rápido?! —se agobia.

—Pues, si alguien que no conozco de nada llega a besarme es obvio que me asustaría —sino es que lo golpea, llega Chiara y lo manda a asesinar y su abuelo esconde el cuerpo —. De seguro que se asustó, pero no hay nada imposible de arreglar.

—Iván me dijo que debía comer con él —le sonríe —, ¿puedes creerlo? Tiene bastante buenas ideas ese muchacho.

—En general es un desastre, ¡pero deberías intentarlo! —le quita el pañuelo para seguirse secando ella —. Y ser tú mismo.

—Sí, es un amor —sonríe y es que ahora sí le cae bien. Con el último comentario frunce el ceño, Feli ha dado en el blanco —. Creo que ese fue también el mayor de los problemas… No ser "yo". Pero bueno, a lo que iba, allí es donde entras tú.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Como te decía, la idea de Iván me pareció buena, pero tiene un fallo —pausa dramática —, él no querrá ir conmigo a ninguna parte.

—¡Veee~! —y ese es un gemido desgarrador —, ¡debemos hacer que puedan encontrarse!

—Ese es el asunto, no querrá salir conmigo, pero yo puedo ir a donde está él —sonríe —, pero necesito que Alfred y su hermano no estén —miradita de _if you know that i mean_.

—No se me ocurre nada, para serte sincera —se mece la barbilla.

—¿Los invitarías a tu casa? Pensaba que es un bonito detalle para este fin de semana y de paso me ayudas con esto —ojos de corderito.

—¡Ah, claro! Podrían quedarse a dormir también.

— _Oui_ , podrían hacer una pijamada e incluso también invitar a Lud.

—Invitar a Lud… —se lo piensa por Al y por ella también —, no creo que haya problema. Y también puede venir Antonio.

—Tranquila —la medio abraza —, no tienes que invitarle si no quieres, pero ahí estarán tus amigos que te cuidan. Oh, claro que él también. No creo que a tu hermana le guste la idea pero si él está allí...

—Es que a Alfred no le gusta Lud, bueno, a Lud tampoco le gusta Al —suelta una risita. El único problema de ella es que no sabe cómo tratarle ni de qué hablarle.

—Eso no lo sabía —la hala hacia el lugar —, ¿crees poder manejarlo?

—Sí, sí. ¡Comeremos mucha comida deliciosa! —la forma de resolver conflictos universal.

Fran le sonríe y le da las gracias, haciéndole un gesto galante para entrar al colegio. Justo ahí se encuentran de frente a dos chicas muy familiares, que algunas veces vio el francés con Felicia.

—¿Esas no son tus amigas? —las señala con la barbilla.

—¡Ah! Sí, son Sakura y Eli —sonríe —, ¡Eliii! ¡Sakuraa! _Ciaooo!_

—¿No están... peleando mucho? —se echa hacia atrás con la intensidad de la batalla verbal que parecen estar llevando a cabo. Ninguna de las chicas se percata de los otros dos.

—No lo sé, suelen ser muy unidas —se dirige hacia ellas, preocupada.

El mayor se encoge de hombros y bueno, chisme es chisme.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola, holaaa!_

 _¿Cómo están, gente sexy? ¿Les gustó el capitulo?_

 _Sí, Fran va hacia la carga de nuevo. ¡Y dos nuevos personajes aparecen!_

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo próximo!_

 _Nos hace muy felices que sigan nuestra historia. En verdad la relación de Feli y Lud es muy adorable ya que el es tan penoso._

 _Antonio puede ser muy mano larga pero quiere tanto a su chiara que se controla, es que estos chicos sobrehormonados_


	23. Chapter 23

_DISCLAIMER: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 23:

—¡No puedo creerlo de ti! —grita una alta chica de largo y ondulado cabello castaño. —, ¡Es obvio que el AuSui es canon!

—Claro que no. Es PruAus, ese es el canon —le replica una pequeña y delgada japonesa de cabello negro hasta los hombros.

—¡¿PrusAus?! —se lleva una mano a la boca como si le hubiera dicho que su papá es satanista y asesina gatitos —, ¡La tensión sexual que tienen no es por amor!

—Sí que lo es. Austria y Suiza dejaron de hablar por siglos —le dice escandalizada, no puede creer lo equivocada que está su amiga.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Cuando se encuentran por "casualidad" terminan extrañándose el uno al otro!

—¡No es verdad, deshonor para ti Elizabetha-san! —suelta dramática la japonesa como nadie la había visto nunca.

—¡Estás equivocada, Sakura! ¡Es como si insinuaras que tampoco el GerIta es canon!

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro —saca el celular y le muestra algo —, mira qué tan canon es el PruAus.

Felicia mira al francés con cara de no entender nada, empezando a asustarse con los gritos. Fran se encoge de hombros, apresurando el paso hacia ellas.

—¡Ausui _forevah!_ —la más alta también saca el móvil y casi que se lo estampa en la cara.

—¿Deberíamos detenerlas? —pregunta la italiana.

—No lo sé —y llegan justo donde están. Todo el maquillaje que Sakura pudo haber tenido se encuentra en el móvil de la otra chica ahora —. ¡Chicaaaas! —se adelanta él, preocupándose ahora sí —, ¡no se lastimen!

—¿Eh? —Sakura lo mira descolocada porque para ella estaban hablando normal, como siempre.

—No estamos peleando —se ríe Elizabetha y le brillan los ojitos al ver a su vecina —, ¡Felicia!

— _Ciao_ , Eli —saluda, queriendo que le devuelvan su preocupación —, estaban peleando.

—¡No! Era una discusión seria y de suma importancia, ¿verdad, Sakura? —le pone un mano en el hombro a la más pequeña.

— _Hai_ —dice la japonesa ahora educada y calmada como siempre la ven.

—¿Ves? —se vuelve Eli a Fran —, tú también tranquilízate, Francis.

El rubio se queda _dafaq_ porque no la conoce de nada. Eli le da unas palmadas en la espalda con demasiada fuerza tal vez y se vuelve a Felicia.

—¡Sakura y yo te queríamos preguntar algo! —le dice a la italiana.

—¿Ah, qué?

—Bueno, verás. Vimos a un par de chicos agarrados de la mano ayer y cuando los seguimos los vimos contigo —y está diciendo que es una acosadora pero ni le importa.

Fran se le aleja un poquito temiendo por su vida y analizando de dónde es que se conocen.

—¿Un rubio de anteojos y uno grandote que lleva una bufanda a pesar de que estamos en septiembre? —pregunta Feli, más relajada de lo que está Francis. A Sakura le brillan los ojos.

—¡Sí! —Eli da una palmada, eufórica —, ¡debes presentarnos!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Eso es complicado de responder —extiende una mano —, Sakura, muéstrale.

La japonesa busca algo en su celular y le muestra a Feli una foto, cubriendo con una mano el aparato para que los que van entrando al lugar no se traumen. En la foto un chico rubio de unos veinte años y de anteojos con atuendo militar en abrazado fuertemente por otro chico de cabellos casi blancos, un abrigo muy largo con bufanda y un grifo. Muy sana elección para que la italiana no huya.

—A penas los vimos pensé: "Ah… se parecen totalmente, tengo que conocerles" —extiende los brazos y para ser una chica muy refinada se nota a leguas la perversión que arde en sus ojos. Sakura asiente.

—Veee~, ¡Son iguales! ¡Es como si los hubieran dibujado a ellos! —toma el celular para examinar mejor la foto, se ríe —, pero con músculos.

—¿Verdaaad? —y ya siente que por fin la va a reclutar en su _perv team_ —, Lily tiene aun mejores —cejas cejas.

Francis se asoma detrás de la italiana para ver lo que sea que le hayan enseñado. Levanta las cejas, muy interesado ahora. Sakura nota la mirada y comienza a pasar las fotos y hay algunas de besos y abrazos más candentes.

—¿Lily Zwingli? —recuerda a la chica como una pequeña y solitaria princesa encerrada con el cascarrabias que tiene por hermano mayor.

—Sí, es muy linda y tímida, pero es parte del grupo —se cruza de brazos, recordándola —, nunca tienes oportunidad de verla porque es de otra escuela y su hermano es muy sobre protector y no la deja salir mucho. Pero si quieres te la puedo presentar.

Francis sonríe de lado y se le van los ojos. Aunque no mucho, son sólo dibujitos sexis para él.

—Oh, eso sería estupendo, siempre que la veo está sola…

—Sí… Por lo menos en _Skype_ siempre podemos conversar. ¡Ya sé! Quedemos algún día —propone Elizabeth.

—Ah, de hecho, este fin de semana haré un pijamada en casa —habla fuerte para Fran escuche —, estás invitada.

El chico, que está medio babeando con otras imágenes, sonríe al escucharla.

—¿En serio? ¡CLARO QUE VOY! ¿Te vienes, Sakura?

—Sí, si no hay problema en ello —asiente y guarda el móvil en su bolso de mano.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué debo llevar? ¿Quienes más vienen? —empieza con el interrogatorio, tomando a Felicia de la mano y llevándosela de allí.

Fran se contiene de alargar una mano para que no le quiten el aparato, preguntándose si se olvidaron de su existencia al verlas irse sin él. Se queda allí, tan _forever alone_.

—Alfred Jones, Iván Braginski y Antonio Fernández —hace un recuento mental —, creo que también Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt.

—¿Gilbert? ¡Ese chico me provoca hacerlo papilla! —aunque se ríe al decirlo y luego cae en cuenta —, ¿Iván y Alfred son de los que hablábamos?

—Sí —asiente y luego la mira a la cara —, ¿por qué te cae mal Gil?

—¡¿Escuchas, Sakura?! —emocionada —, oh, ¿él? Fuimos juntos al kínder Garden. Nunca nos llevamos bien.

—Ah… —la mira agobiándose un poco porque no quiere que el ambiente se ponga raro ese día o lleguen a discutir.

—Estoy encantada de ir —responde Sakura, demostrando esa emoción con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—Pero no importa, es tu pijamada e invitas a quien quieras. Además, no voy a dejar de ir —la calma Eli, notando la cara de la italiana. Felicia exhala, más tranquila.

—Me alegra —sonríe.

—A mí también, ¡Muero por conocerlos! —y esa es una verdad a medias. Sakura sonríe esta vez más ampliamente.

oxOXOxo

Chiara sale del cuarto de su hermana como si tuviera propulsores en las piernas, asustada y sudando frio. Abre la puerta de su cuarto de un empujón y se arroja sobre la cama donde está su móvil.

—Bastardo… bastardo —marca el número y espera impaciente a que le conteste.

Antonio responde al cuarto timbre y no se entiende lo que saluda por tener medio kilo de churros en la boca. Ella le grita algo en italiano sobre un barbudo y que está en peligro y que si está bien.

—No es que esté preocupada ni nada —finaliza todo el flujo incomprensible de palabras.

—¿Eh? —traga con ayuda de un vaso de leche —, ¡Tomaticooo! ¡Estoy bien! Gracias por preocuparte, es más, estoy súper feliz porque me llamas.

—¡QUÉ NO ESTABA PREOCUPADA!

—¡Oh! Yo creo que sí —sonríe y la frase es dicha con toda la ternura que le provoca la chica. Chiara se sonroja y estrella la cara en su almohada.

—¡Qué no! —se escucha estrangulado. Antonio cierra los ojos y se le ocurre la madre de las ideas. O sea, algo bien tontito.

—¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la escuela? —y es que todavía está pensando en los besos de ayer.

—Noooo... —eso es un sí rotundo.

—¡Entonces paso por ti a las nueve! ¡Hasta luego! —cuelga, feliz.

—¿Eh? ¡Oye…! —mira el móvil a ver si le colgó y cuando nota la hora es que se infarta. Las ocho y quince. De un salto se levanta de la cama y tira el móvil en donde caiga, metiéndose al armario. Histérica.

Tony se pone en lo mismo, que es meterse una camiseta y unos jeans y ya. En cambio Chiara saca todos sus vestidos nuevos y que son como treinta, cuando escucha a su hermana correr hacia la planta baja y a su abuelo gritarle que se lleve el desayuno.

Se asoma y bueno, sigue a lo suyo, entrando al baño y después sacándole unos zapatos de tacón muy monos a Felicia. Su hermana no le puede reclamar, ella también se pone los suyos.

Baja las escaleras un rato después y le pregunta a su abuelo cómo se ve.

—Fantástica, niña mía, como siempre. ¡Es una bendición tener a estas nietas tan hermosas! —extiende ambos brazos para agarrarla, pero la chica sale huyendo antes de sonreír como idiota, diciéndole que _ciao_.

El abuelo Rómulo se queda llorando sin consuelo.

Felicia sale al jardín y se encuentra a Toni con Gil estacionando la motocicleta en la entrada.

La italiana ve a los chicos con incredulidad, querida niña… te irás de sandwichito. Gilbert se ríe de la cara que pone y empieza a tocar el claxon como loco. La chica se acerca entre asqueada y debe preguntar, esperando que haya una forma razonable –que le convenga a ella- para arreglar este asunto.

—¿En qué se va a ir tu amigo? —pregunta echándole una mirada ceñuda al albino.

—Pues aquí, los tres —tan despreocupado y sonriente el español. Chiara abre la boca y es que quiere matarte ahora mismo.

—¡No cabemos! ¡Y LLEVO VESTIDO! —y en su mente agrega que esperaba ir solos. ELLOS DOS.

—Sí cabemos, Francis ha ido con nosotros —para él no hay problema.

Y sí que ha ido, pero va gritando, nervioso y despotricando por su cabello.

—¡Pero es que...! —se les acerca y quiere un beso pero ese idiota alemán está allí riéndose de ellos —, yo conduzco.

Tony mira a su amigo y le hace ojitos. Si Chiara fuera la que condujera, a ellos les tocaría ser los llorones y gritones esta vez y no Francis. Sin pensar en ello, Antonio la toma de la mano y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Gil no le va a dar la moto, ni siquiera a su hermano se la presta y levanta las cejas con el beso. Les silba, admirando la forma del español para distraerla.

Ella se sonroja y le palmea la mano. Se gira a Gilbert con un cara de felicidad que pretende ser molesta y parece que tuviera dolor de estomago.

—Yo manejo.

—Esta _awesomidad_ es sólo mía, no se presta —niega con la cabeza. Ella bufa y se escapa de golpearlo, pero se rinde.

—Bien. Voy atrás entonces —sí que la distrajo el beso.

Antonio sonríe feliz mientras que el alemán hace rugir el motor.

—Pero espérenme un momento, este vestido no es para ir en motocicleta —y se va hacia la casa.

Gilbert la mira totalmente indignado, con las horas que son y nada que se largan.

Y llegarán tarde.

Muy tarde.

Diez minutos después, milagrosamente, sale con un jean y botas. Y otro bolso y anteojos de sol. Y otras joyas. Y una lonchera que combina con sus pendientes.

Antonio se babea porque con esa ropa se le marca todo el cuerpo. Ella lo "ignora" viendo hacia otro lado para esconder la sonrisa de satisfacción que se lleva, montándose detrás de él y tocándolo lo menos posible.

Y así los tres se van para la escuela, cabe decir que ella se queja menos que Francis porque está acostumbrada a la velocidad y que Toni se nos va a _Chiaralandia_ cada vez que ella se agarra de él para no "caerse".

Hasta se puede decir que se divierten. Menos Gil, Gil es sólo el chofer hoy.

Al llegar, casi se les cae la cabeza con el frenazo que da el alemán, muerto de risa. Su pequeña venganza según él. Ni tanto, ellos disfrutaron el viaje.

Chiara se baja de la moto y abraza al español en un ataque de adrenalina. Y casi que se lo come, ahí, contra la moto.

Gil silba y hace escándalo, soltando la moto para aplaudir pero la agarra de inmediato ya que no le puso la patilla y el par de tórtolos casi que se iban al suelo con ella.

Y le tocó cargar con la moto y con ellos.

Y no los lleva de la manita porque no es su padre.

—Hoy... —empieza ella, soltándole un poquito —, no podemos...

—¿Qué, qué? —no sabe ni donde está parado.

—¡Qué hoy sí hay que ir a clases! —le empuja.

—¡Ah, ah! Sí, sí, obvio —no deja que lo aparte y le da un beso rápido sólo para correr al aula con Gilbert detrás.

Ella le lanza un manotazo pero no le alcanza a dar. Aun así, sonríe al verle irse, sacando su móvil y llamando a su hermana. Se va a morir cuando le cuente el chisme.

oxOXOxo

—Oye, Gil —le llama Fran desde el regazo del español a la vez que el profesor sale del aula, dándole a sus alumnos una hora de estudio libre.

—¿Mmm? —responde este desinteresado, hojeando una revista de autos.

—Antes me encontré una niña que te conoce pero yo no la ubico —entrecierra los ojos, esperando la reacción del alemán.

—¿Una niña que me conoce? —deja la revista a un lado, sonriendo con orgullo incontenible —, ¿y quién no me conoce?

— _Oui_ , se llama Elizabeth y es bastante guapa —resopla con la sonrisa, aunque divertido.

Aquí es donde las cosas imposibles empiezan a suceder, como el ver a un albino ponerse pálido. Y es lo que le pasa exactamente al alemán.

—¿Eli?... —carraspea y se nota el momento en que la confianza se quiebra, dando paso a unos nervios inexplicables —, y… eh, ¿qué te dijo?

El francés frunce el ceño con el nerviosismo. ¿Si se conocen y no se llevan bien? Se pasa una mano por el cabello en un movimiento elegantemente aprendido.

—Nada —desinteresado.

—Ah… —desvía la mirada a la rubia cabellera de su amigo, hasta creería uno que es _tsundere_. Hasta se cruza de brazos e infla las mejillas —, no es que me importe lo que esa loca piense.

—Pues me pareció una chica bastante... —y recuerda los gritos que estaba dando con la niña japonesa... —, es muy alegre. ¿Pero sí la conoces?

—¿No la recuerdas? Estuvo en el jardín de niños con nosotros —Gilbert está rememorando episodios terribles de su infancia al parecer.

—La recordaría, es muy bonita —se lleva una mano a la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé cómo no sabes quién es, ¡siempre se metía con nosotros! —obviamente está olvidando mencionar el pequeño detalle de que a Eli la vestían como niño cuando estaba en el kínder y sólo él la vio alguna vez con vestido en algún centro comercial y fue un shock terrible.

—No, no recuerdo algo así —y es que ni a él ni a Tony los molestaban, sólo a Gil.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Me golpeaba, y se aprovechaba porque era niña y no podía golpearla de vuelta, nos dejaba sin comida! —se la imagina como un monstruo.

Francis se vuelve a Tony, pidiéndole que lo ilumine ya que él nunca sufrió acoso de nadie... Y...

—Espera —se lleva una mano a la cara y extiende la otra para que no hable —, en el kínder garden había un niño que no se llevaba contigo. Hédeváry o algo así. Pero no recuerdo ninguna niña.

—Hédeváry es Elizabetha —dice Gilbert, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero era un niño, _non?_ —compara al chiquillo con pantaloncillos cortos, una camiseta holgada, gorra y raspones por todo el cuerpo y la chica de ahora, con vestidos muy femeninos y el pelo largo y cuidado. Adornado con una flor, si mal no lo recuerda. No se lo cree.

—No, no era un chico. Es ella.

—Oh, pues ella nunca me molestó ¿y a ti? —le pregunta al español.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —el moreno mira a todos lados, habiéndose despistado por un momento —, ¿de quién están hablando?

Fran le sonríe aunque quiere darle un zape, ¡Están en el chisme! Se levanta y se le sienta en el regazo, súper acostumbrado a ello.

—Gilbert nos cuenta que en el _kinder garden_ lo molestaba una niña travesti o algo por el estilo.

—¡Ah! —mira al albino —, no había una niña así que yo me acuerde, ¿sabes? Sólo este niño de apellido raro que le daba que comer a este de aquí gusanos de tierra. Creo que era húngaro.

— _Oui_ , Hédeváry y Gil me está diciendo que es chica.

—Nah, no lo creo. Era niño, tenía ropa de niño y siempre actuaba como uno, tal vez te confundiste —abraza al francés.

—Es lo que digo, pero Gil insiste —le abraza porque han pasado un par de días si su amigo que más le entiende —, si quieres la buscamos y le hablamos.

—Deberíamos hacerlo y así salimos de dudas —se ríe el español.

—¡Ustedes nunca me creen! Miren lo que pasó con el gigante ese, yo estaba en lo cierto —da una palmada en la mesa, hartándose de que no se lo estén tomando en serio —, ¡ya verán que sí era ese niño!

—No es que no te creamos, _cherie_ , es que siempre pensamos que era niño —aunque se ríe de lo que dice Tony.

—Pues era niña, siempre lo fue —se cruza de brazos, saboreando otra vez la decepción que le causó enterarse de ello.

—Te creo, te creo —extiende una mano hasta ponérsela en la cara —, ¿por qué nunca supimos que estábamos en la misma secundaria?

—Y yo qué sé —jum.

—Mmm —Francis inclina la cabeza, haciéndose muchas ideas desde ya.

—¡Anda, será interesante conocerla ahora! —dice Antonio con toda la intención de molestar al alemán.

— _Oui_ , es muy bonita. De hecho, es vecina de tu tomatito —miradiiiita.

—¿En serio? No, definitivamente no la reconocería.

—Ni yo la reconocí —y se le acerca al oído —, la verás el domingo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa el domingo?

—¡Yo no quiero verla! —protesta Gil, no va a echar a la basura todos esos años evitándola.

—Pregúntale a tu tomatito más tarde —le manda, asumiendo que Felicia se encargará de contarle —, no seas así _cher_ , debes ser un caballero. Además, se ve bastante agradable.

Fran está hablando en nombre de la influencia de toda la porno que la chica le mostró.

—¿Quién, ella? Nah, yo soy un caballero pero ella es un marimacho.

—Claro que lo eres y ella se ve toda una dama —le dice con condescendencia, aunque simulándolo —, ya pasaron muchos años. Hablarle una vez no te hará mal.

—Quizás se dé cuenta que meterse con este ser _awesome_ es muy mala idea —sonrisa peligrosa, aunque en el fondo está temerosillo.

—Ah, mi tomatito… Hoy estaba tan —se le escurre la baba —, se montó con nosotros en la moto… Ah, sí eres un caballero.

— _Oui_ , así se lo puedes dejar en claro y demostrarle lo grande y apuesto que te has vuelto —y así se convence a este niño, se vuelve a Antonio —. ¿En serio? ¿La dejaste, Gil?

—Ya se dará cuenta esa tonta —toma de nuevo su revista, lanzándole al francés una sonrisa burlona —, ah sí, no gritó como tú.

—¡Será porque no le importa estar despeinada! —se pica como siempre con ese tema.

—¡Claro que sí le importa! ¿No ves que siempre habla de lo _fashion_ y todo eso? —él no entiende qué sea eso pero sí sabe que su italiana es muy coqueta.

Francis pone los ojos en blanco y ni se mueve cuando el profesor llega por fin al aula.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te enojas? Tú sabes que sí, ella es muy fina —le dice el español que tampoco se inmuta por ello.

—No me enojo, Tony —y no lo está, simplemente no le gusta el tema.

El moreno se ríe, como no, yo creo que aun muerto se estaría riendo. Eso es _creepy_. El francés le da un golpecito suave en la mandíbula, riéndose él también.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola cositas sexys! ¡Tan sexys como las imágenes yaoi en los celulares de Eli y Sakura! XD_

 _¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Es largo a comparación de los anteriores!_

 _Queremos agradecer mucho los últimos reviews, como siempre :3_

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo próximo!_


	24. Chapter 24

_DISCLAIMER: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 24:

Alfred camina bajo el sol de la mañana, bastante risueño y hablando por los codos desde que se reunió con el ruso. Iván le escucha atentamente y de vez en cuando sonríe.

—Oh, _dude!_ Ayer Mattie me regaló una galleta muy buena y jugamos más pero esta vez a la _play_ y le gané porque él es muy pacífico en los _shooters_ y papá nos regañó por gritar mucho —le cuenta, mas él fue el único que estaba gritando —, ¿Tú qué hiciste después de irte?

—Vi la televisión con mi _sestra_ —la novela de las nueve para ser más claros.

— _Awesone!_ ¿Había carreras de autos y explosiones? Yo vi una que sí y los zombis se comían unos a otros porque ya no quedaban humanos.

—No, no era así.

—¿Qué veías entonces? ¿Algo malo? —y a saber qué entiende él por malo.

—Era un programa que le gusta a ella —que no diga que a él también ya demuestra que se avergüenza un poco… O ha empezado a hacerlo.

— _Your sister_?

— _Da_.

—¿Y qué veían? —súper curioso.

—Un programa —repite. Al entrecierra los ojos y le pica una costilla.

—Sí que era algo malo, ¿no?

—No, no lo era —le pica ahora él, intentando descifrar lo divertido de ello. Las mejillas se le colorean levemente —, era sobre el amor.

Alfred se sonroja en consonancia, riéndose y apartando la mirada hacia la calle. Pareciera que ve a la chica que camina en la acera del otro lado y que va con un perro Siberiano, pero está imaginando al muchacho a su lado viendo novelas con su hermana la grande. No sabe que le causa ternura.

—¿Y te gustan...? —se pone ambas manos en las mejillas —, _i mean_ , ese tipo de programas.

—Siempre los veo, pero a veces no entiendo nada —frunce el ceño.

—Ah~ —le mira otra vez —. Nunca he visto una. Mi papá ve las noticias y mi hermano y yo sólo usamos la tele para conectar las consolas y la computadora.

—Yo no puedo conectar mucho a la tele —no es un reclamo, no lo necesita igual.

—¿No? —se sorprende.

—Sólo tengo la _play_ —sonríe, fue el primer regalo que recibió de su hermana en mucho tiempo y él lo atesora.

—¡Deberíamos hacer una maratón alguna vez!

Y no se espera que la mitad sean de estrategia con puzles y música instrumental. Va a enloquecer y lo va a hacer mal. Sí, hasta gritar de frustración. Pero dejémoslo caminar feliz hasta la escuela, ya después se dará cuenta.

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora? Yo tengo libre el primer periodo —le cuenta, saludando a unos chicos de la entrada con la mano.

—Historia con Laurinaitis —mira a los niños que saludó Al, pensando que todos son conocidos.

—Oh... —se decepciona, sacando una PSP y se la muestra —, será después entonces.

— _Da_ , podemos jugar después.

— _Ok_ —le sonríe, haciendo drama interno —, me voy... Por ahí...

—Nos vemos después —no se da cuenta del drama, despidiéndose con la mano.

Al se queda de pie en el mismo punto, desconsolado ahora sí. Se guarda la consola en la mochila y saca el móvil sin dejar de verle, marcando el número de su amiga para reunirse en algún lugar mientras pasa la primera hora.

Feli está muerta de sueño acostada en dos sillas cerca del salón al que irán en la segunda hora. Ahí es donde la encuentra Alfred, que al levantar la vista se topa totalmente con ella. La chica no lo nota porque tiene la cabeza entre los brazos como si fuera una almohada.

—Feliiii —le salta a la par.

Ella se despierta sobresaltada con la cara roja por tenerla apretujada entre los brazos.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Me prestas tu móvil? —le toca la cabeza mientras se sienta —, ven acuéstate.

—Siiii… estaaaaba durmiendo… —bosteza —, hoy me levantaron más temprano… hay una pijamada en mi casa, te invito.

Él le toma le toma la cabeza con toda la delicadeza que puede y se la pone en el regazo. Hasta intentará acariciarle el pelo, pero le quedará como si tuviera rastas.

—¿Una pijamada? —se detiene él de hacerle una trenza muy mal hecha —, ¿de esas de niñas?

—No, también irán los chicos…

—Mmm —le agarra otro mechón y a ese le va a hacer un nudo —, ¿Iván también? ¿Habrá dulces? ¿Me prestas tu móvil?

—Sí, sí y sí… tómalo… —otro bostezo. Nunca más va a levantarse antes de las ocho. Alfred lo toma y es que la pobrecita debe estar zombi.

—No voy a revisar los mensajes de tu novio —le dice más en reproche que por molestar. Cualquiera pensaría en celos —. ¿Cuándo es?

—Yo no tengo novio… ah, es el domingo —parece que olvida la cantidad de rumores que crearon sólo por hablar…

—Tu novio el que está en tercero que ahora no es sólo tu novio si no que también es mi archienemigo —abre un mensaje nuevo después de SÍ chismear los existentes.

—Ah… Lud no es mi novio —se pasa una mano en la cara, queriendo dejar de hablar. Cosas raras de la vida —, y es de segundo año como mi hermana.

Termina la oración y cae dormida con las caricias en el pelo.

—En donde esté —refunfuña raramente Alfred, pensando en la chica que se enamoró del villano en _Daredevil_. Agarra otro mechón con cuidado de no despertarla y lo amarra con un hilo de su propia camiseta.

Un grupo de estudiantes que pasan frente a ellos se ríen bajito y los señalan no tan discretamente. Él no los nota, dejando el cabello de lado y escribiendo lo que quería al pedir el móvil de la chica.

" _Heeeeeeey!"_ le llega al ruso.

Iván saca el celular porque, mira qué raro, nadie le presta atención al profesor Luorinaitis y como Al no pone que es él, el mayor cree que es la dueña del número.

" _Privet, Felicia_ "

" _Hola dudeeeee_ :p _what y'are doin'_ :D?" " _Soy Alfred!"_ escribe otro mensaje.

" _Estoy en clase pero el profesor acaba de esconderse tras el escritorio_ :O"

" _What?! Why?"_

" _Hay alguien tirando cosas, todos están gritando y hablando_ "

" _¡Yo también quiero estar ahí!_ _XD_ "

" _Todo siempre es muy raro con este maestro_ _o.o"_

" _Nah, pobresito, nadie le pone atención"_ ni él.

" _Creo que nos tiene miedo_ " al menos él sí hace los trabajos y se queda calladito en su lugar.

" _No_ _Dx_ _es un señor muy amable"_

 _"Lo es, pero los estudiantes no"_

" _Yeah..."_ deja un momento el móvil a su lado y saca unos clips de su mochila. Pobre Feli.

Empieza a amarrar las trenzas con ellas y pegárselas en la cabeza. Toma el móvil y le hace unas cuantas fotos, feliz de divertirse con su amiga, ya que no piensa que está haciendo algo malo. Edita una poniéndole flores y emoticones y se la envía el mayor.

Y otra a Ludwig.

Iván mira la foto y le parece muy tierno. Lo peor es que las ve con los ojos empañados de amor porque las trenzas están horriblemente mal hechas. La cabeza de Feli parece un alfiletero.

" _¿Las hiciste tú?"_ Iván hace lindas trenzas porque Nataliya lo obligaba a peinarla, así que esto para él es como un intercambio de conocimientos.

" _Yes! Está dormida en mi regazo así que se las pude hacer_ "

Lud mira la cabeza de la chica y luego unas piernas que obvio NO son de ella pero como es un chico serio y responsable, se abstiene de responder el mensaje. Hierve la furia en su interior.

" _Ah, se ve muy linda"_ refiriéndose a Feli.

 _"¡Es que soy buen fotógrafo!"_ La italiana dejó de ser "Feli mi amiga" para convertirse en "Feli mi creación".

 _"¿Cómo le pones las florecitas_ _?_ _"_

 _"El smartphone tiene un app para editar"_ se fija en el nombre para instalarlo en el suyo. _"¿te gustaría usarlo?"_

 _"¿Cómo se llama_ _?_ _"_

 _"Twinkle Love Picture"_ hasta se sonroja al enviarlo.

 _"Suena a aplicación de niña"_

 _"Pues es de niña, ¡es el móvil de Feli!"_ se ríe.

 _"¿Es que no tienes mi numero?"_

 _"No!"_

" _Envíamelo para que no gastes el crédito de Felicia"_

 _"Wait a sec"_ se lo envía en un mensaje junto a una foto suya pellizcándole la mejilla a la chica.

Pobre niña, es una desventaja el que se haya dormido tan profundamente. Iván guarda el número del americano junto con la foto, feliz por el regalo. Alfred se ríe y deja el móvil encima del bolso de la italiana, sacando el suyo. Felicia empieza a despertarse con tanta risa.

— _Hey_ , Feli! —la mueve de un hombro para acelerar el proceso.

—¿Qué….? —se incorpora con el pelo con el pelo hecho un desastre. O sea, si Alfred no corre lo va a cortar en pedacitos.

— _Good!_ Ya me tengo que ir, aquí está tu móvil —se lo señala, riéndose de la cara adormilada de ella —, envíame las fotos cuando puedas. _BYEEE!_

—¿Qué fotos…? —toma el móvil y en el reflejo de este se ve el cabello. Alfred se levanta y sale corriendo hacia el aula de matemáticas, riéndose. La italiana se echa a correr tras él, enfurecida —. ¡Alfred! ¡Ven aquí! _CAZZO!_

— _Nooooo!_ —se empieza a carcajear, tratando de perderla entre los estudiantes. Aunque con esa risa...

Felicia se detiene en seco, es un problema el que haya tanta gente alrededor aun si logra capturarlo. Cambio de planes.

—Me la pagarás, Alfred —voz de mafiosa italiana. Regresa por su mochila y móvil y entra al baño más cercano. Cuando se ve al espejo se le sale un gemido lastimero y llama a su hermana para que la rescate.

Alfred se detiene también y la sigue "silenciosamente". Asoma la cabeza al baño, en un súper atrevimiento.

—¡Pero te ves muy bonita así! ¡Muy ruda y _awesone!_ —y sale corriendo otra vez. No sabe en lo que se está metiendo. El cabello de una Vargas es sagrado.

Felicia le lanza la mirada más asesina que puede al mocoso americano, él no sabe con quién está lidiando. Chiara, al otro lado del teléfono, frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —pregunta la mayor ya que los gritos del americano la dejaron media sorda.

— _Sorella!_ ¡Me quedé dormida y supongo que Alfred intentó hacer algo con mi cabello! —se deja caer contra el espejo, lloriqueando y sin haber visto las fotos —, ¡ayúdame!

— _Che?!_ —se escucha un ruido de mesas quebrándose —, ¡lo voy a matar!

—¡Pero antes ayúdame a desanudarme todo esto! Veee~

—¡Ya voy, quédate ahí! —agarra su neceser y sale del aula como diva.

Y llega al baño como diva, es mas ella transpira divinidad. Con brillitosssss. El grito que da hace volar a todas las aves de una cuadra.

—¡Oh dios mío! —se tapa la cara.

—¿Tengo salvación? —comienza el drama.

La mayor traga saliva y se le acerca, viendo entre los dedos. Al llegar hasta ella no lo logra suprimir un quejido. Felicia empieza a llorar con sólo eso… ¡Fue arruinada para siempre!

—¡Tranquilízate tonta! —le grita por los nervios, sacando sus herramientas —. No... No está TAN mal...

La menor respira profundamente hasta calmarse. Chiara empieza con los clips y en realidad, no están tan difíciles de quitar.

—¿Qué habrá querido hacer ese tonto amigo tuyo?

—No sé qué estaba intentando hacer pero me las va a pagar —toma el móvil otra vez recordando lo que dijo el americano sobre unas fotos. Se queda muda al encontrarlas.

La mayor se asoma y hace una cara de asco.

—Espera que lo encuentre... —amenaza Chiara. Feli sigue mirando el celular y se da cuenta de los mensajes con Iván y todos los halagos.

—Al parecer intentaba hacerme… trenzas —la mira por encima del hombro, sorprendida con las nulas habilidades de su amigo.

—¿Trenzas? ¿Estas cosas horrorosas? —arruga la nariz.

—Eso le escribió a Iván…

—Pues parece un nido de castores —termina con los clips y con un peine le desenreda las "trenzas".

—Menos mal te tengo a ti, no sabría qué hacer —le sonríe.

—Es que te confías mucho en todos, Felicia —le separa el pelo en dos para peinarlo mejor —, ¿un moño o dos trenzas de verdad?

—Un moño.

oxOXOxo

Alfred respira agitadamente mientras se asienta en su lugar, captando la mirada de muchos de los niños presentes. El profesor aun no había llegado así que saca el móvil esperando a que la italiana no esté tan enojada y le envíe las fotos. También espera que Iván le mande algo.

—Hey, Alfred! ¿Y tu novia? —pregunta un chico de la nada y un grupo de niños se congregan frente a él, esperando la respuesta.

— _What?!_ ¡Yo no tengo novia! —se ríe, pensando directamente en Iván. Él no es una chica y mucho menos… su novio.

En el otro salón Iván le toma una foto al profesor de historia que sigue aun detrás del escritorio teniendo un ataque de pánico y se la envía al americano. Este siente la vibración del móvil y se fija en él, riéndose de la foto.

Los chicos frente a él se miran entre sí. Está dividido el pueblo: los que lo ven con Feli y los que vieron el beso con Iván. Y también los que ven a los tres y piensan que Alfred está haciendo doble juego. Tan calmadito que es.

De hecho, aunque nadie va a hacer una investigación exhaustiva sobre ello, sí que habrá curiosos.

—¡¿Y tu novio?! —pregunta otro de los chicos y Alfred se encoge de hombros. Él no sabe nada de nada de ningún novio.

Y es que ese es el punto, Alfred e Iván no son nada y no es algo que a los demás les importe. El pueblo sólo quiere información o crear chismes.

"Los chicos de mi clase preguntan por mi novia XD _dafaq_ " Le envía al ruso.

"¿Y tienes novia? o.o"

Al se echa hacia atrás de la impresión y deja el aparato en su pupitre. ¿Los chicos con novias podían besar a otras personas? ¡Que él supiera no! ¿Era tan difícil de deducir o es que Iván no consideraba que besarse era especial? Agarra el móvil otra vez, haciendo un _facepalm_.

"No! :o ¡Me gustas tú!"

Iván sonríe y el pecho se le llena de un sentimiento indescifrable mezclado con felicidad. Él no lo sabe, pero la naturalidad sincera de Alfred para hablar de sus sentimientos es lo que le está cambiando de color el rostro. Sólo Francis, que tiene detector de tontos, ve el sonrojo del ruso.

" "envía de vuelta el mayor.

Alfred levanta las cejas y hace un " _whaaat_ " interno con esa respuesta. No, eso no es bueno. No es lo que quiere leer. Choca la cabeza en la mesa ya que aun le cuesta un poquito a pesar de que... Bueno, ya se besaron. ¿No bastaba eso para...? Qué sé yo, tener confianza.

"¿Te gusto?" y se siente tonto al preguntarle, el querer tener una respuesta cuando esta debía ser espontanea.

" _Da_ , me gustas"

El americano sonríe y aprieta el móvil contra la mesa con la pantalla hacia abajo, listo para irse y si no es porque el profesor entra al recinto, ya estaría donde el ruso armando escándalo.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Holaaaa!_

 _¿Cómo están? ¿Les gustó el capitulo? ¿Cuál es su sabor favorito de helado? XD_

 _Este capítulo es el inicio para una serie de cosas kawaii, espero que nos acompañen hasta el final :3 aun nos faltan varios caps hahaha Ay Dx_

 _¡Nos vemos el domingo que viene!_


	25. Chapter 25

_DISCLAIMER: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 25:

Después de una clase medianamente productiva, Francis se acerca al eslavo con una sonrisa y un sobre.

— _Bonjour_ , Iván, _ça va_?

— _Privet_ , estoy bien.

—¿Te fue bien con los vídeos? —directo al grano.

—¿Vídeos? —no recuerda eso ya.

— _Oui_ , los que vimos ayer —se apoya en el pupitre del frente mientras el otro guarda sus cosas —, ¿los pusiste en práctica?

—Ah, _da_ —fue un desastre, nada que ver con los videos pero para ellos estuvo bien.

—Oh, me alegra mucho. ¿Tienes un minuto?

— _Da_.

—Oh, ¡qué bien! Vamos caminando —se endereza.

Iván termina de guardar sus cosas y asiente, saliendo del aula con el francés detrás. Gilbert se queda con la bocota abierta.

—Estuve pensando en tu idea, lo de la comida —le entrega el sobre que está lleno de hojas impresas de recetas —, pero caí en un dilema trágico.

—¿Cuál? —mira las recetas y no tiene ni idea de lo que son.

—No sé cuál de estas recetas hacer —suspira —, la mayoría sé prepararlas, pero hay unas nuevas que muero por probar... ¿Cuál te parece bien?

—Eh… —están en francés.

—Mira —le señala una hoja cualquiera —, esta es una crepe, puede ser dulce o salada. Esta de aquí —toma otra hoja —, es un _cassoulet_ , es ternera con verduras. Esta es una sopa de cebolla, ¡ah, y el brioche! —y así le explica todas las recetas compulsivamente hasta que llegan a la siguiente clase.

El ruso le escucha con atención, así por lo menos se entera de algo.

—Perdón, es la primera vez que quiero que algo me salga excelente y eso me pone nervioso —se disculpa, pasándose una mano por su sedoso cabello.

—Yo no sé mucho de la comida de aquí pero creo que a los adultos les gusta la comida salada.

—Bueno, cabe aclarar que esta es pura comida francesa —levanta la nariz.

—Ah, tampoco la conozco —se encoge de hombros. Francis lo ve con su peor cara de horror absoluta.

—Mi pobre niño... ¿Qué has estado comiendo todos estos años?

—La comida que hace mi hermana.

—Bueno, cualquier comida hecha con amor es una comida deliciosa —le hace pat pat en la espalda —. ¡Pero la comida francesa está hecha de amor puro!

—Entonces cualquier cosa que prepares sabrá muy bien —sonríe. Francis suspira y asiente, viendo la respuesta que quería pero no sabía que lo era.

—Tienes razón, mientras la prepare de corazón estará bien —y se siente más calmado —, _merci_ , Iván.

—No hay problema —le tiende el sobre.

—Claro que lo hay, me has ayudado mucho, ¿qué puedo hacer yo para ti?

—… No… ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cuándo dos personas se gustan qué pasa luego? —pregunta matadora.

—Oh —pone sonrisa de gato —, no es una pregunta complicada pero no hay una respuesta correcta.

—Ah... entiendo —no, no entiende y se le nota en la cara.

—Mira —entran al aula donde no hay casi nadie —, a lo que me refiero es que no hay un orden para el amor. Puede que te beses con alguien que no te gusta y luego te enamores. O que te enamores, se hagan novios y luego pasen a los besos.

—Pero ninguno de esos me pasa...

El francés pone sus libros en uno de los pupitres cerca del ruso y la mirada que tiene es de interrogación.

—¿Qué no te pasa exactamente, Iván?

—¿Estoy enamorado? Besé a alguien que me gusta pero no sé si estoy enamorado.

Fran se sienta junto a él y le mira de lado. Esa sí es una pregunta complicada, ya que de seguro no es igual en todos.

— _Mon dieu..._ —se pasa una mano por la cara, desanimándose con la pregunta y incapacidad para darle una respuesta amena como se la hubiera dado el Fran de tres días atrás. Suspira —. Mira, eso es algo que sólo tú puedes saber, pero hay señales que te pueden ayudar.

—¿Señales?

— _Oui_ , cuando lo besas, cuando estás con él, cuando le tomas de la mano, cuando lo miras a los ojos.

—Señales… —asiente con la boca entreabierta, imaginando grandes letreros propios de Las Vegas.

—Felicidad, nervios. Estas no son señales exactas pero, si eres feliz con él, sientes nervios cuando te abraza o te besa y a pesar de ello quieres que no lo deje de hacer... Significa que te gusta mucho, de ahí a enamorarse no hay tanta distancia —sonríe.

—¡Ah! —eso sí lo entendió.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees sentir?

—Creo que todo eso.

—Ah, _non, non_ —agita las manos frente a él —, no me tienes que creer todo. Sólo tú puedes saberlo, eres el que lo está sintiendo.

—Ah… pero tú eres quien explica mejor todo —el único que le explica, mejor dicho.

Francis se lleva una mano a la boca y se obliga a sí mismo a no reírse como enajenado, encantado con lo que le acaban de decir y recuperando una parte de su confianza.

—A lo que me refiero es que tú mismo te darás cuenta. ¿Qué pensabas que seguía después de gustarse? ¿Planeabas algo?

Iván lo mira y de nuevo sus mejillas toman color porque recuerda las novelas de su hermana. El francés suelta inclina la cabeza y en su cerebro se manifiestan las filias más perversas de la era. Se escandaliza.

—¡Recuerda que aun son niños!

—¿Está mal? Alfred es menor que yo…

—No, _non_ —se ríe de sí mismo —, estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¿Qué querías hacer?

—Yo... —vacila —, como las cosas que le gustan a Katyusha.

—¿A tu hermana?

— _Da_.

—Mmm, el otro día la conocí, muy linda ¿Qué le gusta a ella?

—Las cosas bonitas y la novela de la noche.

—Ah —chasquea los dedos —, ¿"Pasión en llamas"?

— _Da_.

—Oh, pero hay cosas muy picantes en esa novela —apoya la cabeza en sus manos.

—¿Picantes? Creo que Al come de todo.

— _Oui_ , no, a lo que me refiero es que esas cosas que sólo los adultos harían —y yo, agrega en su mente el muy maduro.

—¿Ser novios es de adultos? —no se puede imaginar lo "picante" ya que Kat le tapa los ojos durante esas escenas.

—Ah _non, non_ —tose —. ¿Por eso preguntabas qué pasaba después de que dos personas se gustasen?

— _Da_ , es por eso.

—¡Eso es francamente hermoso! —se emociona.

—¿Lo crees?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo se los pedirás? ¿Cómo?

Los alumnos empiezan a llegar y el francés tiene que controlarse un poquito, moviendo los pies compulsivamente.

—No sé, no sé cómo se hace.

—Es fácil: Iván, ¿quieres ser mi novio? —susurra.

— _Net_ —responde totalmente serio. Fran levanta las cejas.

— _Non_?

— _Net_ , no eres tú quien me gusta.

— _Non_ , Iván, era un ejemplo —se ríe, algo picado —, _mon dieu_ …

—Ah, entiendo —se relaja otra vez, empezando a susurrar también. El de ojos azules le ve con cara de "lo dudo, pero bueno".

—¿Tienes ya una idea de cuándo y en donde hacerlo?

— _Net_ , ¿tiene que ser un momento especial?

—Pues... No necesariamente, pero no la harías en medio pasillo con toda la escuela allí, _non_?

— _Net_ —pero ya se le olvidó que se besaron en medio pueblo.

—Creo que basta con que estén ustedes dos solos y ya.

—Esperaré el momento —no confío en los impulsos e impaciencia de Al.

Fran asiente a eso y se gira al escuchar la voz de sus amigos. Estos van cruzando el umbral, gritando entre risas. No, sólo Antonio, que se ríe. Gil entra con cara de pocos amigos mirando fijamente a Iván

El francés nota la mirada, levantándose y poniéndose en medio de esta para capturar la atención del albino.

—Gilbert —le mete un dedo en una de las cosas esas para meter la faja que yo no sé cómo se llama.

—Jum, ¿qué quieres? —indignado.

—Nada, ¿no puedo venir a mimar a mi amigo? —notando el tono cortante y sabiendo bien por qué.

—¿Tu amigo? Ya no sé quien es tu amigo —se cruza de brazos.

—Tú eres mi amigo y lo sabes —sonríe, separándose un poco de él.

—No lo creo, ¿verdad Tony? —mira al español.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Gilbo? ¿Otra vez pelearon? —no se entera de los celos de su amigo.

—¡Idiota, se supone que debes ayudarme! ¡Eso no es _awesome_!

El francés aprieta los ojos y los toma a ambos del brazo y se los lleva a una esquina.

—Gil, Antonio y tú son mis mejores amigos, no importa con quien más hable.

—¡Nos abandonaste en el salón! —pasar tantos años con ellos le enseñó a hacer drama.

— _Moi_... Lo siento, Gilbert. No fue a propósito, sólo tenía que hablar con él de algo importante —se siente mal de inmediato.

—Vamos Gil, tú sabes que Francis adora enseñarle a todos sobre el amor y creo que Iván es su caso más excepcional —le dice Antonio con una gran sonrisa, y es que no sabe del plan con Arthur porque Chiara le robó el cerebro cuando más lo necesitaba.

Francis le mira y le sonríe en agradecimiento.

—Todos merecemos ayuda y yo no puedo negarla, _mon petite_ —extiende los brazos hacia el español —. Como yo necesito la de ustedes.

—¡Ha! ¿Nos necesitas en qué? —le mira de reojo el alemán.

—Voy a hacer un montón de comida deliciosa, nuevas recetas, ¿y quién mejor que mis mejores amigos para probarla? —se repega al español.

—¡Huy, tu comida es buenísima! —le abraza Antonio, feliz.

—¡Genial! ¿Qué cocinarás? —se le acaba de olvidar que está molesto.

El francés sonríe, yéndose a abrazar ahora al alemán.

—Te quiero, Gil —le susurra medio lloroso —, a los dos, mucho.

—Está bien, ayúdale y nosotros te ayudamos —concede Gil.

El de ojos azules le da un beso en la mejilla y le recuerda que siempre va a estar para los dos pase lo que pase. Y se va a poner a llorar. Punto.

Los otros dos ya están acostumbrados.

oxOXOxo

Arthur regresa a casa después de un cansado día de trabajo, si además eso le agrega el que le duele la cabeza desde que el menor de sus hijos no le habla, puede decirse que sólo quiere tomar el té e irse a dormir.

Cuando abre la puerta al primero en ver es a Mathew, el pobre estaba en la cocina preparando le cena y se notaba que tenía prisa en ello. Deja su portafolio en el sofá sin enterarse que Alfred está profundamente dormido allí.

— _Good evening_ —saluda a Mathew mientras se afloja la corbata.

— _Hello, dad_ —Math le sonríe —, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¡Oh, ten cuidado con Al!

—¿Alfred? —se gira con extrañeza y lo encuentra desparramado en el sillón y con el portafolio en el estómago —. _Good_ , gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

— _Good, dad_ —revuelve con cuidado la cazuela —, cuando llegué estaba ya dormido. Tendrá hambre pronto.

El mayor se va hacia Al y lo acomoda para que no se caiga, le quita el objeto de encima y le acaricia torpemente la cabeza antes de regresar a la cocina.

—Me alegra mucho, Mathew —le sonríe y se sienta en el comedor —. Quieres... ¿Quieres que te ayude con la cena?

—No, no, está bien, ya casi termino —rechaza, nervioso con la propuesta.

—Mmm... —se mira las manos y luego las estira sobre la mesa —. Siento ser un mal padre —suelta de repente con la voz encogida.

— _Dad_? —se gira a él, apagando la cocina por inercia —, no digas eso…

—Ay Mathew, no intentes ser condescendiente con tu padre —se lleva una mano a los ojos, quebrándose por completo —. No sé comprenderlos... No les doy lo que merecen como personas... ¡Ni yo me comprendo!

Mathew se le acerca, agobiándose con la visión de su dolido papá. Visión que le ha tocado ver mucho los últimos días.

— _Dad_ , no… —le pone lentamente una mano en el hombro, para nada acostumbrado al contacto físico con el mayor.

—No, no —le toma la mano pero no se la aparta —. Ojalá su mamá... Ojalá Emily... Ella sabría qué hacer... Sabría qué decir...

—Nooo, eres un buen _dad_ … —intenta reconfortarle, desesperado —, el mejor papá…

Arthur niega con la cabeza y se levanta.

—Aunque lo fuera... No he sabido cómo ayudarlos —sonríe tristemente —, y ahora tu hermano me odia...

—¡No, no! Él no te odia… sólo está triste…

El mayor agita una mano y con la otra en la cara se encamina a las escaleras.

— _I'm sorry_.

— _Dad!_ —le llama el chico con voz encogida.

Este no se detiene, avergonzado por quebrarse en frente de su hijo, lo que según él, un padre no debería hacer nunca. Math suspira pesadamente y decide terminar su comida, angustiado con el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de su padre al cerrarse.

Alfred, que se despertó con el golpe del portafolio, se sienta y mira a su hermano con la cara roja y húmeda.

—Mattieeeee —le llama con un hilillo de voz y aprieta los labios para no dejar escapar un sollozo. El gemelo mayor se pone peor con la expresión de su hermano y camina hasta donde él, sentándose a su lado.

—¿E-Escuchaste todo?

Él asiente y se le escapa un murmullo sin sentido por culpa de la nariz mocosa y la garganta seca.

—Deberías hablar con papá, está muy triste…

— _Yes_... Creo que... —se levanta y se pasa la manga de la camiseta por la cara, haciendo un desastre.

—V-vamos… cálmate —le pide, sin calmarse él mismo. Luego piensa que este niño es un impulsivo y le dirá lo que le salga primero —, ¿Qué le dirás?

— _I... I'm sorryyyy_? —se le quiebra la voz y con ella, se le escapan dos lágrimas.

Escuchar a su papá tan mal lo hizo pensar en lo injusto que fue con él. Su papá estaba inseguro de todo y él no había hecho nada para comprenderle, a pesar de que era lo mismo que él pedía.

Mathew le abraza, algo que hubiera deseado hacer con Arthur pero que nunca logró hacer de forma natural como con Al. Alfred le abraza también y de inmediato se relaja, restregando la cara en el hombro de su hermano.

—Come on, todo saldrá bien —le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Alfred asiente y medio sonríe.

—Bueno.

oxOXOxo

Cinco minutos después, Alfred toca la puerta de su papá con varios sándwiches de helado en una bolsita.

—¿Quién es? —responde la voz ahogada de su padre quien ha estado sollozando.

—Eh... _Me_.

—Al… Alfred, pasa —piensa un poco en lo que le dijo su otro hijo y que no puede actuar como un niño ahora. Se limpia la nariz y los ojos.

La puerta se abre con inseguridad, dando paso a un más inseguro niño. Al verle, el corazón de Alfred se encoge. Su papá que es tan grande y regañón ahora parece un abuelito encorvado y tembloroso.

— _Dad_... —empieza, pero no se le ocurre más que caminar hacia él.

—Alfred, ven aquí, hablemos —le llama con la seguridad que el menor no tiene en ese momento. Alfred llega hasta la cama, subiéndose en ella y dejando la bolsa sobre la sabana —. Al… ¿qué pasa últimamente con nosotros?

— _I..._ —se pone las manos en las rodillas —. _I don't now dad..._

Arthur se aprieta el puente entre los ojos y mira al niño.

—Te quiero y lo sabes, eres mi niño aunque deba regañarte.

Alfred se hace hacia adelante de la impresión ya que su papá no es del tipo cariñoso. Empieza a hacer pucheros otra vez.

— _I love you too, dad!_ ¡Y quiero que me quieras por quién soy y por lo que hago para con el mundo y que sepas que no soy como Mattie, pero él es genial también y lo quiero mucho y los dos son _awesomes_! —se le lanza encima.

Arthur no puede hacer más que recibirlo encima y se da cuenta de cuán grande y pesado está ahora. El de anteojos le abraza fuertemente y no puede evitar llorar. Pero él es _cool_ , así que está bien.

Arthur se siente más seguro ahora que sabe que su hijo no lo odia, queriendo reír pero sintiéndose tan débil que sólo se le escapa un resoplido.

— _Daaad_ —chilla Al contra su hombro.

—Ay, Alfred… quizás a veces quiero que te comportes bien y por eso te comparo con tu hermano, pero créeme, no es algo que haga con la intención de hacerte sentir mal o a Mathew.

—Pues lo hace —murmura...

— _I'm sorry_ , ya no la haré más. Así que trata de comportarte tú también —le pide conciliador.

Al se separa y se muere por decirle que no, que un héroe es impulsivo, espontáneo y que no importa qué, siempre va a estar al cuidado de los demás. Pero se calla.

—Ok... —le suelta y se sienta frente al mayor —. ¿Quieres un helado?

— _Fine_ , pero ten cuidado de no dejar pegajosa la cama —le riñe sólo por hacerlo, es su personalidad.

Al saca varios y se ríe, feliz por estar ahí con su papá compartiendo y llenando la cama de dulce.

Luego los bichitos no lo dejarán dormir.

oxOXOxo

 _Buenas noches :3_

 _Hoy les trajimos este capítulo emotivo ;u; el asunto con Arthur era algo que nos ponía triste pero es que su familia nunca fue de cariño. Nos imaginamos una familia inglesa muy seria y chapada a la antigua donde Arthur, el penúltimo de cinco hermanos, nunca supo lo que era una caricia._

 _Hasta que conoció a Emily. Pero con su muy temprana partida, Arthur no aprendió cómo traspasar el amor a sus hijos. Aunque se esfuerza._

 _Espero les haya gustado y nos regalen un review 3_

 _¡Hasta la próxima semana!_


	26. Chapter 26

_DISCLAIMER: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 26:

Es viernes otra vez y si nadie pone atención a clases en semana mucho menos este día. Todos, absolutamente todos los estudiantes están ebrios del fin de semana que se les acerca.

Hay uno que está especialmente ansioso ya que tiene un plan especial para este fin de semana. Sus amigos habían aprobado todo lo que les preparó por lo que ya tenía el menú. También un traje nuevo se encontraba en su armario. Ni qué hablar del estilista, cita para el domingo en la mañana.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro saluda a las chicas de su clase y a otras que no y al final y al cabo a toda la escuela, que está nervioso pero no para tanto. En esas se encuentra con sus amigos que ahora están unos kilos más pesados. Se ven pasaditos por almidón, esponjoncitos.

—¡Tío! —le llama Antonio y Gilbert agita una mano, detrás de ellos viene un refunfuñón Ludwig.

Fran los saluda con la mano y después extiende los brazos dramáticamente para que le abracen. Toni agarra al albino porque sabe bien que este se pone tímido con lo de abrazar y entre él y el francés lo hacen un sandwichito.

Los dos se ríen y saltan como niñitos mientras el alemán protesta, aunque no hace mucho para liberarse. Ludwig pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo? ¡La comida estaba deliciosa! —grita el español, aun saltando en el abrazo.

— _Ouiii_ —le abraza más fuerte —, ¡todo va a salir bieeeen!

En ese momento pasa Alfred a la par de ellos como Flash con Felicia detrás.

—¡Ayer te escapaste pero hoy la pagarás, _cazzo!_

—¡Te dije que te veías bonitaaa! —igual huye.

—¿¡Bonita!? ¡Casi me quedo sin cabello! ¡No vuelvas a intentar peinarme! —grita, como siempre.

Alfred se ríe a carcajadas y se da la vuelta, tomándola de la cintura y dándole con torpeza tres vueltas seguidas.

—¡Idiotaaa! —protesta muerta de risa. Y van a terminar jugueteando, ya no tan enojada ella.

Al que le salta una vena de la frente es a Ludwig, que los mira con los brazos cruzados.

Así como quien no quiere la cosa, el americano choca a la chica contra el alemán. Y listo. Se le cambia la cara y la agarra como si fueran a bailar tango. Pero, qué va a saber el alemán de eso.

— _Hallo_ —la saluda y hace un intento de sonrisa.

Alfred los ve, hace que vomita y corre hacia Iván que por fin está entrando al recinto después de que Feli empezara a perseguir al de anteojos en el estacionamiento.

— _Ciao_ —se sonroja, recordando que a él le mandaron esa foto horrible y no respondió nada. Extrañamente eso la puso nerviosa.

El ruso sonríe y le pregunta si no lo asesinaron. El menor sólo se ríe, él es invencible.

—Me llegó una... Foto —dice Lud, mirando durante un segundo al americano.

Alfred sigue saltando porque está de buen humor y agarra al ruso de las manos y se pone a dar vueltas, porque se quedó con ganas.

—¡Ay, no! ¿Podrías borrar esa imagen de tu cabeza? ¡Es horrible! —se lamenta. Lud niega y la aleja un poco, sólo quedándose con su mano.

—Estabas adorable —lo dice sinceramente.

—¿Eh? —le mira con extrañeza, pensando que los chicos que la rodean tienen muy serios problemas.

—En serio —se inclina hacia ella sin pretender más que darse a entender.

—Es… Yo… ¡No! ¡Estaba horrible con ese intento de peinado! —extiende los brazos y se apena al hacerlo, viéndose totalmente como si quisiera que el chico la siguiera sosteniendo.

—Lo único que se veía mal era... —"que no eran mis piernas dónde estabas acostada" piensa para sí, sonrojándose sin notar la expresión avergonzada de la chica.

Iván se ríe con las vueltas y le pregunta al chico si está feliz. Alfred asiente y se ríe más, dando las vueltas necesarias para llegar hasta donde está la otra parejita y empujar a Lud por la espalda.

Con el peso y la velocidad el hermano de Gilbert cae hacia el frente y hace un movimiento raro para no lastimar a la italiana, que lo ve con horror. Alfred pone cara de tragedia y se lleva al ruso de allí. Que le agradezca ese cara de piedra.

—¡Felicia! —la levanta.

—Veee~! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Tu amigo ese que piensa que todos tenemos su... —la abraza contra él automáticamente y calla, viéndole los labios fijamente.

Francis los mira y se le abre la boca de la impresión. Ni siquiera Gil parpadea y Toni se está tapando la boca con ambas manos porque bien que sabe que si dice algo, Ludwig dejará de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Ludwing aprieta los labios y se le acerca otro poquito, importándole tres cominos que su hermano y sus amigos lo estén viendo. Bueno, la verdad es que ni los ha notado. Feli está paralizada como tabla y en pánico, viéndole fijamente.

El alemán se acerca hasta poner sus labios en su mejilla. Y se separa como si quemara, con los ojos muy abiertos por el atrevimiento. Ella parpadea unos segundos y se pone tan roja como los tomates que le gustan a su hermana.

Ludwing le hace competencia, hasta se le nota que le sale humo de la cabeza.

Gilbert se seca disimuladamente una lagrimita de orgullo mientras comenta en voz baja que su hermano es todo un adulto, contrario a Antonio que esperaba algo más. Luego recuerda que estos más pequeños y nada calenturientos como él. Suelta una carcajada. Francis se ríe disimuladamente de Gil y su concepto de madurez.

—Yo... Felicia —empieza Lud cuando recuerda que tiene el don de hablar. Ella está sin habla, manera eficaz de callar a una italiana —. Me gustas Felicia —así y directo.

Al diablo estar en la entrada de la escuela con una congregación alrededor. Al parecer a todos aquí les gusta hacer sus cosas en público.

Felicia no dice nada, lo toma de la mano y sale corriendo, más avergonzada que emocionada. Ludwig corre lo mejor que puede o al menos no se deja arrastrar, el chico de las pesas. Ella aminora el paso en uno de los pabellones menos habitados y no le mira a los ojos.

—Yo… aún no sé qué decirte —refiriéndose a la declaración y a sus sentimientos que están muy verdes.

Lud aprieta la mano que lo hala y se le caen el corazón con eso, detestándose por ser tan impulsivo cuando ella ya lo había "rechazado" una vez ya. Era obvio que no iba a enamorarse de él de un día al otro.

—No importa —le dice sin detenerse ni mostrar ningún sentimiento, queriendo ser todo lo orgulloso que su hermano dice que debe ser.

—No... Es que... no sé cómo decirte… Eres muy interesante y guapo —no lo está consolando, en realidad lo cree —. Pero es muy pronto… ¡Pero no quiero que te enojes o te alejes!

—¿No quieres... que me aleje? —se detiene ahora sí y sin soltarla, lo que provoca que la chica se detenga de golpe también.

—¡No, _per favore_ , no te enojes conmigo!

—N-no, lo siento, no estoy enojado, sólo que... No te entiendo Felicia —toma la otra mano de la chica y se las lleva a la cara en un gesto muy suave para él que es más sensible que una piedra.

—Me agradas mucho a pesar del miedo que me provocas, pero no se puede forzar el amor, eso dice mi abuelo —extiende las palmas de las manos con naturalidad para tocar el rostro del chico —. No puedo decirte que me gustas si no lo siento de verdad, es peor mentirte que darte esperanzas. Quiero poder conocerte mejor…

El alemán la mira otra vez y la baja las manos, sonriéndole a pesar de que le está diciendo directamente que no le gusta con esa voz dulce.

—Está bien —se sonroja —. Yo... No quiero agobiarte con mis... sentimientos. Perdóname.

—Ah no, no… —le sonríe cariñosa y sigue caminando con él hasta que escucha una voz chillona muy familiar.

—¡Dice que no son novios! ¿Pero los viste? —grita Al desde un salón vacío.

—¿Así son los novios? —pregunta Iván a la nada y sin esperar respuesta.

—Pues no sé si todos, pero así se comportan ellos —se le sienta a la par.

Iván mueve un pie que tiene entumido y le pega a un pupitre que cae y hace un ruidajal que escucha la italiana que justo va pasando por ahí con Lud.

—Veee~! ¿Qué es eso? —mira la puerta con terror.

Alfred se ríe y le toca el pie con el de él para que sienta más feo. El alemán se encoge de hombros.

—¿Crees que haya un fantasma ahí? —pregunta la italiana, pegándose al cuerpo del mayor.

—No, los fantasmas no existen —la abraza, aprovechando igual.

—Se escucha muy extrañoooo —lloriquea la chica que a pesar de todo se acerca al ruido —, ¡oye, yo conozco esas voces! ¡Son mis amigos!

Lud hace _facepalm_ con el par de idiotas que aparecen hasta en la sopa, siguiendo a la italiana que abre la puerta sólo para encontrar a los chicos en medio de un desastre de sillas esparcidas y risas.

Alfred escucha la puerta y vuelve la vista hacia ella.

—¡Feliciaaa! —se sonroja con la pierna de Iván abrazada.

— _Privet_ —saluda Iván con el pie menos encalambrado pero sintiendo espasmos igual. La chica sonríe con la escena y recuerda que no le ha dicho al ruso del acontecimiento del siglo.

— _Ciao_ —se gira al alemán, no queriendo invitar al ruso con él al frente… —. Eh, ¿nos vemos luego?

El alemán levanta las cejas con la despedida de la chica después de asentir para Iván y fulminar al americano. Le pone una mano en el hombro y se le acerca como si quisiera besarle la mejilla otra vez.

— _Ja_ , hasta luego —susurra como si el que sólo ella escuche va a hacer que el mundo caótico a su alrededor desaparezca. Se va sin mirar a los otros dos.

Felicia se queda petrificada con la cercanía, esperando obviamente el tacto de los labios y cuando no pasa, mira al alemán irse con la boca abierta. Se gira con la cara roja a sus amigos. Y si Alfred estaba sonrojado... ella está en llamas.

El americano pone cara de payaso feliz, no se sabe si se ríe de ella o con ella.

—¿Quéeee? —le regaña ella, indignada y acercándose a los dos. Toma una silla de las caídas y se les sienta al frente.

— _Nooothing_ —codea al ruso para molestar a la chica en conjunto. Iván mira el codo y luego a Alfred. No entiende nada.

—Iván —le llama Feli —, no había podido decirte antes pero, ¿quieres venir a una pijamada este domingo?

—¿Qué es una _pijamanada_?

El americano se detiene y le abraza de la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos con esa pregunta.

— _No kidding_!

— _Net_ , no lo sé.

—Es cuando vas a casa de un amigo o vienen a la tuya a pasar la noche y jugar y a comer y así hasta el amanecer —le explica, acariciándole un poquito el pelo.

—Ah, entiendo —nunca hizo algo así cuando estaba en Rusia, así que lo imagina como él cuando ve la novela con su hermana. La caricia le relaja y se le entrecierran los ojos.

Felicia muere de la ternura.

—Ajá, y contamos historias de terror, o asamos malvaviscos, ¡son muchas cosas! —sonríe y mira a Felicia, sin dejar de enredar sus dedos en los mechones pálidos del mayor —. ¿A qué hora llegamos?

—¿Eh? En la noche, a las siete está bien… creo —piensa en Fran y que no recuerda a qué hora necesitaba que la casa del inglés estuviera desalojada.

— _Ok!_ —sonríe, pensando desde ya las cosas que puede llevar.

—Está bien —a Iván su _sestra_ le empacará sus cositas.

—¡¿Y tienes video juegos en tu casa?! —la pregunta importante.

—Eh, no. Pensaba en alquilar muchas películas.

— _Movies?! Ok!_ —suelta al ruso por un momento y lo mira —. ¡Eso es _awesone too!_

—¡Sí, podemos ver muchas! —Feli se contagia con la emoción del americano.

— _Yeah!_ —se levanta y la abraza, de buen humor.

—¿Cuáles películas? —pregunta el ruso, queriendo unirse a los saltitos pero sintiéndose muy torpe. Alfred deja a la italiana y se arrodilla frente a él.

— _I don't know_ —piensa en las de terror que no le gustan mucho —. ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

—Me gustan las películas de peleas —y la novela de las nueve.

— _Really?_ —levanta las cejas —, a mí también, pero Feli seguro que sólo tiene de besiiitos.

—¡No es cierto! Tengo películas ambientadas en la mejor época de la mafia y eso —indignada.

—Nah —se gira hacia ella —, de parejitas y princeeeesas y así.

—¡Seguro que te gustan y más que a mí! —le acusa, señalándole con el dedo.

Alfred se queda callado de golpe y el sonrojo es épico. Sí que había visto unas cuantas de la muñeca esa pero no... Para tanto.

— _No!_ —y se nota que miente.

—¡Ha! ¡Te gustan las películas de unicornios y barbies! —súper feliz de ganar.

—Yo las veo con Nataliya —dice el ruso muy feliz porque este sí es un tema conocido.

—¡Qué no! Yo no veo... —hasta le hace "crack" el cuello al voltear a ver a Iván cuando dice eso, con las manos en alto para hacerle cosquillas a la chica —. ¿En serio? ¿Te gustan?

—Tienen muchas canciones y bailes —sonríe, sin notar que la chica se reía de Al. Al menos a Feli la respuesta de Iván le parece tierna.

—Mmm... Pero a mí me gustan más otras cosas —le sonríe, otra vez feliz.

—A mí me gustan más si puedes bailar, ¿Cuáles te gustan?

Alfred le abraza otra vez y se golpea la cabeza con el hombro del ruso. Él intentaba sonar sugerente. La italiana se unirá al club de Eli y Sakura en un futuro no muy lejano si este par siguen haciendo cosas así de tiernas frente a ella.

—Las de los _Avengers_... —le susurra contra el cuello, olvidándose de que no están solos.

Al ruso esto le provoca un escalofrío y un sonrojo, sin saber que es Al el culpable… Como si no lo tuviera pegado al cuello como vampiro. El menor lo nota, pero se lo atribuye a cualquier otra cosa.

Feli abre la boca y se sonroja también porque cree que eso es muy íntimo como para hacerlo en… frente de ella y la escuela. Sólo Alfred está pensando en las corrientes de frío o las manifestaciones paranormales.

— _Are you ok?_ —le pregunta desde el mismo lugar.

— _Da_ … —no nota que su corazón se le va a salir. Inclina la cabeza y acaricia la mejilla del menor con la suya en un gesto espontaneo.

—Eh… —Feli se incomoda de repente, aunque disfruta la vista y a la vez haciendo de violinista o algo —. Bueno chicos, luego decidimos qué películas ver… nos vemos luego… _Ciao!_

Al sale del cuello del ruso y la ve irse pero no alcanza a decirle nada.

— _WTF!_ —se ríe.

El eslavo mira a su amigo, suspirando pesadamente e importándole poco a donde se haya ido Felicia. El menor le mira también y le pone las manos en la cara.

—¿Tienes frío o tienes calor? —pregunta por el escalofrío y ahora que parece sofocado.

—Mucho calor… —susurra con la voz apretada.

—¡Claro que sí! Siempre llevas puesta esta bufanda —se la jalonea, aflojándola un poco a ver si así —, ¿mejor?

Iván niega con la cabeza, sujetando la tela.

—Rayos, ¿y si te la quitas totalmente?

— _Net!_ —se agarra la bufanda, apretándola fuertemente contra el cuello —, ¡no la quites!

Alfred levanta las manos, un poco asustado con esa reacción.

— _Okeeey_...

El ruso se queda con las manos en el cuello y mira al suelo, nervioso.

— _I-I'm sorry_ —y ni sabe por qué se disculpa. Sólo el verle la cara le hace sentir mal.

—No quiero que las veas —dice y se levanta justo en el momento que suena el timbre para la siguiente clase. Al le mira desde el piso y se le rompe un poquito el corazón.

—¿Ver qué...?

—No importa, vamos a clase —no lo dice serio pero tampoco alegre, es un tono raro.

El menor se levanta y le mira de frente, queriendo abrazarle pero algo en el tono lo detiene totalmente.

—Bueno...

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, han estado tan lindos que nos pone un poco tristes cuando los dejan en anónimo o sin nombre y no podemos contestarles como se debe *sob* ¡pero aun así las amamos!_

 _¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Qué creen que sea lo que esconde Iván?_

 _¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! ¡Besos!_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso.

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 27:

A las tres de la tarde, justo cuando padres y autobuses empiezan a recoger a los niños, un grupo de adolescentes salta la cuerda en la calle junto al estacionamiento, amparados con la seguridad de que ningún auto los va a interrumpir.

Alfred salta con ellos, riendo y auto declarándose el mejor, pero con la cabeza ida al final y al cabo. Piensa en la cara del ruso y su tono de voz y que lo sintió alejarse de él en un simple movimiento. No era grave lo que había hecho pero, al parecer, para Iván eso fue como darle una patada en la espinilla. O al menos así Al lo sintió.

Entre tantos saltos y por estar distraído, cae espectacularmente de frente contra el suelo. Hay un revuelo y algunas de las niñas gritan mientras que otras lo ayudan a levantarse pero él, el héroe, se ríe y les dice que fue a propósito para dejarlas ganar.

Todas se ríen de él o con él, incluida Feli que lo miraba de lejos ya que no quiso saltar. Él se sacude las rodillas y las manos le duelen al instante ya que al caer se las raspó.

— _Faq_ —las mueve para ver que todo esté bien y se va hacia donde está la italiana —. ¿Aun no llega tu abuelo?

—No~ pero no importa, Chiara aun no sale de clases.

—Mmm —se le sienta a la par, arrancándose un pedazo de piel de la mano —. Iván tampoco...

—Ah… hablando de eso —guarda el móvil en su bolso de mano y pone cara de trauma con la bestialidad de Al —, ¿ya son novios?

— _Whaaaat?!_ —se gira hacia la chica.

—¿Eh? ¿No? —para ella sí que lo son, tan acaramelados.

—No —se acomoda los anteojos y mejor se los quita porque están llenos de tierra —. No lo somos. Pero algo extraño está pasando, _y'know?_

—¿Qué? —se inclina hacia él, esperando un chisme relacionado con Iván.

—Siempre me están preguntando por mi novia o por mi novio y yo _dafaq_ porque no tengo ni uno ni lo otro —frunce el ceño —, no sé si se están burlando.

—Ah… —suelta algo decepcionada —, no creo que se estén burlando porque digo, los que tienen novio son considerados como más adultos, ¿no?

— _I guess_ , pero yo no tengo novio ni novia —sonríe, rascándose la cabeza —. Iván no es mi novio. Y no es chica tampoco.

—Es obvio que no es chica —ojos en blanco —, pero yo pensé que eran novios como ya se besaron y se gustan y hoy estaban muy cariñosos.

— _Yes_ , lo es, por eso digo que... —se sonroja —, es el único que he... Hecho algo de novios, así que no lo pueden confundir con una chica, ¡pero me siguen preguntando por una! ¡No estábamos cariñosos! —le punza las costillas con un dedo.

—¡Claro que sí lo estaban! —chilla con la punzada.

—¡Qué no! —se ríe con ella, punzándola más y haciéndola reír.

—¡Uy! ¡Mira a los tortolitos! —grita a lo que al parecer es un pobre tonto, no tanto para molestar a Al cuando está con Iván, pero sí porque no sabe a qué mundo pertenece la italiana.

Alfred se detiene, lo mira, mira a Feli y se muere de risa. Felicia se contraría pero opta por reír también, nada contenta con que crean eso de ellos.

—Eh~ creo que esa es tu respuesta —dice para Al y mira mal al pobre incauto.

— _Really?!_ —se queda dafaq, levantándose de un saltito —. ¡No es mi novia! ¡Es mi amiga! _Lool!_

—¡¿En qué parecemos tortolitos, idiota?! —grita la italiana. A veces parece muy hermana de Chiara.

El chico sale corriendo con cara de "ups", recordando que esta niña es hermana de Chiara Vargas. Y ese es un nombre conocido entre los _bullies_.

—¿En qué? —pregunta tontamente el americano viendo irse al muchacho.

—¡En nada, es obvio! —levanta los brazos.

—Nah —le resta importancia —. Los novios hacen otras cosas, supongo.

—Exacto.

—Entonces es tonto que lo crean de nosotros —la mira a la cara y sonríe con maldad —, pero de ti y de el de segundo sí es obvio.

—¡Él no es mi novio! —casi la misma reacción de Alfred.

—¡Pero se toman de la manooo y se daaan besitos y salen flores de todos lados! —y se calla abruptamente, sintiendo que es su mismo caso —. Lo siento, Feli.

Ella, que iba a replicar, se calla abruptamente con la disculpa.

—¿Eh, por qué?

—No lo sé, Felicia —se le apoya en el hombro —. Porque creo entenderte... ¿No te gusta él?

—No sé, no de esa forma… El lindo y agradable pero no le conozco mucho, además es difícil hablar con él —aparta un poco al chico porque está todo sucio.

—Mmm... Si te llega a molestar lo acabo —algo que no diría un héroe.

—Ya no me asusta, así que no hagas nada —frunce el ceño, buscando toallas húmedas en su bolso y dándole una parte al americano.

—Ok —se encoge de hombros y toma una toallita —. Argh ¡por qué tarda tanto!

En ese instante Iván sale por la entrada principal con una expresión soñadora que hace que el restante poblado estudiantil salga huyendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Ah, míralo, allí viene —lo señala Feli con la cabeza.

— _Dafaq!_ ¡Puedo invocarlo! —se levanta emocionado con su descubrimiento —. Que traiga pizza, que traiga pizza… ¡IVAAAAAN!

—¡Ah! _Privet_ —se acerca a los menores.

—¿Por qué tardaste? ¿Puedes creer que todos piensan que Feli es mi novia? —corre hasta él —. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Estaba hablando con un maestro —rememora que el hombre estaba extrañamente nervioso —, oh, ¿por qué lo creen?

—No sé, ella dice que no lo parecemos —tuerce la boca —. Pero antes un chico nos lo gritó.

—Oh… —frunce el ceño sin ser un gesto agresivo, sólo… intentando entender. Alfred levanta las cejas —. Vamos.

—Yo le dije que no lo somos —asiente y se detiene un momento a saludar a la chica. Iván se despide de ella con la mano y sigue caminando.

Feli se despide muy alegre de los dos pero nota raro a Iván y decide alejarse un poco... es que es una relación amor miedo o algo así. De conservación.

—¿Iván? —apresura el paso hasta caminar a su lado.

—¿Sí, Alfred?

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

— _Net_ —le extiende una mano.

— _Really_? —extiende la propia y se la toma, pero da un respingo.

— _Da_ —la verdad no sabe si está molesto o no así que no se complica.

— _Wait, wait_ —le suelta, viéndose la mano toda raspada —. Auch.

—¿Qué ocurre? —mira ambas manos, esperando encontrarse algo sangriento, a saber qué.

—Estaba jugando con las niñas de mi grupo a la cuerda y me caí para dejarlas ganar —le muestra la otra mano —, esta también me la lastimé. Aunque no duele.

—Debes lavarte para que no se infecte —dice con tono preocupado.

—Nah, siempre me pasa —le toma la muñeca con una mano y con la otra la obliga a abrirla, tomándola otra vez —. ¿Vamos a mi casa?

—Espera —se cambia de lado y le agarra la mano que no le duele —. _Da_ , vamos.

Al menor se le retuerce el estómago con ese gesto, dándole un golpecito con el hombro.

—¡Ah! Hoy sí te puedes quedar, ¿no?

—¿No hay problema…? —"con tu papá".

—Pues noooo —le sonríe —. ¿Y tú? Le tienes que pedir permiso a tu hermana, ¿verdad?

—Sólo debo llamarla —saca el móvil y le marca a Kat. Suenan un par de tonos y luego un alboroto general de fondo.

— _Privyt?_ —saluda Katyusha.

— _Sestra_ , ¿hoy puedo quedarme en la casa de Alfred?

—Claro que sí... Espera —se escucha a Nataliya llorar y preguntar por su hermano —. ¿No necesitas nada?

—Ropa pero no quiero que Nataliya me vea, va a llorar mucho —se pone pálido.

—Sí, pobrecita —suspira —. Diviértete pero no te duermas muy tarde, y recuerda lavarte los dientes.

— _Da_ —él siempre lleva su cepillo encima.

—Bien, no des problemas y sé educado —y no lo está regañando, sólo le recuerda cosas que ya sabe —. Te quiero, Vanya.

— _Paka, sestra_ —se despide y voltea a mirar al chico —, sí puedo quedarme.

— _Yeah!_ Entonces vamos primero al súper mercado a por provisiones, ¡papá hoy me dio la mesada!

—¿Qué comprarás? —sonríe, recuperando un poco el buen humor.

—¡Dulces! ¡Y papas fritas, y _donuts_ y helado! —le arrastra hasta el local —. ¿Tú qué quieres? ¡Yo invito!

—Chocolate —si fuera otro, estaría babeando.

—¡Chocolate! ¿De cuál te gusta? —doblan una esquina y salen a una calle muy transitada donde hay un súper mercado muy vistoso —. A mí me gustan todos, pero me encanta el que viene entre dos galletas.

—El relleno de frutas, pero aquí no lo he encontrado… —se lamenta.

El guarda del local sonríe al verle y levanta una mano para saludarlo con un hi5. Alfred lo hace y le cuenta que viene con su amigo por provisiones y se va corriendo hacia adentro.

Incluso las cajeras lo conocen.

— _Look_ , aquí están los chocolates, a lo mejor y lo encuentras. Pero si no escoge los que quieras, voy por una canasta —y le deja ahí por un momento.

Iván asiente y casi que se va de espaldas con la visión majestuosa del pasillo repleto de sólo chocolates. Mas se decepciona cuando, a pesar de que lo sabía, no encuentra la marca de chocolate que comía cuando vivía en Rusia. Al final toma unos de fresa.

Alfred regresa riendo y dando zancadas.

—¡Nos regalaron _pie_ , mira! —le muestra a una viejecita con un carrito lleno de pies, los saluda —, ¿cual escogiste?

—Los de fresa —le muestra la cajita.

—Esos son muy buenos —le sonríe —. Yo voy a llevar este... Y este... ¡Este le gusta a Mattie! Y estos a papá… estos me gustan también…

—¿No es mucho? —sigue el movimiento rápido de las manos del americano.

—Nop —le pica un brazo y sonríe, emocionado —. Vamos por el resto.

—¿Comprarás para un mes? —pregunta confundido con las cantidades anormales, al menos para él.

—¿De un mes? ¡Esto sólo es para una noche!

El eslavo mira la canasta y bueno… son cuatro personas, uno de ellos un adulto. No, sigue siendo demasiado.

—¡Sólo hemos echado los chocolates, falta el resto Iván! —da una vueltita en plan "el mundo es nuestro". El ruso se encoge de hombros y se limita a seguirlo por todos los pasillos.

El americano toma dos bolsas de frituras, un galón de helado y como le regalaron un pie no lleva las donuts. Y obviamente toma una botella de tres litros de _coke._ Cuando llegan a la caja registradora, uno pensaría que no le va a alcanzar con su mesada de niño, pero Alfred, con toda la seguridad del mundo, saca su tarjeta de descuentos y varios cupones.

Iván lo mira todo con ojos de recién nacido. El americano bromea con la dependienta y le paga. Cuando salen llevan tres bolsas repletas.

—Es mucho —insiste el mayor.

—Qué no —le pasa una de las bolsas para que le ayude —. Si así lo crees mañana le puedes llevar algunos dulces a tus hermanas.

—Está bien —toma la bolsa.

—Mira —saca unas _gummy bears_ —. Estas me gustan mucho, ¿quieres?

—No me gustan las amarillas —asiente mientras saca una verde.

—¡Todas son buenas, Iván!

—No me gustan las amarillas.

—Las amarillas son buenas —se mete varias a la boca.

—Saben a medicina.

—¡Esas son las moradas! —se ríe —, saben a jarabe para la tos, blegh.

—A mí me gustan los morados.

—¿Y los verdes?

—Son buenos.

—¡Lo son! ¿Y los naranja?

—Son mejores los verdes pero esos también están buenos.

—Mmm... —piensa en qué más preguntarle, obviamente deseando que le diga sobre la bufanda pero no quiere que se ponga raro de nuevo —. ¿Cuándo cumples años?

—El treinta de diciembre.

—¡Oh, yo el cinco de julio! —feliz, saliendo de nuevo a la calle principal.

—Oh, ya pasó —se desconsuela —. Pero aun podemos celebrar el mío.

— _Yeah!_

—Así celebramos el tuyo también —y será la primera vez en muchos años que no sólo lo pase con sus hermanas —. ¿Qué hiciste en tu cumpleaños?

—Mmm, fuimos de paseo con papá y habían muchas ovejas —le cuenta y levanta las cejas —, falta muuucho para el tuyo, ¿qué querrías que te regalasen?

—No lo sé… aun tengo mucho tiempo para pensar —nunca pide nada de todos modos.

—Pero si piensas desde ya puedes pedir más cosas —esa lógica tan errónea.

—Es verdad, empezaré a pensar —lo primero que se le viene a la mente son videojuegos. Alfred piensa en lo mismo y pasteles y golosinas en general.

—Y... ¿Cómo lo celebras?

— _Sestra_ me prepara un _pie_ de almendras y Nataliya me regala una tarjeta. Después cantamos un rato.

—¿Cantan? ¿En ruso? —le voltea a ver.

— _Da_ , pero Nat no mucho porque no recuerda casi nada de Rusia. ¡Ah! Y me llama mi abuela desde _Moskau_.

—Ah, yo no me sé ninguna —ahí nota algo que había querido preguntar antes más no lo hizo por estarse divirtiendo —. ¿Y tus papás?

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo pasaron sus vacaciones? Nosotras nos fuimos dos semanas :B y no sólo para descansar… El trabajo y el estudio DX…_

 _Esperamos que les guste el capitulo y nos vemos en próximo domingo._

 _Bye! :3_


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 28:

Iván se queda congelado ante la mención de sus padres, abriendo mucho los ojos y los labios se aprietan en una fina línea. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada fría y sin vida que confundía al americano.

—¿Iván? —Al se detiene y toma ambas bolsas con una mano para poder tocarle.

—No están —es lo único que responde, sabiéndose incapaz de hablar sobre el asunto.

—¿No... están? —levanta una mano, buscando tocarle en empatía.

— _Net_ , no hables de eso —se aleja de él dando un paso para atrás. Al deja la mano suspendida en el aire y la boca se le abre por la sorpresa.

— _I... I'm sorry_... —titubea y la voz le sale quebrada.

Iván desvía la mirada con el sonido débil que es la voz de Alfred, sintiéndose mal de inmediato. Intentado arreglarlo un poco, suspira y dice:

—No es tu culpa, pero no hablo de ello.

—Mi mamá tampoco está... Y hablo de ellos si me preguntan —suelta con resentimiento y se arrepiente al instante, empezando a caminar de nuevo —. _Don't care_.

El ruso se lleva instintivamente la mano al cuello y sigue al menor, callado. Alfred se tiene que pasar una mano por la cara para mantener el temple. No le duele que no le contara. Él mismo entendía el dolor, era parte de su vida y además también había perdido a alguien.

El rechazo. Que se apartara cuando quería tocarle. ¿No se supone que eso hace sentir mejor a las personas? A Iván parecía gustarle, pero no ahora.

Cada uno en su mundo y con un embrollo mental es que llegan a la casa del americano sin apenas darse cuenta, en automático. Al deja las bolsas en el suelo para abrir y las recoge otra vez, llevándoselas directo a su habitación y sin mirar al ruso otra vez. Se asoma al cuarto de Matt y no le encuentra. En otro momento estaría un poco emocionado con el prospecto, pero ahora sólo quiere comer algo y largarse a llorar.

Regresa sobre sus pies en busca Iván y no lo encuentra detrás de él como pensaba. Levanta las cejas y baja los escalones de dos en dos, algo asustando pensando en secuestros y abducciones alienígenas.

Iván está parado en la puerta como un zombi con la mirada algo perdida.

— _Hey!_ Pensé que me seguías —y se lleva las manos a la espalda, muriendo por arrastrarle y no haciéndolo por miedo de asustarle o alejarlo completamente.

—Ah —sale de su estupor —, ¿qué vamos a jugar?

—No lo sé... ¿ _Mortal Kombat_? —hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le siga —. Tengo el _Need for Speed_ también —comenta y le mira de reojo. Iván le sigue con su expresión de siempre otra vez.

—Ese me gusta más.

—Mmm... —entra al cuarto y toma una de las bolsas.

—Quiero tener un auto cuando aprenda a manejar —sigue hablando.

—¿Harás el examen el año que viene? —abre una bolsa de papas.

—Sí, sería fantástico —se sienta en la cama.

— _Yeah!_ ¡Así puedes ir a viajar cuando quieras y conocer el mundo! —sonríe y se sienta en el suelo, pasándole la bolsa. Iván toma sus chocolates de fresa.

—Con un auto no se puede, sólo por el continente.

—Si es un buen auto, sí —abre la boca para que le dé uno.

—¿Cómo pasa un auto por el mar? —frunce el ceño, intentando comprender qué hace el americano.

—¡En un ferri! ¡O un portaaviones!

—Es cierto —asiente Iván, sorprendido por no haberlo pensado.

—¡Sería divertido! —se recuesta en la cama —. _Hey!_

—¿Dime?

—¡Te estoy pidiendo _chocolat!_ —se ríe.

—¡Ahhh! —sonríe.

—Dameeee ahhh —abre la boca.

El eslavo le pone el chocolate al chico de la forma más delicada que cualquiera creería, sonriendo a la vez que Alfred entrecierra los ojos y le sostiene la mano antes de que la retire, mordiéndole el dedo anular.

No ha durado ni diez minutos.

Iván parpadea un poco pero le deja hacer, sintiendo un cosquilleo raro por todo el cuerpo. El americano sonríe y levanta las cejas al notarle estremecerse. Suelta la mano del ruso y se pone de pie, afectado.

—¿Me dejarás... tocarte?

—Tú siempre me tocas…

—Antes te alejaste...

—Yo... no... Puedes tocarme —vacila ante la evidente mentira de que no se apartó.

—Y en la escuela... —se muerde el labio inferior y le toma de las mejillas, inclinándose hacia él —. No... No me importa si no me cuentas pero... No me apartes.

Iván lo mira fijamente con su aura de acosador que asusta a todos menos a Alfred. Se relame los labios inconscientemente, el sabor del chocolate y otras urgencias mezclándose en su cerebro.

— _Please_ —susurra el menor y suspira.

Iván sólo asiente con la cabeza, ido.

—No me... —y el movimiento de mayor no le deja decir más. Le abraza del cuello y le besa de la mejilla hasta la comisura de los labios.

Iván lo abraza fuertemente, sintiendo algo de tristeza a pesar de los suaves besos de su amigo. Y eso lo nota el menor, que le ve a los ojos y le acaricia el cabello.

— _Are you ok?_

El ruso, aun repegado al enclenque cuerpo del Al, mueve la cabeza en negación. El menor no lo cree y se sienta en el espacio entre sus piernas.

—No sé si sea un buen momento o sirva de algo pero... —le pone el mentón en el hueco del hombro —, me gustas. Me pareces un buen chico y eres amable y divertido. Me gustas. Mucho.

—Tú también eres un buen chico —sigue las caricias como cachorrito —, eres más amable y divertido que yo. No sé porqué te gusto.

Alfred se sonroja y es que… ¡Ese no era el plan!

—¿Tengo que decirlo? —le da un beso en la parte de atrás de la oreja.

El escalofrío es aun más evidente y otra vez se llenan de color sus mejillas.

—Yo… tengo… —"calor" completa en su mente, despegándose un poco de Al.

—Me gustan tus ojos —y la cara le arde de vergüenza junto con su corazón que palpita locamente —, tu cabello... Tu nariz.

Le acaricia este con la propia, sintiendo el aliento del mayor sobre sus labios.

—Lo grande que eres... Pero yo voy a ser más grande pero me gustarás igual —se ríe y su labio superior roza levemente el del ruso.

Tiene que esforzarse para no lanzársele.

—Me gusta mucho cuando me tomas de la mano y parece que no te da vergüenza. Y que te comportas como un papá a veces —exhala, arrodillándose.

Iván esta idiotizado sintiendo miles de cosas incluso pierde la capacidad de habla por unos momentos.

—Sé que serás grande —le dice lo que al parecer es lo más importante para el menor, sus manos deslizándose por los laterales del chico hasta sus caderas cuando se arrodilla. Al da un saltito y se ríe nerviosamente.

— _Of course!_ ¡Dos metros! ¡Y tendrás que pedirme ayuda para que te alcance las cosas!

— _Da_ , pero yo seré igual de alto.

— _No!_ —se le abraza, pecho contra pecho —. Seré más alto y ya no usaré gafas y recorreremos el mundo en un portaaviones.

—Oh, pero me gustan tus gafas —aunque si las llevara alguien le parecerían horrendas. Al se ríe y se los quita, poniéndoselos a él.

—Se ven mejor en ti —le hunde ambas manos en el cabello y le da el beso que quería desde hace rato.

Iván se le va encima, ansiando el beso desde el primero que recibió en la mejilla más todo lo bonito que este ruidoso americano le dijo. Entre abre los labios e intenta algo nuevo, de los videos de Francis.

El americano entre abre los labios también en imitación y se le acelera la respiración con el movimiento, asustándose un poco por lo rápido que va su corazón. Ni hablar del corazón del ruso que se le quiere salir de su sitio. Siente que se ahoga pero las ganas de continuar son mayores.

Y como Al es un impetuoso, se le apalanca totalmente hasta que hace al ruso irse de espaldas contra la cama.

Se golpean con el rebote del colchón pero les importa tan poco que siguen como si nada. Hasta que Al abre los ojos y exhala fuertemente, sin importarle mucho estar encima del ruso. De hecho, lo encuentra útil.

—Iván...

— _Da?_ —la silaba sale ahogada, susurrante.

—Me gustas —ido por lo besos y bajando por más.

oxOXOxo

 _Hola… Sí, dos semanas nos fuimos._

 _Fueron semanas terribles Dx_

 _Pero estamos de vuelta esperando que ser más puntuales jajajja_

 _¡Esperamos que les guste el mini capitulo!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 29:

Iván sonríe con la declaración y entre abre los ojos para corresponder al chico con una mirada agradecida, de sentimiento mutuo. Para transmitirle que a él también le gusta. Pero se le abre la boca de la impresión, recordando que el americano le había puesto sus anteojos.

—¡Estás ciego! —exclama, impresionado.

— _What?!_ _I'm not!_ —protesta Alfred, sentándose en el estómago del mayor —. _Obviously_ no van a servir igual para ti que para mí.

—Todo se ve como si tuviera una lupa en frente —gira la cabeza hacia varias direcciones, deteniéndose al final en el rostro de Al y viendo nada más las fosas nasales del chico.

—No es cierto —frunce los labios —, sin ellos te veo perfectamente bien, borroso, pero bien.

El ruso se ríe de la mueca y debe apretar los ojos porque le empiezan a escocer. Deja las gafas a un lado y pone sus manos en la espalda del chico en un movimiento tímido, empujándole hacia su pecho. Al se recuesta en él otra vez, sonriendo cuando Iván le acaricia la cabeza pero recuerda algo importante.

—¡Los dulces! —se levanta de un salto y baja de la cama, agarrando una de las bolsas del súper mercado.

Iván pestañea con las manos extendidas pero al instante Alfred regresa con una barra de chocolate a acostarse a su lado.

—¿Vamos a jugar? —se gira hacia él.

—Eh... —ve el chocolate, ve al ruso, ve las consolas y la verdad es que... —. ¿No quieres...? Eh...

— _Chokolat? Da_ , también quiero jugar.

—Nooo, Iván —se ríe, tendiéndole la barra para que la muerda.

—¡Ah! _Spasibo_ —muerde el dulce y se sienta.

—Es que... Argh —se sienta también —. Olvidé que íbamos a jugar...

— _Need for Speed_ —le mete una mano entre los mechones rubios, atrayéndole para besarle la mejilla. Cualquiera creería que es chantaje.

Y ahí va él, riéndose como tonto a conectar el aparato con la piel de gallina.

oxOXOxo

Francis, que va apretado entre sus dos amigos en la motocicleta del alemán y con una malla de cocina en la cabeza, le pellizca el brazo a Gilbert para que vaya con más cuidado. Se le deben escuchar el rechinar de los dientes a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

—¿Y ahora por qué me pellizcas? ¡No le está pasando nada a tu cabello! —grita para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido del viento y el trafico.

—¡Vas muy rápido, _mon dieu!_ —ahora le debe de estar metiendo las garras.

—¡Me pediste que llegara rápido y eso intento!

El francés se le abraza con fuerza a la cintura y no puede replicar a eso, él mismo lo había pedido pero es que… ¡Su inmaculado pelo! Ay, los sacrificios que debe hacer por amor… Gilbert debe estar pensando lo mismo, sintiendo como Fran le saca los intestinos con las uñas.

Antonio… Sólo sabemos que está allí porque se ríe de todo.

Gil hace una maniobra suicida a toda velocidad para salir de esto de una vez, deteniéndose de golpe justo en la dirección que le dio su amigo rubio. El chillido que da Francis causa que un niño de anteojos de un salto. Si es que no murió ya con la motocicleta a punto de estrellarse en la entrada de su casa.

—Uff! —resopla Gilbert, sacándose el casco.

Tony se baja de la motocicleta y ayuda a despegar al francés que parece una pegatina contra Gil. El alemán lo agradece, sobándose imperceptiblemente el estomago. Fran le da un beso al español y con una pequeña exhalación es que recobra su elegancia. Se quita la malla con cara de asco y con los dedos se acomoda el cabello.

Mathew, desde la puerta, intenta volver a respirar con normalidad.

Cuando termina de peinarse y lucir completamente extraordinario Fran se acerca a la puerta y no es hasta ese momento que nota el chico. Gilbert y Antonio se quedan a esperarle, sentados en el pasto.

—Ah, _salut_ Mattieu —le pone una mano en el hombro.

Mathew se encoge, aun asustado y sostiene con ambas manos las llaves de la casa.

— _Hi_ … —responde tímidamente el niño —, ¿buscas a Al?

—Tranquilo, _petite_ —le sonríe acariciándole el brazo —. No, no, te buscaba a ti.

—¿A mí? —lo mira descolocado y se sonroja un poco —, eh, ¿quieres pasar?

—No, no puedo. Sí que me encantaría pasar, pero tu _papa_ no puede verme aquí —hace carita de pena —. Quería pedirte un inmenso favor.

—Oh, ¿por qué no? —se detiene de abrir la puerta, girándose al mayor otra vez.

—No importa eso —vuelve a sonreír, sacando un sobre de su chaqueta —. ¿Podrías darle esto de mi parte? No, no le digas que fui yo. Sólo dáselo. O mejor, ponlo en un lugar que sólo él vea.

—Claro —menos mal que te topaste con él y no con su hermano. Mattie es un buen chico y no intentará leerlo. Y menos mal que a Fran le gusta la atención y le contará igual.

—Es una invitación a una cena —se pasa una mano por el cabello —. Tu _papa_... Me gusta y quiero hacer algo para él.

El de anteojos se demora un poco en entender la información que acaba de recibir, pensando un montón de cosas sobre la cárcel y él teniendo que trabajar desde ya para poder pagar sus estudios y los de Alfred.

—¿Mattieu? _Allô?_

—¿Te gusta mi papá? ¡Pero es mi papá! —se refiere a que es un adulto, pero es lo primero que le sale de la boca.

—Si fuera el mío no me gustaría —se ríe, entendiéndole —. Eso no importa... Bueno, a él sí que parece importarle y mucho. Pero por eso quiero... Intentarlo.

—Oh —eso podría sonar más feliz, pero prefiere no decir mucho —, se pondrá histérico….

—De seguro que sí, se molestó mucho cuando lo besé —a pesar de eso, sonríe. Recuerda algo —. ¿Tu hermano no te habló de la pijamada?

—¡¿Tú b-besaste a mi papá?! ¡Por eso es que se enojó con Alfred! —arruga el ceño, molesto. Aunque el volumen de su voz no cambia mucho.

—Lo besé, _oui_ , pero no sé nada de lo que pasó con tu hermano —se muerde el labio inferior.

—¡No se hablaron por tres días!

— _Mon dieu_... Estaba furioso conmigo ese día... Lo siento, yo no quería que se volviera contra ustedes.

—Intenta… intenta no enfadarlo —suspira Math y decide cambiar de tema —. No, no me dijo de la pijamada.

—Lo siento por ello —le pone otra vez la mano en el hombro —. Quiero agradarle, no otra cosa. Eh, _oui_. La pijamada es el domingo en la noche, tú y tu hermano están invitados —sonríe.

—Oh —asiente —. Él siempre está en las nubes.

—Debe estar muy distraído, tú sabes, con Iván —se ríe —. Ni él sabe aun, yo luego le envío la dirección, ¿bien?

El menor asiente y sonríe, imaginado a su gemelo encima de una nube rosa con Iván, cantando cursilerías. Fran sonríe en espejo.

—Muchas gracias, _petite_ —se inclina a darle un beso en la mejilla —. Nos vemos luego.

— _Bye_ … —se despide Math, un poco _dafaq_.

Fran se da la vuelta hacia sus amigos, caminado como modelo y riendo de la cara del pequeño hermano de Al. Aprovecha para enviarle un mensaje al ruso con la dirección de la italiana y un link. Se ríe perversamente.

—Ya nos vamos —abraza al alemán y al español.

Gilbert arranca la motocicleta y el moreno le entrega la malla para el cabello. Fran la mira y desea morir mejor.

—Todo irá bien, tío —Tony le da unas palmaditas el francés.

—¡Claro que irá bien! ¡Soy un _awesome_ conductor! —responde el alemán, malinterpretando las palabras de aliento.

Fran se ríe y le abraza de la cintura, muy feliz y nervioso por el domingo.

oxOXOxo

Cuando Al se va a conectar el aparato es que le llega el mensaje a Iván. Este escucha el sonidito y busca el aparato en su abrigo.

—Ah, mira, es la dirección de la casa de Felicia —le muestra el celular. Al se gira a él y entrecierra los ojos. No ve nada —. Lo otro no sé qué es.

—Lol! ¡Feli no me la dio! —se gira de nuevo al televisor —. Seguro le hubiera tenido que preguntar el mismo día.

—Yo tampoco conozco su casa —dice y abre el link sin sospechar nada. Al instante se empiezan a escuchar gemidos sofocados, suspiros y algo que sospechosamente suena a resortes. Resortes de una cama. Al da un salto.

—¡Iván! ¿Qué rayos estás viendo? —la cara se le pone roja y salta hacia él. El ruso le mira, rojo como Chiara y de los nervios agarra el móvil fuertemente.

—¡Es el link, yo no sabía! —responde regañado pero sin dejar de mirar el vídeo.

—¿Quién te lo mandó? ¡Quítalo! —se le sienta a la par y no puede ver nada porque no se volvió a poner los anteojos. Conectar la consola lo hace hasta con los ojos cerrados.

—Francis, yo no sabía…

—¿Para qué? —entrecierra los ojos intentando ver algo —. _Faaaq_.

—No sé, yo no sabía —cierra el vídeo y lanza lejos el artefacto.

Al se queda viendo la trayectoria del móvil con la boca abierta, traumatizado con su primera experiencia con la pornografía erótica. Aunque medio borroso… Sí pudo ver algo.

— _Prosti_ … yo no sabía… —se encoge. El americano le mira de reojo y con un resoplido empieza un ataque de risa. Mitad nervios, mitad azoramiento. Iván no entiende nada.

—¿Eso qué significa? —se saca una lágrima después de un rato.

—"Lo siento" es ruso —sonríe.

—Ahhhh, a veces dices cosas que no entiendo —se deja caer contra la cama, haciéndose bolita. Suspira —. No te disculpes, es sólo que es chocante ver ese tipo de... _Y'know,_ cosas.

—Yo no sabía —repite como un mantra.

— _I know_ , no te culpo —se tapa la cara con ambas manos —. Es que... ¿no te sientes raro de ver algo así?

— _Da_ —asiente, porque sí que está bastante impactado —, no había visto algo así antes…

—Es lo que la gente hace, ¿no? —hala una almohada y la usa de máscara, tratando de sonar maduro.

—Supongo.

La bolita humana se gira hacia el ruso, quitándose la almohada de la cara.

—¿No te da vergüenza? —asoma un ojo. El mayor sólo atina a asentir, pero está consciente de que miraba el vídeo embobado —. No lo querías dejar de ver —bromea.

Iván se sonroja otra vez y le quita la almohada al chico, usándola para el mismo propósito que Al. Al levanta las cejas y sonríe, pareciéndole adorable la reacción.

— _Duuude_ —le abraza. El eslavo se deja abrazar aun con la almohada contra la cara —. _Y're so cute_ —y la vergüenza se reemplaza por ternura.

No hay respuesta, sólo un movimiento de cabeza en negación.

— _Yes!_ ¡Quítate eso, anda!

— _Net!_ —los tapa a ambos con la almohada. Al se ríe y no hace nada para detenerle. Se rueda y le abraza de la cabeza.

—Es un cumplido, _dude_ —le mira a los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Crees que es malo? ¡Ser _cute_ es ser adorable, lindo, tierno y montón de cosas buenas!

—No lo sé, sólo mi _sestra_ las dice.

—Eh... No lo es, significa que te quiere.

—Entonces tú también eres cute —mira la implicación de eso.

Al se queda sin habla y no atina más a que darle un beso, sintiendo de nuevo y más terriblemente, el dolor en el estómago. Iván le sonríe tímidamente antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer por el niño, apretándolo como peluche.

Y en ese momento entra Matthew a preguntarle a su hermano sobre la pijamada, topándose de frente lo que en vida de seguro nunca quiso ver a su gemelo hacer.

— _Oh my god_ —suelta más fuerte de su tono habitual. Más fuerte que cuando estaba regañando a Francis.

— _OH MY GOD!_ —repite el menor de los gemelos. Y luego piensa que era sólo un beso, se levanta y pone su mejor cara disimulada —. _Hi Mattie, what's up?_

— _I… I fine_ … vuelvo más tarde —sale del cuarto como si lo persiguiera un batallón de vikingos.

—No, no Mattie —se va detrás.

—No… no quiero interrumpirlos… —rojo como Chiara también.

— _Nooooo bro_ , íbamos a jugar con la consola, no interrumpías —le sonríe.

—Al, estoy tan ciego como tú pero yo sí que llevo mis gafas puestas —dice mientras llega a la puerta de su habitación —, no quiero molestarlos.

—¡No lo harás! —le toma del brazo —, eres mi _awesome bro_ y nunca estorbarás.

Él mayor de los gemelos lo mira, suspira y vuelve con él al cuarto, derrotado. Se encuentran a Iván sentadito en la cama como niño bueno, para nada avergonzado por besar al menor de la casa.

Alfred le sonríe y le cierra un ojo de manera cómplice. El ruso no entiende pero le corresponde la sonrisa. El mayor de los americanos, que sí entendió, abre la boca para protestar pero ya está siendo arrojado a la cama como un costal de plumas. A la cama no, a Iván.

El ruso nunca supo quien lo atropelló.

Alfred se muere de la risa con el grito de Mathew y la cara de sorprendido de su amigo.

— _Need for Speed?!_ —pregunta a la audiencia.

— _Need for Speed!_ —responde Iván desde debajo de Math.

oxOXOxo

 _Hola… ¿les gustaron los acontecimientos de este capitulo?_

 _Jajaja así es como Al e Iván calientan y enfrían el ambiente en solo segundos XD_

 _¿Al pobre de Mathew le augura un futuro viendo eso muchas veces? Será o no?_

 _¿Como le irá a fran con su cena?_


	30. Información importante

Hola chicas y chicos que leen este fic. se que en estos dias se han estado preguntando porque no hemos vuelto a publicar.

Lo que pasa es que estamos en urgencias porque el compu de josita (que era el que tenia toda la info) esta agonizando no sabemos si habrá funeral o no.

Asi que lamentamos no poder subir capitulos en estos dias que han pasado. Sabemos que el hiatus esta largo pero es algo que se sale de nuestras manos.

resen muy juiciosos cada noche para que el compu se pueda salvar y seguir con nuestras actualizaciones semanales o quincenales ;)

que tengan lindo día

~vicky y josita~


	31. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

 _Antes de empezar el capítulo queremos disculparnos con todos los que nos leen. Mi computadora murió desde poco antes de mayo y no fue hasta la semana pasada que pude recuperarla. Fueron meses tristes (llora en costarricense)._

 _¡Pero estamos de vuelta y esperamos que les guste el capítulo!_

Capítulo 30:

—¡Iván se va a quedar a dormir, _dad!_ —le cuenta Alfred a su papá, dando saltitos al verle llegar del trabajo.

Mathew está sirviendo la cena en platos gigantescos para su hermano e invitado, sudando la gota gorda por el esfuerzo y esperando desde el fondo de su corazón que el inglés aun no llegue. Arthur frunce el ceño y mira al ruso, preguntándose internamente a quien le pidieron permiso, pero se abstiene de ponerlo en palabras.

—Oh… Eso está bien. Sólo que la próxima vez avísame con tiempo.

—¡Es que ayer no podía pero hoy sí porque mañana no hay que ir a clases!

—¿Quería quedarse ayer?

— _Yeah_ , ¿verdad? —le pregunto a Iván.

—… _Da_ … —responde con un poco de miedito.

—¿Ves? —súper feliz.

El mayor asiente y tras una última mirada evaluadora al amigo de su hijo, se va a la cocina para ayudar a Math. Pobre niño, el salto que da.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? —le pregunta Arthur.

—Eh —que no toque la comida, que no toque la comida —, ¿puedes llevar este plato y la cesta del pan?

— _Of course_ —los toma y los lleva a la mesa. Mattie le sigue con la jarra del jugo, suspirando.

—¡Ah! _Dad!_ —recuerda Al de repente, metiendo los dedos en la comida.

—¿Mmm? —le da un golpecito en la mano con un cucharón de madera. Iván sólo está callado, tímido por todo.

—¡Es que…! _Y'know?_ No te dije ayer porque tú ya sabes pero nos invitaron a una pijamada el domingo —emocionado.

—¿A una pijamada? ¿En dónde? ¿A qué hora? —mira a sus hijos y piensa en lo rápido que están creciendo. Se pregunta qué rayos le dieron de comer a Iván que es como el doble de ellos.

—El domingo en casa de Felicia... —y cae en cuenta de la hora —. En la tarde. Vamos con Iván y Mattie, ¿verdad?

Mathew sólo asiente porque se acaba de echar un bocado. El ruso en cambio susurra un "da". Van a pasar algunos años antes de que supere el enojo de su suegro. Alfred sonríe angelicalmente o al menos hace el intento.

—Está bien —se rinde el mayor—, pero debes prometer que me llamarán y no se acostarán muy tarde.

Y ya están Mathew e Iván moviendo la cabeza sincronizadamente, el reino del terror.

—¡Claro! —Al se levanta y le abraza, emocionado.

oxOXOxo

Alfred lanza todas las almohadas que pudo encontrar en la casa y una manta al colchón inflable que Iván, con mucho esfuerzo, infló solito. El menor se ríe, jugando a que suaves almohadas son asteroides y se estrellan contra el ruso.

—¡Mattieeee! —llama a su hermano mientras que el chico de la bufanda acomoda la ultima almohada, ajeno al juego —. _Hurry up!_

—¡Ya voooooy! —entra al cuarto con manta y almohada en mano.

—¿Qué hacías? ¡Tardaste mucho! _Come on!_

—Poniéndome el pijama —se levanta los anteojos para frotarse la vista, cansado.

—Mmm —le mira entrecerrando los ojos y se lanza al colchón inflable. Iván ya lo había dejado bonito —. _Ok! Mortal Kombat!_

Si fuera un dramático, Iván miraría su obra con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no. Se ríe y sin vergüenza alguna le da un beso al chico en la frente. Alfred se muere de la risa y lo hala de la bufanda para que se caiga. El eslavo gime al quedarse sin aire de repente.

—¡Lo estás ahorcando! —lo regaña Math viendo al pobre ruso ponerse morado y toser.

—Nooo —lo suelta y lo abraza haciendo drama —. ¡Nunca nos olvidaremos de ti!

—Pero aun no he muerto… —dice el mayor con la voz rasposa.

—Aun puedo escuchar su voz... —se limpia una lagrimita imaginaria.

Mathew se ríe del drama y al final Iván también un poco. Alfred se ríe también al verles, soltando al eslavo para alcanzar los mandos.

—¡No debemos hacer ruido! _Ok?_ —y es el que va a gritar —, ¡vas primero, Iván!

El mayor de los gemelos asiente sin evitar poner los ojos en blanco. El ruso escoge a Sub Zero y Alfred a Jonny Cage que es como medio héroe y según él, se parecen mucho físicamente.

Comienza a jugar Iván antes que ni siquiera la voz de inicio se haya esfumado totalmente, sacando los poderes de hielo y estrellándolos contra Jonny. Al se queda con los puños porque no hay nada más honorable que las peleas limpias. Su papá diría que los duelos de armas.

—¡Haaaa! —primer grito de la noche, haciendo al pj dar patadas y golpes contra el de Iván.

El chico de la bufanda chasquea la lengua en un gesto muy extraño. Mathew debe estar con las orejas tapadas, esperando que suba su papá a regalarlos de una vez.

— _Yeah!_ —Jonny Cage le da un puñetazo a Sub Zero en el estómago y lo manda a volar.

A Iggy le estalla la vena de la frente por lo que se acaba de encontrar en su habitación, bien puesto en su cama. Un nota que dice "Para Monsieur Kirkland: ¿aceptaría cenar conmigo?" y nada más. Ni el remitente, ni la hora, mucho menos el lugar.

Se le exprime el cerebro pensando en ello y lo peor es que lo único que se le viene a la cabeza es el chico de la otra vez. A lo lejos debe escuchar a Alfred celebrar su victoria con un grito pero ahora ya no tiene ganas de cruzar esa puerta, pensando que sus hijos están enterados de todo este asunto escabroso.

Arruga la nota y decide encerrarse, no quiere ser de nuevo un tirano con sus hijos por culpa de sus problemas y menos con un invitado en casa, debe portarse como un caballero.

Al le da el mando a Mattie y recoge la tercera bolsa donde están las papas. Empieza a comérselas, animando a ambos chicos por igual. Ambos chicos pelean con todos sus poderes, miles de combos seguidos. Cualquiera creería que se la pasan todo el día en ello.

Alfred anima a uno, come, anima al otro, patalea y parece que estuviera viendo una película. Mathew sonríe al haberle bajado más de la mitad de la vida al ruso, saboreando su victoria. Pero Iván le hace una _fatality_ de la nada.

— _Noo!_ Mattiiiie! —chilla Alfred y mira a Iván, el muy hipócrita —. _FINISH HIM!_

Iván toca un par de botones más y Kitana, el pj de Mathie, es rebanada en dos. Mathew tiembla de terror al volverse al ruso para pedirle revancha. El mayor le mira con una sonrisa macabra. Alfred toma el mando, riéndose de Iván y lanzándole la bolsa de papas.

—¡Mathew! —le grita en reto.

—¿Me toca de nuevo? —suspira.

—¡Contra tu _awesome brother!_

—Está bien… ahora sí gano… —pero no. Pasan solo unos cuantos minutos y vuelve a perder. El que Iván lo esté viendo fijamente no tiene nada que ver.

— _I win!_ —se levanta y salta, haciendo un desastre de comida. Se les van a subir las hormigas por la noche.

Y no es hasta dos horas después que quedan K.O con la televisión encendida y restos de comida por todo el suelo. Alfred desparramado fuera del colchón y con el pelo lleno de gomitas, murmurando tonterías sobre Zub Zero. Iván hecho bolita en su parte del colchón y Mattie contra la pared, apretujado.

Y se va a armar la pesadilla cuando Al escale y crea que su hermano y amigo son almohadones. Nadie podrá salvar al mayor de los gemelos de esta y a la mañana siguiente amanece totalmente adolorido, con el cuello torcido y las rodillas de Alfred en las costillas.

Por eso es que ya no duermen juntos.

Alfred despierta unos minutos después de Mathew, abrazado como garrapata al ruso con brazos y piernas. Iván le abraza con un brazo como si el americano fuese un pequeño peluche y esta es la escena que se traga Mattie a buena mañana. Mejor se va a hacer _hotcakes_.

El pillo americano se ríe bajito, buscando qué travesuras hacerle al bello durmiente. Se estira "cuidadosamente" porque toda la atención se le va a una barra de granola a más o menos un metro de su cabeza. Cuando ya por fin la alcanza se acurruca en el cuello del ruso y con la mano que no tiene el aperitivo le pellizca una mejilla.

—Iváaaaan… —bocado de granola y el mayor ni se mueve. Está tan cansado y justo en ese momento sueña con la última vez que vio el mar. Un cangrejo le hundió una rápida tenaza en la cara.

Alfred hace un mohín pero el delicioso aroma que proviene de la cocina le saca una sonrisa y un rugido estomacal. Tan emocionado como está, hala la bufanda del eslavo para despertarlo pero sólo logra sacársela por completo. Traga saliva al notar el error que acaba de cometer.

Aparta la mirada intentando, inútilmente, olvidar lo que acaba de ver. Que ha hecho exactamente lo que su amigo no quería. Que ha violado su intimidad. La garganta se le oprime y aprieta los ojos, recostándose en el pecho de Iván con un sentimiento de derrota inexplicable. Cansado. Molesto.

El cuello del ruso es doloroso de ver, lleno de cicatrices. ¿Cómo se las había hecho? Por la reacción de Iván, no fueron de una manera muy agradable… si es que herirse lo fuera. En su mente se arma un sinfín de teorías sobre el origen de esas cicatrices a la vez que acomoda la bufanda en su lugar para no dejar evidencia.

Y espera a que el mayor despierte.

oxOXOxo

Iván entreabre los ojos, medio despierto por culpa de un sonido triturador justo a su lado. Remolonea porque al final y al cabo aun tiene sueño y es fin de semana.

—Ivaaaan —Alfred le pica la cara, impaciente, con media barrita de granola en boca. Es como la cuarta ya pero no quiere bajar a desayunar sin Iván. De paso el nerviosismo de ser descubierto le ha abierto el apetito a niveles insospechados.

El ruso se mueve un poco pero está curtido en esto de ignorar a Nataliya cuando intenta despertarle. Así que sólo se gira y sigue en lo propio.

—Ivaaan —frunce el ceño y se inclina a hablarle al oído con una mentira en la punta de la lengua —. Son las tres de la taaarde.

—¿Mmm…? —se talla los ojos —, déjame dormir, _sestra_ …

— _Whaat_?! —se ríe y le pica las mejillas —, ¡no soy tu hermana!

El invitado abre los ojos sólo para encontrarse de frente la radiante carita de Alfred. Carita llena de migas y dulce.

— _'Morning!_ —se vuelve a acostar al lado de él.

—Ah… —sonríe un poco de lado —, _dobroye utro_ …

— _What's up_? —levanta las cejas —, ¿mucha genialidad para ti en la mañana? —se ríe el tonto.

—Aun estoy dormido —se ríe el muy tonto y bosteza.

—¡Mattie ya se levantó y yo estaba comiendo esto! —le enseña una barra de granola.

—¿Qué hora es? Huele bien…

—Eh... —busca el móvil debajo de la cama, donde la mayoría del tiempo está —. Las ocho. Tengo hambre.

—Comida… blinis… —pero se le cierran los ojos otra vez y no hace ningún esfuerzo por levantarse. Vamos, se durmieron a una de la madrugada.

Al se ríe y es su hora de hacer maldades, que a pesar de que durmieron muy pocas horas, está más fresco que lechuga. Busca clips en su mochila y empieza en la _awesome_ empresa de enredarle el cabello a Iván. Este no se enojará como Feli.

Al se esmera es que le quede todo pegado a la cabeza y al final se toma un _selfie_ dándole un beso en la mejilla, preguntándose qué más puede hacer. Allí Iván abre los ojos otra vez.

—¿No íbamos a comer? —se pasa una mano por el pelo todo enredado —, ¿qué hiciste?

— _Nothing!_ —lanza lejos los clips restantes. Iván le cree y cierra los ojos.

— _Hi!_ ¿Van a desayunar? —la cabeza de Mathew se asoma por la puerta, tímido.

—¡Desayuno! —Alfred se lanza a abrazarle y se lo echa al hombro y sale corriendo. A los tres metros se caen. Las carcajadas de Al terminan de despertar a todo el vecindario si es posible, Iván incluido —. ¡Cuando crezca un poco más te voy a levantar con una sola mano!

—¿Están bien? —pregunta el ruso detrás de ellos.

— _We're ok!_ ¿Verdad Mattie? _Hot cakes!_ —corre a la cocina y Mattie detrás de él, ese es el poder de los _hot cakes._

oxOXOxo

Ya en la mesa Mattie tiene el tino de preguntar sobre el pelo del ruso.

—Oh… ¿qué le pasó en el cabello? —le pregunta a su hermano.

—Creo que Alfred me hizo algo —contesta Iván que al final y al cabo no le importa mucho lo que sea que tenga en la cabeza.

—¡Es un peinado de mucho estilo! Ya se lo hice a Feli y se veía _cute_ y ahora a ti y más tarde a Mattie. Papá nunca se deja —se lamenta, comiendo tortitas como aspiradora.

—No, a mí no —niega Math, que para empeorar las cosas tiene el cabello rizado y es más difícil sacarse las cosas de él. Como la goma de mascar. Iván mira a su amigo con ojitos brillosos.

—¿Son las mismas trenzas que me enviaste en la foto?

— _Eh?! Why not?_ —lloriquea y asiente para Iván.

—No me gustan las trenzas —miente, ese nido de ave en la cabeza de Iván no puede ser trenzas. Alfred hace un puchero y le señala a Iván.

—Él se ve _cute_ también... —bocado —, y algún día todos lo usarán así como si fuésemos parte de un club de admiradores o algo.

Mathew niega con la cabeza fervientemente con esa imagen terrorífica. A Iván le gustan las trenzas, así que sólo se ríe. Al se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo como puerquito.

Ahí empieza a sonar el móvil de Iván, que deja educadamente sus cubiertos en la mesa y corre silenciosamente hasta la habitación donde lo dejó.

—Priviet? —responde. Medio segundo después Al se le estrella en la espalda, plato en mano.

— _Privyt Vanya_ —saluda Katyusha al otro lado.

—Ah, _sestra kak vy_? —la saluda también mientras Al lo mira como si hubiera dicho una palabrota.

—Bien, bien —sonríe —. Nataliya está preguntando por ti, ¿ya vienes?

—No, aun estamos desayunando.

—Oh, eso está bien, asegúrate de comer bien —mamá Kat —. Recuerda que a las doce te necesito aquí, por favor.

—¡La entrevista! —se le había olvidado por estar divirtiéndose tanto. Se empieza a quitar las cosas del pelo con la mano que no sostiene el celular. Alfred hace drama porque era para la posteridad, pero bueno.

—Desayuna sin prisas y sé bueno —le recuerda ella dulcemente —, saluda a tu amiguito de nuestra parte.

Nataliya grita de fondo que ella no saluda a nadie, que quiere a su esposo ahora mismo en casa.

— _Paka_ —cuelga y se gira al americano —, mis hermanas te saludan.

—¡Ah! _Thank you!_ ¿Te tienes que ir ya? _Why?_

—Cuando termine de desayunar, _sestra_ va a una entrevista de trabajo y voy a cuidar a Nataliya.

—Ah, ok —le sonríe —, vamos.

El resto del desayuno se puede resumir en Al aconsejándole al mayor qué cosas llevar a la pijamada. O sea, ordenándole de forma bonita que lleve comida de contrabando. Y cepillo de dientes y ropa de cambio.

Arthur baja a la cocina unos minutos después y le pregunta al ruso si sus hijos lo dejaron dormir. Él asiente y los americanos rememoran la linda escena de lo descuartizados que los dejó Zub Zero.

—Bueno, ¡te veo mañana! ¡Pasaremos por ti! —despide Alfred a Iván en la entrada principal. Iván que durmió con la ropa que usó todo el día anterior y no se bañó. Ya lo hará en su casa, es tarde.

— _Da, do svidaniya_ —sonríe un poquitín y se marcha.

Al le mira irse para sólo segundos después darse de topes en la cabeza.

¡Había perdido un beso!

oxOXOxo

 _este alfie esperando beso con su papá merodeando por ahí, ahahahaha que manera de confesar que es gay XD. Chicos estoy muy feliz de que volviéramos en verdad este fic es amor y no lo digo porque yo sea parte de su creación ;) gracias por esperar~_

 _joycemvr2_ _claro que no lo abandonamos, luego de este tiempo esperamos seguir publicando cada 8 o 15 dias los domingos_

 _G4bytax han pasado 84 años pero actualizamos_

 _HeilPasta_ _te gusta el nivel de este capitulo ¿he? Mira como sabias, tiene las cicatrices pero aun queda saber el como se las hizo ¿no?_

 _Mara : lamentamos la demora pero al fin volvimos_

 _Guest (ojala tuvieras un nombre invitado fantasma): ¡el rusame es vida! Como es posible que no haya tanto material_

 _Joyce_ _kiray frosh_ _AliceIggyKirkland_ _.987_ _redvelvetcupcakes00_ _Daiane726_ _Sigel_ _Zux zux_ _Maiev-S_ _FraiseRouge_ _kathiashizu_ _RosaDelSur_ _Lia muchas gracias por comentar en los capítulos anteriores o los principales. Esperamos que le vuelvan a tomar cariño a la historia y que nos perdonen por la espera. Es algo que no esta en nuestro contro pero bueno soy feliz (rie en colombiano)_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ;)_


	32. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 31

A las tres de la tarde del domingo, Francis empieza a entrar en pánico. Mentira, desde que despertó esa mañana. Pero como ya es la hora de irse, está peor. Le ha dado varias vueltas a la sala de su casa, mareando al pobre Tony que fue ahí para animarlo antes de ir a lo de Chiara.

—¡No te preocupes, tío! De seguro que al principio se sorprende pero se le pasará cuando pruebe tu comida, cocinas delicioso.

—Primero es convencerle de comer y que no me eche —se sienta en uno de los sillones individuales, cansado de repente.

—¡Lleva la comida servida si es necesario! —le aconseja con una gran sonrisa, para él todo es fácil.

— _Mon dieu!_ ¡Y que le caiga encima! —se ríe —. Tendré que llevarme a Pierre.

—Pues lo cubres con la cosa esa de plata que es redonda —la charola.

—Sí, la cosa esa de plata —sonríe —. ¿Me acompañas a dejar todo y luego Pierre te lleva a la pijamada?

—Claro tío, para eso estamos —además que cuando se baje del carro tan bonito del francés en frente de la casa de Chiara va a verse como todo un galán español.

—Sólo déjame guardar estas cosas... Que... —busca una canasta para meter los tuppers con exquisita comida. Antonio asiente y toma su mochila.

Poco después, o sea, una hora y media más tarde, Francis termina de arreglarse el cabello, la ropa y los zapatos. Y Tony que pensaba que ya se iban mejor tomó asiento otra vez, jugando con el celular.

—¡Es tan tarde! ¡Vamos! —se va al auto con la canasta y Pierre detrás.

—Nah, aún es temprano —le sigue pero sin apartar la mirada del móvil para no perder el juego. Francis se sube al auto y el mayordomo lo pone en marcha.

— _Antoine!_ —lo apresura.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué? —mira a todos lados y el aparato le avisa con un cartel que ha perdido la partida. Hace un puchero que dura nada antes de volver a sonreír —. ¡Me hiciste perder!

—¡Luego lo terminas, no te quedes atrás! —le mete al auto a empujones. El español cae boca abajo en el cómodo asiento, muriéndose de risa.

—¡No estaba tan atrás!

—No, más lejos y no sales de la casa —se ríe.

—¡Eh! ¡Exagerado! —se gira para incorporarse. El galo le mira con desconsuelo a pesar de las risas.

—Estoy nervioso, Tony —se le acuesta en el regazo, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despeinarse.

—Anda, no te preocupes —le da punzaditas en la cabeza para no malograrle el pelo. Vamos, que le conoce —. Eres guapo e interesante y tu comida es buena, es imposible que ese tío te rechace de nuevo.

Fran sonríe y le mira a los ojos, no creyendo nada pero agradeciéndolo mucho sinceramente. De todo eso se podía asegurar que era guapo y que se había matado por cocinar como su padre pero… El punto interesante era más una máscara hecha a partir de tantas cosas que había leído por ahí. Y eso había jugado mal a su favor.

—Te quiero —sonríe, apesumbrado.

—Yo también —se rasca la nariz, un tanto avergonzando pero sin dejar de sonreír —, igual si te hace algo me avisas, si se mete contigo se mete conmigo. Y con Gil.

—¡Ay Antoine! ¡Si tiene miedo de tocarme! —se ríe y alcanza un ramo de rosas que está en el asiento de al lado. Antonio se ríe y guarda el móvil.

—¿Crees que tenga citas? —levanta una ceja. Francis lo mira con expresión de "obvio, es un adulto…" —. No, mira, lo que digo es que cuando lo besaste te correspondió pero se acobardó, así que no creo que salga mucho…

—Mmm, no sé, a lo mejor y sólo fue el concepto de que un menor de edad y de paso hombre lo besara —se pone a acariciar los pétalos rojos —. Digo, es un adulto y debe tener experiencia, _non_?

Y aunque sea extraño… Tony tiene razón. Arthur sólo tuvo una novia. Y esta era la madre de sus gemelos. Nada de salidas o citas de una noche. Pero para Fran que tiene el cerebro corrompido esto no lo concibe.

oxOXOxo

Nada más llegar a la casa del inglés, Fran toma sus flores, la canasta y baja del auto, yendo a tocar el timbre. Respira hondo esperando encontrarse de frente al mayor pero no puede evitar suspirar cuando es Mathew quien le abre. El buen Mathew que le mira con recelo.

—Oh, _hi_.

— _Salut_ Mathiew, ¿cómo estás? —se encoge ante los evidentes pensamientos del chico frente a él. "Va a ser un desastre y nos van a matar en cuanto te vayas" pareciera que dice Mathie sólo con sus ojos. Mas le sonríe y le muestra la canasta.

—Bien —mira adentro de su casa —, papá no dijo nada de tu carta.

—Supongo que no —sonríe, era obvio que no. —, ¿dónde está?

—Llegó hace un rato del trabajo y está dormido —señala tímidamente el sillón grande en la sala, sintiendo que traiciona al hombre que le dio la vida. Fran asoma la cabeza y ve a Arthur dormido aun con corbata y los zapatos puestos.

—Oh… —se muerde el labio, un tanto inseguro —. Voy a… voy a dejar esto en la cocina, ¿me permites?

— _Yes_ … —suspira y le mira con ojos suplicantes —, trata de no meterte y meternos en problemas, _please_ …

Fran le mira y aparta la mirada, sintiéndose mal con eso. Si no pudiera sentirse peor ya.

—Lo siento, si no llegase a salir bien... —le mira otra vez —, ustedes no saldrán implicados, se los aseguro.

— _Ok_ … —sonríe pero conoce a su padre, por más que intente no enojarse con ellos por razones externas siempre pasa. Y esto no es cualquier cosa.

— _Merci_ —le da un rápido abrazo y le hace una seña a Tony y a Pierre.

El mayordomo, que no habla mucho y de aspecto aristocrático, sale del auto con una bolsa de papel y una botella de vino. Antonio le sigue con unas cuantas cosas en la mano. Cosas especialmente elegidas para que no se rompieran si llegaran a caerse.

—Este es mi amigo Antoine y este es Pierre —se lo presenta al americano y luego se dirige al mayordomo —. Lleva adentro esto por favor.

—Hola… —saluda el chico, apenas es que se le escucha.

—¡Anda! Pero si ya nos conocíamos —suelta alegremente el español, tomando una mano de Math en saludo.

— _Oui_ , ayer se vieron, _non_? Cuando me trajiste —le responde al español.

—Mmm… —mira al americano fijamente. No, de antes. Lo está confundiendo con Alfred —. Creo que sí.

—Ven, dejemos esto —Francis les sonríe y se van de puntillas hasta el lugar.

— _Hey! What are you doing?!_ —grita Al desde las escaleras con ambas mochilas al hombro.

Mathie da un salto que casi va a dar al ático mientras que Antonio piensa que está viendo doble. El mayordomo, muy serio, ni se inmutó. Francis casi tira las cosas pero se controla y se pone un dedo en la boca, haciendo "shhh".

Alfred se calla al instante y baja hasta donde está el resto.

—¿Qué hacen? —pregunta otra vez en el mismo tono que usa Mattie.

—Es una larga historia que puedo contarte en la pijamada. Pero sólo si haces silencio —chantajea el mayor de los americanos.

—¿Eh? Ok? —se rasca la cabeza.

—¡Ah, son dos! ¡Hermanos! —dice Tony para Fran, sorprendido.

—Gemelos —corrobora el francés.

—Bueno, eso es todo, ¿verdad? —le pregunta Math a Al, señalando las mochilas. Se gira sólo un poquito al francés con una mirada cargada de sentido —, ya es hora de irnos. ¿Podemos salir ya?

Francis asiente y ahí todos en tropel hasta el auto.

—¿Venían a recogernos o qué? —pregunta el distraído Alfred.

—Eh, sí —sonríe nerviosamente Math —, en un lindo auto.

—¡¿Como el de Batman?! OMG! —no espera la respuesta y corre hacia afuera.

El francés aprieta los ojos con el escándalo y mira al menor. Luego a Arthur. Está tan acostumbrado que ni se mueve. Mathew se le acerca ahora que Al está lejos y le entrega una llave.

—Quédate atrás y luego entra… Que no te mire Al, es muy curioso —"y yo no debería estar haciendo esto" se lamente internamente.

— _Merci_ —le dice sinceramente y le hace una seña a Antonio que está viendo TODO. Antonio que además está súper confundido con todo.

Ambos se encuentran al menor de los americanos que está analizando el auto que obviamente no es como el de Batman. Se gira a Francis en cuanto le escucha llegar.

—Te estafaron, _dude_ —le dice con todo el pesar del mundo —. Pero igual es _awesome_.

Tony suelta una carcajada y más con ese comentario. Y más porque no entendió nada. Francis se aguanta la risa y sólo asiente.

— _Oui_ , era demasiado tarde cuando me enteré, gracias.

—¿Ustedes también van a la pijamada? ¡Aún nos falta recoger a Iván! ¡MATTIEEE!

—Ya voy… —cierra la puerta y corre hacia ellos.

—¡Eh, Fran! ¿Vamos por Iván? —pregunta el español a su amigo.

— _Oui_ , sólo díganle a Pierre donde ir —y el quedarse totalmente solo con Arthur debe ser la meta de su vida.

Al ya está dentro en el carro, molestando al mayordomo con preguntas random. Está tan distraído que ni se entera de que el francés no va con ellos. Mathew se sube después de él y espera con la puerta abierta para que suba Antonio al final.

—¡Debes explicarme qué acaba de pasar! —se ríe el español —, y si el cejón te hace algo me llamas y ya verá.

Fran se ríe porque ni él entiende que no entendió su amigo. Antonio le da una palmada en la espalda, muy de machos todo y se larga porque el mocoso americano ya le está sacando canas verdes a Pierre y casi que no arranca el auto y lo estrella contra el poste de luz que está justo en frente de ellos.

Fran mira el auto irse y con los nervios a flor de piel entra a la casa. Cierra con cuidado de no hacer ruido y con una exhalación camina hasta el sillón donde Arthur dormita. Pobre hombre, era su hora de descanso.

oxOXOxo

¡Muchas gracias por su bienvenida! Estamos muy felices por sus reviews :3 *llantos costarricenses y colombianos se escuchan a lo lejos*


	33. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 32:

El menor rodea el mueble con los pies en punta y cuando está frente al inglés se arrodilla, tomándole un mechón de pelo. Arthur suspira pesadamente pero no se despierta, cosas aun más molestas pasan cuando están sus hijos en casa, esto no lo va a mover ni un centímetro.

El francesito frunce los labios cuando el mayor no se despierta. Así que con manos temblorosas, cada una al lado del hombre, se agacha lo suficiente para besarle en la mejilla. Allí el dueño de la casa siente un cosquilleo y abre los ojos, topándose de frente con el rostro del chico.

— _Bonjour_ —susurra el francés, esperando el grito —. Lo siento, buenas tardes, Arthur.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —da un salto. Hay más preguntas en su cabeza pero esa es la más fuerte.

—Tranquilo, ¿no te llegó mi invitación? —sonríe mientras le acaricia el despeinado cabello. De un manotazo Arthur se lo saca de encima, fulminándolo con la mirada —. ¡Oye!

—Sí me llegó, pero no pensé que fueras a venir —se incorpora, bastante molesto —, ¿qué no te dejé las cosas claras la última vez?

— _Non!_ ¡No me lo quedó! ¡¿Es porque soy hombre?! ¡¿O menor de edad?! —grita el muchacho y por dentro se responde a sí mismo. Sí, era obvio. Y ya se estaba comportando como tonto otra vez… iba a respetarlo se había dicho, pero ya lo había arruinado.

—¡Pues por ambas! —chilla el inglés —, ¡Podrías ser mi hijo!

—Pero no lo soy, ¡Y el que sea un hombre no es un problema! —se le acerca —. No he dejado de pensar en el beso tan apasionado que nos dimos, ¡hay fuego en ti, Arthur! ¡No lo niegues!

—¡¿Cómo que no es un problema?! ¡Y yo no te besé! —le pone un dedo en el pecho, agresivo.

—¡Sí lo hiciste! —levanta la voz, angustiándose —. ¡Y te gustó tanto como a mí!

—¡No me gustó! —y se pone rojo hasta las orejas. Maldición, toda la semana se la pasó pensando en ello. Día y noche. Pero era incorrecto y él no se iba a convertir en un criminal sólo por placer.

—Sí le gustó —frunce el ceño. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, pero de eso sí.

—No —se aleja del chico e intenta convencerse a sí mismo de ello —, no me gustó para nada.

—Demuéstralo entonces —se acerca lo que él se alejó, poniéndole las manos en el pecho —, demuéstrame que no te gusta.

—¡No tengo que demostrarte absolutamente nada! —palidece por la cercanía. El francés sonríe afectadamente y le abraza de la cintura, ya que está haciendo todo mal… —. ¡Suéltame, _bollocks_!

—¡No! No pasará nada si te beso —le susurra —. No me corresponderás ni te gustará.

—No —suelta con firmeza pero traga saliva al instante, atrapado. Y no es que no confíe en su fuerza, que de seguro es mayor que la de ese mocoso flacucho, pero… la tentación prohibida de lo que sólo había probado una vez le está matando.

—No tienes que temer nada, Arthur —le prensa contra él e inclinando el rostro, le besa con la mayor suavidad posible.

El inglés se tensa y entra en pánico, recobrando la conciencia y haciendo presión para liberarse. Más el francés se esfuerza en el beso y logra relajarle momentáneamente. Lleva sus manos a recorrer la espalda del mayor. Poco después siente como el cuello se le parte en dos.

Una de las manos de Arthur está en su cabeza y lo está apartando con fuerza.

—Tienes que irte… —le mira intentando recuperar la respiración y limpiándose los labios con el antebrazo.

—No me voy —le hala para besarle otra vez, maravillado con la visión del hombre excitado frente él.

Un escalofrío recorre todo el cuerpo del inglés con sólo la voz ronca del chico, quien prácticamente se le lanza encima hasta derribarle en el sofá.

—¡Espera, espera! —le tapa la boca con el revuelo —, ¿por qué demonios estás haciendo esto? ¡Es muy extraño!

—No lo es —se le sienta en el regazo, dispuesto a comérselo —, me gustas y ya. No veo otra forma de demostrarlo.

—¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de alguien como yo? —suspira, intentando aclarar esto ya y sacarse al mocoso de encima —. Mira, deberías buscarte a alguien de tu edad, chica o chico o lo que sea, pero alguien que en verdad quiera estar contigo. ¡Sin obligar a nadie!

Fran se echa un poco hacia atrás sin quitársele de encima.

—¿Por qué te cuesta creer que me gustas?

—Porque no me has visto más de un par de ocasiones y ya crees que tienes derecho sobre mí, soy hombre y mucho mayor que tú.

—¿Y? El que seas hombre y mayor no es importante —le toma la cara entre las manos —, sólo a ti parece importarte, Arthur.

—Esa es una clara muestra de que sólo eres un niño y no piensas en los sentimientos de los demás —le riñe, apartándole las manos.

—Claro que las pienso —frunce el ceño —, te vi, me gustaste y yo también te gusto. ¿Ya no están todos los ingredientes que se necesitan?

—No, no… —se pasa una mano por la cara, sintiéndose tan inexperto en estos asuntos —, el amor no funciona así…

—¿Cómo funciona entonces? A ver, ilumíname —le reta.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo que eres un experto y muy maduro? —le devuelve la pregunta porque no sabe cómo responderla. Francis levanta una ceja y se ríe suavemente.

—Pero tú eres el que no acepta que sea de la forma en que no quieres. Y yo quiero saber qué hacer —le acaricia la mejilla con un dedo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pues… Es muy obvio —levanta la nariz, inventado sobre la marcha —, hay que conocerse más, saber los gustos del otro… ver si ambos son compatibles.

—Estoy totalmente seguro de que lo somos, al menos al besarnos —dice sintiéndose súper cursi.

—¡Ah! —grita frustrado —, ¿cómo hago para que entiendas?

—¡No sé! —se frustra también, yendo a besarle porque ya pasó mucho rato.

—¡Qué no, idiota!

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que si no me conoces lo suficiente no me tomarás en cuenta?! —abre mucho los ojos, entiendo por fin eso.

—Eh, ¿sí? —Arthur cavando su tumba —, ¡No! ¡Digo que no!

Fran sonríe ilusionado y le da un besito fugaz, levantándose por su propia seguridad. El mayor le gruñe pero se relaja evidentemente cuando el francés se levanta.

—Bien, ya que lo has entendido, ¿por qué no te vas con tus amigos a la pijamada? ¿Ibas con mis niños, no?

— _Non_ , vamos a cenar ¿recuerdas? —prefiriendo omitir que él mismo planeó la dichosa pijamada para quedarse con él.

—Ah, _fuck_ —maldice, muy raro en él con gente presente. Ya no sabe qué hacer y cansado como está, accede para terminar rápido con esto —. Pero no haré nada, si quieres algo lo pedimos.

—No es necesario, ven —le tiende una mano.

Arthur ve la mano como si fuera una araña mutante de mil cabezas, medio perturbado. Fran suspira y sonríe.

—Preparé algo para ti —se encamina a la cocina y agrega con falsa modestia —, es algo sencillo.

—Mmm —le sigue con reticencia, imaginando algo parecido a lo que prepara Alfred cuando muere de hambre y no está Mathew —, ¿qué es?

—Cassoulet de ternera —saca de la canasta los tuppers y los platos con sus respectivos cubiertos —, brioche y creepes de chocolate.

La boca del inglés se abre hasta el suelo.

—Eso… eso es mucho, no puedo aceptarlo —dice con pena y su desgraciado estomago empieza a rugir porque huele bastante bien… el muy traidor.

—La hice expresamente para ti —le sirve un plato con el brioche y se lo pone al frente —, anda, siéntate.

Arthur se debate entre el hambre, entre lo que él cree es un engaño (ese mocoso no puede cocinar así de bien) y con esa sensación de estar metiéndose en un hoyo muy profundo. Tenía que echarlo cuanto antes. Antes de que sus instintos terminaran ganando el control.

El hambre gana, devorando la ternera como todo un caballero… que no ha comido en semanas. Fran saca las copas para servir el vino del primer cajón que abre y le mira con satisfacción.

—Puedo cocinar lo que quieres —le tiende la copa y piensa que él aun no tiene permiso para tomarlo. Arthur se avergüenza y se detiene a sí mismo, sonrojado.

—Acaso… ¿estás en un curso o algo parecido? —hace una pausa notando algo —, espera, ¿cómo es que sabes dónde está todo?

—Eh... Lo adivino —se sienta a su lado con naturalidad —. Y no, mi papa tiene un restaurant en el centro, voy de vez en cuando a su cocina y en casa practico con quien quiera arriesgarse —sonríe con suficiencia.

—Oh, eres muy intuitivo… —frunce el ceño, notando todo lo malo en esa oración.

Fran se lleva una mano a la boca para que no vea que sonríe cuando recuerda sólo unos minutos antes haber abierto todos los cajones de la cocina. El mayor toma el tenedor otra vez y viéndole de reojo, se lo mete a la boca.

—En realidad no esperaba que fuera tan bueno —asegura sinceramente. El menor levanta las cejas y se gira totalmente hacia él.

—¡Claro que lo es! No tan bueno como el de mi _papa_ pero lo superaré algún día —sonríe.

—Mmm… —entrecierra los ojos —, ¿estás seguro que lo hiciste tú?

— _Oui_ —se echa un bocado —, pídeme lo que quiera y lo haré —sonríe.

El inglés se medio ahoga, imaginado muchas cosas indebidas. Fran le mira preocupado y le alarga la copa. Arthur apura un largo trago de vino y se decide por una de sus tantas peticiones.

—Entonces márchate —dice muy bajito. El francés abre la boca y el tenedor que sostiene se queda a medio camino. Traga saliva.

— _Moi_... —deja el tenedor en el plato, sintiendo que con este hombre es un paso adelante y diez atrás. Intenta sonreír —. Está bien, pero primero termine de comer.

Arthur siente una punzada de arrepentimiento al ver la cara de desilusión del chico, pero si no hacía nada era casi obvio lo que pasaría después. Y se odia por ello. Por ser débil y no acabar con esto en el mismo momento que despertó. Ay Emily… ¿qué había hecho él en sus vidas pasadas como para merecer esto?

—Es normal, nunca nadie puede hacer todo lo que quiero —intenta bromear, muy raro en él.

—¿En realidad quieres que me vaya ya? —se le aprieta la garganta, ya vislumbrando el final de la velada.

—Ya, ya. Terminemos de comer antes —tampoco quiere ser un monstruo. Pero debería.

Fran se da de topes en la cabeza mentalmente, se había pasado todo el día ensayando cómo comportarse con Arthur. O sea, como suprimir sus ganas de saltarle encima y poseerlo. Y había fallado al instante. Incluso entendía el problema… pero no quería aceptarlo. Aun era un inmaduro y lo estaba aceptando de la peor forma.

Mira al inglés y su ceño fruncido le hace suspirar. Era en definitiva un invitado molesto. No, él se había colado allí utilizando al tierno Mathew.

—¿Fue muy difícil preparar todo esto? —pregunta Arthur.

El menor levanta la vista de su miseria y niega, tomando la botella de vino.

— _Non_ , cocinar es lo más fácil que hay si lo haces con el corazón —le rellena la copa y se sirve un poco él —. Si no te sabes la receta puedes crear e improvisar incluso, lo que importa es el esfuerzo.

Los hijos de este hombre no dicen lo mismo.

—Suena muy fácil para ti… Yo tengo la ligera sospecha que mis pequeños no me quieren en la cocina —se ríe con amargura y desvía la mirada a la copa del chico —, no puedes tomar eso.

—Es fácil si tu padre es chef, está en mi sangre —sonríe sin responder lo del vino, dando un trago de hecho.

—Entiendo, es algo natural —asiente.

Fran sonríe un poquito al ver que al menos se interesa algo en él, aunque sea por educación. Asiente y contrariado, se levanta para sacar las creepes. Si se las da, era inevitable que debía irse pronto, y si no, estaría traicionado su corazón de chef. El inglés ve las creepes y sonríe.

—Sabes, esto me recuerda a Mathew —apoya una mano en su mejilla, recordando con cariño a sus retoños —. Él ama los _hotcakes_ con miel de maple, ¿conoces a Math?

— _Oui_ —sonríe recordando al chico y se emboba con la sonrisa del mayor —. Es muy amable y lindo.

—La gente siempre cree que los gemelos son en iguales en todo, pero no es así en realidad —justo ahora es el vino hablando.

—Son muy diferentes —afirma el francés.

—Sí, incluso físicamente.

—La verdad es que no ha sido a ellos quienes he visto bien —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Eh? —sale de su ensoñación.

—Que al único que veo es a ti —suelta sin ninguna vergüenza.

—¿Qué? Sabes que suenas como un acosador, ¿no? —se pone rígido en su silla —. Si sigues haciendo esto tendrás problemas; entrando en la casa de una persona mientras duerme, enviar cartas anónimas, ¿decir que sólo me ves a m-mí?

—Tal vez no fue la mejor de las maneras, ¡pero admita que de otra forma ni me hubiera dejado entrar!

—Es probable, no lo vuelvas a hacer —le dice serio, aunque suena a que le está dando algún tipo de permiso y no es lo que pretendía.

—Claro que no —alarga la mano para tomarle la suya pero es rechazado otra vez. Fran la mira, lo mira a él y toma la canasta —. ¿Quieres otra creepe?

—No, _thanks_. No soy muy amigo de los dulces, aunque estaba muy bueno.

—Oh, bueno —se levanta y agrega con esperanza —, ¿puedo traerle algo salado la próxima vez?

—No —lo mira de frente —. Ahora te debo mucho. Si hay una próxima vez te pagaré por esto. Así funciona el ser un caballero.

—¿Y cómo me pagarás? —camina hacia él y le pone la canasta en las piernas, pensando en una compensación en especie.

—Tal vez te cocine algo yo a ti cuando estén mis hijos —frunce el ceño con la canasta —, eso no es mío.

Cuando Arthur levanta la cabeza otra vez, Fran aprovecha y le besa, lanzándole los brazos al cuello. Es que no aprende y se justifica a sí mismo que es la última vez. Arthur lo está echando. No lo va a ver jamás.

— _Hey!_ —lo empuja —, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo? ¡Lo tienes prohibido! ¿Entiendes? No sé cómo es que te dejé quedar aquí…

Fran trastabilla por estar inclinado pero logra mantenerse firme, con los ojos húmedos grita.

—¡Porque me gustas Arthur y no encuentro ni concibo otra forma de demostrarlo!

—¡Pues si tanto te gusto entonces respétame! —se levanta y da un golpe en la mesa, haciendo temblar todos los cubiertos —, ¡no me gusta que hagas eso en contra de mi voluntad! ¡Sólo estás siendo un mocoso caprichoso que no se detiene a pensar que así no se obtienen las cosas! ¡¿Es que te crees que viniendo aquí y besándome a la fuerza podrás obtener algo de mí?!

Fran levanta las cejas y se queda sin habla. Sí, a cada rato le estaba obligando a pesar de que sabía que al menos el deseo era recíproco, pero eso no era excusa. Debía querer corresponderle con su mente. Se muerde el labio inferior y levanta la canasta otra vez.

— _Je suis désolé_ —se disculpa pero no es suficiente para el mayor —. ¿Irme te hará feliz?

—Es lo mejor —se masajea las sienes, harto de todo.

El menor aprieta los labios y sale de la cocina a paso apresurado, limpiándose las lagrimas con la mano libre… hasta que recuerda algo.

Arthur se queda ahí intentando procesar algo de esto, pero sabe que debe acompañarle hasta la puerta como cortesía. Aunque se entró solo y no tiene ánimos de nada. Ni siquiera se levanta cuando Francis regresa con las rosas que había llevado y que olvidó por completo al ver al hombre de la casa. Se las da sin decir nada y se va ahora sí.

El inglés espera con la vista en el vacío hasta que oye la puerta cerrándose y no es hasta que sabe que está solo que mira las rosas. Eran sus favoritas gracias a Emily, así que eran como un golpe bajo para él. Se dirige al basurero con una rabia inexplicable apoderándose de él y a las arrojo en él.

Dos minutos después las coloca en un florero. Ellas no tenían la culpa pero… ¿Cuál era su error?

oxOXOxo

Fran se recarga en la puerta y se deja caer, llorando en silencio, sobrepasado con su propia inexperiencia. No quería ser una molestia, pero Arthur se lo dio a entender a pesar de darle prácticamente permiso para visitarlo. ¿O también eso había entendido mal?

Saca el móvil de su pantalón y busca el número de Pierre. En cuanto el hombre le contesta, balbucea unas cuantas cosas en francés, pidiéndole que le venga a recoger. No va a molestar a Antonio otra vez.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola a todas!_

 _Esperamos que no se hayan decepcionado mucho con este desenlace entre Arthur y Francis. Pero sepamos comprender XD además, todo tiene arreglo menos la muerte._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, adoramos leerlos y sentirnos queridas._

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!_


	34. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 33:

Katyusha termina de empacar algunas cosas más en la mochila de su hermano pequeño y la lleva hasta donde está él, emocionado en la puerta de entrada con su abrigo y bufanda bien puestos, esperando a Alfred. Nataliya se durmió después de una tarde jugando con su hermano, así todos agradecen la escena que no va a hacer.

—¿A qué hora llega tu amiguito? —le pregunta ella al chico, entregándole el objeto.

—Creo que debe estar por llegar —responde mirando el reloj con ojitos ilusionados. Kat se lo abraza contra el pecho y se le humedecen los ojos.

—Ya eres un chico grande que tiene muchos amigos con quienes salir —se le quiebra la voz. El menor la abraza también, importándole poco ser asfixiado.

—Es la primera vez que tengo muchos amigos y a Alfred —nótese que Al va aparte. No es su amigo, ni novio, ni nada. Es "Alfred". Algo indefinido.

—¿Y Alfred?

—Descubrí que me gusta —tan simple y sencillo. La mayor lo apachurra más y sonríe suavemente. Su bebé se estaba volviendo más grande y maduro por cada segundo que pasaba.

—Es tan bonito que te guste alguien —le suelta y le peina con las manos —. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Puedo darle un abrazo?

—Cuando nos besamos, ¿no te lo había dicho ya? —para él es como si fuera así de toda la vida.

— _Da_ , pero es tan bonito y quiero escucharlo todo siempre —y en su cabeza suena la intro de la novela de la tarde —. ¿Entonces, es tu novio ya? —le besa en la frente.

— _Net_ , mi amigo Francis dijo que debía decirle en un buen momento… ¡Ah! —recuerda algo —, ayer… Al dijo que lo traté mal porque quiso ver bajo mi bufanda…

—Oh, ¿lo hiciste? —le toma de los hombros con los ojos llorosos.

—Creo que sí —agacha la cabeza.

—Ay Vanya —le hala para que se sienten en las gradas —. Yo no estuve ese día pero el dolor que sentí fue asfixiante y sólo fue mitigado porque te llevaron a ti y a Nataliya a mí. Sé que no te gusta que te vean la cicatriz pero... ¿No es peor perder más personas por ella que mostrarla con orgullo?

—Pero es muy fea y me trae horribles recuerdos —se recuesta en el hombro de la chica.

—Lo sé, lo sé —le acaricia la mejilla —. Pero no le apartes por ello.

—No lo hago… —miente.

—¡Vanya! —le aprieta fuertemente en sus brazos —, perdóname, es tu decisión.

Menos mal que son salvados de ponerse a llorar como Magdalenas cuando el frenazo de un carro los distrae.

—¡Iván! —grita el americano mientras intenta salir por la ventanilla. El ruso se separa de su hermana y se pone de pie.

Ella se seca una lágrima disimuladamente y le imita, mirando al chico del auto con curiosidad. Alfred se cae en una _awesome_ maniobra contra la acera a pesar de que se escucha dentro del auto que no lo haga. Iván estira los brazos en un amago de atraparlo pero es imposible estando a diez metros del americano. Se echa a correr hacia él.

— _Privet!_ ¿Estás bien? —le alza por debajo de las axilas con facilidad —, ¿de dónde salió ese auto?

—¡Es de Francis! ¿VERDAD FRANCIS? —le pregunta a la nada y Antonio se ríe contra la puerta trasera —. _I' fine_ —le toma del brazo y se asoma por detrás de él —, _hi Iván's sister!_

La chica sonríe con el movimiento y le saluda con la mano. Al le sonríe de vuelta y le dice que va a cuidar a Iván y que lo va a arropar otra vez. Dentro del auto, Mathew se cubre la cara, sonrojado.

Iván se despide de su hermana y sube al auto, lo primero que nota es que Francis no está. Mira confundido a todos lados y se encoge de hombros, de seguro que está adelante con el chofer. Cuando entra Al, de lo único que se da cuenta es que Iván acaparó todo el espacio.

— _You're so big!_ —protesta con un poco de envidia, sonriendo. Math muere lentamente entre el ruso y Antonio, que se está riendo a pesar de estar apretado.

—Puedo cargarte —ofrece, a él no le gusta ser grande.

Antonio abre la boca y suelta un "uyyy" bajito, codeando al otro americano. Alfred asiente y le salta como si nada, cerrando la puerta. Y no es hasta que está frente a frente con el ruso, que no nota lo cerca que están.

— _Hi_...

Mathew se quiere morir.

Iván le abraza como lo haría con su hermana pequeña, pasando sus manos por la cintura del chico y aferrándolo contra él, todo muy inocente.

—Privet —le saluda de nuevo porque Al lo hizo.

—Eh... —se idiotiza mientras le ve a los ojos.

Mathew mira a Antonio en busca de una escapatoria, vamos, para ignorarlos.

— _Hi_ , eh… ¿Eres muy amigo de Francis? —le pregunta tímidamente.

—¡Anda! ¡Hola! —le da una palmada en el brazo —. ¡Sí, como su hermano! ¿Y tú? ¿Eres como un gemelo o algo así?

—Sí… soy un gemelo —con tono de "mi gemelo está al frente, por dios".

—¡Sí, sí se parecen! —y se inclina para ver al otro chico, que está riéndose tontamente con el ruso.

—Aunque también somos diferentes —piensa para sí que él no sería… tan Alfred.

—Te creo —le mira otra vez y grita —. ¡Tú hermano grita mucho!

— _Yes, a lot_ —se cubre los oídos con discreción.

—Y tú te ves muy callado, ¿sabes? A mí me dicen que hablo mucho pero no creo —empieza —. Me lo dice mi novia también, ¿conoces a mi novia? Es hermana de Felicia. Es muy bonita y cariñosa...

Y sigue hable y hable.

El gemelo mayor se arrepiente un poquito de comenzar a hablarle y se la pasa quince minutos asintiendo a todo y deseando lanzarse del auto como lo hizo Alfred antes. Es más o menos lo que hace cuando llegan a la casa de Felicia.

El español sale de segundo y se pega al timbre. Iván le sigue con Al subido en su espalda, muerto de risa por algo que dijo su amigo, que al final no era tan gracioso pero como anda medio tontito…

Felicia es la que abre la puerta, sonriéndole a todos.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya están todos? —saluda el moreno.

—Veee~, ¡hola! No esperaba que llegaran todos juntos, sí, ya están todos, pasen, pasen.

—Es que Fran nos prestó el auto porque tú sabes que ya no lo iba a necesitar y eso —mira a todos lados buscando a la mayor de las hermanas.

—¡Feliii! —grita Alfred desde las alturas.

—Ah, entiendo —le mira divertida —, mi _sorella_ está en la cocina.

Antonio se sonroja y se va hacia allí. Apenas se abre la puerta ya se escuchan los insultos de la chica. Feli prefiere no meterse en eso y se gira con sus amigos.

— _Ciao_! ¡Tú debes ser el hermano de Al! ¡Iván, Al!

— _Hi_ , soy Mathew… —empieza el chico pero tiene apartarse para que el tonto de su hermano y la mole rusa no lo atropellen.

A Iván le toca bajar a Al porque si no se golpea contra el marco.

—Disculpa las molestias, con permiso —se disculpa Math con esa necesidad nueva de enmendar todo lo que hace Al.

— _Hey!_ —protesta Alfred porque lo bajaron de su torre y de las escaleras aparecen Elizabeth con Sakura.

—¡Oh por Bathory! —exclama la húngara y camina hacia ellos cuando se nota que quiere correr, reprimiéndose a sí misma. Mira a la italiana —. ¡Preséntame por favor!

—¿Eh? Vee~ ella es Elizabetha, es mi vecina —toma a la chica del brazo —, y ellos son Alfred e Iván.

—Rayos, ¡se parecen tanto! —chilla Eli dando una palmadita —, eh, lo siento. Esta de aquí es mi amiga Sakura y somos del club de fotografía (club encubierto) y queríamos conocerlos desde hace tiempo.

Alfred levanta las cejas pensando desde ya en sus muchas fans.

— _Hello_ —sonrisa de pasta dental, para nada molesto con la atención. Él es muy social.

Sakura está en un estado catatónico en que no puede hablar de la emoción pero desde ya les toma una foto, nada tonta.

— _Privet_ —el ruso las mira extrañado.

Elizabetha se inclina para ver la foto y suelta un chillido emocionado. Hace horas que Mathew se sentó en un rincón, lejos de la humanidad.

—Hola —se echa aire en la cara con una mano y se vuelve a Feli —, hola, ¿antes de hacer nada podemos probarles los trajes?

—Los… No sé si se dejen, ya te lo he dicho —mira a los chicos de arriba abajo, curiosa.

Iván se siente muy mirado y se va corriendo poco a poco a un rincón o cualquier lugar apartado. Termina junto a Mathew.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Al ante tanto secreto.

Chiara asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y hala a su novio hasta las escaleras. Nadie se da cuenta hasta que Gilbert les grita que son unos aburridos por dejarlo solo, saliendo de la cocina también.

La italiana se pone rojísima pero lo bueno de que tu abuelo no esté es que tu hermana menor no es figura de poder. Así igual sube, pero va a dejar la puerta de su cuarto entre abierto porque tonta no es. En ese momento ha empezado a odiar al alemán.

Incluso Antonio te odia en ese momento Gil, pero no te dice nada. Se le va a pasar en pocos segundos.

—Gilbert no grites... —se escucha la vocecita de alguien más.

—¿Eh? —mira su lado y se encuentra a una niña pequeña según él, hasta que cae en cuenta de que es Lili Zwingli.

Y es que la pobrecita estuvo allí desde el principio y se olvidaron de ella al llegar los chicos.

—¿Y por qué no debo gritar, Lili? ¡No pueden dejarme solo, soy muy _awesome_ para eso!

—Eh... —se pone nerviosa al instante, encogiéndose.

—Y vino esa pesada de Elizabetha —sigue protestando el albino, cruzándose de brazos.

Lili se vuelve al grupo de la puerta y le sonríe a la mencionada. Elizabetha le sonríe de vuelta y se va hacia donde está ella y el alemán.

—¡Te habías perdido Lili! ¿Quieres que te presente a los chicos? —la empuja hacia donde están sin esperar una respuesta.

—Claro —sonríe más de lo común y cuando se da la vuelta es que nota al chico de anteojos.

Alfred se ríe de algo que dice Felicia y la hala para ver donde quedó Iván, el pobre muchacho que está escondido de ese par de acosadoras.

Mathew levanta las cejas y se sonroja cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Lili. Se alegra por tener a alguien conocido aparte del par de hiperactivos que vinieron con él y además porque la chica… ejem.

— _Hi!_ —le aparta espacio —, no sabía que estarías aquí.

—Mathew —asiente suavemente y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Ya se conocían? —pregunta Eli mientras Alfred le cuenta algo chistoso al ruso.

— _Yes_ , estudiamos juntos —responde el chico.

Iván sonríe pero aun está algo tenso, menos mal está Al para relajarlo. Seguro le contó el mismo chiste que Feli a él.

—Eso es perfecto porque los puedo dejar juntos y no se aburrirán —bromea la italiana.

—Sí, se ven tan adorables —comenta Eli y dice para las chicas —, ya vuelvo, tengo que atender unos asuntos.

Y hace un gesto de " _if you know that mean_ ". Lili asiente, emocionada.

Mathie mira a ambas chicas con curiosidad, pensando que algo raro se traen. Y más la niña japonesa que no para de tomar fotos a su hermano y amigo. Lili le nota la cara y se sonroja con el asunto.

—Es que a Eli y a Sakura —le señala a la japonesa, sin incluirse a sí misma — les gustan los cómics e hicieron unos trajes muy bonitos.

—¡Ah! ¿Y por qué están tan emocionadas? ¿Quiénes lo usarán? —suspira mentalmente, deseando que no lo usen de muñeca Barbie.

—Es que... —junta sus manos y aparta la vista —, si te digo ¿no les dices a tu hermano y a su novio?

Ella ya sabía que Al era hermano de su compañero de clases gracias al tráfico de fotos… y vamos, son gemelos, igual todos saben que son hermanos.

—No sé si es su novio… —los mira con terror, asustado por el huracán que son juntos —no les diré nada…

—Está bien —sonríe con dulzura a pesar de que sus pensamientos no lo son mucho —. Las chicas... y yo los confeccionamos porque ellos se parecen mucho a unos personajes que nos gustan mucho. Esperábamos que nos dejaran vestirlos.

—Ah, yo no le veo nada de malo —le sonríe, acomodándose las gafas. Feli se va a molestar al par de tontos —. Creo que si son héroes mi hermano estaría encantado. Iván no sé…

—Ah... —le mira y sonríe nerviosamente, dudando entre mostrarle uno de los "comics" o no —, no son precisamente héroes...

—Supongo que si se ve bien a él le gustará y no dudará en ponérselo, a mi hermano le gustan esas cosas.

—Oh, eso me alegra… Y... ¿Hiciste la tarea de biología? —pregunta la chica como mejor tema de conversación que se le ocurrió.

—Eh… sí, la empecé pero no pude avanzar mucho —recuerda el bello sonido de sus huesos crujiendo cuando se despertó el día anterior e Iván lo estaba aplastando.

—Oh, mi hermano me estuvo ayudando pero al final me hace falta la presentación.

oxOXOxo

Elizabetha, con el corazón a cien, se detiene de ir a buscar los cosplays por la cara de fastidio que se gasta su ex compañero de kínder. Decide qué bueno, nunca lograron llevarse bien del todo, pero ahora ella es una chica madura y educada.

—Hey tú —le saluda con una sonrisa.

—Argh, tú —le devuelve el saludo el albino con una cara de completo desagrado.

—See, yo —lo imita y se le sienta a la par.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Sabes que no eres nada _awesome!_

—¡Debo serlo porque me invitaron! —le hace ñañaña.

—¡Pues no, no lo eres! A mí parecer jamás serás _awesome_ E-li-za-be-tha —le deletrea el nombre como si fuera un niño de primaria.

—¡Claro que lo soy, Gil-ber-ti-to! —le pica el pecho con un dedo.

—Sí claro, ¡seguro que obligaste a Feli que te invitara y como ella es amable lo hizo!

—Yo no soy la que hace tales cosas, a mí me invitan porque soy agradable —le echa una miradita de "no como a otros que conozco... "

—Jum, ¿y por qué estás vestida de mujer? —se sonroja, atrapado. La chica se ríe del cambio de tema y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Aun con vestidos puedo ganarte en lo que sea —le reta.

—No lo creo —ojalá no nos lo maten.

—¡Ha! ¡Cobarde! ¿Qué quieres apostar?

—¡Haaa! ¡Podría apostar cualquier cosa!

—¡Y yo te ganaré! —se pone de pie con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Bien! Entonces… —mira a todos lados en busca de lo que sea —, ¡Eso! ¡Vamos a hacer una apuesta para ver quien come más y el que gana…! ¡Pues será el más _awesome_!

Alfred escucha comida y da un salto.

—¡Siempre terminabas perdiendo y lo harás igual ahora! ¡A la cocina! —y se va ella primero.

—¡Anda, ve primero, cobarde! —la sigue, caminando como el súper macho que es.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola, holaaa!_

 _¿Les gustó el capítulo de hoy? Esperamos que sí :3_

 _Josita se fue de vacaciones y no editó el capítulo de la semana pasada, lo sentimos u.u_

 _¡Les mandamos un saludo muy grande a todas las chicas (y chicos?) que nos han dejado un precioso review! Ya les respondimos a todas y si no, dígannos para hacerlo_ _Menos a Ika. Ika nos comenta sin una cuenta y no le podemos responder._

 _Entonces lo haremos rápidamente por aquí._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leernos! ¿Y en una tarde? OMG :3_

 _No nos molesta que tus reviews sean largos, al contrario, lo amamos. Eso nos dice que nuestra historia vale la pena y eso nos hace felices._

 _El Iván de Vicky es la cosita más dulce y tierna del mundo. Alfred es más como niño con exceso de azúcar en la sangre jajaja quise que fuera así porque América tiende a ser ególatra y no me agrada mucho. Y estudia en una escuela diferente a su gemelo porque resulta que (no lo dijimos, se nos pasó) Math se ganó una beca por su inteligencia. Pobre Al, aunque no le importa mucho._

 _¡Oh! ¿Eso no se entendió? Iván se fue a cuidar a su hermana el sábado en la tarde y el domingo en la tarde era la pijamada. Así que sí fue mucho tiempo que no se vio con Al XD_

 _Esperamos que te siga gustando la historia :3_

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!_


	35. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 34:

—Espera... —la húngara recuerda que la casa no es suya y que no puede hacer destrozos —, ¡Felicia! ¿Podemos tomar prestadas algunas cosas?

—Veee~ claro —sonríe y piensa que ya se esperaba algo así, pero con Alfred. Suspira de alegría por haber cocinado tanta pasta como para un batallón.

Y ahí se van Gil y Eli a la cocina. Y como a Alfred le da curiosidad, se lleva al ruso arrastrado a donde están los otros dos. Elizabetha busca los platos y los esparce sobre la mesa, emocionada como cuando era pequeña y podía comportarse como quería.

—El que se acabe más platos gana —puntualiza la chica.

Lili y Mathew se quedaron en la sala "hablando" con Sakura, que no dice mucho pero es inteligente y les está ayudando con la tarea. De ahí en adelante van a hacer la tarea juntos.

— _Ja_ , ¿Cuál es el tiempo límite? —pregunta efusivamente el alemán.

—¿Cuánto? —pregunta ella.

—¿Dos minutos?

—Hecho —le tiende la mano para el apretón de rigor.

Reparten una olla gigantesca de deliciosa pasta en los platos entre los dos competidores y Felicia para terminar esto rápido. Iván mira la escena sin entender porqué están haciendo eso, pero el americano lo está disfrutando.

—¿Quién crees que gane? —le pregunta a Alfred mientras que Gilbert coloca el cronometro de su celular.

— _Me!_ —sonríe Al.

—¿Tú? —el eslavo levanta las cejas, señalándole.

Elizabetha toma su tenedor con la mirada fija en el aparato. Gil, que ríe con malicia, no toma ningún utensilio. Comerá con las manos.

—Listos… ¡Corre tiempo! —Gil aprieta el botón de inicio.

La húngara se mete un bocado pero se frustra al instante y lo tira, metiendo toda la cara en el plato.

— _Yeees_ —asiente Alfred para Iván, tomando el dedo anular del mayor con el propio —. Whoaaa!

Iván los mira fijamente, impresionado y asustado. Gil al mirarla meter la cara al plato comienza a comer también como un animal. La chica aparta su primer plato y toma el siguiente, metiendo las manos también. Alfred se ríe y está tentado a meter la mano también.

El albino no se queda atrás y comienza su segundo plato también.

—Ninguno quiere perder —dice el ruso. Los competidores están tan absortos que no lo escuchan.

El americano no le responde porque de alguna manera logró conseguir un plato de la pasta que se están comiendo los mayores. Iván de eso sí que no se sorprende, mirando con familiaridad como la pasta desaparece a velocidad preocupante en la boca del chico.

Gilbert está comiendo con ambas manos como si jamás en su vida hubiese comido algo. Alfred come y vitorea a la vez, haciendo una mueca a Iván para que abra la boca. Eli toma el tercer plato de pasta y lo levanta como si este fuese sopa.

El de la bufanda abre la boca y le meten medio kilo de pasta. El pobre Iván quedó en tercer lugar. La húngara, en un ataque de poder bestia-nada femenino, le quita la olla a Felicia y empieza a comer desde ahí y se acaba los dos minutos más largos de la vida.

— _Hey!_ ¡Ustedes no estaban participando! —se queja Gilbert que perdió no sólo contra la chica, sino también contra la mole y el de anteojos.

Iván sigue masticando, cero preocupaciones. Al se encoge de hombros, come él y alimenta a Iván y todos son felices menos Gil.

—¡No seas mal perdedor! —protesta Eli y el mundo se le distorsiona.

—No soy mal perdedor, ¡es que ellos no estaban en la apuesta! Esto era sólo entre tú y yo —eso sonó más pasional de lo que debía. Eli se sonroja con eso y se larga a reír, azotándole la espalda en plan amigos.

—Ya, ya ¡no llores!

—¡No estoy llorando, tonta! —pero deja que le dé las palmaditas, sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Anda, anda, me vencerás a la próxima —le dice condescendientemente.

—Jum! —se cruza de brazos —, deberíamos competir en algo más.

—Sí, si no me ignoras como siempre —le dice para que sólo él escuche.

—Yo no te ignoro, ¡tú me ignoras con las otras dos niñas esas hablando de cosas raras! —oh, lo que acaba de decir. Eli abre la boca y se echa hacia atrás, viendo al chico frente a él como si fuese un bicho raro.

—¡Me estabas espiando! —asegura.

— _Nein!_ ¡No te estaba espiando! —miente, la observa aun más que el ruso ese que le cae mal.

—¡Ha! ¡Te gusto! —bromea y luego pone cara de asco y sale corriendo. Gil se queda más blanco de lo que ya es.

— _Whaat! Where's she going!_ —pregunta Al con la olla en el regazo e Iván niega con la cabeza.

Lili le sonríe con ternura al chico de anteojos frente a ella pero el sonido de la puerta la saca de su mundo. Una verde Elizabetha pasa por la sala a toda velocidad hacia otro pasillo.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? Se veía mal —pregunta Math, preocupado.

—No lo sé —deja su cuaderno en la mesita y se va detrás.

Gilbert, en la cocina, mira a todos lados en busca de Antonio pero recuerda que se largó con la italiana (y a nadie le preocupó eso). Entonces recurre a su plan B; gritar.

—¡Ella no me gusta!

Alfred lo vuelve a ver con la bocata embadurnada de salsa y se encoge de hombros porque bueno, para él todo eso fue una competencia nada más.

—Ok —y se mete otro bocado. Iván sólo le sonríe, preguntándose por qué su compañero tiene que aclarar eso. Se gira a Al.

—Al final sí ganaste —no es sorpresa, es como… fe ciega.

—¡Y ni siquiera estaba participando! —hincha el pecho.

—Fue espectacular —sonríe.

— _Awesome_ quieres decir —le toma la mano y le mira a los ojos.

A lo lejos se escucha el claro sonido de alguien vomitando.

— _Asom_ —repite el ruso al que aun le cuesta algunas palabras.

— _Yes!_ —sonríe y le mira los labios, pensando en el día anterior y aprieta los ojos con el sonido —, _faq!_

—Oh, ¿alguien se enfermó? —pregunta el ruso sin notar la mirada.

—La chica, ¿no? Salió corriendo —asiente y notando que Feli se le fue detrás también y sólo están ellos dos con Gilbert.

—Comió mucho y es chica —responde Iván.

—¡¿Acaso nunca han visto una chica comer?! —les grita el alemán y se va en busca que de Eli. Sí, está defendiendo su honor. Al levanta las cejas con el grito y se vuelve al mayor.

—Seguro no estaba acostumbrada —se encoge de hombros, el glotón.

—Seguro —asiente. Alfred sonríe y le abraza de la cintura sin ponerle las manos en la ropa.

—No deberías sobrevalorar a las chicas, ¡mira a la mujer maravilla!

—Es que nunca había visto a una chica comer así —no era un comentario malintencionado, es que él vive con dos mujeres y no hacen esas cosas. Todo el asunto es nuevo para él.

—Ni yo —se sorprende —, pero ella es _awesome too_.

—Tal vez se atreve a lo que otras no, _da?_ —dice después de pensarlo un momento.

—Ajá —y desde hace rato piensa que están solos y…

El ruso no lo nota ni se ha enterado pero está mucho más cómodo aquí, envuelto en los brazos de Alfred.

—Eh... ¿Regresamos con los demás? —le aprieta y le pone la cara en el pecho.

—Es que hay mucha gente… —mira la puerta hacia la sala y le aprieta un poco más contra sí. Alfred se le repega, cómodo con el calor y la suavidad humana, pero mejor porque es de quien le gusta.

—Pues no se van a ir hoy —susurra —, quedémonos un ratito y vamos cuando nos llamen.

—Está bien —y recuerda lo que le dijo su hermana.

Al se pone a pensar en cuándo servirán la cena y qué será lo que les van a mostrar las chicas del otro curso. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Entre todo el olor a ajos, romero y tomate percibe el aroma del chico que abraza, sonríe de lado con el corazón latiendo pesadamente.

—Yo… le dije a _sestra_ lo que pasó ayer…

—¿Mmm? —le mira, ido.

—Y no quiere que te sientas aparte y yo no quiero que no me quieras —le mira realmente preocupado. El menor entrecierra los ojos y se le separa un poco para verle mejor.

— _Why?_

—Porque no pude contarte sobre esto —se lleva las temblorosas manos al cuello, dispuesto a mostrarle lo que hay debajo de la bufanda.

—Ah... —le vuelve a abrazar, con el corazón acelerado —. _Don't care_. No tienes que contarme, ya te lo había dicho.

Iván baja los brazos y le abraza más, suspirando de alivio. No, aun no estaba preparado y sí que notó que el niño frente a él tampoco. Por eso le abrazó de nuevo. Eso le hace sonreír desde el corazón.

—¡Chicos! —entra Feli a la estancia —, ¡Oh, qué tiernos!

—Nooo —protesta el americano, aunque sonríe. Iván mira a la chica sin entender nada.

—¿Tiernos por qué?

—Porque lo son —les toma de los brazos —, pero a eso no vine. Vengan, Sakura quiere decirles algo ya que Eli se encuentra muy mal. Sólo ustedes pueden hacerla sentir bien.

Al da un respingo y se suelta en un movimiento fluido.

— _Let's go!_ —hasta brillitos le salen con modo _hero_ activado y sale corriendo con Iván detrás. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta Al se da la vuelta y le hala del abrigo para que se agache.

Iván se sorprende por el movimiento y deja que lo agache, mirándole con expectativa.

—Te quiero —susurra el de anteojos, acariciándole el rostro con esa necesidad de sentir que se lo está trasmitiendo.

El ruso se sonroja y sonríe feliz, a pesar de todo lo malo que fue con este chico, Al le decía estas cosas tan bonitas. Alfred se sonroja en espejo y aprieta los labios y los ojos en una clara invitación.

Elizabetha mira toda la escena junto con sus amigas, no se le cae la baba porque ya la dejó toda en el baño… junto con sus intestinos.

Iván también aprieta los labios y se acerca un poco más, tocando suavemente con sus labios los de Al. Eliza lanza un chillido emocionado y decide que con eso ya se siente bien. Aunque aun está verde y temblorosa.

Alfred que iba a protestar por lo casto de todo, da un salto y se sonroja, riéndose y saliendo de la cocina.

— _Shut up!_ —protesta.

Lili envía la foto que tomó por el grupo de WhatsApp que tiene con Sakura y Eli. Gil pone los ojos en blanco, pero está acostumbrado a estas cosas por sus amigos. Mattie tiene las manos en la cara, avergonzado y Lili le sonríe.

—¡Háganlo otra vez! —súplica la húngara.

Iván se esconde de nuevo en la cocina al ver que todos los miran. No hala a Alfred con él porque de seguro que se vienen todos detrás también.

— _No!_ —dice en serio pero mira a Iván de reojo porque si él quiere... —. ¡¿Iván?!

Eli se levanta y se mete a la cocina con el americano.

—¿Al novio de tu hermano no le gusta la atención? —pregunta Lili a Mattie.

—Creo que no…

—Pobrecito —inclina la cabeza —, ¿y a ti?

—Eh? _Me?_ Yo… Yo estoy bien aquí sin que nadie me note —mete sus manos entre las rodillas, nervioso.

—Ah... —mira lo que hace y se revuelve —, pero yo te noto.

—Eso no me molesta —le sonríe y luego se sonroja por el "atrevimiento" —, m-me refiero a que si no es mucha gente es normal.

—Ah... —responde un poco decepcionada. Mathew lo nota y aprieta los ojos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que me alegra mucho que me notes y me pongas atención cuando hay más personas que conoces.

—A mí me alegra también que hables conmigo —le sonríe otra vez —, eh… ¿quieres salir un momento en lo que tu hermano regresa?

— _Y-yes_ —el pobre está muy sonrojado. Lili asiente y le toma del brazo.

—Ya vuelvo, Sakura —le dice con la cara roja a la japonesa.

Sakura le sonríe y se queda ahí con Felicia y Gilbert, que está súper estresado.

oxOXOxo

En el instante que los dos chicos salen por la entrada principal, Ludwig entra. Regresaba de la tienda a donde fue por pedido de Felicia.

—¡Ah, _West!_ —le recibe Gilbert —, qué bien que estás aquí. Estoy cansado de estar con estas locas que sólo les gusta mirar lo que hacen el gigante y su noviecito… montón de raras.

El menor frunce el ceño y es que está hablando mal de la chica que le gusta.

—Mmm —se va donde la italiana con una bolsa en mano —. Felicia.

Gilbert abre la boca hasta el suelo al ver que su adorado hermano pequeño lo ignoró, pero se le pasa rápido al escuchar a los lejos una de sus canciones favoritas de _Rammstein_. Y que es su tono de llamada.

— _Hallo?_ —contesta, mirando feo a todos los presentes. Todos lo ignoran.

Al otro lado se escucha a alguien sonándose los mocos y un "no le digas a Tony".

—¿Fran? —pregunta con inseguridad porque no se escucha bien.

— _Ouiiiiiii_.

—¿Qué te pasó tío? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Es que... ¡Giiiiilbeeeert! —se lamenta.

—Francis, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Voy por ti? —esa es su oportunidad de escapar, aunque no es que no esté preocupado.

—En mi casa... —se sorbe los mocos.

—Está bien, no tardo… ¡No hagas nada estúpido!

Francis le agradece entre balbuceos y cuelga, agarrando una copa de vino y debatiéndose entre lo correcto y lo que le da la gana hacer. Gil, como está indignado, le dice a su hermano que se va sin darle explicaciones, agarra su moto y se dirige a la casa de Fran sin decirle nada a Tony.

oxOXOxo

Eliza sale de la cocina con Iván agarrado de la camisa y Alfred bajo el brazo, muerto de risa.

—¡Volvimos! —grita a la audiencia. Audiencia que es sólo Sakura, Felicia y Ludwig. El eje —. ¡Anda! ¿Y el resto?

—Gilbert acaba de irse y… —mira a el resto de la sala y no encuentra ni a Lili ni Math —, no sé donde están los demás.

—Salieron a tomar aire —dice la japonesa.

—¿Qué? —Eli suelta a los chicos y se queda con la boquiabierta. Al se escapa de caer de panza pero aterriza con ambas manos.

—¿Qué pasa, Al? —pregunta Feli inocentemente e Iván se agacha a juntarlo. Sí, como un cachorrito o algo parecido.

—¡Me soltó Eliza! —se frota las manos —, ¡si que eres fuerte!

La chica sonríe pero está con que Gilbert se fue y no se despidió y drama interno.

—Bueno, ¡ya tenemos las palomitas! —la italiana muestra la bolsa que recién le entregó Luwig.

— _Yeah!_ —salta Al.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Buenas noches!_

 _Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo :3_

 _¿De qué creen ustedes que sean los trajes que las chicas confeccionaron? ¡Dígannos en un review!_


	36. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 34:

Gilbert llega, con un malestar mental por no avisarle a Tony que se iba, en tiempo record a la casa de Francis. Toca el timbre y no ha terminado de resonar la alarma cuando un muy angustiado Piere le abre, dejándole pasar sin decir nada.

El alemán le saluda con la cabeza y se va directo al cuarto del chico que es donde cree que está. Y cuando llega, Francis se le lanza a los brazos, con los ojos hinchados y llorosos.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso ese tipo te hizo algo? —le palmea la espalda con torpeza.

—¡No me hizo nada! —lloriquea el francés.

—Oh… ¿Eh? —no entiende el problema.

—¡Y me dijo que podía conocerle pero luego me rechazó totalmente y me echó otra vez! —chilla.

—¿Qué? —en serio, no entiende nada. Aun así el hecho de que rechazaran a su amigo es inimaginable para él. El francés traga saliva y le suelta.

—Ay Gilbo —se acuesta en la cama viendo el techo —, no le gusto, soy un niño para él aunque se le olvidara por completo en los besos.

—Yo no creo que sea para tanto… —intenta reconfortarle.

—Pues lo es para él y la verdad es que ya no quiero seguir pensando que no tuve nunca alguna posibilidad —se tapa los ojos con un brazo —, ¿me abrazas, por favor?

Gil lo abraza un poco aunque no está acostumbrado a esto y no es tan fluido como Tony, pero si es su amigo... Francis lo agradece mucho y se calma lo suficiente como para concentrarse en el chisme.

—Lo siento por sacarte de la pijamada, _mon amour_...

—Nah, no te preocupes, ¡ellos no son _awesomes_! ¿Puedes creer que _West_ me ignoró? Y Eli me ganó una apuesta —se le ensombrece la mirada —, y ese mocoso de primero se metió. Hasta el gigante.

Fran se ríe y le mira con lo de "Eli".

—¿No era "la marimacho"? —lo acusa.

—Eh, sí —se sonroja, atrapado —, ¡y por eso la reté para vengarme de lo que me hizo en el kínder!

—Oh, cosas que hace todo un ser humano maduro —le sonríe.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero ese niño se metió y luego "esa" dijo que ella me gustaba, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Ha! Al grandioso yo no le podría gustar nunca una chica como ella —infla el pecho.

—¡Gilbert! —le da una palmada en el trasero.

— _Hey!_ —pega un salto.

—¡Pero si se llevaban tan bien el jardín de niños! ¿No le pediste su número de teléfono al menos?

—Eh, no… —y tampoco se despidió de ella. Fran hace un _facepalm_ y cierra los ojos.

—Tienes que pedírselo —bosteza.

—Porque tú lo dices —pone los ojos en blanco, aunque mentalmente toma nota. Fran se encoge de hombros y suspira.

—Como quieras, _mon cher_. Debo dejar de imponer mis deseos, ¿quieres algo de comer?

—Woah! ¡Eso sería estupendo! —olvida que acaba de comerse tres kilos de pasta.

—Ve bajando, me voy a lavar la cara —le da un beso en la mejilla y se va al baño.

Gilbert corre hacia las escaleras y le espera en la cocina. Hasta asiento favorito tiene. Francis se remoja la cara, se peina y saca el móvil del pantalón.

— _Âllo_ , ¿Felicia?

—Veee~, ¡Francis! ¿Cómo te fue?

—Eh, luego te cuento, ¿bien? —traga saliva —, cuéntame una cosa.

—¿Eh? Claro, dime.

—¿Cómo viste a nuestros amigos Eli y Gilbert? —se recuesta en la pared.

—Mmm… Discutieron desde el momento en que se vieron —no crean que no los estaba vigilando, poder italiano —. Hicieron una competencia de comida y Elizabetha ganó… pobrecita, vomitó todo mi baño… ¡Ah! Pero él fue a ver como estaba.

—Mmm... Eso no dice mucho pero —se acomoda el cabello de un lado que no le gustó —, creo que podríamos estar presenciando algo nuevo.

—¿Tú crees? Ella estaba algo molesta cuando le dijimos que Gil se había ido —y esta niña debe estar gritando.

—Puede ser, o que es cierto lo que en realidad se llevan mal —se ríe.

—Puede ser —se ríe.

—Gilbert me dijo que le pediría su número de teléfono pero él siempre ha sido un chico muy tímido.

—Debe ser de familia entonces —mira de reojo a Lud y agrega —, aunque no lo aparenta.

—Es un chico duro y nunca admitirá las cosas abiertamente por su timidez —sonríe y tiene una idea —, ya sé, ¿está Eli cerca?

—Sí, estábamos viendo una película, ¿te la paso? —dice mientras busca a la chica con la mirada.

— _Oui_ , pásamela _si'll vou plait_ —sale del cuarto y baja las escaleras hacia la cocina. Ya se le ve más alegre con la travesura que va a hacer.

Feli hace contacto visual con la chica y la llama con las manos. La húngara levanta las cejas y se mueve de entre Alfred e Iván.

—¿Sí?

—Te necesitan al teléfono —se lo da a la mayor.

Francis al otro lado sirve dos copas con helados, galletas y frutas. Sale con una bandeja y le da el aparato al alemán. Gilbert frunce el ceño y se lo lleva a lo oreja.

—¿Eh? —Eli lo toma y se sienta entre Felicia y Ludwig —, ¿hola?

— _Hall_ -… —se calla al reconocer la voz y mira al francés con cara de completo _dafaq_.

Fran se encoge de hombros y le besa la mejilla tomando su copa y encendiendo la tele. Mentira es que no le va a poner atención.

—¡Tú! —grita la chica.

—Eh… —se ríe nerviosamente y con la mente en blanco. Cubre la bocina con una mano y se gira al rubio —, ¿por qué?

—Yo hablaba con Feli y... —sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eh... —otra que no sabe qué decir.

— _Hallo_? —repite Gil. Eli se levanta y camina hacia la puerta principal.

—Así que eres cobarde, ¿eh?

—¡¿Cobarde?! ¡¿Por qué me llamas cobarde?!

—¡Porque te vas a penas me descuido! —y eso suena mal.

—¡Yo no me fui por cobarde! —eso es lo que más le dolió.

—¡Bah! —sonríe —, ¿qué te hiciste?

—Me necesitaban de urgencia porque soy _awesome_ y nadie puede hacer nada sin mí —se le olvida que tiene a Fran a la par, aunque al chico de la casa no le importa mucho. Hasta se ríe —. Además tú estabas con el gigante y el niño ese.

—Nah, salí al rato —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Te demoraste siglos!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Ya salía a darte tu merecido de nuevo!

—¡Claro, porque volviste a aliarte con ellos para ganarme con trampas! ¡Tú, tramposa!

Eli suelta un "ha" y se ríe. De hecho, ambos tienen una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y ahí se quedan, hablando de retos y traiciones.

oxOXOxo

—Esa de ahí es mi casa —señala Lili hacia el frente.

—Oh, así conociste a las chicas —asiente.

—Sí, a veces puedo quedarme con ellas cuando mi _bruder_ me da permiso —sonríe.

—Tu hermano es muy estricto —no es una pregunta, ha visto al hombre en un par de ocasiones y su ceño fruncido no la hacía ver como una persona divertida.

—No... Es que se preocupa mucho —llegan hasta la acera y doblan hacia ningún lugar en particular —, pero es muy bueno.

—Supongo que como un papá —y aprieta los ojos al instante, recordando todo y que Arthur lo castigará de por vida.

—Algo así, como un papá —le mira a los ojos —, también está su novio que es muy estricto y me enseña a tocar el piano.

—Oh, tiene… —piensa que en los últimos momentos muchos de sus conocidos tienen "novios". Decide cambiar de tema —, ¿y tocas el piano? Algún día quisiera escucharte.

La chica se sonroja y asiente.

—Ya sabes donde vivo —le suelta el brazo —, puedes venir a hacer la tarea también... Si quieres.

—Podríamos terminar la de geometría juntos —inventa sobre la marcha, emocionado con la invitación.

—¿Ya? —levanta las cejas.

—N-no, cuando venga a visitarte. Tal vez esta semana —se sonroja y se acomoda los anteojos.

—¡Ah! S-sí —une sus propias manos y se siente tonta por la ocurrencia.

—Está muy fresca la noche —porque hablar del clima siempre nos salva del silencio.

Lili asiente y se le olvida que iban a ver una película y que ya son tres cuadras las que han caminado.

—Está bonito para dar un paseo —y le da un escalofrío por el clima.

Él nota el escalofrío y se acerca a ella sin tocarla, esperando que así sienta menos frío. Lili le sonríe y se le acerca lo que falta, brazo con brazo y se ríe bajito. Ambos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a un parque medianamente concurrido e iluminado con muchas mesitas esparcidas por todo el terreno.

—¿Nos sentamos un rato? —propone ella y que esté tan iluminado la relaja.

— _Y-yes_ —le señala la banquita más cercana y se sientan lado a lado.

Y se cieeerne el silencio porque son chicos que no hablan mucho, incluso en la escuela sus temas de conversación son pocas y siempre están rodeados de gente.

—Eh... —empieza ella pero se calla.

—¿Qué canciones sabes tocar? —decide seguir con el piano. Lili le mira a los ojos.

— _Träraumet_ —susurra y es que no se sabe muchas aun. Se ríe suave —, a veces cuando estoy sola toco la intro de algunos programas de televisión.

Y las veces que el novio de su hermano la ha encontrado _in fragantti_ la reprende y le pone tiempo extra.

—Eh… soy un desastre musical, la única que podría tocar es _Twinkle twinkle Little star_ —se ríe en disculpa —, tampoco puedo cantar.

—¡No te creo! —se ríe ella llevándose una mano a la boca.

—En serio que lo soy —asiente. Lili se ríe con suavidad y mira a los alrededores.

—Tampoco sé cantar.

— _Really_? ¡Pero si tu voz es muy dulce!

La chica se sonroja y le agradece en un susurro, desviando la mirada. Mathew se sonroja en reflejo al notar lo que acaba de decir. Lili le mira otra vez y es que siempre le ha parecido un buen chico y si fuese lo suficientemente valiente, ya le habría tomado la mano o algo.

Pero ninguno de los dos es valiente.

—Eh, ¿nos quedamos un rato más o volvemos? —no es que quiera volver, sólo está nervioso.

—¿Quieres volver tú? —le regresa ella, dudosa.

—No… —dice muy bajito, sin embargo ella le escucha.

—Hablemos un poco más —se pone un mechón detrás de la oreja y disimuladamente extiende la otra mano en el lugar en medio de los dos. Él se acerca un poco más a ella y nota que al frente de ellos hay una dulcería.

—¿Quieres algo? —señala el pequeño y adorable edificio.

La chica piensa que querría tomarle la mano pero no se atreve. La mueve un poquito más, moviendo los dedos.

—Un dulce estaría bien… —responde.

Mathew mira a todos lados y le da miedo dejarla sola aquí en medio de la noche, que deben ser como las ocho pero estos son niños aun. Impulsivamente la toma de la mano y la hala.

—¡Vamos para que me digas que quieres! —esa es su excusa. Y si por casualidad pasan por una zona no iluminada, el rostro rojo fosforescente de Math haría de un buen farol.

Lili levanta las cejas y se le abre la boca de la impresión, pero bueno, ahí, con la mano del americano envolviendo la suya corren hasta la tienda. Supongo que es por la euforia que corren, ¡está a como veinte metros!

Ambos llegan jadeando, fosforescentes y con las manos pegajosas del sudor.

—Ahora... Ahora quiero un refresco —bromea ella.

Mathew se ríe y saca su dinero, preguntándose si puede comprarle ambas cosas. Lili sonríe con la carita roja del chico, sacando a la vez su monedero.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes, déjame invitarte —entra en pánico.

—No... —niega con la cabeza y pone carita triste —, ¡yo también quiero invitarte!

—Ah… pero yo quiero invitarte a ti… —sonrojo.

—Pero yo... —se sonroja por espejo y le aprieta la mano —, yo también...

—¿Y si nos invitamos el uno al otro? —no se le ocurre nada más. Lili asiente frenéticamente y sonríe otra vez, feliz con el arreglo.

—Yo compro los dulces —camina hacia el mostrador.

—Entonces yo los refrescos.

—Oh —se detiene y le mira, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Él la mira, preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero soltarte —susurra y le señala que las cosas que buscan están en direcciones contrarias. El chico ni siquiera había notado que aun seguían con las manos unidas.

—Ah —se ríe nervioso —, vamos juntos.

La chica se lleva la mano del monedero a la cara y se ríe, dejando que él la hale.

Cuando compran todo vuelven al parque. Lili, muy nerviosa con los ya quince minutos de su mano enredada con la del chico, pone la bolsa con los dulces en la banquita y los saca.

—Esos son muy ricos —Math señala los dulces de maples en la bolsa.

—¿Quieres uno? —pregunta ella sacándolo del paquete y piensa instantáneamente en dárselo en la boca, pero no es tan atrevida, según ella. Se lo extiende igualmente, mirándole fijamente con nerviosismo.

Mathew piensa en tomarlo con la boca desde la mano de la chica como vio que hacia su hermano con Iván varias veces, pero no atreve. Así que lo toma con sus dedos, rosando suavemente la mano de Lili y llevándose el dulce a la boca. Ella suelta un "oh" decepcionado pero a la vez se sonroja con el roce, haciendo al chico sonrojar también. Sonríe.

La chica le sonríe también, tomando un dulce _random_ y comiéndolo a pequeños mordiscos. Pasa al menos media hora en un placentero silencio, donde ambos se miran de reojo y comparten los dulces.

—Creo que ya deberíamos regresar —no quiere, pero algo en su instinto de gemelo dice que debe volver. O por lo menos no dejar mucho tiempo solo a Alfred.

Lili tampoco quiere volver pero asiente, sabiendo perfectamente que si su hermano llega a buscarla y no la encuentra, se arma la tercera guerra mundial. Igual se siente triste ya que casi nunca se puede quedar tan a solas con el chico de anteojos.

—Vamos...

Él se levanta y la hala con suavidad esta vez. Lili sonríe un poquito con el corazón latiendo pesadamente y se le sigue…

oxXOXxo

 _¡Hola!_

 _La trivia sigue vigente, ¿de qué creen que sean los trajes?_

 _Estamos un poquito tristes porque ya casi se nos termina Siete días contigo, a partir de aquí, cuatro capítulos más. Esperamos que nos apoyen hasta el final :3_


	37. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 36:

La húngara sigue pegada como con pegamento al teléfono y los más tímidos del grupito aun no regresan, por lo tanto, los únicos viendo la película son la dueña de la casa, el alemán, Sakura, Alfred e Iván.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Chiara-san? —pregunta la japonesa de repente, que al parecer es la única que teme por ella y su castidad.

Alfred se encoge de hombros porque no la ve desde que... Ah, sí, que está arriba con el novio ese, el toquetón. Mira que sí pone atención de vez en cuando.

— _Up stairs_ , _no_? —le pregunta a Feli.

—Veee~? —mira a todos lados, cero preocupada. Mira al alemán y le sonríe —, no sé, ¿me acompañas a buscarla, Lud?

Este la mira y asiente, aliviado porque la película es bien aburrida para sus estándares y el par de tontos del ruso y el americano le tienen al borde de los nervios. Sakura se lamenta (ahora que se va a quedar a solas con ellos dos) que casi no tiene memoria ya de tomarles tantas fotos.

Feli se levanta y le hace señas con las manos a Lud para que vayan arriba. Alfred suelta un "uhhh" y se pone a reír, frunciendo el ceño igual porque el chico de segundo le sigue cayendo mal. Lud lo fulmina y se levanta también, dándole la vuelta al sillón y esperando a que la italiana lo guíe.

Felicia le lleva hasta las escaleras con su cháchara incesante. Sin embargo el alemán, con su cara seria, tenía un revoltijo mental ¿Le llamó para algo en específico? ¿Le va a dar una patada de una vez por todas? ¿O le va a decir que ella también le gusta?

—Este es el baño, pero no creo que quieras entrar en este momento, allá al fondo está el estudio de mi abuelo, tiene un muchas cosas interesantes. ¡Ah, mira! Esta de aquí es mi habitación —señala una puerta blanca decorada con flores —, ¿quieres verla?

Lud mira la puerta del baño y casi se queda sin cuello con la proposición, abre la boca y piensa en lo incorrecto del asunto.

—¿No te regañan si me dejas entrar? —mira las flores y se acuerda de las que no le ha dado.

—Claro que no, ¡es sólo un vistazo! —entra de todos modos.

—Ah —da un paso y mete la cabeza nada más, azorado —. Ya.

—Miraaa~ —le muestra una muñeca de porcelana con ropa estilo barroco. Lud levanta las cejas y la ve de cerca porque no se atreve a tocarla —, mi abuelo la hizo.

—Es bonita —asiente.

—Es un regalo de cuando era niña, incluso llegué a hacerme un atuendo como este. Seguro tendré fotos por ahí…

Lud la mira disimuladamente de arriba abajo, tratando de imaginarla con el vestido... Y fallando totalmente. Felicia se detiene de buscar las fotos, recordando a lo que iba. Y eso no era enseñarle fotos vergonzosas al chico que la estaba cortejando. Y por quien aun no sabía qué sentir.

—Bueno, eh, vamos por mi _sorella_ —se sonroja por la tontería que iba a cometer y sale del cuarto, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Chiara. Toca la puerta aunque esté medio abierta.

El alemán se va detrás y le pone las manos en los hombros, un poco incómodo con entrar en cuarto ajenos de casas ajenas. Feli toca otra vez al no recibir respuesta y empieza a pensar en cosas indecentes.

—Tal vez... —empieza él y no se le ocurre nada.

—¡Chiara! —grita por el espacio entreabierto y con los ojos cerrados —, ¡estamos viendo tu película favorita!

Se escucha un revuelo y un rumor pero nada, no hay respuesta.

—¿Crees que deba insistir o los dejo solos? —le pregunta al alemán, agobiada.

—No sé —y es que él sí insistiría por si hay problemas o algo.

—Ah… tocaré una vez más —azota la puerta —, _sorellaaaa_!

Chiara se revuelve un poquito pero no se despierta. Antonio, que está en su regazo, balbucea algo y se ríe en sueños.

—Mejor vámonos —y piensa para sí que su hermana no es tonta.

Él mira la puerta otra vez y aún con las manos en los hombros de la chica, la dirige hacia la plata baja. Felicia de deja llevar y cuando llegan a la sala notan el regreso del Mathew y Lili. Ludwig entrecierra los ojos y es que nunca se va a poder quedar a solas con la italiana. Se acuerda de las flores.

—Vuelvo en un minuto.

—Ah, claro —le sonríe y se sienta en donde estaba antes.

Alfred se está riendo con algo de la peli y se lo señala al ruso. En cuanto ve a Feli le sonríe. La italiana le devuelve la sonrisa. El americano da un salto, se sienta otra vez, grita y se divierte en general.

Iván se mueve muy poco, casi que ni pestañea muy concentrado en la película. Pobre niño, en su casa sólo ve la novela de las ocho. Lili y Sakura chismean en voz baja sin dejar de vigilar sus objetivos.

Lud regresa con su bolso porque le dio vergüenza sacar las florecitas y llevarlas en la mano. Se sienta al lado de Felicia otra vez y se las da bruscamente. Ella se asusta con el movimiento y brinca un poco pero al verlas sonríe tiernamente. El alemán se sonroja y le toma la mano, diciéndose a sí mismo que está sobrepasándose. Felicia se queda tiesa, pero no quita la mano.

Lili se encarga ahora de tomarle una foto a ellos y a pesar de que la hace feliz verlos así, le da una poca de envidia porque ella no tiene una foto con Mathew. Ni siquiera le había podido tomar una a escondidas ya que en la escuela no permitían celulares ni cámaras.

Lud afloja la garra que tiene por mano al sentir que la chica se tensa.

—Lo siento —se inclina para decirle, pero no la suelta. Felicia se pone roja como Chiara y logra hacer un gesto con la cabeza de que no hay problema.

Eliza hasta ya se salió de la casa para poder gritar y reírse sin molestar, así que no se entera de nada. Alfred los mira y hace un "blegh" suavecito sólo para que Iván escuche. E Iván cree que Al le hace "blegh" a algo de la película. No se entera de nada.

Lili y Mathie permanecen muy juntitos pero sin tomarse de la mano. Y eso le hace gracia a Al, nadie sabe porqué. Mira al ruso y lo codea, sin captar que el pobre no le entendió nada. De hecho, Iván mira a todos y es que en verdad no sabe qué le está tratando de decir el americano.

Lili aprovecha y le hace una foto con el celular a Math, y queda borrosa y sólo se atisba los anteojos. Sakura nota el intento frustrado y la toma ella de ambos y se la manda al grupo. Y se van a dar cuenta hasta el día siguiente porque están súper idos en lo que están haciendo.

—¡Tengo hambre! —chilla Al justo en el momento que termina la película, levantándose del sillón y estirando los brazos.

—Yo también —secunda Iván.

— _Ah, come on!_ —se lo lleva a la cocina, exceso de confianza tiene este niño.

—¡Alfred, no! —Feli sale de su letargo con el alemán, dándose cuenta que si no va tras Al, no le deja nada de comer a nadie. Se gira a los demás —, ¿Quieren comer?

Lili dice que sí y Math asiente.

—Yo también —dice la japonesa sin quitar sus ojos de la puerta de la cocina, intentando desarrollar su habilidad de rayos x.

—Hay que avisarle a Elizabetha —recuerda Lili, sacando su cámara para lo que presente.

—Parece algo ocupada —dice Sakura, asomándose por uno de los ventanales. La rubia se le acerca un poquito y le susurra que se está perdiendo todo.

Pero bueno, se van en comuna a la cocina y lo bueno es que todos comen porciones normales. Alfred ya tenía arrasado todo el lugar.

—¡Déjanos un poco! —le dice la italiana.

— _Noooo!_ —se ríe Alfred.

—¡Claro que sí! —y se va a perseguirlo por toda la cocina.

Iván los mira totalmente entretenido, sentadito en un banco con su cuchara en un plato. Sólo hay un plato servido. El de anteojos corre y le roba la vuelta, riéndose exageradamente.

Si Eliza estuviera ahí y no pegada al móvil, habría notado el hecho de los platos. Sakura lo nota al instante, tomando mil fotos por segundo. La italiana tiene un sartén en la mano ahora y persigue a Al con ella. Iván lo llama (asustándose con eso) y le esconde, intentando meterse al juego.

Al se ríe y le saca la lengua a la chica, abrazando al mayor como a un oso Teddy. Hemorragia nasal de las chicas más calladas de la cocina. Eli entra en el momento exacto porque por más ganas de quedarse al teléfono tuviera, el hambre es una necesidad básica. Como el yaoi.

Lud frunce el ceño, con alarma y celitos y abraza a la chica igual, fulminado a la pareja de tontos. Iván hasta sonríe, abrazando de vuelta al chico. Felicia se le pega a Lud por la sonrisa del americano, sabiendo que este no soporta a Ludwig.

Ludwig la apachurra más y Eliza grita algo parecido a "¡Guerra de parejas!". Lili se sonroja con las manos en la cara mientras ve a Mattie entre los dedos, preguntándose si ellos también deben hacer algo.

Sakura se abraza a Eli para no darle oportunidad a Lili de que se escape, empujando "sutilmente" a Mathew. Y no es porque Lili se está tapando la cara que ya Mattie le hubiera encastado todo el hombro en la nariz, aunque no fuese ese la intención.

La húngara abraza a Sakura y le dice que el yuri también está permitido hoy. La japonesa le sonríe, cosa muy rara, asintiendo a esa información. La húngara mira a todos y se ríe, abrazándola de la cintura y sacando su cámara.

Alfred abraza un segundo al ruso del cuello y le suelta para ir por el plato de pasta. Flashes por todos lados. Y bueno, todos se sirven sus porciones, charlando animadamente.

—¡Vamos, vamos terminen! —apura a todos Eli, sentada al lado de Sakura mientras pule la lente de su cámara. Por nada del mundo iba a volver a comer pasta, así come lentamente una porción de pizza.

—¡Déjanos disfrutar, Eli! —bromea Feli con fingido tono de drama.

—Claro que sí, no se les impido —saca una revista de la bolsa de su falda —, sólo que quiero que los chicos vean esto.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Mathew. Iván hace la misma pregunta, pero a él si lo escuchan todos.

—Sólo una cosa bonita de chicas lindas —le responde Eli a Matthew mientras se lo tiende al ruso —, Lili te puede prestar los suyos.

Lili se sonroja a morir y casi se atraganta con un dulce. Iván mira la revista y se queda casi igual a cuando abrió el video pornoso que mandó Francis, mirando con detenimiento y sin parpadear.

—¿Es lo que me mostraron la otra vez? —pregunta Feli.

—Sí y no —le sonríe malignamente la húngara —, esta de aquí es el nuevo bebé de Sakura.

Alfred inclina la cabeza para ver la portada y levanta las cejas. En ella hay hombres abrazados, uno rubio de anteojos y el otro con una bufanda.

— _Dude!_ ¡Este se parece a ti!

Lili no quiere volver a hablar con nadie nunca más, igual saca su _doujin_ y se lo pasa al chico por debajo de la mesa.

— _Da_ … y este a ti —señala al otro. Mathew toma el cuadernillo y le da una ojeada, imaginándose desde ya lo peor.

— _Yeah! Dafaq!_ —se ríe y busca para ver lo de a dentro —. _Holly_...

Eliza mira a Sakura y hace "jojojo" en su mente.

—No te asustes —pide Lili.

Demasiado tarde, Math está de un color más allá del rojo y eso que el _doujin_ es muy _soft_. Iván no sabe qué hacer con la revista, la medio cierra, se arrepiente, la abre, se arrepiente más y mira a Alfred con agobio.

Feli no sabe porque tanto escándalo por dibujos que se parecen a ellos, toma le revista y la abre.

Al decide que al diablo, se la quita y la pone en la mesa, completamente en combustión. Hoy no duerme. De seguro que no. Mira a Iván y se le abre la boca.

—Sakura dibuja muy bien —intenta Lili aligerar el ambiente.

Ludwig ya no está con nosotros.

—Oh… Estos son distintos —dice la italiana, azorándose.

Hace un momento que Math se fue al mismo lugar que el alemán.

—Eh… —Iván tiene un montón de cosas en la cabeza, hasta empieza a balbucear —. ¿Por qué…? Eh… son lindos… se p-parecen a nosotros…

—¿Lindos?... —a Al se le seca la boca y se saca los anteojos —, _gosh_...

—Es que pensamos que ya éramos muy grandes como para no tener en nuestra colección un poco de material... Maduro —explica Eli.

Lili agarra al mayor de los gemelos de la manga de la camisa, roja.

—Dibujos lindos… —repite el ruso, regañado.

—¡No somos tan grandes! —chilla Mathew rápidamente para Elizabetha.

Al se empieza a reír como enajenado y estrella la cabeza contra la mesa, llena está de imágenes sobre un tal América que le pide a un Rusia... Eh... Más rápido... Y más...

— _Oh, God_ —se escucha estrangulado.

Eliza, que estaba a punto de decirle al chico que hablaba de las chicas, se calla con las risas histéricas de Alfred.

Hasta Ludwig hasta le entiende un poco. Y Feli que no es miembro oficial del club de fotografía.

—Veee~… ¿vemos otra película? —intenta cambiar de tema.

—¡Primero los trajes! —exclama Elizabetha.

Alfred se sigue riendo pero esta vez contra el brazo de Iván... Se quiere morir.

—¿Qué trajes? —pregunta Iván, dándole palmaditas al menor en la espalda.

—¿Son los que me dijiste antes? —le pregunta Math a Lili, viendo por donde va todo esta… ¡una trampa!

—¡Los trajes de los chicos del cómic! —salta Eli.

Lili asiente entre avergonzada y temerosa de que la encuentre rara por leer... Eso. Mathew sólo no entiende por qué le gusta leer eso, pero no dirá nada. Iván no sabe cómo reaccionar y menos con todos mirándole.

—Eh... —Eliza mira a los chicos y se muerde el labio inferior.

Ludwig parece estar en fase terminal luego de años en estado vegetal. Lili está como alojada en la vergüenza profunda. Feli ni se entera porque no le parece mucho drama y Mattie ve el libro como si fuese la biblia satánica.

Sólo ella y Sakura parecen disfrutar, y no está siendo bueno del todo.

—Eh... Vayamos por los trajes —le dice a la japonesa y le hace una seña a Feli y a Lili.

Las dos se levantan y la siguen, Feli bastante risueña a pesar de todo y Lili como un resorte, avergonzada. Dejan a los pobres chicos en la cocina con el libro maldito. Iván opta por agacharse lo más que puede y está casi que escondido bajo la mesa.

—Voy a... la sala... —anuncia Lud para quien le importe.

A nadie le importa todos están absortos en sus pensamientos.

—Mmm, bro? ¿Por qué ellas dibujaron esto de ustedes? —pregunta Mathie que ahora está pálido.

Alfred lo mira de reojo y se encoge de hombros. Vamos, que está en esta especie de... De... De lo que sea con Iván, pero no ha hecho nada de lo que está dibujado ahí. Se vuelve a repegar en el eslavo y suspira.

—No somos nosotros —murmura, pero sí que se le parecen.

—Eso jamás ha pasado —dice Iván, agobiándose.

—Nunca —rectifica el menor.

—¡Pero es que son iguales! ¿No es una muy rara coincidencia?

— _I don't know... It's like..._ _Faq!_ —se ríe, nervioso. Decide mejor soltar a Iván.

—¿No ha hecho nada raro en la escuela? —pregunta Math, intentando encontrar una razón para esto.

— _No! Faq_ Mattie! —se levanta, sonrojado y sale de la cocina pensando en las veces que se han besado, abrazado y acariciado. Pero nada comparado con lo de la revista esa.

Cuando llega a la sala se encuentra a las chicas de frente y de pronto les parece malignas. Hasta las podría ver con cuernitos y escupiendo fuego. Traga saliva y se da cuenta con su fantástica inteligencia que esas niñas no sólo planeaban disfrazarlos, ¡sino que no que también obligarles a hacer lo de la revista!

—OMG! —se horroriza y huye hacia la entrada principal, dejando la puerta abierta.

—¡Alfred! —Feli le grita, mirando a las otras chicas, asustada.

Mathew sale de la cocina e Iván detrás de él, en total alerta por los gritos. Es capaz de lanzarse por una ventana para ir a buscar al chico.

—¿Qué pasa? —el mayor de los gemelos se acerca a Lili.

—Alfred-kun salió corriendo —responde la japonesa, que a parecer en la única que no está a punto de llorar —, Lili-chan, Mathew-kun, vamos a buscarle.

—S-sí vamos —asiente Lili y mira a Matthew. Este asiente con la cabeza y se va con ellas.

Felicia respira y mira a Eli, ambas sintiéndose culpables. Pero se les pasa cuando ven pasar a Iván frente a ellas, listo para ir detrás del americano.

—¡Vee~, Iván! —le detiene la italiana —. Ven, esperemos a Alfred aquí, por si vuelve.

El ruso mira la puerta y no, él quiere ir.

—Y para mientras regresa pruébate este traje, es totalmente tu estilo —ataca Eli.

— _Net_ … —se echa hacia atrás, preguntándose qué estilo, él se pone la ropa que le trae su hermana de las tiendas de baratas.

Alfred, hecho bolita al lado de la entrada principal, levanta las cejas al ver a su hermano y a las chicas salir de la casa.

—Anda, ¡te quedará linda! —insiste Feli.

— _Net!_ ¡No me la pondré! —grita, muy raro en él. Y sí, está pensando lo mismo que Al. Cuando se lo ponga… los obligarán a hacer cositas.

—Claro que siii —canturrea Eli, sacando los accesorios del traje.

— _Neeet_ —intenta correr pero la húngara lo toma del brazo. Y ella tiene mucha fuerza.

—Siiii —sisea ella con malignidad —, y luego te tomaremos fotos porque eres perfectooo.

—Eso no… —ruega. Hasta a Feli le da penita.

—¿No quieres una foto con tu novio? —chantaje emocional húngaro. A Iván le cambia totalmente la expresión.

—No es mi novio —e intenta zafarse otra vez.

Elizabetha entre abre la boca y mira a Feli, soltando al chico. Él sigue unos pasos más por el impulso y se detiene al lado de la puerta principal.

—¿Aun no? —se encoge de hombros la italiana. Eli se hace una retahíla mental y tiene que censurarla, con la nariz goteando.

—Eh... —se limpia —, ¿aun no lo son?

Iván las mira con el ceño fruncido, pero sin estar molesto. Sólo pensando en ello. No, no lo eran, pero tampoco veía en ello un problema además… no sabía qué es lo que pensaba Alfred de eso. Eso de gustarse era difícil.

La húngara se le acerca, viéndole a la cara.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

—No entiendo —suelta sin especificar el qué.

—¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Es algo de los trajes?

—Net, pero eso tampoco lo entiendo —"no entiendo por qué quieren vernos hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿les divierte?"

—Pues sólo es de que se los pongan y ya, luego les tomamos un par de fotos —le enseña la cámara —, pero dijiste que no es tu novio... ¿Pelearon?

— _Net_ —dice mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Mmm... —mira a Feli otra vez —, pero no son novios... ¿No son novios? Es que no entiendo tampoco, pensé que lo eran.

—No, están muy lentos —valora Feli, nadie sabe de qué lado está.

—Ahhh —arruga el entrecejo —, pensé que habían dejado de ser novios, pero no lo son... ¿No preferirías irlo a buscar?

— _Da_ —y da media vuelta, hacia el jardín.

oxXOXxo

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!_


	38. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 37:

Alfred, que estaba haciéndose en la cabeza una historia extraordinaria con unas hormigas a sus pies, se gira hacia la puerta cuando escucha a alguien salir y cuando ve que es Iván estira el cuello para llamarle.

—Ivaaaan —grita "calladamente". El ruso levanta las cejas al verle y se va hacia donde él, sentándose a su lado.

— _Privet_ , ¿qué haces aquí?

Alfred le hace espacio para que se esconda mejor, pero imposible, él es el que queda escondido con la mole al lado.

—Desde este momento, este lugar es mi Baticueva —por no decir que está escondido —, y así reflexiono y analizo lo que acaba de pasar.

—Oh… ¿Entonces yo soy Robin? —algo no cuadra ahí —, ¿qué acaba de pasar? Yo no entiendo nada.

—Bueeeno, prefiero ser el Capitán América, _y'know_ —se ríe —, pero si hiciera de Batman, tú como que serías un Robin muuuuy grande.

—Ah, y si fueras el Capitán América, ¿Quién sería yo?

Al se lo piensa porque... Es que... Este niño es bien alto y... Se acuerda de la revista y lo parecido que era con el de la bufanda, ¡los tenían una!

— _Winter Soldier_?

—Pero él quería matarlos —hace carita de tristeza.

—Nah! ¡Lo controlaban!

—Entonces me sale, en Rusia hay mucho invierno.

— _Really? All time?!_ ¡Ah! Pero él no tiene poderes de nieve o algo... —le viene un flash indecoroso —, _faaaq_...

—Casi todo el tiempo y es más fuerte que aquí… ¿qué pasa?

La cara rojo fosforescente de Alfred se esconde entre la oscuridad de los arbustos.

—¡No me puedo borrar lo que nos mostró Eliza! —se lamenta.

—¿Por qué lo hacen? Es algo raro. Y cuando te fuiste me dijeron que si quería fotos con mi novio y le dije que no lo eras y me dijo esa chica Eliza que seguro era porque te fuiste y Feli me dijo lento.

Al se quita las manos de la cara y le mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡No me fui por eso! ¡Es que la revista...! ¡Y Mattie...! —se le atragantan las palabras —, me dio vergüenza...

—¿Y sentiste calor en tu cara? —pregunta el ruso, recordando la vergüenza. El menor piensa que en todo el cuerpo, pero no lo va a decir.

—Naaah...

—Oh, yo sí… ¿por qué crees que hacen todo este alboroto?

—No lo sé... No lo sé —aprieta los ojos —, debe gustarles mucho, _you see?_ ¡Hasta la bonita que estaba con Mathew!

— _Da_ , tan callada… Parece que Feli se les unió también.

—Tú también eres callado y no lees cosas así —cae en cuenta —, ¡¿o sí?!

— _Net!_ —rojo como Chiara, escandalizado —, no sabía que existían esas cosas…

Alfred se empieza a reír otra vez, porque así saca los nervios.

—¡Ni yo! —se encoge de hombros —, pero no sé si volver ahí adentro, esas niñas están chiflaaadas.

—Me siento mejor aquí contigo —susurra el mayor, bastante incomodo con todo esto.

Al sonríe y le apoya la cabeza en el brazo. Ve pasar a su hermano con las dos niñas al frente de la casa hacia la dirección contraria a la que tomaron antes. El ruso le soba la cabeza con la otra mano, distraído.

—Todos te están buscando —recuerda.

—¿Eh? _Why?_

—Para ponerte la ropa.

— _Noooo!_ —se tapa la boca y no es por la ropa en sí, si no por lo que estaban haciendo con ella.

—¿Y si nos vamos? —pregunta el eslavo mirando a ambas direcciones.

—¿Quieres irte? —levanta las cejas.

—Sólo si tú quieres, para que las niñas raras no nos vean.

—Bueeeno —se ríe y le toma la mano —, ¡Vamos!

Y ahí se van, tomando la dirección contraria por la que fueron los otros tres, sin rumbo fijo. Mathew los va a matar cuando no los encuentre y descubra que simplemente se largaron.

Caminan un par de minutos en silencio antes de que Alfred se ponga a reír y a contarle al mayor que la pasta de Felicia era muy deliciosa, que Mattie estaba muy callado y que la pequeñita Sakura podía dibujar comics de verdad si se lo proponía.

— _Da_ , los dibujos son lindos pero muy raros —"raro" de que "porno".

—Es que no hay acción, ¡ni golpes, ni enemigos! —le suelta para levantar los brazos en protesta.

—Sería más interesante si los hubiera —afirma.

— _Yeah!_ —lo empuja hombro con hombro y lanza una patada al aire. Iván sonríe con la maroma y lo intenta. Le sale algo muy artístico, pero letal para quien esté frente a él en ese momento.

—Anda, ¿Dónde estamos? —se gira sobre sus pies y ya no ve la casa de la italiana. Al se para en seco y mira a los alrededores.

—Ni idea, _dude_ —se ríe y se sienta en la banqueta. Iván se sienta a su lado poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas. El americano inclina la cabeza hacia arriba y sonríe —. _Look! The stars!_

—¡Ah, hoy se ven muy bien! —suspira —, alguna vez soñé con ser cosmonauta…

— _Really?!_ ¡Eso es genial! —le vuelve a ver, impresionado.

— _Da_ , pero no sé si pueda hacerlo —ni siquiera sabe si pueda ir a la universidad…

— _Why?_ ¡No hay nada imposible! ¡Mira a Hulk!

—Es cierto —abre la boca en un mueca boba que hace reír al americano —, quizás te lleve a la luna.

Alfred se sonroja y no sabe muy bien por qué, pero la declaración le parece bastante... Dulce.

—Si tú me llevas... Yo voy a diseñar una nave espacial en la que podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo, que tenga Internet y ¡mucha comida!

—¡Y juegos también! —el ruso se emociona también.

—¡Y podemos explorar otras galaxias y visitar a mi amigo Tony!

—¿Tony? —recuerda a su compañero de clase, el que habla mucho.

—¡Tony es mi mejor amigo! ¿No te conté de él? No sé de qué planeta viene pero muy pocas veces puede visitarme —arruga el entrecejo —, creo que a mi papá no le agrada mucho... ¡Pero lo podemos visitar!

—No me habías contado —sigue imaginando al español —, será divertido conocer su planeta.

—¡Yo siempre tengo mucho para contar! —se ríe, feliz por los planes.

— _Da_.

—¡Pero tú también me puedes contar cosas!

—Yo no sé contar historias buenas, pero antes te iba a contar algo muy importante —recuerda.

—¿Algo _awesome_? —levanta una mano y se imagina que agarra una estrella.

— _Net_ —inclina la cabeza —, no es _osmon_.

— _No?_ —le vuelve a ver sin bajar la mano. Iván le mira y se lleva las manos a la bufanda, cerrando los ojos en una expresión dolorosa.

—Hasta hace un par de años yo vivía en Rusia —empieza, en voz baja y afectada —. Es muy frío y hay sitios donde cae nieve todo el año. Pero mi familia y yo teníamos nuestro hogar en un lugar cálido… Mis padres decidieron que para el cumpleaños de mi hermana Yekaterina, que estaba en la universidad, sería un perfecto regalo visitarla. Madre y Padre viajaban adelante en el auto. Nataliya y yo atrás. Ella apenas podía pronunciar mi nombre.

Alfred respira irregularmente temiendo, que en la pose melancólica del ruso y ese tono doloroso, que su amigo se desaparezca como una visión fantasmal. Le toma fuertemente del abrigo.

—La pasamos muy bien, _sestra_ estaba muy feliz con la visita y no hallábamos como despedirnos —sonríe por los recuerdos, aferrando la mano del menor —. Y nevó. No debía pero nevó. Aunque el noticiero dijera que haría sol, aunque estaba haciendo calor. Y padre no estaba acostumbrado a manejar en esas condiciones porque madre temía mucho por él. Mas no se mostraron nerviosos hasta que estaba tan blanco el paisaje que ni el camino se veía.

El de anteojos tiembla con el agarre y se sienta todo lo cerca que puede de él, notando como la voz de Iván tiembla, como ondas musicales.

—Los autos no son estables y mucho menos en una ventisca. ¿Sabes? Nataliya dormía a mi lado en su silla y madre nunca dejó de sonreír, viéndonos que estuviéramos cómodos, sin frio. Padre estaba serio, yo creo que era su forma de no preocuparnos. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que un camión cisterna estaba a punto de chocarnos de frente le escuché gemir de sorpresa.

Iván suelta al chico y se cierra el abrigo, recordando el frio lacerante de ese día.

—Cuando desperté, no sé cuánto tiempo después, estaba abrazando a Nataliya y con tanto frío como nunca antes. Ella lloraba pero al menos no se había lastimado. En cambio mis padres… —suelta un quejido y se pasa una mano por la cara —, ellos no respondieron a mis gritos. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera podía gritar y mucho menos moverme. No puedo recordar el resto… sólo a _sestra_ llorando, Nataliya llorando, yo en terapia para volver a hablar.

"Estaba tan herido… mi garganta… mis cuerdas vocales" termina el ruso y frunce el ceño. Ya no iba a decir más, temblando. Alfred abre la boca y no dice nada, poniéndose de pie y abrazándole todo lo fuerte que puede.

E Iván se le repega en el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico que es lo más cercano tiene, apretándole fuertemente, como pidiéndole que nunca se vaya. Al, que no es una lumbrera, le aprieta fuertemente y se le escapan un par de lágrimas. Este chico le ha confiado un hecho de su vida que le lastima, que hace rechazar a las personas. Pero a él no y eso lo hace muy feliz... Y lloroso.

El ruso le separa un poco de sí mismo y se lleva las manos a la bufanda, desviando la mirada, tan aterrado como si fuese a mostrar su alma. Su corazón. Toma la tela de un extremo y con un suave movimiento se la quita. Alfred hace un puchero y es que no puede evitarlo, dos gruesos lagrimones se le escapan antes de tomar la bufanda de su amigo y ponérsela a él mismo.

— _Thaaank youuu_ —chilla entrecortadamente, abrazándole otra vez. Iván se pone a llorar ahí mismo, sobrepasado con los recuerdos, el miedo de que este niño ruidoso ya no le quisiera y que le asustara sus cicatrices.

oxXOXxo

—почему́? —pregunta el ruso luego de un largo suspiro, intentando calmarse e hipeando un poquito.

— _Whaaat?_ —el menor se suena la nariz.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —dice todo entrecortado.

—Por contarme —susurra un poco más calmado —, y por mostrarme...

—Te volviste alguien importante…

Al le suelta y le mira a los ojos otra vez, una sensación tibia llenándole el cuerpo desde el estómago hasta la punta de los dedos. ¿Así se siente el amor? Sonríe y las yemas de sus infantiles dedos se van a acariciar las cicatrices del cuello frente a él.

—Tú eres... —le mira los labios sin poder terminar la frase.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola, holaaaa!_

 _¿Les gustó el capítulo? Nosotras estamos desconsoladas porque hace dos años que escribimos la historia y no recordábamos mucho. Hasta la edición. También porque este es el antepenúltimo capitulo._

 _Ojalá nos apoyen hasta el final :3_

 _¡Hasta el próximo domingo!_


	39. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 38:

Iván le mira a las ojos y desviándolos al notar que no es a ellos que mira el pequeño. Se relame una lágrima, aunque otro pensaría que es una clara provocación. El americano termina por estamparle sus propios labios en los del ruso, perturbado con el gesto del mayor.

Y aunque el beso es mejor que los anteriores, no se escapa de ser torpe. Al no lo va a notar, pero sí que le abrazará con fuerza, con la piel de gallina. Tiene que parar un segundo para quitarse las gafas, dejarlas donde sea y seguir.

El ruso sí que nota algo diferente, pero se lo atribuye al abrazo y que hasta hace unos minutos estaban llorando. Alfred le suelta y sonríe, dándole un beso en la mejilla y otro en el cuello, provocándole al mayor un escalofrío.

El menor le da otro beso y se va de nuevo a por sus labios, ido totalmente. Mas cuando le ve la cara, tiene un flash de cierta cosa que leyó durante la cena.

— _Gosh_ —tiembla y suelta al ruso.

Iván no sabe por qué le soltó y con la mirada empañada es que ve a todos lados, imaginando que tal vez alguien los estaba espiando.

—Ivaaan —protesta mientras le pone la cabeza en el hombro, sonrojado.

—¿Mmm?

— _Nothiing_ —se ríe pensando que está siendo tonto —, _hug me_...

El más grande se levanta y lo abraza, notándose más la diferencia de altura pero lo rodea entre sus brazos. Y se siente cálido. Al ni siquiera intenta ponerse en puntas, ni piensa en el futuro donde va a ser más grande que Iván... Sólo le abraza y suspira, muriendo de calor con la bufanda del mayor.

El eslavo le pone una mano en la cabeza y le acaricia tiernamente. Y Al se podría dormir así, siempre.

—Me dormiría así siempre —dice en voz alta, somnoliento de repente.

— _Da_ , es muy tranquilo —se separa un poco para verle la cara.

—Nooo —se ríe, frotándose los ojos.

—Sí lo es —inclina la cabeza para frotar su nariz con la del menor.

— _I mean_ , contigo acariciándome la cabeza —bosteza.

—Podría hacer esto toda la vida —mueve la nariz a la vez que mete los dedos entre los rubios cabellos de su amigo.

Al se sonroja, porque una cosa es decirlo él y otra el chico que te gusta. Asiente, haciendo un alarde de fuerza de voluntad para no morderle la nariz al ruso.

—¡Ahí están! ¡Los voy a mataaar! —chilla Mathie, muerto de preocupación a pesar de la amenaza.

Lili viene detrás con la respiración agitada y se detiene a unos metros a recuperar el aliento cuando les encuentran. Sakura tiene que detenerse sobre ella, sino cae tan larga como es en el pasto.

—Mattieeee! —le saluda Alfred.

—¡Llevamos buscándolos por siglos! ¿Dónde estabas metido? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Eh... —se rasca la mejilla —, _it's your fault!_

—¿Mi culpa?

—Siiii, ¡Porque dices cosas que no han pasado y no van a...! —se calla, sin saber si no va a pasar nunca.

—¿Qué yo dije qué? Volvamos a la casa, todos están preocupados —le dice ya más calmado, recuperando su tono normal.

—Es que dices que Iván y yo, pero Iván y yo no hacemos eso, Iván y yo somos muy sanos e inocentes —toma la mano del ruso y se acerca a su hermano.

Lili está ya al lado de Matt también, llevando arrastras a la japonesa.

— _What_? Oh —cae en cuenta —. _Sorry bro_ , no quería que te sintieras mal, sólo buscaba una explicación.

—¡Es que yo no te pregunto nada así! —le abraza del hombro.

— _Sorry_ , fue sólo una mala conjetura.

—Nah, quién sabe con qué cosas piensan esas niñas —se sonroja, mirando de reojo a Lili. Ella aparta la mirada, avergonzada.

El mayor de los gemelos se encoge de hombros, tampoco es que quiera pensar mucho en ello ahora que se acaba de dar cuenta que va a ser al que le toque continuar la estirpe. El ruso recuerda súbitamente las palabras de Francis y mira al americano, notando que dejó pasar la oportunidad de estar solos.

—Bueh, si quisieran dibujar cosas _awesome_ podrían —arruga la nariz —, pero me dibujaron con poco músculo.

Lili comenta que no fue a él al que dibujaron, sino a un personaje de un cómic japonés que les mostró Sakura. Nadie la escucha.

—Te dibujaron igual de flacucho —bromea Mathew y Al le mete un empujón no muy fuerte y le dice que no, que él es el flacucho, riéndose —, ¡Pero si somos iguales, incluso _dad_ nos confunde!

—¡Qué vamos a ser iguales! —mira al ruso y a Lili —, ¿verdad que no?

Lili niega fervientemente, vamos, que le gusta Mattie.

—Son muy distintos —corrobora el ruso, Alfred es único.

— _Seee?!_ —se ríe el menor de los gemelos, extendiendo la mano que tenía en el hombro de su hermano en plan "¿ves?" y la mano que sostenía la del mayor se suelta para sujetar a Mathie de la cintura como un peluche —. Yo soy _awesome_ y tú eres _awesome_ , pero yo más.

—Yo soy muy _awesome_ —protesta Math, pero Al se ríe tontamente viendo a Iván a los ojos y ni escucha a su hermano.

Lili le pone una mano en el antebrazo en consuelo, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

Y así se van hasta la casa de la italiana.

oxOXOxo

En la entrada de la casa, Elizabeth y Felicia les esperan. La húngara no deja de morderse el meñique, arrepentida por su excesiva necesidad de imponerse. Cuando los otros niños se acercan a la entrada, les salta al ruso y al americano encima.

—Ay Dios, perdónenme —pide mientras los ahorca. Iván balbucea algo relacionado con que no puede respirar.

—Vee~, ¡estaba preocupada! —se acerca Feli por un ladito.

—Estaaamooos bieeen —suelta Al que ya se está poniendo morado. Eliza los deja ir y se limpia la cara con discreción.

—Es mi culpa, lo siento. No lo voy a obligar a nada —sonríe.

El suspiro aliviado del ruso hace reír al Al, que asiente. Hasta Math sonríe, feliz de no ser testigo de una violación. El muy exagerado.

—No te preocupes, ¡si quieres nos disfrazamos pero con la condición de que no nos pidas hacer nada raro! —ofrece Alfred. Mathew hace _facepalm_ e Iván casi se quiebra el cuello al volverle a ver, _dafaq_.

A la húngara le brillan los ojitos y mira a la japonesa. Japonesa que se acaba de recuperar milagrosamente y ya se puede mantener sobre sus pies.

—Claro, es sólo posar para las fotos —sonríe Sakura para darles tranquilidad.

—¿Posar cómo? —entrecierra los ojos aunque ya aceptó, sólo se está haciendo el difícil.

—Eh… Algo _cool_ —resume la chica, sabiendo que hay que calentarle el oído a este niño —, sólo sean naturales.

— _Ah! Good!_ —se vuelve a Iván —, ¿vamos?

— _Da_ … —es que tienen que arrastrarlo.

Y se van todos en tropel pero el americano para en seco.

— _Wait!_ —los detiene —, no, no, ¡se me olvidó algo!

—¿Eh, el qué? —pregunta el ruso.

—Es que... Me dejé en... —lo toma de la mano y les dice a los demás —, vayan adentro, nosotros los seguimos.

Eli asiente y se lleva a Sakura, emocionada. Lili le pregunta a Matthew si quiere tomar algo.

—¿Qué se te olvidó?

—¡No se pierdan de nuevo—grita Feli a lo lejos.

— _Noooo!_ —le responde Al —, mis... Cosas... Importantes.

—¿Qué cosas? —no entiende, sólo recuerda unas hormigas y ya. Al se queda ido en la puerta hasta que todos se van.

— _Come on_ —le hace una seña y se va hacia los arbustos donde se había escondido minutos antes. Iván va tras él, obvio.

—¿Qué olvidaste aquí?

—Es que me dejé los dulces aquí —se agacha y recoge una bolsita —, es súper raro porque a mí no se me olvida nada, mucho menos los dulces.

—Es que queríamos irnos rápido —dice el mayor, pensando que sí, es muy raro que se le olvide la comida.

— _Yes, look_ —saca un chocolatito en forma de flor y le sonríe —, este lo traje para ti pero no te lo había dado por… todo.

—Ah, _spasivo_ —es que le encanta el chocolate. Alfred abre un par más de otras formas y se los mete a la boca, riéndose de la euforia del mayor.

— _You're so cute_ —le dice con la bocota llena.

—No soy _cute_ , tú lo eres.

—Nah! —se sonroja y lo abraza —, no lo soy. ¡Soy _handsome, awesome, fantastic_!

— _Da_. Y _cute_ también.

— _No!_ —le acaricia la mandíbula con la nariz —, _you!_

— _Net_ , tú.

—¡Qué tú!

—¡Chicos! ¿ESTÁN PELEANDO? No se vayan a perder de nuevo —grita Feli.

Al da un salto por los gritos, una cosa es su risa y otra una italiana cantarina. Iván la mira y ya se había olvidado de ella.

—Feli! —protesta Alfred y se va a alzarla, entrando a la casa. El ruso se les va detrás, curioso y con el corazón acelerado por la "pelea".

—¡Ha! ¡Lamento haberles roto el momento! —se ríe, pataleando para que la baje.

— _Shut up!_ —se muere de vergüenza y la lanza en el sillón.

—¡Noooo! —grita la italiana. Al se le lanza encima para hacerle cosquillas, riéndose mucho —, ¡Al, noooo!

A cierto alemán le salta un ojo y tose. Nadie le presta atención y si Iván fuera celoso estaría igual. Pero él se quiere unir al desmadre. Pues nada, Ludwig agarra al americano y haciendo sólo un poco de esfuerzo, se lo lanza al ruso.

Lili grita y se lleva las manos a la boca. Pero Alfred chilla todo el camino, emocionado. Iván lo atrapa sin problema alguno y el menor se le abraza, muerto de risa. Lo siguiente es que lo escala y se le sienta en los hombros.

—¡Felicia! —el americano alarga los brazos.

Ella, que estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al alemán por la bestialidad con la que arrojó a su amigo, parpadea y se relaja.

—¡Pelea de caballitos! —se acerca a Lud e intenta escalarle también, cero vergüenza. El alemán se sonroja y se agacha un poco, juntando las manos para hacer de escalera.

Lili se sonroja a juego y decide que es muy atrevido para ella, mientras que Eliza y Sakura sacan de nuevo los trajes. Iván se acerca hasta donde está el alemán y por obvias razones, a Feli también.

—¡Ha! —Alfred toma a la italiana de las manos y hace fuerza, intentando derribarla.

—¡No hagas eso, podría lastimarse! —dice Mathew muy preocupado —, ¡no estamos en la piscina!

Al le saca la lengua y es que nunca se puso a pesar en que podía lastimarla. Al instante afloja las manos y opta por punzarle las costillas. Eliza no sabe a quién animar, si a su amiga o a los chicos que va a fotografiar.

Felicia se pone a hacerle cosquillas y los pobres de abajo no salen hechos puré porque son fuertes. Y lo que iba a parecer una masacre se vuelve una escena de risas y chillidos. Menos para Ludwig que ha esquivado como cuarenta mil patadas de Alfred, Felicia que lo está ahorcando e Iván que lo mira raro.

No es intención del ruso mirarlo raro, sólo pasa.

Al le grita a la italiana que pare o no responde de sí mismo, o sea, que se está orinando. Sakura ve la preocupación de Mathew y el enojo de Lud, así que decide intervenir, dándole un codacito a la húngara.

—¡Bien, ya trajimos los atuendos!

—¿Ehhh? —protesta Alfred que tenía agarrada a la italiana de la cintura y la estaba halando hacia Iván.

Lud aprovecha que el mocoso ése se distrajo para recuperar a Felicia, abrazándola mientras la deja en el suelo. Alfred lo mira del modo más anti heroico posible, es que nunca le va a caer bien.

—¡Vamos vamos, a cambiarse! —los empuja Elizabetha hacia las escaleras con las bolsas.

—Vee~, fue muy divertido. Verdad, ¿Lud?

Ludwig asiente, mitad mentira mitad verdad. Él estaba feliz porque la cargó, ya el resto no le gustó nada.

oxOXOxo

 _Hola, pues nada, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo. El que sigue es el ultimo Q.Q_


	40. Final

_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso._

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 39 - FINAL:

Eli les guía en las escaleras hasta dejarlos en la puerta del la habitación de Felicia. Les pide que se pongan la ropa como viene en las instrucciones, que se las dejó dentro de las bolsas.

—Y no se tarden... Les tomaré el tiempo —los mira seria y al instante se ríe, haciendo un cejas-cejas.

Al hace cara de "de qué rayos hablas", pero toma las bolsas y se mete al cuarto. Iván le entiende menos pero cuando da el primer paso dentro de la habitación comprende algo. Definitivamente no van a desnudarse frente al otro.

—Eh, cámbiate tú primero —le dice el ruso al chico, tomando su bolsa y abrazándola contra sí.

Al se encoge de hombros y se quita la camiseta sin avergonzarse de nada, él es puro músculo y fibra y la envidia de toda la población masculina mundial. Pues al mayor no le causa envidia, pero sí se sonroja hasta las raíces del pelo y de dos largas zancadas se va hasta la puerta.

— _Hey! Where you going?_ —pregunta mientras se saca el pantalón. Iván se gira hacia él y luego hacia la puerta, más rojo aun. En su mente siempre guardará la imagen de los infantiles bóxers de su amigo.

—Afuera, e-esperaré a que termines —responde el ruso, sintiéndose nervioso de una nueva y rara manera.

— _Why?_ ¡Estamos entre hombres! —va y se pone entre Iván y la puerta, curioso.

El eslavo lo mira azorado y se echa un poquito hacia atrás. Una cosas es besarse, tomarse de la mano y hacerse cariños, pero al parecer la desnudez es un nuevo nivel para él. Katyusha le enseñó a ser un niño pudoroso. Alfred le mira y no entiende un pimiento, sólo le quita la bolsa y se echa a correr.

—¡Ven! —se va a la cama y abre la bolsa que acaba de robar. Pero no, Iván se gira, mas no le sigue —. _Look!_ ¡También trae una bufanda!

—Ah… —atina a balbucear.

— _Yes!_ —se la da en la mano y se va por su propia bolsa.

Iván la toma y no se mueve más, apretujando la tela como una tabla de salvación. El americano saca un par de pantalones café y se los pone, contándole algo de unas frituras que trae en su mochila.

—¡No, son dos bolsas! Una de _onion_ y otra de queso —sigue blablabla, poniéndose ahora una camisa blanca con mil botones.

El ruso le mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos al instante, al menos ya no está en ropa interior.

— _Hey!_ —deja los botones en paz y le mira —, _what's up?_

—Es que estás ahí…

— _So what?_ —entrecierra los ojos.

—No me voy a cambiar contigo aquí…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —levanta las cejas y se le acerca —, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Vas a ver…

—Ah... —se lleva una mano a la cabeza, teniendo una revelación —, ¿te da vergüenza?

— _Da_ —le mira de a los ojos, suplicante.

— _Why? We are guys!_ —le abraza.

—¿No te da pena? _Sestra_ dice que tienes que cuidar tu cuerpo y no dejar que todos te vean desnudo —no le abraza, avergonzado.

— _I don't know_ , yo me cambio con Mattie en el baño cuando estamos apurados y así —se rasca la mejilla.

—Es que es raro…

—Mmm... —se saca los anteojos y el pensamiento le parece de niña —, ¡listo!

—No es como que no veas nada sin ellos —dice el muy suspicaz. Al abre la boca y sí que ve, borroso pero no como para no distinguir las cosas.

— _Ok_ —toma la bolsa y se va a la puerta que queda al otro lado, que supone es el baño.

Iván suspira y se pregunta si está siendo ridículo o si aun no se acostumbra al pensamiento norteamericano. Toma las cosas de su bolsa y empieza a cambiarse. Bueno, a él siempre le enseñaron a no ir por la vida mostrando sus partes y no va a cambiar de un momento a otro.

El menor se queda pensando en su papá que tampoco le gusta cambiarse con ellos por cosas de " _gentlemans_ " o a saber dios porqué. ¡Vamos! Que son chicos y tienen lo mismo, no es como que lo vaya a espiar o algo. Igual se decepciona un poco ya que pensó que tenían... Confianza. Se le olvida por un momento del drama para admirar la chaqueta de aviador con piel en el cuello y los guantes.

— _Cool!_ —se los pone y se ve al espejo.

Iván se viste lo más rápido que puede y le gusta la bufanda porque es más larga que la suya, el abrigo muy calentito pero le parecen totalmente incómodos los guantes para agarrar cosas, así que a la final decide no ponérselos.

Alfred hace una pose heroica frente al espejo y se muere de risa para después mojarse el cabello y colocarse los anteojos. Respira profundo y saca la cabeza del baño nada más, intentando respetar la intimidad del ruso.

— _You're ready_?

— _Da_ —abre la puerta del cuarto. Al sale del baño y deja su ropa en la cama, yéndose detrás del ruso.

—¿Estás molesto?

— _Net_ —y se encoge un poco con la mirada del chico, cambia de tema —, la ropa es hecha a medida, ¿no es un poco raro?

Al se mira a sí mismo y abre la boca impresionado, notándolo por primera vez. Él sólo se la puso y ya.

— _Dude!_ —lo agarra del abrigo.

—¿Verdad que es raro? —le pregunta para confirmar si no es que él se lo imagina.

— _Yes!_ —le mira a la cara y es que... Lo de la revista... La ropa... Se sonroja —, te ves como el grandote del librooooo.

—Y tú como el pequeño de anteojos.

—Nah, me veo mejor —bromea, incómodo y se pone más cuando el ruso, en un movimiento inocente, toca la parte peludita de la chaqueta del americano. Que por cierto es en el cuello.

—Es suave —es lo único que dice, acariciando la tela. Al tiene un escalofrío porque le roza la piel con las yemas de los dedos. Le sujeta del abrigo con la excusa de sentir la textura también —. Se ve calentito.

—Lo es... —le mira a los ojos y siente que debe soltarle. Pero no.

Iván también le mira y por primera vez, es él quien se acerca a besar al más pequeño. Alfred le abraza ansiosamente, teniendo que quitarse los anteojos porque le estorban (casi se los entierra en la cara al otro) y mordiendo al mayor suavemente en los labios.

Para suerte del rebaño negro, Eli asoma la cabeza desde debajo de las escaleras en un simple reflejo. O como ella lo llamará más adelante, "sexto sentido". No pierde ni un segundo en llamar a las otras chicas, es que es su sueño hecho realidad.

Lud se asoma sólo por el escándalo y se larga de una vez, haciéndole el favor al mayor de los gemelos en decirle que no quiere ver lo que está pasando. Mathew se lo agradece, imaginando de qué va el asunto sólo porque, sakura que estaba a su lado, saltó mientras en medio segundo le quitaba el flash y el sonido a la cámara de su celular.

Iván se separa del chico con la tercera mordida, no por el dolor exactamente, respirando pesadamente y con el menor a medio metro del suelo.

—Me gustas —le susurra el estadounidense contra los labios.

—Y tú a mí —le responde el mayor, riéndose un poco de como Al mece las piernas en el aire —, ¿nos vamos?

— _Seee_ , vamos —no le suelta.

Eli se lleva a las niñas y se ponen en posición de espera. Aquí no ha pasado nada.

Y pues bajan los dos como si esto fuera una fiesta de quince años, en cámara lenta y los invitados esperándolos con emoción contenida. Casi que no llora la húngara, llevándose ambas manos a la boca para no gritar una sandez.

Alfred se medio esconde en Iván a pesar de que le encanta la atención. La atención sana eso sí y el mayor se altera por las miradas hambrientas sobre él. Pero el tener al de anteojos a su lado le da un poco de seguridad.

—¡Se ven tan geniales! —chilla Elizabeth después de controlarse a sí misma —, ¡Vamos, bajen!

El eslavo mira de reojo al chico y se sonroja. Al le mira también y sonríe, acariciándole debajo de la bufanda. Niñas del salón muertas por desangramiento. Cuando se recupera, la húngara les extiende a cada uno un accesorio. Al americano una pistola y a Iván un grifo.

—Estos son las armas que usan ellos —y saca otro _doujin_ para mostrarles la portada. Ellos miran el objeto como si fuese una ouija o la pezuña del diablo —, ¡Ah! No se preocupen —los calma la chica —, este no es como el otro.

Iván se aventura en mirar primero y se da cuenta que efectivamente no es como la otra. En esta ambos personajes están en una fantástica pelea donde utilizan desde su fuerza bruta, emocionantes frases y sus armas. Alfred levanta las cejas.

— _Awesome!_ —valora Al cuando se asoma a chismear.

—Es muy bueno —listo, lo que sí querían leer.

—¡Es _cool!_ —da saltitos —, _go!_

Ludwig está sentado junto a Matthew y le habla sobre cosas complicadas. Pero como Mathew es capaz de seguirle la conversación entonces se quedan entretenidos, viendo de vez en cuando la congregación de chicas y sus cámaras.

—¡Míralo con furiaaa! —les ordena la húngara, sacando fotos y dirigiéndolos a la vez.

Sakura y Lili son las más calladas pero no las menos diestras en esto.

—Por favor, tómalo de la bufanda y haz como si quisieras golpearlo… pero no puedes —pide Lili muy educadamente a su cuñado.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —pregunta Al muerto de la risa, imaginándose al mayor en sus brazos y él gritando "noooo".

Pues nada, felices ellos porque están jugando a pelear. Y en algunos momentos la sesión se va de pedidos a batalla ninja y viceversa. Se ríen mucho de verdad mientras juegan todo el tiempo.

Eli detiene al menor para quitarle la chaqueta y el saco y le pone un gorro de aviador. Alfred lo ama inmediatamente, si no fuese porque va a vivir con Iván de grandes, se casaría con él. Con el gorro. Se ríe y le da un escalofrío a la vez, olvidándose al instante, viendo como la húngara le da al ruso una gorra militar.

A Iván le gusta, se siente rudo de inmediato. Y llega otra ronda de fotos, que si no fuera porque son casi la una de la madrugada y tienen que ir a la escuela, seguirían hasta el alba. Se van a quedar todos dormidos en clase. Menos Tony y Chiara, esos van a amanecer frescos y radiantes.

El primero en caer es Ludwig, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sentado junto a Matthew. Elizabetha lo ve y se ríe, señalándoselo a Feli. La italiana le toma una foto, riendo también con la cara de pánico del hermano mayor de Alfred.

Lili sonríe con somnolencia y les saca un par. Eliza le pone la gorra de Iván al alemán ya que está indefenso. El alemán ni se inmuta. De hecho, a él le sale mucho mejor ese estilo militar.

—Mira —le da la cámara a la italiana —, luego te las envío.

Alfred está comiendo papas fritas y coca cola en un rincón con Iván, que también está somnoliento. Todos saben que aun no se duerme porque toma una papa, la mastica, cabecea y toma otra papa.

—¡Anda! ¡Se están cayendo de sueño todos! —se ríe Eli.

—Ya es algo tarde —le responde Felicia mientras se frota los ojos y ve el reloj de pared —, las dos y media…

—Entonces pongamos los sacos de dormir antes que se queden dormidos de pie —la toma de los hombros y se van a por ellos.

Lili se sienta junto a Matthew y ni fuerzas para mantenerse despierta le quedan. La japonesa también les ayuda y cuando vuelven con los artefactos sólo Al está medio despierto, enchufado a su refresco.

—Llegamos tarde —dice Feli, haciendo drama por el sueño.

— _Hey!_ —se levanta el americano y las ayuda con los sacos —, ¿dónde los pongo? ¿Vamos a contar historias de terror?

—Eh, ¿sólo nosotros cuatro?

Al mira a todos lados y en efecto, sólo ellos cuatro están lo suficientemente despiertos como para tal actividad.

—Aun tienes mucha energía —valora la húngara —, ¿no querrás un vasito de leche caliente?

—Es que él nunca se cansa —se ríe Feli y la japonesa asiente, nadie sabe a qué.

Al les saca la lengua pero asiente a lo de la leche, poniendo los sacos en los campos vacíos de la sala. Felicia se va por la leche porque no confía en nadie más a estas horas de la madrugada. Sakura se le va detrás.

—Ivaaan —le llama acomodando el último saco y ayudando a acostar a su hermano junto con Eli. El ruso medio despierta y ve al chico muy borroso.

— _Priv_ … —no se escucha lo demás porque bosteza.

— _Yes, yes priveeet_ —le acaricia la cabeza —, ven, acuéstate.

Iván se deja guiar a su saco, que casualmente es justo al lado del de Alfred. El menor se lo cierra y se sienta frente a él, esperando su leche porque fijo no podrá dormir por todo el dulce que se comió.

—¡Listo! —canta Eli que acostó a Lili y a Lud como si fuesen unas plumitas.

Feli vuelve con la leche y se la entrega al americano, Sakura también trae una taza.

—¿Les molesta si voy a dormir a mi cuarto? —pregunta la chica que sabe que tras de que faltan pocas horas para levantarse, en el piso no va a poder dormir.

— _No!_ —responde Al tomando la taza. Eli le sonríe y le hace una seña para que vaya.

Felicia se despide y se va a su cuarto. No va admitir que uno de los motivos es que la pone nerviosa dormir al lado del alemán. Sakura se sienta al lado de la húngara y le da la taza, explicándole que es té con leche.

Alfred le pica la cara al ruso mientras se traga la leche y es que no es de efecto rápido. Ve a las chicas hablar y le entran ganas también, pero Iván duerme. Ahí es cuando el calor le da somnolencia. Deja la taza en el piso junto su saco y de deja caer encima de él.

Iván entreabre los ojos por la "delicada" forma en que algo aterrizó en su estomago, pero sólo se acomoda.

—Ya me dio sueñooo —le cuenta el de anteojos aunque no le responda.

Elizabeth se ríe bajito de algo que le dice Sakura, abrazándola de la cintura. Y se pierden como es que Iván lo apretuja y el menor le da un beso en la nariz para por fin quedarse dormido.

oxOXOxo

A la mañana del día siguiente, todos despiertan tarde por trasnochar tanto. Así que en el auto del abuelo de la italiana van exactamente once personas hacia la escuela. No se sabe cómo van y al salir parecerá el carro de los payasos.

Lo peor es que Mathew y Lili son de una escuela diferente. Los van a castigar. O por lo menos una mancha en su impecable hoja de asistencia sí va a aparecer.

Alfred casi que babea en el regazo de Iván. Eli tiene abrazada a Sakura como peluche y Lili muere del calor. Y a eso sumémosle las habilidades de conducción de Rómulo, el abuelo italiano.

Ludwig es el que va golpeándose mentalmente, pudo haber llamado a su hermano para que lo recogiera. Pero no lo hizo y ahora está en medio del tumulto. Al menos van ordenaditos, unos encima de otros, pero ordenaditos.

Y al bajarse del auto los que iban cargando a los más pequeños es que se escapan de perder las piernas. Eli chilla e Iván se sostiene como puede, porque de paso también le tocó llevar a Mathew aparte de Al. Lud es el único que sale triunfante con Felicia

Al se sostiene como puede del ruso y ambos se mueren de la risa mientras que los demás corren porque van tarde. Lili y Mathew se van de vuelta con Rómulo a su escuela. Y si se les escuchara, toda la ciudad les oiría gritar desde el interior del auto.

— _Dude!_ ¡Hay que correr! —dice Al a punto de salir detrás de Feli.

—¡Ah, Alfred! —se detiene el ruso en la entrada.

—¿Mmm? —le mira mientras se aplaca el pelo con una mano.

—Ayer no pude decirte algo —se jalonea la bufanda.

— _What?_ —bosteza, decidiendo que vale, van a caminar hasta el edificio.

—¿Quieres que seamos novios? —no encontró otro lugar más romántico que en la entrada de la escuela. Francis querría ahorcarlo.

Y lo bueno de esto es que como llegaron tarde sólo el guarda de la puerta está viéndolos como si fuese el circo de fenómenos.

Al piensa que en cómo rayos se le ocurrió preguntarle tal cosa, que qué se supone que hacen los novios... ¡Que el guarda los está viendo muerto de risa!

— _Yes!_ —sonríe y le toma de las manos con un movimiento rápido, tan rápido como va su corazón.

Iván mueve las manos en plan baile de Heidi y todo le parece muy fácil. No sabe por qué tanto drama por parte de Francis.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacemos ahora? —pregunta el menor refiriéndose a qué hacer ahora que son novios.

—No sé, en las novelas que ve mi _sestra_ (él no) los novios se dan besos y duermen juntos —entiéndase, sexo.

—¡Eso ya lo hacemos! —arruga el entrecejo y le pone las manos en la cara, porque sí le apetece un beso.

Iván se inclina hacia adelante y de fondo se escucha al guarda llorar de la emoción.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta de nuevo el americano.

—Pues ya todo lo hacemos así que no creo que deba cambiar nada… Es más como para presentarnos a los demás.

Alfred pone una cara de completa sorpresa y siente que hay algo que no es del todo cierto en esa frase. Sólo sonríe.

— _Ahhhh! Ok!_

oxOXOxo

 _¡Holaaa!_

 _Este es el final de esta historia y esperamos que les haya gustado :3_

 _Muchas gracias por leernos durante más de un año y por sus adorables reviews T-T_

 _¡Pero no se preocupen! Esto no queda así e.e tenemos un proyecto nuevo en proceso junto con la tercera inadaptada Sixi y un spin-off de Siete días contigo ya escrito y que publicaremos en noviembre._

 _Este consta más o menos de cinco capítulos donde nos concentraremos en la relación de Arthur y Francis. Ojalá nos apoyen en él también :3_

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
